


The Competition

by Gingerkid2010



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 100,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerkid2010/pseuds/Gingerkid2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Started as a one shot. But wound up being our place to just dump our dirty thoughts xD It all started with Kurt's dream, he's watching the way Blaine and Sebastian's eyes roam each others body. It doesn't sicken him the way it usually does when Sebastian stares at his boyfriend. This time..It kind of turns him on. Kurt talks Blaine into a threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt and Blaine said in Kurt's bedroom when Kurt spoke up. "Hey Blaine?"

"Yeah baby?" Blaine asked, looking up from where his head was in Kurt's lap.

"I...umm...had a dream last night.." Kurt said, looking a little conflicted. This was either going to go well or horribly bad. He had to word all of this right. "I want to talk to you about it..."

"What was it about?" Blaine asked as Kurt played with his curls, which were now free from their prison of product since it was the weekend.

"Well...If I tell you...Can you promise to be honest? I know it's just a dream...But there's a reason I'm asking..." Kurt said softly.

"Of course.." Blaine said softly, his eyebrows kneading together nevertheless.

Kurt continued to play with Blaine's curls as he stared off at the wall. "So...We were at this pool party and Sebastian was there...And well...you couldn't keep your eyes off of him and his abs as he kept talking to you...And well before I finish...What do you think about him? And no, this isn't a trick question. I really want to know what you think..."

"Well...I think he's a tool..But, I guess I could say he's attractive..yeah.." Blaine said, wondering where this was going.

"And like when we're with him, he bugs the living hell out of me. But in the dream...Well, it kind of turned me on...the way his eyes roamed your body and how you looked at him...It just...got me thinking..." Kurt said, his hands shaking with nerves.

"Thinking about what?" Blaine asked warily.

"Well...it's not like I want him or anything...But just from like...a sexual point of view...What would you think of adding someone once? Just an idea..."

Blaine's face went blank for a moment, but then it looked like he started to think. "How would we do it?" He said finally.

"Well we'd have to pick someone who'd be up for it..." Kurt said. "And we both know he would be. But I didn't know how comfortable you'd be. If we did though...To make it more intimate for you and I...We could have like either you on top of me or me over you, holding hands and kissing...He'd be behind us, like I guess going back and forth between us...We'd be able to look into each other's eyes...And please don't think I got all the specifics from thinking about him. I've kinda thought about it before...But it was just a celebrity crush and would never happen..."

Blaine nodded, biting his lip and thinking again. "I..I think we could do that.."

Kurt looked down in shock. "Really? You...You want to?"

"Yeah..It could be fun." Blaine smiled.

"Well that was easier than I thought," Kurt giggled. "I really thought you'd tease me for that last part."

"What celebrity Kurt?" Blaine asked grinning.

Kurt blushed fiercely. "Ricky Martin..."

Blaine giggled. "You're so cute..But Ricky Martin is hot.."

Kurt's mouth dropped. "You ass!" he said, slapping Blaine's stomach lightly.

"What? You're the one fantasizing about him!" Blaine laughed.

"You said I was cute and he was hot!" Kurt said, blushing more.

"I'm just kidding baby.." Blaine said, climbing up to sit on Kurt's lap. "You're much hotter..And I bet you could move your hips better too..."

Kurt whimpered. "Oh God...Blaine..."

"And Ricky Martin won't be fucking me any time soon.." Blaine grinned, leaning down to kiss Kurt.

Kurt gripped Blaine's hips, moaning loudly into the kiss.

"Do you want to fuck me Kurt?" Blaine whispered against his lips.

Kurt thrust his hips up. "Yes.."

Blaine moaned in the most orgasmic way Kurt had ever heard. "Baby..I want you to mark me...So when we're with Sebastian, he knows I'm yours."

Kurt tangled his hands in Blaine's hair, bringing him down so he could suck at that gorgeous olive skin.

"Ah!" Blaine gasped. "Yes...Kuurrt..I want them everywhere..Please.."

Kurt moaned in response, making sure to leave bruises all over Blaine's neck.

Blaine groaned, rolling his body at the pleasure filled pain. "Fuck yes..Kurt.."

Kurt leaned back, pulling Blaine's shirt off and pushing him onto his back before attaching his lips to his chest.

Blaine moaned deep in his throat, writhing as Kurt did his work.

Kurt took his time, marking up and down Blaine's chest. He straddled his boyfriend's lap and chuckled. "Yeah, he'll know you're mine."

Blaine looked down to inspect the hickeys when he noticed that Kurt had arranged them to spell out "KURT" Across the lower part of his stomach. It wasn't very big, or neat, but it was dark, and easy to see. "You're so hot baby.." Blaine breathed out.

Kurt smiled, biting his lip as he admired his work. "I love it."

"So do I..." Blaine grinned.

Kurt leaned down, kissing Blaine passionately and fiercely.

Blaine moaned against Kurt's lips, rolling his hips up into his boyfriend's.

"I want to fuck you so bad baby.." Kurt whispered hotly.

"Please..I'm yours baby..Fuck me..Please.." Blaine gasped desperately.

Kurt tore his vest and shirt off before working on his jeans. "You're so fucking hot, Blaine.."

Blaine groaned at the relief of being freed from the tight jeans. "Oh god.."

Kurt kissed down Blaine's chest. "Just remember...you're...mine..."

"I'm yours baby...Only yours..I belong to you..." Blaine panted.

Kurt moaned, taking Blaine deep in his throat.

Blaine's hips bucked up, moaning loudly and thanking whatever deity there was that his parents weren't home.

Kurt sucked harder, making Blaine writhe before he pulled off and reached over for the lube. "How do you want me baby?"

"Bend me over...Hands and knees..I want you hard Kurt..So hard..." Blaine whined.

"Turn over," Kurt instructed as he slicked himself up.

Blaine did as he was told while Kurt pulled his jeans the rest of the way off.

Kurt carefully pressed against Blaine's entrance, slowly pressing into him.

"Ngh..." Blaine bore down on Kurt, pushing back a bit to take more of him.

Kurt gripped Blaine's ass as he took him to the hilt. "Holy fuck baby..."

"Kurt..So big..." Blaine groaned. "Move..Please.."

Kurt moaned loudly at Blaine's words as he started moving his hips.

"Oh yes...Kurt...So good.." Blaine panted rolling his body slightly.

Kurt sped up, reaching up to grab Blaine's hair. "Fuck!"

Blaine gasped loudly as Kurt pulled lightly on his curls. "Harder.." he growled.

Shit! Kurt loved when Blaine used that voice. He moaned, slamming into Blaine.

"Fuck! Kurt! O-h god..." Blaine moaned loudly, dropping down onto his elbows as his thighs quivered with pleasure.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hips, thrusting as hard as he could. "Talk to me baby..."

Blaine rested his forehead on the bed, struggling to form a coherent sentence. "God..Kurt..You're so fucking..Ah! Big..I love the w-way you stretch me..Feels so g-gah! Good.."

Kurt let out a long whine. "Oh fuck Blaine! You're so tight!"

"B-baby..I..I know it's soon but..I'm so close..." Blaine whimpered.

Kurt continued to ram into Blaine, hitting that spot every time. "God! Me too Blaine..."

"Kurt! Oh god..I-I'm- Ahh!" Blaine cried out as he came, his body trembling as his orgasm flowed through him.

Kurt came hard as Blaine's muscles fluttered around him.

Blaine panted, turning his neck so he could look back at Kurt. "I love you.." He said, giving a sated smile.

Kurt leaned down, kissing the small of Blaine's back. "I love you too baby.."

Blaine grinned, one thing was for sure, if Sebastian couldn't satisfy him tonight, Kurt sure as hell would later.

That night as they got in the car to go to the Lima Bean and meet Sebastian for a "cup of coffee" Blaine was a little nervous, and Kurt could tell.

"Baby, it's going to be okay," Kurt smiled, taking his hand. "Want me to do the talking?"

Blaine nodded, squeezing Kurt's hand. "If you don't mind.."

"No at all," Kurt said softly.

They drove to the Lima Bean, and walked inside, hand in hand seeing Sebastian at a table. He was watching one of the workers as he bent over to wipe down the counter opposite him with those hungry eyes. The same hungry eyes he got when he looked at Blaine.

Kurt smiled as Blaine pulled out a chair for him before sitting next to him. "Never get enough, do you?" Kurt asked.

"Hmm? Oh hey Kurt." Sebastian said, giving that signature sardonic smile. "Didn't notice you..But how could I not notice you?" He said, his eyes flashing as he looked to Blaine.

Kurt rolled his eyes and took Blaine's hand. "I'm so proud to call him mine."

"I would be too.." Sebastian said, his tongue darting out to lick at the corner of his mouth as he thought of all the things he could do to Blaine.

"Anyways. Getting to the point.." Kurt said. "We have a question for you..."

"And that would be?" Sebastian asked not taking his eyes off of Blaine, who shifted a bit under the Warbler's gaze.

"Seriously! Will you stop looking at him like that?" Kurt asked, annoyed.

Sebastian's eyes slowly drifted to Kurt, losing their luster immediately as he turned his head to face the countertenor.

Kurt sighed. "We were wondering...if you'd want to...have sex...with us..."

Sebastian's eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me?"

Kurt looked up. "Would you be interested in fucking the both of us or not?"

Sebastian was a bit thrown off. "Well..Possibly.." He said, regaining a bit of his cockiness.

"Possibly?" Kurt asked. "I thought you were the kind guy who never turned sex down."

"Well I don't, but you'll forgive me if I'm a bit skeptical.."

"Well, we are serious.."

Sebastian grinned, sitting back in his chair.  
"You're being awfully quiet Blaine.."

Blaine nodded. "W-we talked about it earlier."

"Well..This is an interesting development..I would just have to say yes..You're too good to pass up..Even if he's involved.." Sebastian said to Blaine.

Kurt bit his lip. "Ass. You're lucky I'm even letting you."

Sebastian chuckled. "When and where?"

"Well my house is empty all weekend. Dad and Carole will be gone and I convinced Finn to leave."

"How about tonight?" Sebastian asked, smirking.

"Fine," Kurt rolled his eyes. "Blaine?"

"That's fine." Blaine nodded, looking down as Sebastian eyed him hungrily.

"Follow us to my house?" Kurt suggested. He was already starting to regret this. Tonight would be all about Sebastian wanting Blaine.

Sebastian nodded, standing as they all walked out and to their cars.

Kurt sighed as he started his car. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..Just a little nervous.." Blaine said as they pulled out.

"Me too..." Kurt whispered. "For a minute, I forgot how much he hated me.."

"Well hopefully this will settle your differences.." Blaine chuckled.

Kurt laughed. "He'll probably hate me and want you even more."

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen.." Blaine said.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"You'll see.." Blaine said slyly.

Kurt eyed his boyfriend. "Alright..."

They got to the house, Sebastian pulling in behind them.

Kurt rolled his eyes as Sebastian stared at Blaine's ass. He opened the door and led them downstairs.

"So how are we doing this?" Sebastian asked smirking and crossing his arms.

Kurt explained his idea to him. "Is that fine with you?"

"That's perfect..." Sebastian smiled.

"I'll only do this on one condition.." Blaine spoke up.

Kurt and Sebastian both looked at Blaine.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"Sebastian, you have to pay as much attention to Kurt as you do me..."

Kurt looked up, half embarrassed but half touched by Blaine's caring. He looked up at Sebastian, waiting for an answer.

"I never said I wouldn't.." Sebastian said, looking up and down Kurt's body.

Kurt blushed, looking back at Blaine. "So did you want to be on top of me or me over you?"

"You on top of me if that's okay.." Blaine said softly.

"Of course.." Kurt smiled at Blaine. He looked up at Sebastian, not want to say this but he didn't really have a choice. "So...How does this start?"

Sebastian smiled, giving a small laugh before pulling Kurt closer to him and kissing him deeply.

Kurt was thrown off guard. He didn't except kissing. But to his surprise, kissing Sebastian wasn't that bad.

Sebastian moaned into the kiss, his hands roaming up and down Kurt's sides when Kurt felt Blaine's lips on the back of his neck and hid hands running around to his chest.

Kurt moaned, pushing his ass back to Blaine and wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian kissed down to Kurt's jaw and to his neck before leaning around to kiss Blaine, who inhaled sharply at the contact.

Kurt attached his lips to Sebastian's, his hands roaming down to lift the taller boy's shirt.

Sebastian pulled back, letting Kurt pull off his shirt.

Kurt bit his lip, looking up and down Sebastian's body.

Sebastian grinned, "Like what you see?"

"Yeah.." Kurt whispered, reaching out to touch him.

Sebastian smiled, sighing softly as he leaned back in to kiss Blaine deeply.

Kurt tilted his head, watching Sebastian kiss his boyfriend. "That's really hot..."

Sebastian smiled against Blaine's lips as Blaine whimpered.

Kurt snaked his hands around, squeezing Sebastian's ass as he bit his neck.

"Mmmph..." Sebastian moaned as Blaine turned Kurt's face, kissing him as he started to pull his shirt off.

Kurt gasped, watching Sebastian as his eyes roamed Kurt's body.

Sebastian's hand ran up Kurt's body as his other grabbed Blaine, pulling him to stand next to them so they all had equal access to each other.

Kurt took Blaine's shirt off, bringing a hand up to each of the boy's abs.

They both made small noises as Blaine leaned in to kiss Sebastian's neck. "Fuck.." Sebastian gasped.

Kurt pressed his lips to Sebastian's chest, moving down to kiss and lick at those beautiful abs.

Sebastian moaned softly as he looked down at Kurt before starting to unbutton Blaine's jeans.

Kurt slowly undid Sebastian's jeans, pulling them down and gasping at the sight before him.

Blaine looked down as Kurt gasped. "Holy shit.." He whimpered as Sebastian smiled cockily.

Kurt licked his lips, motioning for Blaine to get down on his knees.

Blaine nodded, kneeling next to Kurt and kissing him softly.

Kurt moaned, taking Sebastian's head into his mouth as Blaine worked up and down the sides of his member.

"Oh shit..." Sebastian moaned as Blaine licked up and down his long shaft. The curly haired boy whined, watching his boyfriend as he sucked at the head.

Kurt stood up, undressing the rest of the way as he watch his boyfriend take Sebastian.

Blaine took Sebastian's length down his throat, leaving Sebastian gasping harshly, treading his fingers through the dark curls.

Kurt leaned up, kissing Sebastian as his hand traveled down to grip his ass.

Sebastian moaned as Blaine took Kurt in his hand, pumping him slowly.

Kurt whimpered lightly, taking Blaine's hair in his hands and pulling off of Sebastian.

Sebastian growled biting Kurt's neck roughly as Blaine started to suck Kurt, pumping Sebastian slowly.

"Fuck!" Kurt moaned, pulling Blaine's hair. He'd definitely have a bruise later.

Blaine whined loudly, looking up at the two.

"You're so hot baby..." Kurt groaned.

Sebastian tugged at Blaine's hair hinting for him to move over to him and Blaine moaned, complying.

Kurt whined at the loss, pulling Sebastian closer and biting his neck, dragging his nails down his back.

"Ooohh...Kurt.." Sebastian moaned, starting to give shallow thrusts into Blaine's mouth.

Kurt growled in Sebastian's ear, pulling Blaine off with a pop before bringing him over to himself.

Blaine moaned, he was loving this.  
"Your boyfriend is such a little cockslut Kurt.." Sebastian whispered, running his hands across Kurt's chest and stomach.

Kurt whimpered. "As am I. I just love his."

"Aawwe, you don't love mine?" Sebastian asked, kissing Kurt's ear as Blaine deep throated him.

Kurt moaned. "I wouldn't know. I only had the tip."

"Mmmm...You want more?" Sebastian asked, nibbling at Kurt's lobe.

Kurt nodded. "I want to watch you kiss Blaine as I suck you.."

Blaine took this as his cue to stand, kissing Kurt softly before turning to kiss Sebastian.

Kurt moaned as he watched, dropping to knees and taking Sebastian deep.

Sebastian moaned into Blaine's mouth, biting his bottom lips as he gripped his ass roughly.

Kurt's hands roamed Sebastian's stomach and abs as he sucked harder.

Sebastian growled softly, smacking Blaine's perfect ass, causing him to jump, but still moan.

Kurt moaned around Sebastian, reaching over to pump Blaine slowly.

"Kuuurrrt..." Blaine moaned, tangling his fingers in Sebastian's hair before kissing him fiercely.

Kurt took Sebastian deeper, choking a little at first. He relaxed his throat, using his other hand to grab Sebastian's ass.

Blaine looked down as Sebastian kissed down his neck. Fuck, Sebastian was big, and Kurt took him so well.

Kurt locked eyes with Blaine, looking up at him with eyes full of love and lust.

Blaine moaned at the sight. "Kurt, you're so hot..."

Kurt added a little more pressure to Blaine, sucking Sebastian harder.

"God..I can't wait to fuck the both of you.." Sebastian rasped.

Kurt moaned loudly around Sebastian before pulling off. He stood up and kissed Blaine deeply. "Are you ready?"

Blaine nodded, kissing Kurt again. as Sebastian ran his hands up and down their bodies.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, kissing him deeply.

Sebastian stood behind Blaine, kissing across the back of his shoulders. "Bed..." he mumbled.

Kurt led Blaine to his bed and climbed on top of him.

Sebastian kneeled behind them, palming at Kurt's as and spreading him. "God you're hot..."

Kurt whimpered, leaning down to kiss Blaine.

Sebastian groaned, slapping Kurt's beautiful ass. "Where's the lube." he commanded.

Kurt let out a long moan. "The nightstand drawer.."

Sebastian pulled it out, slicking up both hands before slowly pressing a finger into each of them.

Kurt and Blaine both let out a whine. "Fuck...Sebastian..."

Blaine clung to Kurt, kissing his neck as Sebastian fingered both of them slowly.

Kurt whimpered. "Baby...oh shit..."

"Sebastian..More.." Blaine gasped before the taller added another finger to each of them.

Kurt buried his face in Blaine's neck, rolling his body over his.

"Unh..Kurt.." Blaine gasped, feeling Kurt's member pressing against his own.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped as Sebastian rubbed over his prostate.

Sebastian grinned as he found the spot inside Kurt, beginning to rub over it repeatedly as Blaine rolled their hips together.

"Sebastian!" Kurt cried out, biting Blaine's neck.

Blaine groaned loudly as Sebastian brushed over his prostate as well. "Se-Sebastian..Fuck!"

Kurt bit his lip, looking down at Blaine. "God baby...you're so sexy..."

"I love you Kurt.." Blaine whimpered before kissing Kurt deeply.

Kurt sighed into the kiss, rocking his hips over Blaine. "I love you so much..."

Sebastian added another finger to each of them, licking his lips.

"Talk to us, Sebastian..." Kurt moaned.

Sebastian leaned down, kissing the small of Kurt's back. "God I can't wait to fuck you Kurt..Blaine..God, you're both so fucking sexy and tight..Feel so good around me..." Sebastian said darkly.

Kurt whined. "Fuck Sebastian...I can't wait to feel you..."

"Beg for me...Both of you.." Sebastian demanded, speeding up his fingers.

"Unnghh, Sebastian please...Please fuck us..." Blaine panted.

"Oh God...I want you to fill us...Please...I want that huge cock stretching us and...ahh! making us scream..." Kurt moaned loudly.

Sebastian growled deep in his throat, pulling his fingers out of them and pulling Blaine up a bit, positioning himself at his entrance.

Blaine gasped and Kurt knew. He looked down at his boyfriend, watching as the emotions danced across his face as Sebastian pushed in.

"Oh...Fuck..Sebastian.." Blaine got out both each breath as Sebastian ran his free hand up and down Kurt's back.

Kurt licked his lips. "You're so beautiful, Blaine.."

Blaine leaned up, kissing Kurt deeply as Sebastian pushed in all of the way. "Fuck..Blaine..." Sebastian groaned.

Blaine whimpered into the kiss. Kurt reached up, pulling his curls lightly.

Sebastian clawed down Kurt's back as he slowly started rolling his hips. "So fucking tight.." He whispered.

Kurt threw his head back, "Fuck..."

Blaine rolled his hips up, keeping his contact with Kurt as much as he could as Sebastian sped up.

Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead. "Tell me how it feels.."

"So good..Fuck..He's..He's big.." Blaine gasped, blushing a bit as he said this to Kurt.

Kurt moaned, kissing Blaine deeply.

Sebastian thrust into Blaine a few more times before slowly pulling out, and placing himself at Kurt's waiting hole.

Kurt licked his lips, looking into Blaine's eyes as he waited.

Sebastian slowly pushed into Kurt, moaning softly as he felt the tight warmth. "Damn Kurt.."

Kurt breathed out heavily. "Holy shit, Sebastian!"

Sebastian chuckled cockily. "Fuck, you like that Kurt?" He asked as Blaine kissed and sucked on the paler boy's neck.

Kurt whined, "Yes...Oh my God..."

"Talk to me Kurt.." Blaine whispered hotly, kissing his ear as Sebastian started to thrust.

Kurt let out a low growl. "Fuck...Blaine...He's so big...so ahh! So good..."

Sebastian moaned deeply as Blaine addressed him. "Fuck him harder..He likes it hard.."

Kurt balled his fists in the sheets, leaning down to breathe heavily in Blaine's ear as Sebastian started moving faster.

Sebastian slapped Kurt's ass hard, panting harshly as he started to slam into him.

"AH! FUCK!" Kurt screamed, biting Blaine's ear. "Fuck! Sebastian!"

"Oh my god.." Sebastian moaned. "You really do like it hard, don't you?" He asked as Blaine grinded his hips into Kurt's.

"Yes! Oh fuck!" Kurt groaned, kissing Blaine fiercely.

Blaine moaned, kissing Kurt back as Sebastian pulled out of Kurt and pushed back into Blaine.

Kurt smiled as Blaine jumped a little, causing his hips to thrust up against him. "Oh God, Blaine..."

"Fuck..This is..So hot.." Blaine panted as Sebastian thrust harder intro Blaine.

Kurt nodded. "I'm so glad you agreed to it..."

Blaine started to say something but cried out instead, his eyes screwing shut.

"You're so beautiful, baby," Kurt said softly, kissing Blaine's neck.

"K-Kurt...Aahh.." Blaine moaned louder as Sebastian thrust harder.

Kurt bit Blaine's neck, watching as the pleasure went through him.

Sebastian went back and forth between them, his orgasm building with each thrust until he pulled out, cumming in long ropes on Kurt's back, moaning loudly. "Shit..Now will one of you please fuck me?" Sebastian panted.

"If it's okay with Blaine, I'll let him fuck you if you suck me..." Kurt said carefully.

They both nodded as Kurt climbed off of Blaine and Sebastian got on his hands and knees. Blaine grabbed the lube, kneeling behind Sebastian as he slicked himself up.

Kurt stood in front of Sebastian, wrapping his hands in his hair. "God, you're hot..."

Sebastian moaned, trying to get at Kurt's cock as Blaine started to finger him.

Kurt stepped forward, letting just the head slip into Sebastian's mouth.

Sebastian closed his eyes, sighing happily as he sucked at the head, running the tip of his tongue over the slit and jumping as Blaine added another finger.

Kurt moaned, his eyes going back and forth from his boyfriend to Sebastian's mouth.

Sebastian moaned wantonly as Blaine sped up his fingers and looked up at Kurt.

Kurt stepped closer, letting Sebastian take him whole.

Sebastian moaned around Kurt, his body shivering with pleasure as Blaine added another finger.  
"Such a good little slut.." Blaine growled.

Kurt let out a small whine, licking his lips as Blaine talked to Sebastian.

"You like that?" Blaine asked, pressing against his prostate. Sebastian whimpered loudly, nodding as he bobbed his head faster.

Kurt pulled on Sebastian's hair. "Fuck, you're good at that..."

Sebastian looked up at Kurt before his eyes rolled back, squeezing them shut as Kurt looked up and saw Blaine pushing into him.

Kurt bit his lip as he watched Blaine disappear into Sebastian. "Blaine..."

Blaine looked up and got chills as he watched Sebastian suck Kurt. "Fuck you're so sexy Kurt.."

Kurt gasped, "Shit...Blaine...So are you..."

Blaine slowly started to thrust into Sebastian, causing him to cry out around Kurt.

Kurt let out a long, low moan. "Shit, Sebastian..."

Sebastian pulled off for a moment. "Fuck my mouth...Please.."

Kurt growled deep in his throat, gripping Sebastian's hair and thrusting into him.

Sebastian whined needily as Kurt and Blaine both rammed into him in both directions. Fuck, he was in heaven.

Kurt moved his hips faster. "Damn, Sebastian...You look so fucking hot like this.."

Blaine brought his hand down on Sebastian's ass, causing him to moan loudly as he looked up at Kurt.

Kurt looked up at Blaine with lustful eyes. This was so much better than he imagined.

"Baby...I'm so close.." Blaine gasped.

"Me too Blaine..." Kurt moaned. "You ready to taste me, Sebastian?" He growled.

Sebastian nodded fiercely, relaxing his throat as Blaine pulled out, pumping himself quickly.

Kurt sped up, pulling his hair harder as he came in long streaks down Sebastian's throat.

Sebastian moaned loudly, swallowing around Kurt as Blaine came on his lower back, panting harshly.

Kurt breathed out heavily as Sebastian swallowed all of him. He reached out for Blaine, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

Blaine kissed Kurt back, moaning against his lips as the kiss became les heated. "I love you.." Blaine sighed happily.

Kurt gave Blaine a sated smiled. "I love you too."

Sebastian collapsed on the bed, panting harshly. "Fuck.."

Kurt chuckled. "Looks like we wore you out."

Sebastian chuckled. "Just a little.."

"Only a little?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow at the panting boy.

"Okay..A lot.." He admitted smiling.

Kurt couldn't help but giggle. Maybe things would turn around.

They got up and got dressed before Sebastian was on his way out. "Maybe we can do this again sometime?" He asked, smirking.

Kurt shrugged. "I wouldn't mind. Blaine?"

"Maybe.." Blaine smiled.

"Well, I'll see you boys soon..Hopefully sooner than later.." Sebastian smiled, and with that he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian walked into the mall and smiled as he saw a familiar figure looking through a rack of clothes. He walked into the store, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist from behind.

Kurt jumped at the contact, gasping when he saw Sebastian. "You scared the hell out of me!"

"Calm down, Hummel.." Sebastian chuckled, backing off.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Can I help you?"

Sebastian grinned, standing next to Kurt and leaning closer to his ear. "I was just wondering..If you..and Blaine were busy tonight.."

Kurt bit his lip. "Hmm. I don't know."

Sebastian smiled biting his lip as he placed his hands on Kurt's hips. "You don't know?.."

Kurt closed his eyes, fighting the urge to press back against him.

"Do you have something planned?.." He asked, his breath ghosting over Kurt's ear.

"J-Just hanging out.." Kurt said, hating himself for shivering at Sebastian's voice.

"Well..Why don't you two come hang out at my place?.."

"I umm..I-I'd have to talk to Blaine.."

"Call him.." Sebastian said, sliding his hands down to Kurt's thighs.

Kurt sucked in a deep breath before pulling out his phone and calling Blaine.

"Hey baby.." Blaine answered happily.

"Hey..You'll never guess who I just ran into.." Kurt said.

"Who?.."

Kurt was about to answer when Sebastian took the phone from him.

"Hey gorgeous." He said smoothly.

"S-Sebastian.."

"How's it going?.." Sebastian asked.

"Good. How are you..?" Blaine asked.

"Great.." He said, rubbing Kurt's hip with his free hand. "I was just wondering..If you and Kurt would like to..Have a little fun tonight?.."

"Well..Kurt's family is back now. And there's always someone here.."

"My place.."

Blaine thought for a moment. "What does Kurt think?"

"What do you think Kurt?.." Sebastian asked, rubbing up and down Kurt's thigh.

Kurt whimpered, taking the phone back. "Y-You want to, baby?"

"As long as you're okay with it.."

Kurt's breathing hitched. "Yeah.."

"Okay.." Blaine said biting his lip.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Yeah..Just..Trying not to get too worked up.." Blaine said, chuckling lightly.

"I know what you mean..I'm still at the mall," Kurt giggled.

Blaine grinned. "Text me when you leave..I'll meet you guys there."

"I will. I love you babe."

"I love you too.." Blaine smiled.

They hung up and Kurt looked up at Sebastian, giving him his best innocent eyes. Sebastian grinned, pulling Kurt close so they were chest to chest. Kurt gasped, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"I've been thinking about that night for a while..I haven't been able to get off without thinking about it."

"Tell me about it?" Kurt said as he batted his thick lashes.

"Just you and Blaine..On your knees..Licking at my cock..Fuck..It was the hottest thing I've ever seen.." Sebastian whispered.

Kurt grinned. "I loved it..feeling you against my tongue..sliding deep into my throat..."

Sebastian gripped Kurt's hips tighter as he hissed through his teeth. "Fuck, Kurt.."

Kurt leaned in so their lips weren't even an inch apart. "The way you watch me..how you look at me and Blaine..such a turn on.."

Sebastian moaned, running his hands down to Kurt's ass. "Really now?.."

Kurt nodded. "Yes.."

Sebastian squeezed the flesh softly, leaning in a bit so their lips were almost brushing.

"Can I ask you something..?" Kurt whispered.

"Hmm?"

"A few weeks ago, you wouldn't even look at me. What changed your mind?"

"I don't know..I think..Just seeing how damn sexy you were that night.."

Kurt grinned. "Did you have shopping to do? Or are you ready?"

"I'm ready.." Sebastian smiled, squeezing Kurt's ass again.

Kurt moaned as he pulled out his phone and sent a text to Blaine.

They walked to the cars and Kurt followed Sebastian to his place. When they arrived, Blaine's car was already in the driveway, him waiting inside the car.

Kurt walked over and opened Blaine's door, leaning in to kiss him deeply.

Blaine moaned, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck.

Kurt sighed into the kiss as Sebastian pressed his body to Kurt's.

"We should probably get inside.." Sebastian giggled.

Kurt pulled back, grabbing Blaine's hand as they went into the house.

Sebastian smiled as they got into the living room and pulled Blaine close, running his hands down his back.

Blaine smiled. "Hello there."

"Hey.." Sebastian smiled, leaning in so his lips were just brushing over Blaine's

Blaine pressed their lips together, bringing his hands to Sebastian's hair.

Sebastian moaned, deepening the kiss and reaching down to palm at Blaine's ass.

Kurt stood back, watching the two boys. He never thought this could be hot. But damn it was..

Sebastian pulled back, smiling at Kurt. "You coming?"

Kurt walked over, licking up the shell of Sebastian's ear. "Bite my neck," he whispered before pulling Blaine in for a kiss.

Sebastian moaned, leaning down and sinking his teeth into the pale column of Kurt's neck.

Kurt whimpered against Blaine's lips. "Oh shit.."

"So hot.." Blaine whispered.

"What do you want Blaine?" Kurt whispered.

"I want..both of you..Inside of me.."

Kurt gasped. "What do you think, Bas?"

"Hmm..Would we both fit?..He's so tight.." Sebastian asked.

"Make it work," Blaine breathed out. "I want to feel it.."

Sebastian smiled, kissing Blaine deeply. Kurt dropped to his knees, rubbing both boys over their jeans. Blaine whimpered into Sebastian's mouth, reaching down to lift his shirt. Sebastian pulled back, letting Blaine pull it off. Blaine moaned at the sight of his abs. "Oh god.."

"Touch them.." Kurt said.

Blaine smiled, reaching down to trace along Sebastian's abs. Sebastian closed his eyes, sighing at the touch. "So hot.." Blaine whispered.

Kurt unzipped Sebastian's jeans and pulled them down along with his briefs. Sebastian sighed at the release, looking down at Kurt. Kurt grinned, sticking his tongue out and licking up the slit. Sebastian moaned lightly as Blaine kissed his neck. "Fuck..Kurt.."

Kurt sank down, taking all of him at once. "Oh shit.." Sebastian gasped.

"Kurt..Baby.." Blaine groaned, palming at himself. Kurt bobbed his head as he worked on getting Blaine's jeans off. Blaine helped Kurt and moaned as he pulled his cock out. Kurt moved to Blaine, sucking him deep into his throat. "Oohh..Fuck.." Blaine whimpered.

"He's so damn good.." Sebastian whispered.

"H-He is.." Blaine panted.

Kurt moaned around Blaine when he saw Sebastian looking at him with those hungry eyes. Sebastian dropped down to his knees, leaning down to lick at Blaine's balls. Blaine gasped, his chest rising and falling rapidly. "Ohmygod!"

Sebastian smiled, looking over at Kurt as he sucked one of them into his mouth. Kurt hummed around Blaine, keeping his eyes locked with Sebastian's. Sebastian moaned deeply, sliding his tongue over the skin. Kurt pulled off, licking down to where Sebastian's tongue was. Blaine leaned back against the wall, his mouth falling open. Sebastian moaned as they each sucked harder. "H-Holy shit.." Blaine groaned. "I-I need you.."

They pulled off and stood, kissing Blaine's neck.  
"Have you done this before?" Kurt asked Sebastian. Sebastian nodded, biting Blaine's earlobe lightly. Kurt smiled as Blaine whined. "H-How..?"

"Well..We'll prep him..Just like normal..Then he can sink down on you..Like he's riding you..Fuck himself for a minute..Then I'll slip a couple of fingers in with that..and then push into him from behind.." Sebastian whispered, his lips against Blaine's ear.

Blaine shook with need. "I-I..now...please.."

"Shh..It'll be okay.." Sebastian whispered smoothly, licking up the shell.

Blaine whimpered as Kurt bit his neck. "Relax baby.."

"I-I need you..Both of you.."

Kurt stepped back, pulling Sebastian with him and whispering in his ear. "Let's tease him..slowly remove my clothes.." Sebastian smiled, nodding as he leaned in to kiss him softly. Kurt kissed the Warbler slowly, loving how needy Blaine sounded.

"B-Baby.." Blaine whimpered.

"Shh, just watch," Kurt smiled. Blaine whimpered as Sebastian slowly started to unbutton Kurt's shirt, kissing the pale skin each button exposed. Kurt sighed. "That feels good.."

"You're so sexy.." Sebastian smiled, pulling the shirt off.

Kurt's head fell back as Sebastian nibbled on his nipple. "Ooohhh..Sebastian.."

Sebastian licked over the nub, kissing it softly. Kurt looked down, grinning at Sebastian.

"Feel good?" Sebastian smiled.

"Mmm, yes. You're so hot.."

Blaine was slowly stroking himself, biting his lip. "Fuck.."

Kurt shifted his gaze to Blaine. "Look at him..Beg for us baby.."

"Please..Please fuck me..Kurt..Sebastian..P-Please.."

"Hmm..Do you think he's ready?" Kurt asked the taller boy.

"I don't know..." Sebastian said slyly, kissing Kurt softly.

Kurt moaned quietly. He couldn't believe how much of a turn on this was.

"Please..If I keep watching you two..I'm going to come..Please..I-I need you.." Blaine pleaded.

Sebastian slowly pulled away, smiling over at Blaine.

"I want to see you kiss him..Heated and desperate.." Kurt said, pointing to his boyfriend.

Sebastian walked over to Blaine, kissing him passionately.

Blaine moaned loudly, jumping into Sebastian's arms and wrapping his legs around the taller's waist.

Sebastian held Blaine up, pressing him against the wall. Kurt leaned against the wall next to them, watching closely. Blaine and Sebastian kissed deeply, their tongues massaging each other.

"So damn sexy.." Kurt whispered. Sebastian smiled, pulling back and looking over at Kurt.

"How does it feel Blaine? Being pressed between the wall and him?" Kurt asked, looking at Sebastian.

"So good..I-I need you..Both of you.." Blaine gasped.

"I know baby. You will.." Kurt said, his eyes roaming the Warbler's body. Sebastian kissed down Blaine's neck, rolling his hips up. Kurt got closer, kidding Blaine deeply before laying on the bed. Sebastian grinned, carrying Blaine over to the bed and laying him down. Kurt straddled Blaine, his back facing his boyfriend. He bent down, his ass in perfect view for Blaine, and licked over his boyfriend's wanton hole. Blaine bent his legs, spreading them wider as a sharp cry escaped his lips. Kurt looked to the side and saw the lube already sitting there. He picked it up and motioned for Sebastian to come over. Sebastian walked over, running his hands up and down Blaine's legs. Kurt took one of Sebastian's hands and slicked it up. Sebastian smiled, reaching down to trace Blaine's hole. "Ohgodpleaseyes!" Blaine moaned. Sebastian chuckled darkly, slowly pushing it in. Kurt sat on his knees, leaning in to kiss Sebastian. Sebastian moaned deeply as he slowly started to finger Blaine.

"I can't wait to feel you against me..pounding into Blaine together.." Kurt whispered.

"God..Neither can I.." Sebastian purred.

Kurt bit Sebastian's lip as he looked into his eyes with pure lust.

"Sebastian..M-More..Please.." Blaine whimpered. Kurt watched as he added another digit He moaned, leaning down and licking around the Warbler's fingers. "Kurt!" Blaine gasped.

Kurt smiled, pressing against Blaine's perineum.

"Ohmygod..." Blaine whimpered, writhing against the bed.

"You ready babe?" Kurt asked.

"Yes..Yes.."

Kurt grinned, laying down and slicking himself up.

Blaine straddled Kurt, , sinking down on him.

Kurt closed his eyes. "So damn tight.."

"Fuck...Kurt.." Blaine whimpered as he felt Sebastian reach around, rubbing across his chest.

"You're sure, right?" Kurt asked softly.

"Y-Yeah..I just..Might not be able to dance in glee club for a while.." He chuckled breathily.

"Or sit," Sebastian giggled.

"Or walk.." Kurt added.

"So I'll say I hurt myself and you'll carry me around," Blaine smiled before looking at Sebastian. "Now come on."

"Mmm..Eager aren't we?.." Sebastian chuckled.

"He's my little slut," Kurt grinned, smacking Blaine's ass.

"Fuck.." Blaine whimpered, rolling his hips.

Kurt moaned. "I can't wait to feel this.."

Sebastian grinned, reaching down and squeezing a finger into Blaine. Blaine and Kurt both groaned, Blaine pushing his hips back further. Sebastian hissed. "Fuck, you're tight.."

Blaine ran his hands down his own chest. "Sebastian.."

"Hmm?" He hummed, kissing the back of Blaine's neck as he worked his finger.

"Just..fuck.." Blaine breathed out.

Sebastian smiled, stretching Blaine more before adding another, and then after a while, another. Blaine was moaning and writhing from the two boys. "Pleasepleaseplease..I-I need you.."

"Are you ready?.." Sebastian asked.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. Just..slow.."

Sebastian nodded, slowly pulling his fingers out, bending Blaine over a bit and kneeling behind him. He held himself steady before carefully beginning to push in. Blaine bit his lip, trying to hold back a whine.

"Baby..are you okay?" Kurt asked, rubbing his back.

"Y-Yeah..Just..A lot.." Blaine got out

Sebastian ran his hands up and down Blaine's sides. "Let me know if I should slow down."

"O-Okay.." Blaine panted, trying to relax.

Sebastian held still, letting Blaine get used to it.

"A-A little more.." Blaine gasped.

Sebastian held Blaine's hips, pressing in more and eliciting a long moan from Kurt.

"Fuck..Feels so good.." Kurt gasped.

Sebastian grained. He could feel Kurt's cock throbbing against his.

"S-So fucking full.." Blaine whispered.

Kurt leaned up, kissing his boyfriend deeply. Blaine moaned harshly as he felt Sebastian reach the base.

"Holy shit, Blaine!" Sebastian gasped.

"Oh fuck!..It's so much..Oh my god..Holy shit.." Blaine whispered shakily.

Kurt was breathing heavily under his boyfriend. "Is it..too much?"

"N-No..It's amazing..Fucking..Oh god.."

Sebastian kissed Blaine's neck softly. "Tell me when you're ready. Take as much time as you need.."

Blaine nodded, letting his head fall back.

The taller boy admired Blaine's body. "So damn gorgeous.."

Blaine rested his head rest on Kurt's shoulder. "Y-You can move.."

Sebastian kept a firm grip on Blaine's hips as he slowly started to pull out.

Kurt moved with Sebastian as Blaine moaned loudly.

"Talk to me baby.." Kurt whispered.

"I-It's so much..Feels so good.." Blaine gasped.

"What about you, Kurt?" Sebastian breathed out as he pushed back in.

"God..Just so tight..And I can feel you..Rubbing against me.." Kurt whispered. Sebastian let out a long moan as he pulled out again. Blaine whimpered as Sebastian and Kurt moved at the same time.

"Ohmyfuckinggodshitfuck!"Kurt cried out, clutching to Blaine.

"Fuck!...Oh god..Fuck me.." Blaine groaned. Sebastian growled deep in his throat as he sped up. Blaine rocked his hips, moaning loudly as the intense pleasure flew through him.

Kurt's mouth fell open, his head dropping back into the pillow. "Blaine..Oh fuck..Sebastian.."

Sebastian growled, kissing up the back of Blaine's neck. Blaine leaned into the touch, turning his head to kiss him. Sebastian kissed Blaine passionately, biting his bottom lip. Blaine whined as he rode them harder. The Warbler pulled Blaine's hair a bit. Blaine gasped. "Oh fuck! Yes!"

Kurt leaned up, kissing across Blaine's collar bones. "I feel like..the fucking luckiest..person alive.." Blaine breathed out between pants.

Kurt and Sebastian both smiled. "Same here.." Sebastian gasped.

"N-Never thought it..could be so..intense!" Kurt groaned.

"Fuck!..I-I'm surprised we even f-fit.." Sebastian said.

"Hurt..but so fucking worth it.." Blaine moaned. They kept at it before Blaine was screaming louder than Kurt had ever heard. "God! Kurt! S-Seb..Ah! I'm so close!"

"Fuck! Me too baby!" Kurt moaned loudly, his hands roaming Blaine's body.

"I want to see you two..fall apart..Unnhh! Come.." Sebastian said, his voice gravely. Blaine's back arched as he clawed down Kurt's chest. He cried out, throwing his head back. As sweat dripped down his chest and he came in long ropes across Kurt's chest, tightening even more around them. Kurt found Blaine's hands and laced them together. He moved with Sebastian as his orgasm hit him hard. Sebastian gasped as he felt Blaine fluttering around them and Kurt swelling and pulsing as he came. He couldn't hold on as he felt Kurt's cum seep down onto his cock and came as well, gripping Blaine's hips. Blaine collapsed onto Kurt, whimpering as the two others filled him. They both slowed their movements to a stop before very slowly and carefully sliding out of Blaine. Blaine winced at the sudden emptiness. He shivered, feeling the cool air against him. Sebastian went limp next to Kurt and Blaine falling on the bed as his chest heaved. Kurt couldn't help but smile. "Are you okay baby?"

"Yeah.." Blaine whispered, his eyes closed.

Kurt kissed the top of his boyfriend's head. "That was amazing.."

"It was..I love you.." Blaine said quietly.

"I love you too," Kurt said softly before looking at a worn out Sebastian. "And I think it's safe to say that we are so in lust with you."

"Mmm..I'm in lust with you guys too.." Sebastian said. Blaine smiled, moving on the other side of Sebastian and cuddling up to him, motioning for Kurt to do the same. Kurt giggled, cuddling up to Sebastian's chest. Sebastian looked down at the boys who were resting their heads on his chest and smiled, wrapping an arm around each of them. They both hummed softly, sleep slowly overcoming them. Sebastian yawned as well, pulling the boys a bit closer before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day before school, Blaine stopped to pick up coffee for he and Kurt. He stopped when he saw Sebastian and carefully sat down. "Hey," he said, smiling.

"Hey." Sebastian grinned, winking. "How's your ass?"

"Sore as hell," Blaine giggled. "But..I had something I wanted to talk to you about.."

"What's that?.." Sebastian smiled.

"Well, I'm afraid you're going to laugh. And of course I'd want to wait until I'm not sore. But..I have this...fantasy..that I've been wanting to try.." Blaine said quietly.

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow and smiled. "I'm listening.."

Blaine leaned in, lowering his voice so no one could hear. "Kurt and I would be you students..And we've done something really..naughty... I'm sure you could come up with something. So you're only choice is to punish us..We love to be..spanked.." he said, blushing fiercely. "But then..it really turns you on and say that it's not enough. That we need more.. Then we tell you that we've never even kissed a boy before. So you kind of turn into our teacher..showing us whatever you want.."

Sebastian bit his lip, his mind racing as he looked up into Blaine's eyes. "I'd love to.." He grinned.

Blaine's face lit up. "R-Really?"

"Really.."

"I can't wait.." Blaine said, biting his lip. "I should get to school. See you later, Seb."

"Bye gorgeous.." Sebastian smiled.

Blaine shivered, wincing as he stood and headed to school.

That day felt like it would never end with all the sitting and standing. But at least Blaine had found a couple positions to sit in that didn't hurt so badly. He couldn't wait to go home and take a relaxing bath. The end of the day finally came and Blaine walked into glee club, carefully sitting next to Kurt.

"You okay baby?.." Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine nodded. "I didn't think it would hurt so much.."

"I'm sorry.." Kurt said quietly. "We'll tell him to be more careful next time.."

"No. It was amazing," Blaine said, wincing as he shifted in his seat.

"Hey Anderson..What's wrong?" Puck asked, walking in.

"Oh I umm..I tripped over my messenger bag and fell.." Blaine said quickly.

Kurt but his lip to hold back a smile and looked down.

Puck saw the look on Kurt's face. "Uh huh.."

"No really..I-I hurt my ankle." Blaine stammered.

Puck just nodded. "Sure.."

"Puck.." Blaine sighed. "I don't know what you're thinking but it's probably wrong.."

"I'm thinking I'm pretty proud of Hummel," Puck grinned.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "That's enough Noah.."

Puck sat back as Mr. Schue got up and started talking.

Kurt leaned over in Blaine's ear. "So did you talk to him?.."

"He's in," Blaine smiled wide.

Kurt smiled, squeezing his hand and biting his lip. "Good.." He said, nibbling at Blaine's ear a bit.

Blaine sucked in a deep breath. "Kurrt.."

Kurt giggled, pulling back with a smile a mile wide.

Puck raised an eyebrow. There sure was something going on. And he was determined to find out what.

Kurt and Blaine were the last to walk out. Puck stopped them in the hall. "Hey Anderson, Hummel.."

"Yes Noah?" Kurt sighed, turning around.

"Well, I was thinking. And there's no way you hurt your ass that much from falling," Puck said, looking at Blaine.

Blaine sighed, looking down. "That's what happened."

"I think you're forgetting who you're talking to. This is my specialty. I know that look." puck said, backing Blaine up against the wall. "So why don't you just tell me what happened?"

Blaine swallowed, gasping at the flush of arousal that flew through him. "I-I..uh.."

Kurt shoved Puck. "Get off my boyfriend, Puckerman!"

"Then tell me how you got him off and made him this sore," puck winked.

"We had sex.." Blaine said timidly, still blushing.

"Tell me about it," Puck purred.

"Why do you want to know?" Kurt asked menacingly.

"Ooohh, you're sext when you're mad," Puck chuckled as he turned to Kurt. "Everything."

"Why?.." Blaine asked.

"To be honest, I'm curious," Puck said.

"It was just sex Noah." Kurt said, looking up at Puck.

"Just sex wouldn't make him walk like that. Come on. We're all guys here. You can tell me."

"Fine! Sebastian and I fucked him at the same time." Kurt groaned, frustrated.

"Kurt!" Blaine gasped, blushing to his scalp.

Puck's lips turned up in a smile. He certainly hadn't expected that. He turned back to Blaine. "Damn..I bet you felt so tight around them.."

Blaine bit his lip, looking up at puck. "I-I..Well.."

"Well, I'd just love to be a part of that," Puck grinned.

Blaine whimpered, looking over at Kurt as Puck stepped closer, backing him into the wall again.

"What do you say?" Puck whispered in his ear. "When you aren't so sore."

"K-Kurt.." Blaine gasped, fighting the urge to rake his nails down Puck's chest.

Kurt bit his lip. "What do you think..?"

"I..I want to.." Blaine whispered, blushing.

Puck grinned. "And you?" he asked Kurt.

Kurt bit his lip. His eyes running over Blaine and Puck's bodies as they pressed together. "How would we do this?.." He smiled.

"However you like," Puck smiled.

Blaine whimpered, running his hands down Puck's biceps.

Puck turned back to the shorter boy, leaning in and kissing his neck.

Blaine's head fell back, gasping softly. "Puck.."

He muscular boy bit down lightly.

Blaine let out a small cry, digging his nails into the chiseled muscle as he looked over at Kurt, his eyes full of lust.

Kurt gasped. Why was this so hot? He walked over, kissing Blaine passionately.

Blaine moaned into the kiss, reaching up to run his hand through Kurt's hair. Kurt pulled back. "Are you okay? It's okay if you're too sore.."

"I-I'll be fine..B-But I don't think we should do this here.." Blaine panted.

Puck chuckled. "My place?"

"Yeah.." Blaine nodded, looking up at Puck.

"We'll follow you," Kurt said as they headed outside.

Puck nodded, getting into his car as Kurt and Blaine followed.

They got to Puck's and Kurt looked at Blaine. "Are you sure?"

"I am..Are you?..Be honest.." Blaine said softly.

"Well I never thought about him. But I don't know. The way you looked against the wall. That was so damn hot..."

Blaine smiled, leaning over to kiss Kurt softly. "Let's go.."

They got out and followed Puck inside. Puck smiled at the two as they walked in. "So.." He grinned.

"What made you curious about this?" Kurt asked.

"I heard some rumors floating around. Something about You two and Smythe looking pretty cozy at the mall and the Lima Bean.. Also he bribed some people to have a room at Dalton for a couple of hours...I was wondering if you guys had something to do with it."

Blaine's eyes went wide. "N-No..Maybe he's umm practicing.."

Puck rolled his eyes, smirking. "Whatever."

"So how do you want to do this?" Blaine asked.

"Well..You two appear to be the experts.." Puck said, stepping closer to Kurt and letting his eyes trail down his lithe body.

Kurt shivered, wrapping his arms around pucks neck.

Puck placed his hands on Kurt's hips, massaging them lightly.

Kurt gave a soft sigh, bringing his hands up to play with his Mohawk.

Puck moaned softly at the contact, pulling Kurt closer, his breath ghosting over his lips.

Kurt reached over, pulling Blaine behind him. There was something about being between them that just did things to him. "Pick me up.." he whispered to the taller. Puck did just that as Blaine pressed his chest to Kurt's back, moaning under his breath. Kurt's head fell back, resting on Blaine's shoulder and exposing his neck. Blaine turned his head and sucked lightly on the exposed skin as Puck licked a long line up the middle. Kurt whimpered. "Fuck that feels good.."

Puck smiled, leaning over to kiss Blaine softly, eliciting a moan from the shorter boy. Puck pulled back, licking his lips. "Fuck..I've never kissed a guy before.."

"What do you think?" Blaine asked.

Puck smiled. "Not too bad Anderson.."

Blaine blushed, leaning I'm for another kiss. Puck moaned, slipping his tongue into Blaine's mouth. Blaine gasped, deepening the kiss as Kurt watched. Puck squeezed Kurt's thighs as he pressed him closer to Blaine. Kurt groaned, sinking his teeth into puck's neck. Puck gasped, breaking the kiss and tilting his head. "What do you want, Noah?" Blaine asked as Kurt bit down harder.

"Shit..I want to fuck Kurt..While he sucks you.." Puck whispered.

Kurt let out a small whine as he kissed up to Puck's ear. "I like it rough."

"Mmm..." Puck moaned.

Kurt looked back to his boyfriend. "Does that sound good to you?"

"Yeah.." Blaine smiled.

"You have a condom?" Kurt asked Puck.

"Do you really have to ask?" Puck asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Had to be sure," Kurt shrugged.

Puck chuckled, leaning in to kiss Kurt deeply.

Kurt gasped, pulling the hem of Puck's shirt up.

Puck pulled back a bit, letting Kurt tug the clothing off.

"Fuck.." Blaine breathed out as those tan abs were revealed.

"Like what you see boys?.." Puck grinned.

"Mmm, yes.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine leaned over, licking over Puck's nipple and growling deeply as he looked up at the mohawked boy.

"Fuck..Why is this so hot?" puck whispered.

"Because..As you always say..Sex is sex.." Kurt giggled, grinning up at him.

"Yeah..But damn.."

Blaine chuckled, kissing up the tan skin to his jaw. "I really think you'll like it better with guys.."

"Why?" puck asked, leaning into the touch.

"Because..Boys know what boys like..What feels good..Where to touch..Where to lick..How to..Suck.." Blaine said breathily.

Puck swallowed hard. "Show me.."

Puck set Kurt down and they all quickly undressed, Blaine standing in front of the football player. He reached out, rubbing over his chest and beginning to play with his nipples a bit. Puck ran his hand down Blaine's side, admiring his small frame. Blaine sighed, kissing down the middle of Puck's chest to his abs, tracing his hips with his fingers. Puck smiled as he looked down. Blaine looked so sexy on his knees. Blaine looked up at Puck as he licked at his hips and Kurt began to kiss Puck's ear. "He's so amazing with his mouth.."

Puck shivered, watching as he went lower. Blaine took Puck's long, thick cock in his hand and lifted it a bit, licking up the seam of his balls to the head. Puck gasped. No girl had ever done that to him before. Blaine went back down swiping his tongue over his balls again before bringing a finger up to press at his perineum. Puck's head fell back. "Fuck!" He cried out as his hips jerked forward. Blaine and Kurt both smiled, looking up at Puck. Puck breathed deeply. "Fuck Blaine.."

Blaine grinned, taking the head of Puck's cock into his mouth and sucking lightly. Puck moaned, pulling Kurt in for a deep kiss. Kurt whined against Puck's lips, tugging lightly on his mohawk. Puck groaned as he broke this kiss.

"If you'll trust me..I can make this so much better.." Kurt whispered hotly.

"How?.." Puck asked. There was no way this could get any better.

"You can say no. But you won't regret it if you try.." Kurt smiled, tracing a finger down to Puck's ass. "I know how to use my tongue too."

Puck's eyes went wide before he swallowed hard. That was..Something he would never even consider usually..But these guys were so hot..

"Like I said..You don't have to," Kurt said softly.

"No..I-I want you to.." Puck gasped.

Kurt grinned, placing a soft kiss before dropping to his knees. Blaine pulled off of Puck's cock, instructing him to bend over a bit. Puck did as Blaine said, biting his lip as he waited nervously. Kurt smiled, spreading Puck's cheeks and admiring the tight pink hole. Puck set his hands on the bed, gripping the sheets. Kurt stuck his tongue out and gently slid it over Puck's hole. Puck inhaled sharply, his ass instinctively pushing back. Kurt smiled, licking a thick line over the entrance. Puck let out a shaky breath. How did this feel so good? He had thought about it before. But he never thought it would be anything close to pleasurable. The feel of Kurt's wet tongue dragging up and down his hole was by far one of the most amazing things he had ever felt. "K-Kurt..." Puck gasped, his back arching slightly.

"So hot.." Blaine smiled before sucking the head back into his mouth. Puck resisted the urge to cry out as both boys worked him over. Fuck this felt so amazing. Kurt spread him a little further, pushing his tongue past the tight ring of muscle. Puck let the small squeak escape his lips. "Ohmyfuckinggod.."

Kurt massaged the soft, tan flesh surrounding his hole as he pressed deeper. Blaine sank down around Puck, choking slightly as he reached the hilt. He relaxed his throat before starting to work up and down the thick shaft. Puck rested his hands against the wall, panting harshly as his eyes rolled back. Blaine moaned around him, bringing his hand up to rub Puck's balls. "O-Oh shit..I-If you guys don't stop..This gonna be over a lot sooner than it should.." Puck panted.

Both boys slowly pulled off. "Better, right?" Kurt grinned.

"S-So much.." Puck gasped.

"Get the condom," Kurt said as he leaned in to kiss Blaine deeply.

Blaine moaned into the kiss, biting at Kurt's bottom lip as Puck went to go get the condom. Kurt reached down to Blaine's hips, pulling him closer.

"Fuck, baby.." Blaine moaned, running his hands down Kurt's chest.

Kurt smiled. "You're so sexy Blaine.."

Blaine grinned, kissing Kurt softly. "I love you.."

"I love you too, beautiful.."

Blaine kissed Kurt again, letting his hands slide over the porcelain skin when Puck returned. Kurt smiled at his boyfriend. "I want to see you put it on him.."

Blaine nodded, smiling as he took the condom from Puck, ripping it open with his teeth. Puck bit his lip as he watched the shorter boy kneel down. Blaine placed the condom on and slowly rolled it down with his hand, smiling up at Puck.

"Blaine, do you want to prep me..?" Kurt asked, figuring Puck would have lube.

Blaine nodded, grinning over at Kurt as he stood. Kurt positioned himself on his hands and knees on Puck's bed. Blaine walked behind Kurt, squeezing his ass softly before giving it a harsh smack. Kurt gasped. "Fuck Blaine!"

Blaine chuckled, looking over at puck, "Wanna feel?.."

Puck nodded, walking over and squeezing Kurt's ass. Kurt purred softly, resting on his elbows. Puck smiled, giving him a small smack. Kurt gasped, rolling his body as he looked back at Puck, eyes full of lust. "Fuck, Hummel.." puck moaned, massaging Kurt's ass.

"So good.." Kurt panted, biting his lip. Puck spread Kurt a little, licking his lips as he admired his body. Kurt gasped as the cool air hit him, resting the his Head on his forearms. Puck looked at Blaine. "What does it..taste like..?"

Blaine chuckled lightly at the question. "It's not bad actually..Why don't you find out?"

Puck bit his lip as he thought.

"Puck.." Kurt whimpered needily.

Puck took a deep breath as he leaned in, experimentally licking over him. Kurt gasped harshly, rolling his hips. The athlete smiled at the reaction and licked firmly around the circle.

"P-Puck!-Ah!.." Kurt moaned, his back arching.

Puck spread him wider as he pushed past the tight ring. Kurt's body trembled at the intrusion, making Blaine moan softly at the sight. Puck couldn't help but moan as he curled his tongue. Kurt gasped pushing his hips back a bit. "Puck..Fuck me..Ahh.."

Puck chuckled as he pulled back, stroking himself lightly. Blaine reached over, slowly slipping his finger into Kurt's hole. Kurt gasped, his back arching as Blaine pressed in. Blaine smiled, slowly sliding in and out. "Oohh Blaine.."

"So sexy.." Puck gasped. Blaine grinned at puck as he added another finger. Kurt whimpered as he felt Puck's hands sliding up and down his back.

"I can't wait to be inside you.." Puck whispered.

"Mmph..Y-You gonna fuck me hard?..." Kurt smiled.

Puck let out a small whine. "So damn hard..You'll both be sore tomorrow.."

Kurt moaned, grinning wider as Blaine slipped in another finger. Blaine looked at Puck, his eyes drifting down. Puck leaned over, kissing Blaine's neck as he slowly stroked himself. Blaine sighed, tilting his head to the side.

"You like my cock, Anderson?.." Puck whispered.

"Yes.." Blaine breathed out.

"I want to hear you say it.."

Blaine let out a long whine. "I-I love your cock.."

Puck growled in Blaine's ear. "Maybe we can do this again sometime?..So I can fuck you when you aren't so sore..I want to feel you too Blaine.."

Blaine clutched to puck with his free hand. "Ohgodyes!"

"Fuck, you're eager aren't you?.." Puck smirked.

Blaine nodded, his nails digging into Puck's arm.

"So hot.." Puck whispered.

Kurt cried out as Blaine pressed against his prostate. "Puck..I need you.."

Puck nodded as Blaine pulled out and lined himself up with Kurt's entrance. Blaine climbed on the bed, leaning down to kiss Kurt softly. Kurt kissed him desperately, waiting to feel Puck stretch him. Puck slowly pushed in, grabbing Kurt's cheeks and spreading him open. Kurt broke the kiss and moaned loudly. Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek, nipping at his neck and jaw as Puck slid in deeper. Kurt whimpered. "Ohmygod.."

"Damn..You're so tight.." Puck whispered.

Kurt pressed back, taking all of Puck. Puck gasped, gripping Kurt's hips as he held him there.

"Puck..Oh Puck!" Kurt groaned.

"Damn Kurt.." Puck chucked.

"Stop laughing and fuck me!" Kurt growled. Puck gasped, beginning to roll his hips, moaning deeply.

"Blaine baby..Fuck my mouth..please.."

Blaine nodded, kissing Kurt deeply before kneeling in front of him.

Kurt moaned as Puck slid in and out of him. He opened his mouth, waiting for Blaine.

"Fuck..You look so hot like this.." Blaine whispered.

"It's so..so good.."

Puck sped up, ramming into Kurt harder.

Kurt gasped, his head falling back. "Shit!"

"C'mere baby.." Blaine said, grabbing Kurt by his hair.

Kurt whimpered as he let them take control of him. Blaine slid into Kurt's mouth, moaning deeply as he slowly pushed in. Kurt gripped the sheets, moaning around his boyfriend.

"Such a good little slut.." Blaine whispered.

Kurt moaned around Blaine as he hallowed his cheeks. Puck gripped Kurt's cheeks, slowing down a bit. Kurt whined, needing more. "Come on Puck..Give it to him like he likes it.." Blaine smiled.

Puck grinned, gripping his hips tighter and slamming into him. Kurt moaned loudly around Blaine, his back arching into the bed as he yanked at the sheets. "Shit Kurt.." puck growled.

Kurt reached up, grabbing Blaine's hips and pulling himself up a bit.

"Ohh god..baby.."

Kurt looked up at Blaine, pulling off for a second to cry out in ecstasy.

"Talk to me.." Blaine whispered hotly.

"B-Blaine.. He feels so good..Oh fuck..So..A-Ah! Amazing.

Puck groaned as he thrust harder.

"Aah!" Kurt screamed.

"Fuck! You're so damn hot!" Puck growled.

"H-Harder!" Kurt panted, sucking Blaine into his mouth.

Blaine panted as puck gave a particularly hard thrust, causing him to hit the back of Kurt's throat.

Kurt groaned around Blaine, sputtering a bit as he held himself there.

Blaine's head fell back at the obscene sound. It was the sexiest thing he had ever heard n

Kurt pulled off, gasping and moaning as he nuzzled at the base of his boyfriend's cock.

Puck sped up. "Holy shit! I'm c-close.."

"C-Cum.." Kurt panted.

Puck gripped Kurt's hips, giving a few erratic thrusts before coming hard. Kurt clutched to Blaine, shivering as he felt Puck fill him. Blaine reached down, stroking himself as he watched. Kurt lapped at the head of Blaine's cock as puck rode out his orgasm, pulling out and tossing the condom.  
"Fuck me?.." Kurt whimpered, looking up at Blaine with innocent eyes.

Blaine let out a choked whine. "Get up.."

Kurt quickly did as he was told, waiting for Blaine. Blaine kissed Kurt deeply, picking him up and pressing him against the wall. Kurt moaned loudly. "P-Please baby..I need to come.."

Blaine lined himself up before quickly thrusting inside his boyfriend. Kurt cried out, wrapping his legs around Blaine. Blaine whimpered as he sped up. "Fuck! Baby!"

"Oh god..Blaine! Blaine!" Kurt screamed, rolling his body.

"Mmm fuck I love when you say my name.."

"Blaine oh god..I-I'm so close.."

"M-Me too baby! Shit!" Blaine groaned.

Kurt dug his nails into Blaine's back, screaming as his orgasm overtook him. Blaine buried his face in Kurt's neck as he whined, coming hard. Kurt went limp in Blaine's arms, sighing softly.

"I love you.." Blaine breathed out.

"I love you too.."

Puck's breathing had slowed down. "You know..I never thought you'd actually agree.."

"Really?.." Kurt smiled as Blaine laid down on the bed with him.

Puck nodded. "Sure glad you did though."

"Me too.." Kurt sighed happily, pulling puck close as Blaine held him from behind.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later, Blaine was feeling much better. He had just gotten to school and headed to his locker. When he opened it, he saw a little box with a note on it.   
"Blaine. To get you ready for later. Wear this until you get here. ; ) - Sebastian"  
Blaine raised an eyebrow as he opened the box, gasping as he saw the plug inside. What? Sebastian wanted him to wear this all day? Blaine knew he would regret it but he grabbed the box and headed to the bathroom. He slicked it up with the small packet of emergency lube he kept and slid it in, gasping harshly at the stretch. He placed a hand against the stall wall, doing everything he could to not make a noise. Blaine bit his lip, whimpering lightly before pulling his pants up and walking out of the stall, seeing Kurt as well.  
"O-Oh..Hey.." Kurt said, cheeks pink.

Blaine knew that look. "D-Did Sebastian..."

"Yeah.."

"M-Me too.." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt looked over at Blaine before kissing him deeply. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, backing them up against the wall. He ground his hips with his boyfriend's moaning loudly as the toy moved inside him. Kurt gasped loudly, pulling at Blaine's shirt as he felt the shift as well, whimpering softly.

"Fuck..I'm not going to make it through today.."

"We have to baby.." Kurt breathed out.

Blaine whimpered. "We're gonna be late.."

Kurt bit his lip, kissing Blaine again. "You're right.."

Blaine kissed Kurt deeply. "See you at lunch?"

"Yeah.." Kurt smiled before they both walked off to class.

Blaine pulled out his phone when he got to his desk and sent a text to Sebastian. "You're going to be the death of me.."

"It's always nice to hear that. ) "

Blaine shook his head. "I can't believe you got them to give you the senior Commons."

"I can be very persuasive."

"Oh I know.."

"I'll see you after school for Detention, Anderson..You and Hummel are in big trouble.."

Blaine bit his lip as he read the last message. "Yes Mr. Smythe."

"Damn, that's hot..See you then.. "

Blaine shifted in his seat, a small squeak escaping his lips as the toy brushed against his prostate. One thing was for sure, it was going to be a long day.. Kurt and Blaine both went through the day walking slowly and being careful when they sat. Blaine sighed heavily when they got in Kurt's car at the end of the say.

"God this is torture.." Blaine groaned.

"I know. I haven't been able to not think about you all day. I had to force myself not to text Sebastian because he's such a damn tease already.."

Blaine nodded, adjusting himself in his jeans as Kurt started to drive. They got to Dalton and Blaine took a deep breath. "I can't believe we're doing this here.."

"I think it makes it better.." Kurt smiled.

"Exactly. It's more real.." Blaine grinned.

Kurt got out and grabbed Blaine's hand as they walked into the school. Blaine looked around at all the familiar rooms and hallways until they got to the senior Commons. Blaine bit his lip as he saw Sebastian, sitting on the table, dressed in slacks, a vest, a white button up, tie, and glasses, smiling at the boys.

"H-hello Mr. Smythe.." Blaine said, quickly getting into character.

"You're late.." Sebastian said curtly.

"We're sorry. There was traffic," Kurt explained quietly.

"No excuses..Sit.." Sebastian commanded.

Blaine nodded as they quickly sat down. Sebastian smiled at the two boys at the table as he slowly slid off of it. "Did you do as you were told?"

"Yes sir," Kurt said.

Sebastian bit his lip. "And you, Anderson?"

"Y-Yes, Mr. Smythe.."

"You know why you're here, don't you?.." Sebastian said, his voice smooth.

"No.." Kurt said quietly. "Why?"

"Because..You need to be punished..The both of you.."

"But w-what did we do..?" Blaine asked.

"You'll find out soon enough.." Sebastian smiled,

The boys nodded as they looked up at their 'teacher.'

"Come here Blaine." Sebastian said snidely.

Blaine slowly stood and walked over to Sebastian.

Sebastian pulled Blaine close, his hands drifting down to his ass. "You've been very bad..Haven't you?.."

Blaine fluttered his eyelashes. "Yes."

Sebastian shivered, pressing lightly on the plug. "How bad?.."

Blaine whimpered. "V-Very bad. Fuck..so bad.."

Sebastian growled, licking up the shell of Blaine's ear before looking over at Kurt, eyes full of lust and something else, something possessive..Not just of Blaine..It was like he was claiming both of them with that stare.

Kurt shook lightly with need as he watched.

Sebastian quickly bent Blaine over the table, sneering down at his 'student'.

Blaine gasped, his gaze turning to Kurt.

Kurt bit his lip, his hands running up and down his own thighs as he watched the display.

"M-Mr. Smythe.." Blaine breathed out.

"Yes, Anderson?.." Sebastian said, running his hands down Blaine's back.

"W-What are you doing..?"

"Well I think you know what happens when you're bad.." Sebastian purred.

Blaine whimpered at Sebastian's voice. Sebastian reached around, unbuttoning Blaine's pants and slowly pulling them down. Blaine breathed in and out heavily as he awaited the sting he knew was coming. Sebastian pulled down Blaine's boxer briefs as well, smiling at the perfect roundness of Blaine's ass. Blaine shifted on the desk, moaning as the toy moved inside him. Sebastian reached down, grabbing the base of the plug and slowly twisting it, pulling it out. Blaine whined at the loss and feeling of emptiness. Sebastian spread Blaine, looking at his red, stretched hole before planting a harsh slap on the right cheek.

Blaine's entire body jumped forward. "Unnhh.."

Sebastian licked his lips as Kurt out a small moan.

Blaine squirmed on the desk, trying to press back.

"Stop moving." Sebastian hissed, spanking him again.

Blaine gripped the edges of the desk. "I'm sorry.."

"You better be..And don't give me that look Hummel, you're next..You might even be in more trouble than Blaine.." Sebastian said menacingly,

"W-What for, Mr. Smythe?" Kurt asked innocently.

"You know what for.." Sebastian said, glaring at Kurt before spanking Blaine again.

Blaine jumped again as Kurt tried to think of what Sebastian meant.

Sebastian kissed down Blaine's neck, slapping that amazing ass until it was red. "Pull your pants up..Hummel..Your turn.."

Blaine did as he was told, wincing as the fabric hugged his ass.

Kurt stepped up, looking up at Sebastian with those innocent eyes.

Sebastian ran his hand down Kurt's lithe form and squeezed his ass roughly. "And you? How bad have you been?"

"A-Ah..Very..Very bad, sir.." Kurt gasped.

"Oh trust me, I know," Sebastian growled in Kurt's ear.

Kurt whimpered, "W-What do you mean?.."

"Drop your pants now." Sebastian demanded. "Briefs too."

Kurt nodded, doing as he was told quickly.

Sebastian pressed him onto the wooden desk. He spread Kurt's cheeks and smiled at the toy still pressed inside him.

"Mr. Smythe.." Kurt whimpered.

"Yes Hummel?"

"Just..So good.."

Sebastian smacked Kurt's ass, making the toy brush across his prostate.

"Ah!" Kurt cried, gripping to the desk.

Sebastian growled deep in his throat as he took hold of the plug, twisting it and teasing Kurt.

"O-Oh..Fuck!" Kurt whined, looking back at Sebastian.

The taller pulled the toy out, smiling at the whine that escaped Kurt's lips.

Kurt rested his face against the cool wood, whimpering quietly.

Sebastian brought his hand down hard against Kurt's soft flesh.

"Sebastian!" Kurt squeaked.

"Excuse me?" Sebastian practically growled.

"M-Mr. Smythe..Sir.." Kurt corrected breathlessly.

"That's right Hummel." he said, smacking his ass harder.

Kurt jumped, whining as his eyes met Blaine's.

Blaine whimpered from his seat. This was so much hotter than he had imagined.

He continued spanking Kurt until the countertenor couldn't take it and Sebastian told him to go sit down.  
"What now Mr. Smythe?" Kurt asked, seeing the bulge in Sebastian's pants and licking his lips.

Sebastian grinned. "I don't think you two have learned your lesson."

"What do you mean?.." Blaine asked coyly.

"You two need more. You need to be taught. Give me your hand." Sebastian said, using his free hand to rub his bulge.

Blaine bit his lip, holding out his hand as he watched Sebastian's hand rubbing over his cock.

"You think you can handle this?" Sebastian whispered hotly, replacing his hand with Blaine's.

Blaine whimpered, looking down at his hand. "O-Oh god.."

Sebastian leaned down so his lips were almost brushing against Blaine's. "I'm going to fuck that mouth..see your lips stretch around me."

"B-But Mr. Smythe.." Blaine whispered.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked coldly.

"I-I've never even kissed a boy before.." Blaine said timidly.

"Is that so?" Sebastian asked, looking to Kurt. "And you?"

"Neither have I.." Kurt said.

Sebastian stood up and shook his head. "I don't tolerate liars."

"T-Tolerate what?.." Blaine asked.

"You're lying." Sebastian said simply.

Blaine looked over at Kurt before back at Sebastian, raising an eyebrow. This wasn't part of the plan.

"Being a teacher..you hear things.." Sebastian began, walking over to the closet in the back. He opened the door and pulled Noah Puckerman out by a leash.

Blaine and Kurt's eyes went wide as Puck looked over at them, shirtless with his arms tied behind his back. He smiled, winking at the two.

"I heard about your escapade with Puck. And well. Today, I'm going to show you all who exactly you two belong to." Sebastian said.

"H-How did you?.." Kurt asked, looking at Puck as the mohawked boy's eyes roamed over Sebastian's body.

"I have my ways," Sebastian said, tightening Puck's restraints. He kneeled down, unbuttoning Puck's jeans. "And now you all will be punished."

"Damn, you're hot.." Puck sighed.

Sebastian undressed Puck before pulling something from his pocket. He bit his lip as he slid the metal cock ring around Puck.

Puck gasped, his head falling back. He knew Sebastian wasn't going to let him cum any time soon.

"Turn." Sebastian demanded.

Puck did as he was told, moaning a bit as Sebastian pulled on the leash. Sebastian pushed him over the desk, turning to his bag and pulling out a vibrator. Kurt and Blaine gasped, watching as Puck bit his lip, looking back at Sebastian. Sebastian slicked up his fingers, slowly pressing one inside the tied up boy.

Puck groaned, his hands clasping for something to hold. "Oh fuck!"

"Did I tell you to talk?" Sebastian growled.

"N-No.." Puck whispered.

Sebastian pulled out and added another, scissoring his fingers as he felt for the boy's prostate. Puck couldn't hold back the loud cry as he felt Sebastian brush over the bundle of nerves. Sebastian fingered Puck quickly before grabbed the toy. Puck groaned deeply, looking over at Kurt and Blaine.

"I-Is Puck okay with this.." Blaine asked.

"Of course.." Sebastian smiled as Puck nodded against the wood.

"So hot.." Kurt breathed out.

Puck looked down at Sebastian, whimpering needily.

Sebastian chuckled darkly as he pressed the toy past the ring of muscles.

Puck's mouth dropped open as his eyebrows kneaded together. "Ah!"

Sebastian paused, letting him get used to the stretch.

"M-More.." Puck gasped.

"Such a slut." Sebastian moaned, pushing in the rest of the way.

Puck whined loudly, arching his back.

"On your knees."

He quickly did as he was told, looking up at Sebastian. Sebastian bent down, turning the vibrator on low and looking back at the other two. Puck's head fell back and he moaned loudly, panting as Kurt and Blaine were touching each other's bodies.

"Did I give you permission to touch?" Sebastian asked as he walked over to them.

They both quickly withdrew their hands.  
"N-No sir,."

"And I know I certainly didn't give you permission with Puck."

They both looked to Puck before looking back up at Sebastian.

"You belong to me. Got it?" Sebastian growled.

"Yes sir.." Blaine whispered.

Sebastian rubbed his hand over his clothed length. "Tell me about wearing the plugs."

Kurt looked up at Sebastian. "It was torture.."

Sebastian grinned that cocky smile. "I bet it had you thinking about me all day. I know Blaine's was."

Kurt nodded, running his hands down his own thighs.

"Kiss Blaine."

Kurt turned to his boyfriend, smiling before kissing him deeply.

Blaine moaned, wrapping his arms around Kurt.

Puck whimpered, watching the two as he trembled lightly.

"Undress." Sebastian commanded. The boys nodded, standing and doing as they were told. Sebastian ran his hands up and down their bodies and sighing softly. Puck gasped, looking up at the three and starting to writhe a bit. Sebastian pulled Kurt close, grabbing his ass as he kissed him. Kurt gasped, letting his head fall back, "Sebastian.." He whined.

"Yes?"

"I-I love when you touch me.."

Sebastian leaned in, licking up the shell of Kurt's ear. "You want me inside you, don't you?"

"I-I do.." Kurt gasped.

"And Blaine?" Sebastian whispered hotly, raising an eyebrow.

"Ohgod..Y-Yes.."

"Feeling us sliding in and out of that tight ass.."

Kurt whimpered, clutching to Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian chuckled. "So desperate."

"Please.." Kurt gasped before his eyes darted down to Puck, who looked so hot, filled and panting on his knees..

Sebastian looked to where Kurt was looking. "How does it feel?"

"Fuck..S-So good.." Puck groaned, his eyes squeezing shut.

"He looks so damn hot.." Blaine whispered, walking over to him and kneeling down. He placed his hands on Puck's chest and clawing down to his abs. Puck growled, his head falling back as Blaine touched him. "So hot.." Blaine repeated, grabbing him by his hips.

"Anderson." Sebastian said firmly. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"S-Sorry.." Blaine said quickly.

"Come here.."

Blaine stood up and walked to Sebastian and was pulled close. "I thought I made it very clear.." He said, his voice low.

"I-I'm yours.." Blaine whispered.

"He is being punished for touching the both of you..You're mine.."

Blaine shivered. "I-I'm sorry..I swear, I'm yours.."

Sebastian turned to Kurt, looking at him expectantly.

"Me too..Only yours Mr. Smythe."

Sebastian smiled, leaning in to kiss Kurt deeply. Kurt moaned, wrapping his arms around Sebastian. The taller pulled back before leaning in to kiss Blaine. Blaine whimpered as they kissed. He needed this so bad.

"Are you ready to make Kurt feel what you felt?.."

Blaine nodded. "Yes..oh god yes.."

"Good.." He smiled.

Blaine looked over at Kurt. "It's so good baby..."

Kurt bit his lip. "I can't wait.."

"What about me?" puck asked.

"You watch.." Sebastian said. Puck growled, mumbling under his breath. Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, kissing it softly. Sebastian hummed, pulling Blaine over. Blaine bit his lip, pressing his lips to Sebastian's collar bone before turning his head to kiss Kurt deeply.

"Fuck I love watching you two.."

Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips, pulling him closer.

"Kurt..." Blaine gasped.

Kurt tangled his hands in Blaine's hair, moaning loudly. Blaine groaned, biting Kurt's lip and pulling back.

"Fuck me.."

Blaine nodded, climbing up on the desk and pulling Kurt on top of him. Kurt gasped, straddling Blaine's lap.

"I love you so much.." Blaine whispered.

"I love you too.." Kurt breathed out.

Blaine leaned up, kissing his boyfriend deeply. Kurt moaned loudly, rolling his hips. Blaine broke the kiss, looking up to Sebastian. "Lube.."

Sebastian smiled, pulling a tube out of the drawer and handing it to Blaine before kneeling next to Puck, who was falling apart. "You see that?..Those boys are mine..."

"Then why'd I have Blaine falling apart and Kurt begging me to fuck him?" Puck breathed out.

"Oh, you haven't seen them with me.." Sebastian chuckled.

Puck bit his lip, unable to hold back a moan.

Sebastian reached down, sliding the vibrator in and out of him slowly.

Puck's head fell back as he moved his hips with Sebastian. "Holy shit.."

"You like that?..." Sebastian smiled.

"Unnhh yes.."

Sebastian slid in back in before kissing Puck deeply.

Puck gasped, wanting to grab Sebastian by the hips and take control of him but was still tied up.

"You can't have them..But you can have me any time, Puckerman.." Sebastian purred against his lips.

Puck licked his lips. "I may have to take you up on that.."

Sebastian grinned, kissing him again before standing and walking back over to the couple on the table. Blaine slicked himself up, looking up at Sebastian as he pressed into Kurt. Sebastian kissed Kurt deeply, looking into Blaine's eyes as he did so. Kurt whimpered against Sebastian's lips as he took all of Blaine. The shortest gripped Kurt's hips, rolling his own up as he kissed up his boyfriend's chest.

"B-Blaine.." Kurt gasped.

"So tight, baby.." Blaine whispered, reaching over to trace Sebastian's abs.

Sebastian moaned softly, leaning to kiss Kurt's neck.

"Mr. Smythe..Please fuck me.." Kurt whimpered, riding Blaine slowly. Sebastian growled in Kurt's ear. He picked up the bottle of lube and slicked up his fingers. Kurt leaned forward a bit, shivering with anticipation. Sebastian carefully slid a finger in, moving with Blaine. "O-Oh!" Kurt gasped, rolling his body.

Blaine smiled, kissing across his boyfriend's chest. "So beautiful.."

"Feels so..God.." Kurt panted.

"Mm, I know baby.."

Kurt looked back at Sebastian. "More.."

"More what?" Sebastian asked, pulling out.

"More fingers..."

Sebastian brought his hand down on Kurt's ass. "Is that any way to talk to your teacher?"

Kurt whined. "N-No sir..I'm sorry sir.."

"Much better." Sebastian said, sliding two fingers in. Kurt moaned loudly, clutching to Blaine as he breathed against his ear.

Blaine trembled under Kurt. "Ohmygod.."

"More Mr. Smythe..Please..More.." Kurt whimpered.

Sebastian grinned, adding another.

"Aah!" Kurt cried. God he felt so stretched. So filled.

Sebastian glanced over at Puck, tied up and panting needily. He stared up at Sebastian darkly. As soon as he untied him he was just going to grab him and show him who was really in control. Sebastian couldn't stop the cocky grin that spread across his face as he turned back, slicking himself up and pressing into Kurt.

"O-Oh fuck! Sebastian!"

Sebastian moaned. "Talk to me.."

"S-so much..Oh god..I..It's so..Fuck.." Kurt got out.

Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's sides. "Fuck Sebastian.."

Kurt leaned down, kissing Blaine deeply as Sebastian pushed in more, inch by inch. Blaine moaned against Kurt's lips as he felt Sebastian sliding against him. Sebastian placed his hands on Blaine's thighs, moaning softly as he pushed in deeper.

Blaine's head fell back. "Holy shit, Mr. Smythe.."

"You two are my best students.." Sebastian breathed out, smiling. "You should learn from them, Puckerman.."

Puck growled. "I know plenty. Ask Hummel."

Sebastian sneered. "What do you have to say about that, Kurt?" He asked, biting at the countertenor's ear.

"H-He's good. B-But fuck..M-Mr. Smythe.." Kurt whimpered.

"But what?.." Sebastian whispered, rolling his hips up a bit.

"The way you t-touch me..You make me fall apart..s-so perfect.."

Sebastian grinned as he and Blaine began to roll their hips, moaning deeply.

"Shit!" Kurt breathed out, pulling on Blaine's hair. Blaine groaned, his head falling back as he moved in and out of that amazing heat. Puck watched from his position on the floor. Fuck this was so hot.

"Fuck me!" Kurt cried, attempting to fuck himself harder on their cocks. Sebastian gripped Kurt's hips as he thrust harder. Kurt practically screamed, arching his back as he looked over at Puck. Puck was breathless as he watched on, eyes full of lust. Kurt moaned as Puck did, rolling his body between the two sexy boys. Blaine panted under Kurt. "Baby..oh Fuck.."

"I love you.." Kurt whispered, leaning down to kiss Blaine.

"I love you too," Blaine breathed out between kisses.

Kurt whimpered, his hands roaming over Blaine's body as he kissed him lovingly.

Sebastian smacked Kurt's ass. "So damn tight.."

"Ungh..M-Mr. Smythe.."

"Fuck Hummel..I love that.."

Kurt smiled as another loud moan escaped him. "M-Me too.."

Sebastian sped up, looking down at Blaine. Blaine's eyes met with Sebastian's and he licked his lips, thrusting faster to keep speed with Sebastian. Sebastian grinned, loving how he felt sliding with Blaine. Blaine gripped Kurt's hips as he and Sebastian slid over the pale boy's prostate. Kurt arched his back, letting his head fall back as he cried out. Blaine looked up at Kurt, moaning deeply as he thrust harder. Kurt's breaths came out short and fast. "Shit! I'm so close!"

"M-Me too baby.." Blaine panted.

Sebastian brought his hand down against Kurt's perfect ass again. Kurt cried out and he tightened around the boys, cumming hard. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hips, thrusting up erratically before cumming after him. Sebastian slowly pulled out as they both came down and smiled. Puck groaned, looking up at Sebastian as the vibrator shifted inside of him. Blaine leaned in, kissing Kurt deeply. Kurt whimpered, clutching to Blaine.

"Sebastian.." Puck whimpered.

"Yes Puck?"

"L-Let me go?..I need to cum.."

Sebastian leaned back. "I don't know. Have you learned your lesson?"

Puck nodded quickly. "Please.."

Sebastian nodded, leaning down to untie him. Puck sighed deeply in relief as he was released.

"Better?" Sebastian chuckled.

"Much.." Puck said, pulling off the cock ring and removing the vibrator before pushing Sebastian against the wall.

Sebastian gasped, a look of shock and surprise spreading across his face before controlling himself. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Well, I'm about to fuck you for one thing.." Puck said, grinding into Sebastian.

Sebastian growled, pushing Puck back. "No. I do the fucking."

Puck groaned, pulling himself close to Sebastian. "Says who?"

"Me." Sebastian said with finality.

Puck leaned in, his lips grazing Sebastian's.  
"You don't want me inside of you?.."

"I'd rather be inside you."

Puck couldn't stop the whimper that escaped him.

Sebastian grinned. "You want it, don't you?"

Puck looked down, biting his lip.

"There's nothing wrong with giving in to pleasure," Sebastian said coyly.

Puck looked up at Sebastian, pressing their bodies together again as Kurt and Blaine watched from the table.

Sebastian grinned cockily, licking up the shell of Puck's ear.

Puck gasped. "I-I've never done this.."

"That makes it even hotter..I'll go slow." Sebastian reassured as he grabbed the muscular boy's hips.

Puck gasped, grazing his lips over Sebastian's jaw. "O-Okay.."

Sebastian moaned, walking back to the table to get the lube.

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's jaw softly.

"This is going to be so hot.." Blaine whispered.

Kurt nodded, smiling wide. Sebastian walked back to Puck and placed two fingers at his entrance. Puck gasped, bending over a table. Sebastian slowly pressed in, curling his fingers as he did. Puck whimpered. He was already loose from the vibrator, but it still felt like he was being stretched. Sebastian smiled as he rubbed over that bundle of nerves. Puck bit his lip, grunting as he clenched his fists. Fuck that felt amazing.. Sebastian ran his free hand up and down Puck's back as he continued in the same spot.

"S-Sebastian.."

"Yes?"

"S-So good.."

Sebastian added a third finger.

"Ah! Fuck!" Puck groaned.

Sebastian moved his fingers faster as he listened to Puck. Puck moaned loudly before biting his knuckles. Blaine bit his lip, looking over at his boyfriend. Kurt ran his hands over Blaine's chest, moaning softly. Blaine smiled at Kurt, leaning in to kiss him. Kurt moaned, kissing Blaine deeply. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck as he straddled him.

"S-Sebastian..Please." Puck said.

"Please what? Say it."

"P-Please fuck me.."

Sebastian grinned as he slicked himself up. "Mmm, I will."

Puck whimpered, looking back at Sebastian.

"Look at you. Used to chase after any girl. Now you're begging for my cock," Sebastian said cockily.

Puck couldn't help but blush, resting his forehead on the table. Sebastian lined himself up, slowly pressing the head in. Puck gasped, his eyes going wide before slipping closed. Sebastian slid out before sinking back in just a little more.

"Ohmygod..." Puck panted, arching his back.

"How do you feel?" Blaine asked.

"Ohmygod..." Puck panted, arching his back.

"How do you feel?" Blaine asked.

"I-I..Just..I need more.."

Sebastian grinned, pressing in to the hilt. "Fucking tight..."

Puck cried out, clawing down the table as his body started to shudder.

Sebastian panted behind Puck. "Tell me when to go."

Puck nodded, gasping heavily as he whimpered a bit. Sebastian ran his hands down Puck's back as he got used to the stretch. "Please go..Please?" Puck whined.

Sebastian nodded, slowly starting to roll his hips. Puck let out a loud, unexpected moan, throwing his head back. Sebastian growled deep in his throat as he gripped Puck's hips.

"F-Fuck..Oh god.." Puck moaned, rolling his body.

Kurt moaned against Blaine's lips. "They're so hot.." He whispered as Sebastian sped up. Blaine nodded, thrusting up to let his boyfriend feel his erection. Kurt's eyes went wide before smiling and kissing his boyfriend deeply. Blaine moaned, tangling his hands in Kurt's hair. Kurt whimpered as he felt himself getting hard again. Puck arched his back, looking back at Sebastian as he moaned wantonly. Sebastian pulled out, licking his lips as he looked back at Puck, and slammed back into him.

"Aah! Fuck!" Puck cried out, his body jumping with the force of Sebastian's thrusts.

"Say my name." Sebastian breathed out, keeping his pace.

"S-Sebastian!" Puck got out.

"Fuck.." Sebastian said through his teeth.

"Rougher.." Kurt said from across the room. "I want to see you dominate him.."

Puck whined, looking back at Sebastian. "Please.."

Sebastian grinned wickedly, grabbing Puck's mohawk and pulling him up by it.

Puck gasped loudly. "S-shit!"

"You've never had anyone take control of you have you Puckerman?.."

"N-No.." Puck breathed out. Sebastian chuckled darkly, pulling out of puck before instructing him to lay on his back on the table. Puck bit his lip as he tried to think of what was coming as he did what he was told. Sebastian stood between Puck's legs, hitching his elbows under the football player's legs and gripping the muscular thighs. Puck moaned quietly, letting his head fall back. "Sebastian..please.."

"Please what?.."

"W-What Kurt said.." Puck said quietly.

"Say it.." Sebastian said darkly.

"T-Take control of me.."

Sebastian nodded. "Alright babe.." He said, leaning down to kiss Puck's hips. Puck moaned, reaching down to pull at Sebastian's hair. Sebastian slapped his hand away, "Who's in control here?.."

"Y-You.."

"Exactly.." He said, kissing over to Puck's inner thighs.

"Damn it!" Puck growled, reaching for something to hold on to.

"Down, boy.." Sebastian laughed.

Puck rolled his eyes. "You act like i actually need you."

"Oh, so you don't want me to fuck you?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't need it." puck shrugged.

"Keep talking shit, Noah.." Sebastian said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm just putting on a show for them."

Sebastian laughed to himself, tracing down Puck's thighs and leaning down to lick lightly at his balls. Puck held back a moan, the muscles in his abs tightening. Sebastian mouthed at them lightly, before sucking them into his mouth, sucking lightly.

"Smyth!" Puck growled.

"Hmm?" Sebastian hummed.

Puck sat up, pulling Sebastian by his hair. "If you don't fuck me now, I'm going to make you watch me fuck Anderson."

Sebastian grabbed Puck's wrists pinning him down with a surprising amount of strength.

Puck glared at the boy above him. "Territorial much?"

"Very.." Sebastian growled.

"Then fuck me."

Sebastian chuckled. "You can't expect me to give in that easily.."

"Damn it Smythe!"

"You've been made into such a cock slut.."

"Shut the hell up and get to it!" Puck groaned.

"Get to what?" Sebastian said smiling. He was having fun with his little game

Puck sighed, trying to get out of Sebastian's grip but only failed.

"Say it."

"Fuck me, Sebastian..." Puck said quietly as he gave in.

Sebastian grinned positioning himself at Puck's entrance. Puck open and closed his fists, wanting something to hold onto but was still being held down. Sebastian slammed into Puck, moaning loudly. Puck's back arched as he cried out. "Unnghh! Fuck!"

Sebastian gripped his wrists tighter as he started to thrust. "I'm gonna make you cum from just my cock.."

Puck whimpered, rolling his hips with Sebastian.

"Talk to me Puck.." Sebastian growled, giving a particularly harsh thrust.

"F-Fuck..Ohmygod! Sebastian.." Puck breathed out heavily.

"You didn't need it?" Sebastian chuckled, gasping sharply as Puck's muscles quivered.

Puck shook his head. "But I-I want it.."

Sebastian leaned down, kissing Puck deeply.

Puck shook with pleasure, moaning against Sebastian's lips. "FuckI'mgonnacum.."

"Wait.." Sebastian commanded, squeezing his wrists.

Puck whined, squeezing his hands together as he tried to hold off. Sebastian sped up, panting and grunting as the sweat dripped down his neck. Puck's breaths came out short and quick. "P-Please.."

"Wait." Sebastian said again, more firm and commanding.

Puck groaned as he looked up at the blond.

"F-Fuck..So damn tight.." Sebastian whispered in Puck's ear. "You know how tight you are?..So hot around me..Stretching that tight little hole. " Puck's mouth dropped as a small whimper escaped his lips. He hadn't ever thought he could do this. Fucking Kurt was one thing. But he had been sure he wouldn't even try this. The feeling of Sebastian slamming into him and his breath thieving across his ear was too much. It felt so good as the overwhelming waves of pleasure flew through him.

"You want to cum so badly don't you?..Just from my cock..Fucking into you..god..Such a hot little slut.." Sebastian moaned.

"Sebastian!" puck gasped. "Let me cum..please..fuck!"

Sebastian gave a small smile, licking over the shell of Puck's ear before thrusting even harder into him and whispering. "Cum.."

Puck arched his back toward Sebastian, screaming loudly as he finally came hard. Sebastian rocked into Puck as he continued to cum. Puck's orgasm seemed to last forever as the hot white liquid shot over his stomach and chest, painting the tan muscle. Blaine shivered as he watched, continuing to rock his hips down onto Kurt's. Kurt whimpered as he thrust faster, his moans increasing. "B-Blaine..I'mgonnacum.."

"M-Me too.." Blaine whispered, thrusting harder. Kurt gasped, clutching to Blaine as they both came with a sharp cry, clawing across sweat laced skin. Sebastian moaned, his eyes went back and forth between the boys as he came.

Puck gasped at the sensation of Sebastian filling him. "Ohgod.."

Sebastian bit at Puck's neck as he slowly pulled out.

Puck whimpered as Sebastian released his wrists, threading them through the thin boy's hair, and kissing him softly.

Sebastian smiled cockily. "Looks like I have a new slut."

Puck simply chuckled, smiling up at Sebastian.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine was lying in Kurt’s bed, wrapped in his arms as his boyfriend's phone rang. 

 

"Hello?" Kurt answered.

 

"Hey Kurt.." Sebastian smiled.

 

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully. "Hey Bas. What's up?"

 

"Just missing you two.."

 

"Or just horny," Kurt teased.

 

"Always.." Sebastian chuckled.

 

"I'm sorry but I was kind of planning on a night with Blaine..Just the two of us.."

 

"Oh..Are you sure?" Sebastian asked.

 

"Yeah. We need some time for us."

 

Sebastian sighed deeply. "Alright.."

 

"Next time," Kurt promised.

 

"Is that Sebastian?.." Blaine asked.

 

"Yeah. He says he misses us," Kurt said to his boyfriend.

 

"Well why doesn't he come over for a little bit?.."

 

Kurt’s face fell. "I-I thought you wanted it to be just us this time.."

 

"I do..If he really wants to come over so badly..He can watch.." Blaine suggested.

 

Kurt raised an eyebrow before talking to Sebastian. "Do you think you can sit back and watch?"

 

"You two? Of course.." Sebastian smiled.

 

"Alright. See you soon," Kurt said.

 

"Bye babe,." Sebastian said softly before hanging up.

 

Kurt laid back down with Blaine. "You really think he can do this?"

 

"I think so.." Blaine said, cupping Kurt's cheek in his hand. "God, you're so gorgeous.."

 

Kurt bit his lip. "I-I'm still e-enough..right..?"

 

"Baby..You'll always be more than enough..Why do you ask?.." Blaine said softly.

 

"I don't know..The way Puck makes you fall apart..I mean..It's really sexy to see..But I was worried..I wouldn't be enough anymore.." Kurt said quietly, looking anywhere but at Blaine.

 

"Kurt..You're my everything..It's just sex with them..It means nothing to me..When we're together..it's different..We have a connection.." Blaine said.

 

Kurt nodded. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too Kurt..More than anything.."

 

Kurt leaned in, kissing Blaine softly. "Will you make love to me when he gets here?"

 

"Of course.."

 

Kurt cuddled up to Blaine, sighing softly.

 

"You're the love of my life.." Blaine said.

 

"And you're mine. Forever.." Kurt whispered.

 

Blaine leaned in, kissing Kurt deeply.

 

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, melting into the kiss.

 

"I love you so much.." Blaine sighed.

 

"I love you too.."

 

Blaine wrapped himself around Kurt until the doorbell rang.

 

Kurt sighed as he sat up. He walked up the stairs, opening the door and greeting Sebastian.

 

"Hey.." Sebastian smiled.

 

Kurt smiled back. "You want a drink or anything?"

 

"I'm okay.." He said, walking in. He leaned in, placing a soft kiss on Kurt's neck. "Where's Blaine?"

 

"Downstairs waiting for me. We're serious Sebastian. Just watching. No touching."

 

"I understand.." Sebastian said softly.

 

Kurt nodded, turning to lead Sebastian downstairs.

 

Sebastian walked down the stairs, smiling at Blaine. "Hey gorgeous.."

 

Blaine blushed. "Hey Bas.."

 

Sebastian sat back on the couch across from the bed, leaning back and smiling. Kurt climbed back onto the bed and curled up with Blaine. He leaned in, kissing his boyfriend slow and soft, forgetting that Sebastian was watching. Blaine moaned softly, cupping Kurt's cheek. Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's palm, pulling his boyfriend closer. Blaine kissed down to Kurt's neck, pressing soft sweet kisses along the skin. The pale boy's eyes slipped closed, his mouth agape as he gasped. Blaine ran a hand up Kurt's back to his hair, threading his hands through the soft locks. "Oh Blaine.." Kurt whispered, slipping his fingers up his lover's shirt. Blaine breathed out an "I love you" as Kurt pulled his shirt off.

 

"You're beautiful.."

 

Sebastian bit his lip, as they slowly undressed each other. Kurt hitched a bare leg over Blaine's as his boyfriend lightly caressed his thigh. Blaine ran his hand up and down Kurt's leg. "So gorgeous.." He said, looking at his boyfriend with admiring eyes.

 

Kurt batted his eyelashes. "I love you."

 

"I love you too.." Blaine said quietly, leaning in to kiss Kurt again. Kurt gently ran his nails up and down Blaine's back, moaning softly. Blaine rolled over on top of Kurt, rolling his hips down against him. Kurt gasped, his hands moving to caress Blaine's upper arms, revealing in the feel of the strong muscles. Blaine smiled, purposely tightening the muscles in his biceps as Kurt felt him. "Oh Blaine.." Kurt groaned as a surge of arousal flew through him. Blaine gave a knowing smile, kissing Kurt's neck as his fingers danced over the solid muscle. "You're so perfect..so sexy.." Kurt said quietly.

 

"So are you Kurt.." Blaine whispered. Kurt rolled his body slightly, his eyes lighting up at Blaine's excitement. Blaine slowly rocked their bodies together, moaning softly.

 

Sebastian looked on with curious eyes. He had been sure that they weren't serious about him just watching. Then again, he hadn't expected them to make love either. It really was beautiful..Watching the way they moved together. Their contrasts. Blaine's dark hard frame and Kurt's pale lithe one. Watching the two did indeed turn Sebastian on. But there was something about this..Something that made him want to ignore his own needs and admire the love the boys had for each other. 

 

Blaine reached over, grabbing the lube. "Do you want me to stretch you?.."

 

Kurt nodded, spreading his thighs. "Please.."

 

Blaine slicked up a finger, reaching down to slip it inside of his lover. Kurt’s body tensed slightly at the intrusion. "Shh.." Blaine soothed, kissing Kurt's cheek. Kurt slowly relaxed, turning his face to kiss Blaine. Blaine kissed Kurt softly as he slowly fingered him, adding a second and third at the appropriate times. Kurt rolled his hips down, working himself on Blaine’s fingers. "Baby..I-I'm ready."

 

Blaine nodded, pulling out and lining himself up. Kurt looked up at him with eyes full of love and devotion. "I love you.." Blaine said quietly.

 

"I love you more than anything.."

 

Blaine slowly eased into Kurt gasping softly. Kurt clutched to Blaine's biceps. "Uhhngg.."

 

"God..Kurt.." Blaine breathed out.

 

"K-Kiss me.." Kurt pleaded. Blaine leaned down, kissing Kurt passionately. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, moving his hips with his lover's. Blaine slowly thrust, giving long deep strokes as he held Kurt close. Kurt gave deep panting breathes as his boyfriend slid in and out of him. "Ohhh blaine.."

 

"Yes..Ungh..K-Kurt.."

 

Kurt's head fell to the pillow, his back arching up as he inched closer. "I love you so much Kurt,." Blaine whispered, kissing across his chest. 

 

"Oh god..I love you baby..I love you so much.."

 

"Fuck..Fuck.." Blaine whined. Kurt dug his nails into Blaine's back. "Blaine..Blaine I'm close.."

 

"M-Me too baby.." Blaine whispered as Sebastian watched on.

 

Sebastian bit his lip, watching as the two boys came undone, crying out each other's names. They laid there, looking into one another's eyes lovingly. Touching and caressing as they basked in the afterglow of their orgasms. Blaine and Kurt looked so peaceful and at ease. It was then that Sebastian realized that he wasn't needed here. In reality, he needed them. He never did relationships. But this time, for once, a part of him wished he had. Sebastian felt lucky enough to be let into their lives. He watched them cuddle and kiss slowly. No, he wasn't needed. He slowly got up and walked up the stairs, leaving unnoticed. Blaine fell asleep in Kurt's arms, breathing softly. Kurt kissed his forehead, falling asleep not too long after.

 

They didn't hear anything from Sebastian for the next few days and Kurt was starting to get worried. He picked up his phone and dialed his number.

 

"Hello?" Sebastian answered.

 

"Hey Bas.."

 

"Hey.." Sebastian said softly.

 

"You just left the other night..You haven't called.." Kurt said quietly. "Are you okay..?"

 

"I'm fine..Just..needed time to think.." Sebastian sighed.

 

"What about?" Kurt asked, confused.

 

"How...You and Blaine are together..It made me realize a few things..You guys don't need me..I need you..A-And..I..I really want to know what that feels like..T-To be needed.."

 

"Oh.." Kurt said. "You'll find someone, Sebastian.."

 

"Yeah.." Sebastian said, trying to hide the tears in his voice.

 

"We miss you.."

 

Sebastian sighed, nodding. "I-I miss you guys too.."

 

"Do you want to hang out..?"

 

"I don't think I'm really in the mood.." Sebastian said softly.

 

Kurt swallowed hard. "A-Are you..done? W-With us..?"

 

"Of course not..I lo-..I really like you and Blaine..I just..Need some time.."

 

"Okay.." Kurt said quietly, not wanting to push Sebastian. "We'll leave you alone.."

 

"Tell Blaine I said hey.."

 

"Y-Yeah. No problem.."

 

"Bye Kurt.."

 

"Bye Bas.." Kurt said before hearing Sebastian hang up. He sighed heavily, looking at his phone for a moment. 

 

Blaine called a few minutes later. "Hey baby!"

 

"Hey.." Kurt said giving a small smile.

 

"You want to go for some coffee?" Blaine asked.

 

"I'd love to baby.."

 

"Are you okay? You sound different.."

 

"I just talked to Sebastian.."

 

"Oh?" Blaine asked. "What did he say?"

 

Kurt sighed before explaining what the taller boy said.

 

"Then we'll give him time. You're okay, right..?"

 

"Yeah..I just feel kinda bad.."

 

"Why?" Blaine asked.

 

"Because..He..He almost said he loved us..And He sounded like he was gonna cry.."

 

"Are you serious..? Sebastian? How do you know he almost said love?"

 

"Well I heard him sound like he was going to..It was just a 'luh' sound then he stopped and said really like.." Kurt said.

 

"Wow.." Blaine sighed, not knowing how to take that. "What do you think about it..?"

 

"I think we need to find him a serious boyfriend..He's substituting sex for love..And the both of us for a boyfriend.." Kurt said.

 

Blaine was quiet. "True. But how..?"

 

"I don't know..We'll figure it out..We don't have to stop..hanging out with him now..But we will eventually.." Kurt said.

 

"Okay.." Blaine said softly.

 

"What are you thinking?.." Kurt asked, biting at his nail.

 

"That I can't believe he almost said that.."

 

"Yeah..Me either.." Kurt said quietly. "Why don't we surprise him?..Go get some I've cream and bring over some bad movies?.."

 

"I think that sounds great," Blaine said softly.

 

Kurt smiled. "I'll come get you.."

 

Sebastian heard a knock at the door and sighed. He was only in his boxers, but he didn't care much at the moment. He got up and opened the door, his eyebrow raising. "What are you guys doing here?.."

 

Kurt raised the bag of movies and ice cream. "Sounded like you needed a friend."

 

Sebastian felt something in his heart at that. He couldn't put his finger on it.. But it was warm and made him give a slight smile.

 

"Is that okay?" Blaine asked.

 

"Yeah..Yeah that's fine.." Sebastian said softly.

 

Kurt gave a reassuring smile as they stepped in. They laid on the couch, Sebastian between the two boys as they all cuddled up together. "Is this okay?" Blaine asked the taller.

 

Sebastian nodded. "Why wouldn't it be?.."

 

"I didn't know if you were a cuddler outside of sex," Blaine giggled lightly.

 

Sebastian chuckled lightly. "Normally I'm not..But I'll make an exception.."

 

Kurt smiled, scooting closer. Sebastian smiled softly wrapping an arm around each of the boys. Right now, all of those negative feelings were gone..But after they left, he knew they would be back.. Blaine barely paid attention as he tried to think of someone that would be good for Sebastian. Before long, Sebastian fell asleep with his head on Blaine's stomach. Blaine was stroking his hair when he looked at Kurt. "Did you have anyone in mind?"

 

"I don't know..You were at Dalton longer than I was..Do you know anyone?.." Kurt asked, gently rubbing up and down Sebastian's side as he slept.

 

"I don't know. Maybe I can go up to Dalton to see everyone and maybe I’ll run into someone.." Blaine suggested.

 

"Alright.." Kurt said, smiling as Sebastian nuzzled into Blaine's shirt. 

 

"I’ll go tomorrow after school," Blaine said softly.

 

Kurt nodded before whispering. "Do you think he really loves us?.."

 

"I don't know.." Blaine said, biting his lip. "I've never seen him like this."

 

Kurt sighed softly as Sebastian pulled Blaine a bit closer.

 

"Its kinda nice..I just hope it isn't hurting him.."

 

"Me too.." Kurt said quietly.

 

That Monday, Blaine roamed the halls of Dalton looking for the person he decided would be perfect for Sebastian.

 

Blaine ran into Wes in the hall. He figured Wes may have seen him. "Hey!"

 

"Hey Blaine." Wes grinned. "What are you doing here?"

 

"Well..I wanted to see Christian. But I've been missing the Warblers too."

 

"We miss you too..And Christian is at lacrosse practice. I just got done talking to him like, five minutes ago." Wes said.

 

"Thanks Wes! I'll come back to see you guys when I'm done," Blaine grinned before heading to find Christian. He ran to the lacrosse field and saw Christian there. Of course he was one of the few without a shirt.. Blaine stopped for a moment and couldn't help but admire his body. Yes. That would be perfect for Bas. "Hey Christian!" Blaine called, running over to him.

 

Christian looked up, brushing his black, sweat drenched hair out of his dark blue eyes. Blaine never understood how someone could have dark blue eyes, but Christian did. And he had to admit. Christian was hot.   
"Anderson?" Christian said, quirking an eyebrow in question.

 

"Yeah," Blaine said, smiling. "I was just wondering..Are you seeing anyone..?"

 

"Not this week..Why?..You interested?.." Christian asked, giving a cocky grin and looking Blaine up and down.

 

"I'm still with Kurt," Blaine said. "But we were wondering if you'd go out to dinner with us and a friend.."

 

"Are you trying to hook me up with someone?" Christian asked, grabbing a towel and starting back to the locker room.

 

"Yeah..But I mean if it doesn't work, then it doesn't work. But if it helps, he is hot.."

 

"Well that depends on your definition of hot." Christian said as they walked inside.

 

"Well, I think you're hot," Blaine said slyly.

 

Christian raised an eyebrow and gave a crooked grin. "Really now?.."

 

Blaine nodded. "Yeah..."

 

"You're not so bad yourself.." Christian winked.

 

"Thanks.." Blaine said blushing a deep red. "So what do you say about dinner..?"

 

Christian began to undress, making Blaine blush more. "I don't know.." He sighed.

 

"Please..Trust me..He's a good time.." Blaine said, trying not to look at Christian.

 

Christian grabbed his towel, starting toward the showers. "Alright..When?"

 

"How about Friday night?" Blaine asked.

 

"Sounds good." Christian said, Turing to face Blaine. "Call me with the time and place?"

 

"Sure thing. Thank you, Christian.."

 

"No problem." Christian smiled, stepping into the shower and turning it on.

 

"See you later.." Blaine said, turning to head to see the warblers practice.

 

Blaine's face lit up as he saw his old friends. "Hey everyone."

 

"What were you doing going to talk to Christian?..He's a total jerk.." Ryker asked.

 

"Oh its nothing.." Blaine said, looking anywhere but at Sebastian.

 

The warblers looked around at each other giving skeptical looks.

 

"I just thought I'd come by and see you all.." Blaine said, trying to distract them.

 

"We miss you man." David smiled.

 

"Me too," Blaine said softly. "How’s it going? Sebastian living up to my supposed legend?" He chuckled.

 

The club laughed lightly. "I wouldn't say that.." Sebastian said.

 

"Why not?" Blaine asked.

 

"Because you're like ten times better than me." Sebastian chuckled.

 

"Sebastian Smythe being humble?" Wes smiled.

 

"I'm nowhere near that," Blaine giggled.

 

Sebastian just shook his head, smiling.

 

Blaine sat back and watched the warblers practice. When it was over he caught up with most of them and headed to find Sebastian. He saw him packing his things and hurried over by him.  
"Hey Bas. How you feeling?" Blaine asked.

 

"Good actually.." Sebastian smiled.

 

"Good," Blaine said a bit nervously. "There um...I want to talk to you.."

 

"What about?"

 

"Well..Kurt has this..thing..And well, I don't know how to go about doing something like this. But then again..Kurt said you didn't want to do anything for a while..So I was wondering if you could at least help me plan it.."

 

"What is it?" Sebastian asked, sounding interested.

 

Blaine looked around, making sure no one could see before explaining what he wanted to do for his boyfriend.

 

Sebastian grinned wide. "Just tell me when.."

 

Blaine gasped. "You'll really help me..?"

 

"Of course..it sounds..Very hot.." Sebastian said, grinning wide.

 

Blaine bit his lip. "Want to get coffee and work it out?"

 

"Sounds good.." Sebastian said, grabbing his bag and standing.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt was sitting at home in sweats and a headband, wondering why neither Blaine nor Sebastian had answered their phone all day. 

 

Blaine was sitting with Sebastian, drinking the last of his coffee. "Okay. So run me through this one more time.."

 

"We go over to Kurt's, don't say a word to him and take him down to the basement and just..Do it." Sebastian smiled.

 

Blaine nodded. "Okay..You ready..?"

 

"Yeah." Sebastian said, smiling at Blaine.

 

Blaine bit his lip. He was so nervous. But at least he had Sebastian there to help him get it right.

 

"You okay?" Sebastian asked as they walked to the cars.

 

Blaine nodded. "Nervous.."

 

"Just be calm. You know he'll like it, right?.." Sebastian asked, leaning against the car and wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist.

 

"Yeah. It was his idea. He just doesn't know I talked to you about it.."

 

"Just relax, okay?.." Sebastian said, giving that cocky grin. He leaned down nipping at Blaine's neck.

 

Blaine moaned softly, closing his eyes and tilting his head to expose more of his neck.

 

Sebastian made a low growling sound, sucking more skin into his mouth.

 

Blaine wrapped his arms around the taller's neck. "Bas.."

 

"Hmm?.." Sebastian hummed, biting down.

 

"Just..ohh...So good.." Blaine breathed out.

 

Sebastian turned them around, pushing Blaine against the hood of the mustang. Blaine gasped, pushing his ass back to Sebastian's hips. Sebastian growled, glad it was dark as he bent over, pressing his chest against Blaine's back, slowly rolling his hips. Blaine was panting under Sebastian. "Oh fuck..Bas.."

 

"You're so hot Blaine.." Sebastian whispered behind Blaine's ear.

 

Blaine shivered as he felt the taller's breath on him. "Bas..Please.."

 

"Please what?.." Sebastian asked, gripping Blaine's hips tightly.

 

"Fuck!" Blaine whined. "I-I don't know..Take me to..Mmm...Kurt's. I-I need you.."

 

Sebastian smiled, biting the tip of Blaine's ear. "Only if you suck me on the way there.."

 

Blaine nodded quickly. "Mmm yes please.."

 

Sebastian sat up, slapping Blaine's ass hard and squeezing before getting into the car. Blaine took a moment to calm his ragged breath before slipping into the passenger seat. Sebastian started the car, the sound of the engine revving making Blaine shiver a bit. Blaine licked his lips as he turned towards Sebastian. Sebastian quirked an eyebrow, smiling. Blaine couldn't help the small moan the escaped his lips. He sat sideways, leaning over and undoing Sebastian’s pants. Sebastian leaned his seat back a bit, relaxing as he concentrated on the road. Blaine grinned as he pulled Sebastian’s length out. He was so thick and beautiful. He slowly started pumping him as he licked over the slit. Sebastian sighed appreciatively, gripping the wheel a bit tighter. "Mmm..That's right baby.."

 

Blaine sank around the head, moaning at the tone of Sebastian’s voice. Sebastian moaned softly, shifting a bit in his seat. Blaine bobbed his head, hallowing his cheeks as he took more of him. 

 

"Fuck..You're so good..God.." Sebastian breathed out, reaching down to place a hand on the back of Blaine's head. Blaine hummed in appreciation has Sebastian’s member hit the back of his throat. Sebastian gasped, groaning softly. Blaine sucked harder, craving that bitter-sweet taste. 

 

"Ungh..Such a little cockslut.." Sebastian whispered, speeding up a bit as he gasped.

 

Blaine moaned loudly, sending vibrations through Sebastian’s body.

 

"Ah..Oh my god.." Sebastian whispered. Blaine quickened his pace, sucking harder. "Fuck..I'm gonna cum.." Sebastian gasped after a few more minutes. Blaine steadied himself, swirling his tongue around the head and sinking back down. "Ungh!" Sebastian grunted, his back arching a bit as he came down Blaine's willing throat. Blaine groaned as he swallowed all of Sebastian. He pulled off with a loud pop, panting as he looked at the driving boy. Sebastian stopped at a red light, leaning over to kiss Blaine passionately. Blaine moaned, letting Sebastian taste himself. "So hot.." Sebastian whispered before sucking on Blaine's tongue a bit and then he pulled back, smiling wide as he tucked himself away. 

 

Blaine breathed out heavily as he sat back. "You’re so sexy.."

 

"So are you.." Sebastian sighed, smiling to himself as he started to drive again.

 

Blaine closed his eyes, trying to relax and ignore his achingly hard dick in his tight jeans.

 

"Don't worry gorgeous..We'll be there soon.." Sebastian said smoothly, reaching over to lightly palm over the bulge.

 

Blaine gasped. "Oh Bas.."

 

Sebastian cupped the outline of Blaine's cock in his hand, rubbing up and down slowly as he drove.

 

Blaine gripped the edge of the seats, moving his hips with Sebastian’s hand.

 

"You like that?..." Sebastian smiled.

 

"Yes..oh yes.." Blaine moaned.

 

Sebastian grinned, pulling his hand away as they pulled into Kurt's driveway. Blaine whined as he grew more excited for what was to come. They got out of the car and walked up to the door, Sebastian running a hand through his hair before ringing the doorbell. Kurt sighed. He hated being alone. He wished it was Blaine at the door but knew it wouldn't be. Why hadn't Blaine answered his phone today? Kurt sluggishly walked to the door and slowly pulled it open. Sebastian and Blaine stood there, Sebastian giving his sexy smile and Blaine giving his darkest bedroom eyes. Kurt gasped. "I've been trying to get a hold of you two all day. Where have you been?" he asked, hands on his hips.

 

They looked at each other and smiled, walking inside. Kurt narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing? Why aren't you talking?"

 

Sebastian stood behind Kurt, grabbing his hands and pulling them behind his back before holding Kurt to his chest. Kurt gasped. "What are you doing, Bas? Seriously. Will one of you talk to me?"

 

Sebastian just chuckled, leaning down to kiss Kurt's neck softly, up to his ear. "What's the safe word?.." He whispered.

 

"What? Blaine..? What is he talking about?" Kurt asked with wide eyes.

 

Blaine just smiled. "You asked for this baby.." He said as Sebastian pulled Kurt towards the stairs.

 

Suddenly, it dawned on Kurt. What he referred to as his darkest fantasy to Blaine. He shivered, closing his eyes and thinking of what they'd do to him. 

 

"We'll say the safe word is coffee.." Sebastian said softly as he led Kurt downstairs. "Alright?"

 

Kurt nodded, biting his lip as he looked back at Blaine. Blaine smiled as Kurt noticed the bag he was holding and the countertenor couldn't help but wonder what awaited him inside. Blaine watched Sebastian carefully as they reached the bottom of the stairs. This really was hot.."

 

Sebastian roughly pulled Kurt over to the bed, pushing him onto it and climbing on top of him. Kurt looked up at the taller boy with wide, excited eyes. Sebastian straddled Kurt and looked over at Blaine. "What should we do with our little whore first?.." He asked, smiling.

 

"Hmm," Blaine hummed. "Undress him. Then tie him up."

 

Sebastian nodded, reaching down to do just that. Once his shirt was off, Kurt lifted his hips, making it easier for Sebastian. Sebastian pushed them down quickly. "Did I tell you to move?.."

 

Kurt shook his head. "I-I'm sorry.."

 

"What was that?" Sebastian asked menacingly.

 

"I-Im sorry..sir..?" Kurt corrected.

 

"No..Not sir..Blaine and I are your masters..Is that understood?.."

 

Kurt shivered. "Yes master.."

 

Sebastian had to hold back a moan as Kurt breathed out the words. He pulled off Kurt's pants and underwear. "Blaine..Would you like to tie him up?.."

 

"My pleasure," Blaine grinned. He headed into Kurt’s closet and came out with four ties, tying his wrists and ankles to the bed posts.

 

"Now are you going to be a good little slut and stay quiet? Or do we have to shut you up?.." Sebastian asked.

 

"Good, master," Kurt breathed out.

 

"You'd better be...What did you bring for him Blaine?.." Sebastian asked.

 

Blaine smiled, opening the bag and pulled out a vibrator and anal beads. Which should we use?"

 

"Hmmm...I don't know..Should we let him choose?.."

 

"Nod your head when I hold up the one you want." Blaine said, first raising the vibrator. Kurt almost nodded, but stopped, waiting for Blaine to hold up the other. Blaine raised an eyebrow, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips as he raised the beads. Kurt nodded, blushing to his scalp. Blaine lips turned up. "That's my good little slut." Kurt whimpered, his back arching a bit. "Don't move," Sebastian said darkly as Blaine walked over, beads in his hands. He set the tip at Kurt’s bottom lip. "Suck."

 

Kurt opened his mouth, letting them slide into it. Sebastian moaned, staring down at the pale boy with lust filled eyes. He got off him, grabbing the lube from the nightstand drawer and slicked up his fingers, placing one at Kurt’s hole. Kurt whimpered, spreading his legs a bit more. Sebastian traced over him lightly, teasing him. Kurt moaned around the beads, trying not to move. Blaine leaned down, licking around Kurt's nipple as Sebastian slowly pressed in. Kurt squeaked, his muscled tightening as he sucked on the toy. "Feel good?" Blaine asked, his eyed bright.

 

"Mhm.." Kurt nodded, whining.

 

Blaine moved down Kurt’s body, licking over where Sebastian’s finger is sliding into Kurt. Sebastian smiled as he felt Blaine's tongue and Kurt cried out, thrusting up. Sebastian's free hand flew under Kurt and smacked his ass. "Don't move!"

 

"A-Ah! Y-Yes master.." Kurt gasped.

 

Blaine placed the beads back into Kurt’s mouth, watching at Sebastian stretched him. Kurt whimpered softly, trying to keep his hips from rolling as he added a second. Blaine looked up at Sebastian with heated eyes. Sebastian leaned in, kissing Blaine deeply as he fingered Kurt. Blaine whimpered into the kiss, straddling Kurt as he ground his hips down. Kurt whined, the beads falling from his mouth as he moaned loudly. Blaine broke the kiss, gasping harshly at the friction. Sebastian fingered Kurt faster as he the pale boy cried out, his hips jerking up. He craved the pleasure, and he wouldn't say it out loud, but the punishment as well. The rough voice, the strength.. the pain. Kurt wasn't a masochist, but he loved to be spanked and handled roughly. Who didn’t? Blaine reached back, grabbing the beads and slicking them up. Kurt rolled his body. "Please.."

 

"Please what?" Blaine growled.

 

"Please..Master.."

 

"Please do what?" Blaine said darkly, turning to gaze down at his boyfriend.

 

"P-please put the beads in my ass, Master.."

 

Blaine glanced back at Sebastian. "You think he's ready..?"

 

"I think he hasn't been good enough..He's been moving too much.."

 

"How shall we punish him?"

 

Sebastian pulled his fingers our of Kurt and walked over to Kurt. His fingers dancing over his pale neck. Kurt shivered, looking up at Sebastian. Sebastian was a bit hesitant about this and gave a look that said so. He leaned down and whispered into Kurt's ear. "Really..Tell me if this is too much..Okay?.."

 

Kurt nodded, a little worried for what Sebastian meant.

 

Sebastian carefully wrapped his long fingers around Kurt's neck, squeezing lightly, making Kurt gasp. He didn't do it enough to cut off his air, but the thing that worried Kurt was..He actually liked it. Blaine looked over, a little panicked. But Kurt knew the safe word. If it was too much, he'd say something.. Kurt's hips rolled up a bit against Blaine and looked down at him to tell him he was okay before Sebastian squeezed a bit harder, a moan escaping his pearl pink lips. Blaine ran his blunt nails down Kurt’s chest, rubbing over the bulge in his pants.

 

"M-Master.." Kurt whined, his voice a bit strained.

 

"Mmm, look at him. More desperate than you were for my cock earlier," Sebastian moaned. 

 

Kurt's face fell as he looked up at Blaine. "What?"

 

"He sucked me on the way over..Got too excited for his own good.." Sebastian whispered in Kurt's ear, unable to see his expression. 

 

Kurt looked pained. Blaine did that without him..? He couldn't believe it. Kurt quickly composed himself, not wanting to ruin this. Now wasn't the time for discussing relationship problems. He looked up at Sebastian. "A-A little harder please, master.."

 

Sebastian complied, giving Kurt what he wanted. Kurt gasped lightly as it grew harder to breathe. Something about this..It really turned him on. But Blaine still wore a slightly worried look as he watched. Blaine leaned over to Sebastian. "A-Are you sure this won't hurt..?"

 

Sebastian nodded. "I know it looks bad..But it actually feels really good..Isn't that right Kurt?" He asked, looking down at him.

 

Kurt nodded, letting out a slightly choked, "Yes."

 

"You would say something..Right baby?.." Blaine asked softly, just wanting to be sure.

 

Kurt reached up for Blaine's hand as he nodded.

 

Blaine grabbed Kurt's bound hand, squeezing lightly as he nodded to Sebastian.

 

"Get the beads," Sebastian told Blaine.

 

Blaine nodded, smiling a bit as he got up. Kurt whined at the loss of friction looking up at Sebastian.

 

"You look so fucking sexy, Kurt," Sebastian growled.

 

Kurt gave a desperate moan as Sebastian squeezed harder.

 

Blaine slicked up the beads and lined them up with Kurt.

 

"P-Please.." Kurt got out.

 

Blaine smiled, slowly pressing in.

 

Sebastian released Kurt's neck, allowing him to gasp for air before moaning loudly.

 

"Oohh..Blaine.."

 

Sebastian leaned down, kissing over Kurt's slightly bruised neck as Blaine continued to push the toy into him.

 

Kurt writhed under the two boys. He felt so much. He was all sensation as he got lost in their touch. Sebastian licked up to Kurt's lips before kissing him deeply, reaching down to tease his nipple. Kurt’s back arched up as he moaned into the kiss. Sebastian quickly grabbed Kurt's neck again, squeezing. "What did your masters say about moving?.."

 

"Not to.." Kurt gasped.

 

"Are you going to behave?.."

 

"Y-Yes master..'

 

"Say it again.." Sebastian growled, squeezing even harder.

 

"Yes master!" Kurt breathed out.

 

Sebastian released Kurt's neck, smiling back at Blaine.

 

Blaine shivered. "Fuck that's hot."

 

"Would you like to try?.." Sebastian smiled.

 

Blaine shook his head, afraid of hurting Kurt.

 

"It's okay baby..I-I want you to.." Kurt got out, moaning as the beads shifted inside of him.

 

Blaine bit his lip as he moved up closer. Kurt leaned his head back, exposing his neck to his boyfriend as his breathing increased. Blaine carefully placed his hand around Kurt's neck, squeezing lightly. 

 

Kurt inhaled softly. Kurt was pretty sure Blaine was stronger than Sebastian. His hands were no exception. "Master.." Kurt whispered. Blaine gasped, tightening his hand slightly. Kurt gasped, his hips rolling up as he balled his fists.

 

"Fuck Kurt.." Blaine moaned as he moved to straddle his boyfriend.

 

"More.." Kurt rasped.

 

Blaine squeezed tighter, rolling his hips down. Kurt let out a choked moan, moving his hips with Blaine's. Blaine's head fell back. "Mmm, so good baby.."

 

Kurt groaned as he took the gasping breaths. Something about this was so hot..His life was literally in Blaine's hands and just the burn in his lungs from lack of oxygen..The strength of the way Blaine's muscles contracted when he squeezed.. Blaine let go, leaning down and nipping at Kurt's neck. "How does it feel?"

 

"S-So good master.."

 

Blaine sat up, pulling Sebastian close and kissing him deeply. Sebastian moaned, reaching down to pull Blaine's shirt off. Blaine blinked up at Sebastian. He couldn't believe how hot this was. "M-Masters.." Kurt whimpered.

 

"Yes slut?" Sebastian asked.

 

"Please..I need you.." Kurt said desperately, wiggling so the beads shifted inside of him.

 

"Hmm..I don't know.." Blaine sighed.

 

"We haven't gotten to use both of the toys yet.." Sebastian said, running his hands down Blaine's chest.

 

Blaine licked his lips, moaning softly.

 

Sebastian undressed himself before finishing Blaine. "Should we have mercy on our slut?..Or should we have more fun?.." He asked, kissing Kurt's bruised neck.

 

"More fun," Blaine smiled.

 

Sebastian smiled as Kurt whimpered. 

 

"How does that sound?" Blaine growled deep in his throat as he licked up the shell of Kurt's ear.

 

"Oh god..." Kurt whimpered. "Please master.."

 

"Mmm that's my little slut," Blaine moaned. Kurt arched his back, gasping softly.

 

"Should we give him the vibrator yet?" Blaine asked Sebastian.

 

"Hmm..I don't know..Maybe we should try it out first.."

 

"Mmm okay," Blaine grinned.

 

Sebastian walked to the bag and handed the vibrator and lube to Blaine.

 

Blaine licked his lips. "Hmm..should I make him watch me?"

 

Sebastian nodded, smiling down at Kurt who looked so hot like this. His cock hard as a rock and dripping precum onto his stomach. Blaine slicked up his fingers, still straddling Kurt as he pressed a finger inside himself. Kurt looked up at Blaine and whined. "Blaine.."

 

"You like that baby?" Blaine breathed out.

 

"Oh god yes.." 

 

"I don't think he called you master, Blaine.." Sebastian pointed out as he stroked himself lazily.

 

Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt. "Maybe he isn't deserving of the beads."

 

"N-No..I-I'm sorry master.." Kurt breathed out quickly.

 

"That's better." Blaine grinned.

 

Kurt moaned softly, rolling his hips up.

 

"Don't move or we'll have to spank you," Blaine said, adding a second finger to himself.

 

Kurt nodded, whining a bit as Sebastian leaned down to kiss across his chest.

 

"So needy.." Blaine breathed out.

 

"Can you blame him?.." Sebastian smiled, kissing down Kurt's stomach to Blaine's cock.

 

Blaine moaned. "Not at all.."

 

Sebastian sucked the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

 

Blaine gasped, his back arching toward Sebastian.

 

Sebastian looked at Kurt, moaning softly.

 

"Oh fuck..Bas.."

 

"Are you ready?.." Sebastian asked, looking up at Blaine.

 

"Yeah," Blaine nodded.

 

Sebastian smiled, leaning down to kiss at the base of Kurt's member. Kurt couldn't stop himself. His back arched up as he whined loudly. Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you say no moving?.." he asked Blaine.

 

"You know what that means," Blaine grinned.

 

Kurt whined. "I-I'm sorry.."

 

Blaine shook his head. "We warned you baby."

 

Kurt bit his lip as Sebastian untied him. Blaine lifted himself, allowing Kurt to turn over. Sebastian let Kurt get on his knees before he and Blaine tied his hands behind his back and his feet together, letting him lay his head on the mattress while his ass stuck up in the air for them. He squirmed a bit as he beads shifted, drawing a squeak from his lips.

 

"So beautiful like this," Blaine whispered hotly, bringing his hand down against Kurt’s cheek.

 

Kurt whined loudly, his back arching towards the mattress.

 

"Mmm you like being our little slut, don’t you?" Blaine growled.

 

"Y-yes master.."

 

Blaine looked up at Sebastian. "You wanna join?"

 

Sebastian smiled, nodding as he reached over, planting a harsh slap on the pale cheek.

 

Kurt’s head flew back as he cried out.

 

"Will you listen, slut?"

 

"Yes! Yes, masters!"

 

They both spanked him at once making him cry out. Blaine rubbed the bright pink flesh. "You look so damn good.."

 

"Oh god.." Kurt whispered.

 

"Shall we presume?" Sebastian asked, running a hand down to Blaine's ass.

 

"Mmm..Yeah..But leave him like this.." Blaine moaned.

 

Sebastian grinned, grabbing the vibrator and slicking it up. Blaine smiled, standing and bending over a desk where Kurt could see. The taller boy walked over to Blaine. Dropping to his knees, he spread Blaine's cheeks and circled the tight hole with his wet, warm tongue.

 

"Mmmph..Sebastian.." Blaine moaned. Sebastian pressed his tongue passed the ring of muscle, curling his tongue upwards. "Oh god..Mmm..use it.." Blaine growled.

 

Sebastian grinned as he pulled back, replacing his tongue with the vibrator. Blaine moaned softly, his head falling back as Kurt gave a broken moan. Sebastian pressed in slowly, reaching between Blaine's thighs and wrapping a firm hand around him. "Oh god..Fuck me..Yes.." Blaine panted.

 

"Oh my. I think you might be turning into my slut again." Sebastian moaned, turning it on low as he pressed in the rest of the way.

 

Blaine's body rolled. "Well for now we have Kurt.”

 

Sebastian leaned in, nipping at Blaine's behind. "You have such a perfect, full ass.."

 

"Mmm..Fuck..I'm glad you like it.." Blaine moaned, smiling.

 

Kurt moaned, turning his head to see more.

 

"Mmm..Our slut likes this.." Blaine said.

 

"Yes master.." Kurt breathed out.

 

Blaine gasped, throwing his head back. Sebastian moved the vibrator in and out of Blaine's ass, reveling in his moans.

 

"M-Masters..Please..I-I'll do anything..Please.." Kurt implored.

 

Blaine looked back at Sebastian. "Anything?"

 

Sebastian grinned. "Really now?.."

 

Kurt nodded shyly "Yes masters.."

 

"What should we make him do?.." Sebastian purred, pulling the vibrator out of Blaine.

 

"I-I don't know," Blaine said, whining at the loss.

 

"We'll think of something..." Sebastian said before leaning in to lick over Blaine's stretched hole.

 

Blaine gasped. "Bas! Oh fuck!"

 

"Mmm.." Sebastian moaned before standing. 

 

"Master..I-I need it.." Kurt whimpered.

 

Sebastian smacked Kurt’s ass. "Need what?"

 

"Ungh!..I need you to fuck my mouth..And Blaine..T-To fuck my ass.."

 

"Such a little slut.." Sebastian grinned.

 

Kurt moaned, arching his back. "Please master.."

 

"What do you think Blaine? Is he ready?"

 

"I think he's had enough.." Blaine smiled.

 

Sebastian grinned, leaning over and kissing Blaine deeply. Blaine moaned, running his hands through Sebastian's hair. "So hot.." the taller breathed out.

 

"Master.." Kurt whined. Blaine walked over, pulling the beads out at a torturing slow pace. Kurt let out broken moans as they slipped from him, making him arch his back even more. Blaine placed small kisses up and down Kurt’s back. "You ready for Sebastian’s cock?"

 

"Y-Yes.." Kurt breathed.

 

Sebastian stepped in front of Kurt. Kurt looked up at Sebastian, panting desperately. Sebastian held his long length, moving closer to Kurt. "Please..." Kurt whispered.

 

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

 

"Please master..Please fuck me.." Kurt panted.

 

The taller moaned as he slipped into Kurt’s mouth. Kurt moaned loudly, sucking hard and quickly. Sebastian groaned, watching as Blaine sank into him. Kurt whined loudly, pushing his hips back. Blaine moaned. "That's right baby..”

 

Kurt hummed, his eyes closing as he took them both. 

 

"So good.." Sebastian growled. Blaine thrust harder into Kurt, smacking his ass roughly. Kurt’s body rocket forward, making him take Sebastian further and making him choke lightly on his length.

 

"Hold him there.." Blaine instructed, gripping Kurt's hips and holding him steady.

 

Sebastian moaned, doing as Blaine said. Kurt groaned, sputtering around Sebastian as he shoved his length down the bound boy's throat. "Holy shit!" Sebastian breathed out. Kurt whimpered as he choked a bit, looking up at Sebastian. Sebastian panted as he pulled out, letting Kurt breathe. Kurt gasped harshly, panting. "Oh g-god..."

 

"Mmm fuck. Such a slut..." Sebastian moaned.

 

"Y-Yes master.." Kurt whimpered.

 

Blaine rolled his hips, spreading Kurt and thrusting in deeper. Kurt cried out, burying his face in the mattress as tears if pleasure started to form in his eyes. This was his biggest fantasy and it was coming true. He couldn't believe it was even hotter than he imagined.

 

"Ready for more?" Sebastian growled.

 

"O-Oh please yes master..." Kurt panted, lifting his head for Sebastian and opening his mouth.

 

Sebastian grinned, stepping forward, easing into Kurt's mouth. Kurt moaned, looking up at Sebastian with innocent eyes. Sebastian gasped. "How do you look so innocent like this..?"

 

"He's so good at that.." Blaine moaned as Kurt smiled around Sebastian's length.

 

"So sexy.."

 

Kurt moaned loudly as Blaine hit his prostate, pulling off of Sebastian's cock to scream loudly. Blaine smacked his ass.   
"Did your master tell you to stop sucking him?" He growled. 

 

"N-No.."

 

Sebastian tangled his hands in Kurt’s hair, thrusting back in. Kurt squeaked, choking a bit before relaxing his throat. Blaine grabbed Kurt’s ass. "Fuck baby.."

 

Kurt's legs were shaking as the pleasure at both ends shot through him. "Mmph!" He whined.

 

Sebastian's head fell back. "Damn Kurt..Look at you..taking both of us.."

 

"So /fucking/ hot.." Blaine growled, thrusting faster.

 

Kurt whimpered, trying to let them know he was close.

 

Blaine slammed into Kurt and felt his muscles tightening. "He's close.." He panted.

 

Sebastian groaned. "Such a good slut.."

 

Blaine smiled as Kurt whined loudly, his entire body trembling as he started to cum on the bedspread and parts of his own chest. 

 

"It looks like our slut made a mess.." Sebastian smiled, continuing to thrust.

 

"Maybe we'll have to leave a mess on him to teach him a lesson," Blaine suggested as he kept thrusting.

 

"That sounds perfect." Sebastian grinned as Kurt whined loudly with oversensitivity.

 

"You ready, baby?" Blaine breathed out. 

 

Kurt nodded quickly, his body still trembling. Blaine pulled out, pumping himself quickly as he neared his orgasm. Sebastian did the same, looking up into Blaine's eyes as he did so. Blaine shivered as he stared back at Sebastian. A small moan escaped his lips as he started to cum all over Kurt’s ass and back, keeping his eyes on the taller. Sebastian groaned, watching the face Blaine made as he came, cumming on Kurt's face, hair and shoulders. Kurt panted heavily as the warm, sticky cum landed on him. Sebastian leaned down, kissing Kurt softly. Kurt gasped into the kiss, waiting to be unbound so he could collapse on the bed. Blaine leaned down, kissing across Kurt's back and ass, licking up a small amount of the cum. Kurt shivered, his body wanting to give out. "Please.."

 

"Just wait a little longer.." Sebastian whispered against Kurt's lips. He looked so hot like this. Kurt whined quietly but nodded. Sebastian kissed along Kurt's bruised neck, over his shoulders and back to his lips. Kurt kissed Sebastian back as the cum cooled against his skin. "So beautiful.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"T-Thank you.." Kurt whispered, blushing lightly.

 

Blaine kissed up to Kurt's shoulders. "Let's get him cleaned up.." He said, untying his ties.

 

Kurt sighed heavily as he fell to the bed. "Thank you.."

 

"You're welcome my love.."

 

Kurt’s face fell as he thought about Blaine being with Sebastian before they got to his house. "I'm..I'm gonna go take a shower.."

 

"Okay baby.." Blaine smiled as he and Sebastian laid back on the bed. 

 

Kurt felt a pang of sadness that Blaine didn't try to take one with him. He tried to shrug it off as he headed to the bathroom. When Kurt came back he saw Sebastian left already. "Hey baby..Come lay." Blaine said softly.

 

Kurt sighed, laying on the edge of the bed.

 

"Kurt..What's wrong?.." Blaine asked softly, scooting closer to him.

 

Kurt shrugged him off. "Don't. I'm not in the mood."

 

"Kurt..Talk to me.." Blaine said softly.

 

"Why? I did last week and apparently it doesn't matter." Kurt said, still turned away from Blaine.

 

"Baby..Please.." Blaine said, worried.

 

Kurt sat up, looking at Blaine with tear filled eyes. "I told you how I was scared..scared I wouldn't be enough..for you..Then today, you don't answer any of my texts or calls..I was worried about you. Then to find out you were just busy sucking off Sebastian? How am I supposed to feel Blaine?"

 

"Kurt..Baby..We planned on not texting you so we could surprise you..A-And that just kind of happened..I didn't think you would be upset.." Blaine explained.

 

"You could've told me you were okay. And how can I not be upset? You know how I feel. Then you're with him alone. When I'm there, we're both there, knowing what's going on. But if it's not both of us, it's like..cheating.." Kurt tried making Blaine understand.

 

Blaine's eyebrows kneaded together. "Kurt..I'm so sorry.." He said, his eyes starting to fill with tears.

 

"Blaine..I just.." Kurt sighed, staring at the floor. "He's nothing like me..What if I can't give you what he does..?"

 

"Kurt, you give me more.." Blaine said softly, grabbing his hands.

 

"H-How..?"

 

"You give me love..A-And when you touch me..In any way..It's more amazing than anything I've ever felt..You're beautiful..And sexy..The most amazing person I've ever known.." Blaine said quietly.

 

Kurt had tears streaming down his face. "Really..?"

 

"Really.." Blaine said, cupping Kurt's cheek.

 

Kurt cuddled up to his boyfriend, trying to calm his tears.

 

"I love you so much.." Blaine whispered.

 

"I-I love you too, Blaine.."

 

Blaine leaned in, kissing Kurt softly.

 

Kurt smiled softly, laying his head on Blaine's chest. "Did you find someone to take to dinner with Sebastian..?"

 

"I did. All we have to do is get them together and you'll see it. They're gonna be perfect for each other.”

 

"Does Bas know?"

 

"He doesn't know who, but he agreed to dinner.." Blaine smiled.

 

"Good," Kurt grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

Friday night came quickly and Kurt and Blaine went to go pick up Sebastian. Blaine took Kurt’s hand. "You're so gorgeous.."

 

Kurt smiled, blushing lightly. "Thank you.."

 

Blaine parked the car and leaned over to kiss Kurt softly. "You ready..?"

 

"Yeah.." Kurt said happily.

 

Blaine got out and opened the door for Kurt before they headed up the walkway and rang the doorbell. Sebastian came to the door, dressed quite nicely and smiling.

 

"Hey Bas.." Kurt grinned.

 

"Hey. Where are we going?."

 

"A little Italian restaurant a couple towns over," Blaine said.

 

"Sounds good." The taller smiled as they started to the car. Blaine drove them to the cute little restaurant and they were seated in a booth as they waited for Christian. Christian walked inside, dressed in a form fitting black shirt and jeans. Blaine spotted him from across the room and smiled. 

 

"I'll be right back." Sebastian smiled, going to the restroom.

 

Blaine nodded, waiting for Sebastian to leave before calling Christian over. Christian smiled, walking over.   
"Hey Blaine..Is this who I'm here for?.." He smiled, clearly admiring Kurt. His eyes running up and down his pale body.

 

"No," Blaine said quickly. "This is my boyfriend, Kurt. Your..erm..date is in the restroom."

 

Christian nodded, sitting down at the table across from Blaine. 

 

"So Christian..What do you like to do?" Kurt asked politely.

 

"I'm on the lacrosse team..Takes up most of my time." Christian smiled.

 

"Oohh lacrosse. I've never been to one of those games," Kurt said.

 

"You should come one day. It gets a little rough, but it's fun." Christian said.

 

Sebastian walked over, smiling.  
"Sorry, I just had to fix my-...What are you doing here?.."

 

"Sebastian..This is your date.." Blaine said with wide eyes.

 

"Date?.." Sebastian hissed. "I wouldn't go on a date with him even if he was the last gay guy in Lima."

 

"You really thought I’d want to sit in the same room as Smythe?" Christian asked Blaine as he rolled his eyes.

 

"What is going on?" Kurt asked.

 

"Oh shut up Christian. Shouldn't you be getting a lacrosse stick shoved up your ass?"

 

Christian smirked at Sebastian. "You've got that backwards baby."

 

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I'm not your baby!"

 

Christian bit his lip, deciding to change his game. He knew how to really get under Sebastian’s skin. "Why are you getting all worked up?"

 

"What are you talking about?" Sebastian huffed.

 

"Getting all tense around me. Maybe you're just trying to hide that you want me."

 

"Are you sure this was a good idea..?" Kurt whispered to Blaine.

 

Sebastian chuckled. "Please..Why would I want you?"

 

Christian grinned, reaching out and running a finger along Sebastian’s chin. "Because I could get you off better than anyone else."

 

Sebastian slapped Christian's hand away. "Fuck you. You couldn't even come close to what I've had.."

 

"Wanna bet?"

 

Sebastian shook his head. "Blaine..I'm gonna go back to the bathroom and when I come back, he'd better be gone."

 

Blaine looked down at his hands. He really thought they'd be good for each other.

 

Sebastian huffed, walking off. 

 

"Don't feel bad Blaine..There was no way you could've known." Christian chuckled, standing.

 

"Sorry..We're just..trying to find someone for him.." Kurt said softly. 

 

"Like Blaine said, if it doesn't work out, so be it. Smythe and I would never work. But thanks for the show. It was fun," Christian smiled. "You should come to one of my games though. See you later," he said, winking at the two boys and walking towards the bathroom.

 

Sebastian stared in the mirror, seething. He hated Christian Stevens with every fiber of his being. They were rivals in everything. Especially guys. Christian always stole the guys he wanted. Christian leaned against the wall, smirking at Sebastian. "Hate me that much?"

 

Sebastian turned around sighing. "What do you want?"

 

Christian stepped forward, quickly grabbing Sebastian's wrists and pining him to the wall, their mouths inches away from each other. "You," he breathed out.

 

"W-What?.." Sebastian gasped. "L-Let go of me Stevens.."

 

Christian chuckled as he stepped back. "Ohmygod. I can't believe you believed me."

 

Sebastian filled up with rage. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

 

"It's just so easy to piss you off." Christian said raising an eyebrow at Sebastian. He was kind of hot like this..

 

"Just leave me the fuck alone Christian..I don't want anything to do with you." Sebastian hissed.

 

Christian leaned back against the wall, leaving a few feet between them. "Really, Smythe. What's crawled up your ass?"

 

""Nothing. I'm just not in the mood to deal with any dumb jocks tonight."

 

Christian's playful mood disappeared as he stared at Sebastian. "I'm a lot of things. But dumb is not one of them."

 

"Yeah, I bet." Sebastian scoffed, trying to walk past him.

 

Christian put his arm up, blocking Sebastian from the door.

 

"What are you doing?" Sebastian groaned.

 

"Fuck this. You know what, Smythe? I was right about you. You're just a preppy little bitch that does nothing but whine when he doesn't get his way. You’re so not worth this," Christian said, turning to leave.

 

Sebastian grabbed his wrist and spun him around. "Who the fuck are you calling a preppy bitch? And what am I not worth? A fucking lacrosse player whose head is shoved so far up his own ass?! Why would I want you? Your fucking dumb ass hair and your face..Stupid fucking..lips.." Sebastian growled before leaning in and kissing Christian violently.

 

Christian groaned as the kiss grew heated. He gripped Sebastian by the waist and flipped over so Sebastian was pinned against the wall. "Now, that is what I was waiting for." Christian smirked, his breathing ragged as he cocked an eyebrow.

 

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me.." Sebastian panted. Christian grinned, leaning back in and kissing him roughly. Sebastian moaned gripping Christian's hair and wrapping a leg around his waist. Christian ran his hand up Sebastian’s thigh, moaning against his lips. Sebastian groaned, letting his head fall back as the sound escaped him. Christian nipped at Sebastian’s neck. "Told you that you wanted me."

 

"Fuck..Do you ever stop talking?" Sebastian panted.

 

Christian chuckled, biting down on the soft, tanned skin. Sebastian gasped harshly, his hips thrusting forward. Christian rocked his hips with Sebastian, smiling as he felt his length against him. 

 

"Fuck..Stall..Now." Sebastian moaned.

 

Christian gripped Sebastian’s thighs, lifting him up and carrying him to the first stall. Sebastian kissed Christian roughly as the blue eyed boy sat on the toilet, rocking their hips together. Christian squeezed Sebastian’s ass, watching intently for a reaction. Sebastian rolled his body, growling darkly.

 

"Shit.." Christian breathed out, thrusting up.

 

"God..You know what?..Just..Fuck me.." Sebastian groaned.

 

Christian’s eyes grew dark. "Here?"

 

"Yeah..Do you have a condom?" Sebastian asked.

 

"Always," Christian grinned, pulling out a condom a small packet of lube. He handed it to Sebastian. "Put it on me."

 

Sebastian rolled his eyes before standing and pulling off his pants and boxers. "Can't put it on yourself?"

 

Sebastian bit his lip as Christian unzipped his pants, pulling his length out. Christian stroked himself lightly, moaning as he looked at Sebastian. Christian was big..Really big. Sebastian ripped the condom open with his teeth and rolled it down Christian's member. "We have to hurry.." he said, straddling his lap. Christian nodded, grasping Sebastian’s hips and easing himself into his impressively tight ass. Sebastian whimpered, pulling Christian's hair.  
"Fuck, Smythe..Oh shit.."

 

Sebastian panted harshly. "Come on..Put it in me.." He growled.

 

Christian bit his lip, thrusting up and burying himself deep. Sebastian pulled hard, a loud grunt escaping him. Christian leaned forward, kissing Sebastian roughly as he rolled his hips up. Sebastian moaned as they started moving together, rough and fast. Christian smacked Sebastian’s ass, reveling in the way his muscles tightened around his member. Sebastian grunted. "Fuck..Christian.."

 

"Oh damn baby..Say my name.."

 

"D-Don't call me baby.." Sebastian growled. Christian momentarily thought about why Sebastian didn't like that but pushed it away quickly as he gripped Sebastian’s hips. Sebastian moaned quietly, throwing his head back. "Oohh...Christian.." 

 

Christian gasped. He loved the way his name slipped off of Sebastian’s tongue. "Smythe..Shit I'm close.."

 

"Me too..Harder..Harder.." Sebastian gasped. Christian picked Sebastian up, pressing him against the stall wall and slamming into him roughly. Sebastian bit down on Christian's shoulder to muffle his moans, his legs starting to shake. "Unnhh..that's right ba-..Smythe.." Christian groaned.

 

Sebastian nipped at Christian's neck. "God..Fuck me harder.." he demanded roughly. Christian complied, angling himself to hit Sebastian’s prostate with each quick, hard thrust.

 

"A-Ah!" Sebastian whimpered loudly, his back arching. "Fuck!..Christian!"

 

"Cum for me, Sebastian." Christian demanded as he got closer to his release.

 

Sebastian threw His head back, gaping harshly as he reached down, cumming into his hand. Christian gave a few more erratic thrusts, finding his release and spilling himself inside Sebastian. Sebastian melted in Christian's arms, panting softly. Christian kissed his forehead. "Not bad, Smythe."

 

Sebastian looked up at Christian. "Yeah..You were pretty good.."

 

Christian chuckled. "Still want me to leave right away?"

 

"Y-You want to stay?"

 

"Well I am starving now.."

 

Sebastian smiled. "Okay.."

 

Christian set Sebastian down, disposed of the condom and tucked himself back into his pants. Sebastian got dressed, gasping as Christian pulled him close and kissed him.

 

"Come on. They'll get worried about you." Christian said leading Sebastian back to the table. Sebastian just nodded, a little breathless and desperately confused about what just happened. They sat back at the table and Christian smiled. "Ran into him on my way out."

 

"So you worked it out?" Kurt smiled as Sebastian sat down.

 

Sebastian nodded, still confused to how that had happened.

 

"Sebastian.." Blaine said softly.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Your hair is kind of.." Blaine said, making a gesture with his hand.

 

Sebastian's eyes went wide as he tried fixing his hair quickly.   
"Sorry..Just..Kind of.." he sighed.

 

Kurt suppressed a giggle, knowing that look.

 

Christian cleared his throat as the waitress came over. "So what is everyone having?"

 

"I’ll have the baked chicken and macaroni," Blaine smiled.

 

"And I’ll do the Cesar salad," Kurt smiled.

 

"I'll have..Uh..The salad too." Sebastian said.

 

"I’ll take the Cajun steak and fries," Christian grinned.

 

Sebastian bit his lip as he handed the waitress his menu. He didn't understand. He didn't like Christian any more or hate him any less than he did before. But how did that happen in the bathroom? It didn't make any sense. But it was hot..

 

"So..How did you two work it out?.." Blaine asked.

 

Christian looked at Sebastian. "We talked."

 

"Yeah." Sebastian said quickly.

 

Kurt eyed Sebastian. "Okay.."

 

"So you two would call this..A date?.." Blaine smiled.

 

Sebastian looked over at Christian, waiting for his reaction. "If he does." Christian said, giving Sebastian a cocky grin.

 

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I don't care."

 

"A challenge..I like that.." Christian grinned.

 

Sebastian bit his lip, picking up his water. Kurt looked over at Blaine and smiled. Maybe this would work. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, smiling back at him. Sebastian barely said anything to Christian the whole night, swatting his hands away as he tried to touch him and slamming his attempts at flirting. When dinner was over he paid half of the bill and leaned over to Sebastian. "Can I drive you home?.."

 

Sebastian shrugged. "Whatever. See you two later?" He said to Kurt and Blaine.

 

"Bye you two." Kurt said, linking arms with Blaine.

 

"Bye," Christian grinned.

 

Sebastian crossed his arms, walking with Christian to his car.

 

"Why so glum?" Christian asked.

 

"Not glum." Sebastian said simply.

 

"What then?"

 

"Nothing." Sebastian said, looking up into Christian's eyes. Christian looked back at Sebastian, wondering what he was thinking. He sighed, giving up and opening the door for his date. Sebastian gave a light smile, getting into the car. Christian pulled out, heading to Sebastian's house. "What are you thinking?"

 

"About earlier."

 

"What about it?"

 

"I don't know..It was really hot." Sebastian said, a slight smile playing on his lips.

 

Christian glanced over at the blond. "It was.."

 

Sebastian just chuckled, tracing his finger across his own bottom lip before biting it lightly. Christian growled deep in his throat as he looked at Sebastian.   
"You really should pay more attention to the road, Stevens.." Sebastian said.

 

"It’s hard to when you're biting your lip," Christian said, reluctantly turning back to the road.

 

"Oh?..I hadn't noticed.." Sebastian said simply.

 

Christian stared ahead, focusing on the road. When they stopped at Sebastian's house, Sebastian looked over, his eyes dark. Christian couldn't help himself. He didn't understand why but he leaned over, kissing Sebastian desperately. Sebastian groaned, pulling himself closer to Christian, breathing heavily through his nose. Christian pulled back slightly, his eyes going back and forth from Sebastian's lips to eyes. Sebastian ran his hands through Christian's hair, leaning in to bite the blue eyed boy's bottom lip and pulling back. Christian moaned. "Shit Smythe..'

 

"Yes?.." Sebastian smiled.

 

"What the hell are you doing to me..?" The lacrosse player breathed out, pressing their lips together. Sebastian moaned, the kiss becoming rougher and more desperate. Christian ran his hands down Sebastian's body, resting on his hips. Sebastian pulled back a bit, smiling wide as Christian tried to lean in and he pulled back.

 

"Damn it, Sebastian," Christian groaned. Sebastian giggled, licking over the lacrosse player's lips. Christian pulled back, keeping his eyes on Sebastian. "You want to go out again..?'

 

"What do you mean?.." Sebastian asked, a bit upset that the kissing stopped.

 

"N-Nothing. Forget it," Christian said quickly, turning forward.

 

"Are you asking me out on another date?.."

 

Christian kept his eyes straight ahead as he answered. "Yeah.."

 

Sebastian turned Christian's head, kissing him softly.

 

"Is that a yes?" 

 

Sebastian nodded, a very light blush forming on his cheeks.

 

"Good," Christian grinned, kissing him again. Sebastian hummed, pulling Christian's hair. Christian's mind was racing. Did he really just ask Sebastian Smythe out on a date? Christian didn't do dates. Not unless it was to get what he wanted. But for the first time, he felt excited to go on a date. And with Sebastian Smythe. Who would've thought? Sebastian pulled back, panting lightly.

 

"You should get inside.."

 

"Why?.."

 

"It’s taking everything I have to contain myself, Sebastian."

 

"Who says you have to?.." Sebastian asked quietly.

 

Christian looked down at Sebastian. "I guess I don't have to.."

 

Sebastian smiled, biting his lip.

 

"Did you have something in mind?"

 

Sebastian leaned in, kissing up to his ear. "I really want you to fuck me again.."

 

"Again?" Christian grinned. "Where?"

 

"My room..My parents don't care.." Sebastian said, his voice low.

 

Christian took his keys out. "Lead the way."

 

Sebastian got out grabbing Christian's hand and leading him upstairs and into the house. Once in his room, Christian pulled Sebastian close, their mouths an inch apart. "How do you want me?"

 

"I want to be on my hands and knees..I haven't been fucked in a while.." Sebastian said breathily.

 

Christian grabbed the hem of Sebastian’s shirt, quickly discarding it. Sebastian arched his back as Christian admired his body. Christian stepped forward, kissing Sebastian’s neck as he reached the fly of his pants. Sebastian let him unzip them and pulled them down a bit before he pulled off Christian's shirt, "Damn.." He growled, admiring his abs.

 

The lacrosse player grinned. "Like what you see?"

 

Sebastian chuckled. "I don't see what all the hype is about.." He said teasingly.

 

"Then why are you dying inside to touch them?"

 

"Abs are abs.."

 

Christian shrugged, pulling Sebastian’s pants down the rest of the way. Sebastian chuckled, leaning in to kiss Christian's neck. "You know I'm lying...Right?.."

 

"Of course. Just wanted to see how long you'd keep it up," Christian said, tilting his head for Sebastian. Sebastian smiled, biting down harder than Christian anticipated. "Ah!" Christian gasped, reach out and gripping Sebastian’s hips. 

 

Sebastian groaned, sucking harshly at the skin before pulling back. "What's wrong?..Can't handle it rough?.."

 

"It's the best way. Just didn't expect it," Christian breathed out.

 

Sebastian grinned, licking over the red mark. 

 

"Hands and knees," Christian growled.

 

Sebastian smiled. "That's more like it.." He said, doing as Christian said.

 

Christian unzipped his pants, pulling out his half hard member. Sebastian reached back, wrapping his hand around it and pumping him slowly. Christian moaned quietly, his lips parting as he closed his eyes.  
"I'm impressed.." Sebastian smiled.

 

"By what?"

 

"Your cock.."

 

Christian groaned, licking his lips. He reached in his pocket, fishing out another condom and lube packet.

 

"How lucky we're you planning on getting tonight Stevens?.." Sebastian asked, letting his head fall back on his shoulder.

 

"You can never be too prepared," Christian grinned.

 

Sebastian just chuckled. "C'mon..I need to get fucked..Rough.."

 

Christian rolled the condom on and slicked himself up. He grasped Sebastian’s hips, slamming into him at once. Sebastian cried out, his entire body tensing.

 

"Too rough?" Christian breathed out heavily.

 

"No..Not rough enough.," Sebastian challenged.

 

Christian gripped him tighter, ramming into him relentlessly. Sebastian bent over, gripping the sheets. "Ah! Oh fuck! Shit!!"

 

"Unngh! S-So fucking tight!"

 

"Jesus fucking-ah!! Fuck me..Oh god..Don't stop.," Sebastian moaned. It had been a while since he was topped. Dominated like this. He loved it.

 

Christian reached down, pulling Sebastian’s hair as he kept up his thrusts.

 

"Mmm..Christian!..Ungh..Ohmygod.."

 

"Fuck Sebastian!" Christian growled, slapping the kneeling boy's ass.

 

Sebastian's back arched, letting out a loud moan. Christian watched with dark eyes. Damn, this was hot.

 

"Fuck..Christian..S-So good.." Sebastian panted.

 

Christian's hands roamed Sebastian's body as he angled himself to hit the moaning boy's prostate. Sebastian cried out, his body trembling as he tightened around Christian's member. "Ohh fuck!" Christian groaned, nearing the glorious edge.

 

"C-Christian..Oh god..Fuck, you're so good.." Sebastian whimpered, inching closer.

 

Christian pulled Sebastian up so his chest was to the stronger's back. He leaned in, biting Sebastian's ear.

 

Sebastian rolled his body, taking Christian harder until he was practically screaming.

 

"That's right..I want to hear you," Christian growled.

 

Sebastian threw his head back. "Christian!" he cried. He was so close. He just needed a push to send him over the edge. Christian wrapped a hand around Sebastian’s length, pumping as he thrust harder. Sebastian's body started to quiver as he let out a loud moan, spilling himself over Christian's hand. Christian moaned quietly as he came, continuing to pump Sebastian through his orgasm. Sebastian melted against the muscular boy, panting heavily. "Oh god.." 

 

Christian grinned lazily. "I know.."

 

"Shut up.." Sebastian said playfully.

 

Christian rolled his eyes, planting small kisses along Sebastian’s shoulder. Sebastian blushed lightly, looking back at Christian. "Are you blushing?" Christian chuckled.

 

"No.."

 

"I think you are.."

 

Sebastian turned his face away, blushing more. Christian smiled to himself. Why did he find this cute? Sebastian pulled him back laying on the bed. Christian sighed as he laid down, completely sated. Sebastian wasn't sure why but he cuddled up to Christian's chest, sighing softly, Christian stiffened a bit, not understanding what was happening. After a moment, he relaxed and gave a loud yawn. Sebastian sighed softly. "Good night."

 

Christian looked down at Sebastian. He wanted him to stay the night..?

 

"U-Unless you want to leave.." Sebastian said quickly, pulling away.

 

"No. It's just.. No one has ever asked me to stay.." Christian said quietly.

 

"Really?..Well..You can if you want.." Sebastian said. Christian nodded, pulling Sebastian back to his chest. Sebastian blushed, wrapping his arms around Christian's middle.

 

"Goodnight, Sebastian.."

 

"Night.." Sebastian said softly.


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian and Christian continued talking for a couple of days, keeping their relationship a bit of a secret. The both had reputations to uphold after all. Sebastian couldn't believe what was going on. Christian of all people? This just didn't make sense. But god, he was so good in bed..And in the janitor's closet..And in the locker room..And the back seat of his car. He had never cared to bottom much. But with Christian.. It was spectacular. Just the rough, sexy, name calling experiences he had with Christian were enough to keep him coming back for more. Especially the name calling.. He smiled as his phone vibrated with a text from Christian.  
"Thinking about those gorgeous lips.."

 

"What about them?.." Sebastian replied.

 

"I'd love to feel them against mine right about now.." Christian sent back.

 

"Well that's too bad.." Sebastian sent.

 

"Why?"

 

"I'm not there.."

 

"You could be though.."

 

"Well I could use some motivation.." Sebastian text.

 

"Trust me, Smythe. You know I'd make it worth your time.." Christian said. Sebastian could sense the other's grin.

 

"Why don't you come over here?.."

 

"I could do that.." Christian sent back,

 

"Well come on then.."

 

"See you in a bit sexy.."

 

Sebastian grinned, going to take a shower. A bit later, there was a knock on Sebastian's door. Sebastian came down in the towel, a bit of water still clinging to his skin. A low growl escaped Christian's lips. "Damn.."

 

"Well hello.." Sebastian smiled.

 

Christian stepped forward, tracing down Sebastian's abs. Sebastian moaned softly, letting the towel fall. Christian grinned, letting the door shut behind them. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Christian's neck and kissed him deeply. Christian moaned. Fuck he loved kissing those lips. Sebastian wrapped a leg around Christian's waist, growling.  
"I've been thinking about you all damn day," Christian breathed down, tracing up sebastian's thigh.

 

"What have you been thinking about?.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"Touching you.. Feeling up your thighs to that amazing ass.." Christian said slyly, doing just that. "Taking you in my mouth.."

 

Sebastian moaned deeply, pulling Christian's hair. "Fuck..You wanna suck me?.." he smiled slyly.

 

"Mmm, yeah,." Christian got out.

 

"Get to it then.."

 

Christian lowered himself to his knees, looking up with dark eyes as he sucked at the head. Sebastian gasped as he started to harden. "Cockslut.." He smiled. Christian moaned at the name, taking the thick member in his mouth. Sebastian's head fell back, moaning loudly. Christian bobbed his head, keeping his tongue running up and down a vein on the underside. Sebastian laced his fingers in Christians hair, moaning softly. The lacrosse player reached around, squeezing sebastian's ass roughly as he took him to the hilt.   
"Fuck, you can take a cock can't you Stevens?.." Sebastian growled. Christian gasped, sucking faster. Sebastian leaned back on the wall, panting harshly. Christian brought his hands up to trace along sebastian's glorious abs as he sucked harder. "Ungh..Christian..I want you.."

 

Christian pulled off with a loud pop. "I'm right here." he said with a grin.

 

"You know What I mean.." Sebastian groaned.

 

He got up and pressed Sebastian to the wall. "Tell me what you want."

 

"Fuck me.." Sebastian whispered. "How you know I like it.."

 

Christian unbuttoned his pants and pulled on a condom. He picked sebastian up, about to slide into him when the doorbell rang. Sebastian groaned, looking at the door. "Will you get that?.."

 

Christian tucked himself in and opened the door to see Kurt and Blaine. "Oh.. Uhh.. Hi.."

 

Kurt and Blaine's eyebrows shot up in unison. "Umm..Hey.." Blaine said, looking up at Christian.

 

"Hi.. Umm Sebastian.." Christian said awkwardly. Sebastian wrapped the towel around himself and walked to the door. "O-Oh..Hey guys.." Sebastian said, eyes wide.

 

"We haven't heard from you in a while.. I guess now we know why." Kurt said, eyeing the two.

 

"Oh..W-we were just..Um..He was.." Sebastian trailed off as Christian simply grinned.

 

"We were about to fuck," Christian said bluntly.

 

"Christian!" Sebastian hissed. Kurt looked over at Blaine, raising an eyebrow in interest.

 

"So you two are working out?" Blaine asked, smiling wide.

 

"You could say that.." Christian smirked.

 

"I guess we'll...leave you to..that.." Kurt said, wanting to know how this all happened.

 

"Wait..Why are you guys here?..Not complaining..Trust me.." Sebastian said, eyeing Kurt's legs and the way Blaine's shirt clung to his body.

 

Blaine swallowed hard. He didn't think Christian knew about them. "Oh uhh.. It can wait.."

 

"Christian..Can you give us a minute?" Sebastian asked, turning to the blue eyed boy.

 

"Sure.." Christian said before walking to the living room.

 

"What's up?.." Sebastian said softly.

 

"Well, we just hadn't heard from you and we thought we'd come see you.." Kurt said, biting his lip as he studied Sebastian's chest and abs.

 

"Is that all you had in mind?.." Sebastian chuckled, noticing where Kurt was looking.

 

"Not really," Blaine said. "But we didn't know about you and Christian.."

 

"We're not dating or anything.." Sebastian shrugged.

 

"Oh okay.." Kurt said, not really knowing where they stood. Sebastian had gotten jealous when they had been with Puck. He had said he didn't want Kurt and Blaine with anyone else but him. But then again they had set the Warbler up with Christian. If they weren't supposed to see anyone but each other, why had they shown up on Sebastian's doorstep?

 

"Do you guys wanna do something tonight?.." Sebastian asked.

 

"If you want to.."

 

"Well..Are you guys interested in Christian?.." Sebastian asked carefully.

 

Kurt looked at Blaine. "What do you think?"

 

Blaine looked over at Kurt. "He's hot..But..Is he okay with it?.."

 

Sebastian laughed. "Are you kidding? Yeah he would be okay with it."

 

"Do you want to baby?.." Blaine asked, looking over at Kurt.

 

"If you want to.." Kurt said softly. Blaine nodded, smiling. They followed Sebastian and saw Christian sitting on the couch. Kurt and Blaine sat on either side of him. "Sorry to interrupt.." Kurt said softly.

 

"It's alright.." Christian sighed.

 

"I'm gonna get dressed.." Sebastian smiled, walking upstairs.

 

Blaine bit his lip, slowly placing his hand on Christian's thigh. Christian raised an eyebrow, looking over at Blaine. The shorter leaned over, capturing Kurt;s lips in a kiss as he slid his hand higher. Christian gasped as Kurt moaned deeply. Kurt mimicked Blaine's movements, running his hand up the clothed thigh. Christian let out a quiet moan, biting his lip. Kurt broke the kiss, looking at the lacrosse player. "You like that?"

 

Christian nodded, his breath getting heavier.

 

"You can touch." Kurt grinned, pressing his lips back to Blaine. Christian looked towards the staircase before leaning in to kiss Kurt's neck and run his hand up Blaine's thigh. Blaine whimpered softly, tightening his grip on Christian's leg. Christian groaned, kissing up to Kurt's ear and nibbling lightly on the lobe.  
"Ohh.." Kurt breathed out, shivering as he felt the hot breath.

 

"You two are so hot.." Christian smiled.

 

"Not so bad yourself," Blaine whispered hotly. Christian hummed, kissing over to Blaine's jaw.

 

Sebastian smiled as he came back down the stairs. "Hope your'e not having too much fun without me."

 

Christian looked up at Sebastian and smiled, biting at Blaine's jaw. Kurt stood, walking over to the Warbler. He wrapped a leg around his hip and kissed him deeply. Sebastian moaned, picking Kurt up and kissing him back. Kurt clawed down Sebastian's back, groaning against his lips. Christian pulled Blaine into his lap. "So..You and your boyfriend are in an open relationship?.."

 

"Kind of. We only do this with each other," Blaine explained as he rolled his hips down. Christian moaned, his head falling back. Blaine grinned, biting down on the stronger's exposed neck. He growled. His hands flying to Blaine's ass. Blaine gasped, grinding down harder.

 

"Fuck.." Christian whispered.

 

"What do you want?.." Sebastian growled in Kurt's ear.

 

"Fuck me, Bas.. Fuck me hard.. I want Blaine watch Blaine as you fuck me from behind.." Kurt whimpered.

 

"You want him to watch me make you fall apart?..." Sebastian moaned.

 

Kurt tangled his hands in Sebastian's hair. "Fuck.. Yes Bas.."

 

Sebastian looked around at Christian, grinning. Christian felt Sebastian's gaze and looked up, meeting his eyes.   
"You want me Blaine? Tell me."

 

"I want you.." Blaine whispered, his voice deep and filled with lust. "I've wanted you since I saw you on that lacrosse field.."

 

Christian grinned cockily. "I knew you did. I'll fuck you so good, Blaine.."

 

Blaine whimpered, clawing down Christian's chest. Christian pulled his shirt off before doing the same to Blaine. Blaine moaned deeply, leaning down to kiss across Christian's chest.

 

"You seem so innocent.. I bet you like it rough, don't you?" Christian growled.

 

"Yes..Oh god yes.." Blaine whimpered.

 

"You want your boyfriend to watch me fuck you? Watch me make you scream?"

 

"Yes..Please..Ohmygod.." Blaine whispered.

 

Christian gripped Blaine's thighs and picked him up.   
"So hot.." he whispered.

 

Kurt and Sebastian were almost completely undressed, kissing heatedly. Blaine bit his lip as he stared at Sebastian and his boyfriend. He couldn't get over how sexy it was. Both of the pairs hurried up the stairs and went to sebastian's room. Blaine quickly rid Christian of his clothes and took his own off. "Damn.." he breathed out as his eyes focused on the lacrosse player's member. Christian grinned cockily as Kurt stripped Sebastian and immediately dropped to his knees. Blaine followed suit, dropping down and stroking Christian. Kurt leaned over, kissing Blaine deeply as he pumped Sebastian back. Blaine moaned into the kiss. "You're so sexy baby.."

 

"I love you.." Kurt whispered.

 

"I love you too, Kurt," Blaine said quietly, pressing a sweet kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

 

Kurt smiled before leaning back over to Sebastian and licking at the head of his half-hard member. Blaine fluttered his lashes at Christian as he leaned in, tracing the seam of his testicles with his tongue.  
"Oh fuck.." Christian gasped, looking over at Sebastian.

 

"They're so fucking good. Such sluts.." Sebastian growled, running his hands through Kurt's hair. Kurt nodded, humming happily as he took Sebastian deeper Blaine sucked one then the other into his mouth, continuing to pump Christian.   
"Fuck,.You're so good at that.." Christian whimpered. Blaine hummed appreciatively as he sucked harder. Kurt sucked harder, looking up at Sebastian.   
"Oh god damn, Kurt.." Sebastian breathed out.

 

"What's wrong, Smythe? Can't last?" Christian challenged.

 

"I could last longer than you.." Sebastian moaned, thrusting lightly.

 

Christian laughed. "Want to bet?"

 

"Sure.." Sebastian grinned, raising an eyebrow.

 

Christian gasped as Blaine pulled off and took him in his throat. "Winner get to do whatever they want to the loser."

 

"Deal.." Sebastian said slyly, gripping Kurt's hair and thrusting harder. Kurt sputtered, making the most obscene, sexiest sound any of them had ever heard. All three of them moaned and Sebastian pulled Kurt off, letting him breathe.  
"Fuck me.." Kurt rasped, spit spilling down his chin. "Fuck me, Bas.. Please.."

 

Sebastian growled at the sight, pulling Kurt up by his hair. Blaine whined, looking up at Christian hopefully. Christian grinned, picking Blaine up and placing him on the bed. Blaines back was to the jock as Sebastian positioned Kurt across from Blaine. Christian bit at Blaine's neck. "Tell Kurt how much you want my dick."

 

"Ohmygod..Kurt..Baby.." Blaine whimpered. "I want him so bad.."

 

Kurt moaned loudly, leaning forward to kiss his boyfriend. Blaine kissed Kurt deeply, whimpering with need. Kurt laced his fingers with Blaines as he pulled back.   
"Bas.. Please.. I need your cock.. I need to feel you.."

 

Sebastian rolled a condom and smiled. "Tell Blaine..Tell him.."

 

"Fuck baby.. I need him.. I want to see you.. Watching Bas fuck me.. He's so good.. So big.." Kurt whined.

 

Blaine moaned deeply, "Please," He begged, "We need you both..Oh fuck..Please.."

 

Christian grinned, smacking Blaine's ass. "Fuck.. Such a nice ass.."

 

Blaine whined loudly, closing his eyes. Christian slicked himself up and positioned himself at Blaine's entrance. Kurt looked back as Sebastian did the same and they both pressed in, drawing loud moans from the boys bent over either side of the bed.   
"Holy shit," Christian growled as the tight heat surrounded him.

 

"Fuck..So tight.." Sebastian growled. Kurt pushed back, wanting to feel all of Sebastian. Sebastian grunted, gripping Kurt's hips as Blaine whined desperately. 

 

"Kurrt.. Oh god.." Blaine moaned. Kurt reached out and grabbed Blaine's curls and pulling lightly as the other two boys began to thrust. Blaine wrapped his arms around kurts neck, arching his back as Christian fucked him. Kurt gave a loud yelp as Sebastian began to thrust harder. The taller looked up at Christian, his green eyes challenging him. Christian locked eyes with Sebastian, gripping Blaine's hips and thrusting faster. Blaine let out a sharp moan, throwing his head back and pushing his body closer to Christian. The jock grinned, still staring at the warbler. Sebastian growled, reaching for Kurt's hair and pulling roughly, making him give a short scream as he sped his thrusts.   
"Bas!" Kurt cried out, wanting more.

 

"Talk to me babe.." Sebastian groaned.

 

"I-I..Oh Bas! G-Good!" Kurt breathed out heavily. Blaine cried out Christian's name, clutching for Kurt as their moans mingled in the small space between them. He moved his hips back, meeting Christian's thrusts. Christian grinned cockily before moaning deeply, staring into Sebastian's eyes. Sebastian thrust harder, aiming for kurts prostate. When he found it, Kurt buried his face in the sheets and screamed with pleasure, clawing down Blaine's shoulders. Blaine moaned as he was scratched. He looked back at Christian with pleading eyes. Christian angled his hips, searching for the spot that would make Blaine fall apart. Blaine's back arched even more as Christian slammed into his prostate. He fell down next to his boyfriend, panting heavily. Kurt looked up at Christian, whining loudly as he watched him fuck his boyfriend. The jock grinned down at Kurt. "You like watching Blaine get fucked, don't you, Kurt?"

 

Kurt moaned, nodding lightly as he kept his eyes trained on Christian's hips.

 

"Such hot little sluts," Christian groaned, slamming into Blaine's sweet spot again.

 

Blaine cried out. "Oh god! Christian!..Fuck me..Oh.."

 

The jock gripped Blaines hips tighter, looking up at Sebastian with a devilish grin as he repeated the motion. Blaine cried out and Sebastian was determined not to finish first as he pushed Kurt's head against the mattress and began to pound into him. Kurt whined loudly, his screams muffled by the mattress. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at Christian as Kurt's body began to tremble. Christian dug his nails into Blaine's back, scratching down before pulling him up against his chest. "I want them to see you fall apart.. Come on your boyfriend.. Make him our slut."

 

"Oh my god..Yes..Kurt..Baby..Show me your face..Please.." Blaine panted, reaching down to stroke himself. Kurt carefully got on his hands and knees, looking up at Blaine desperately. It only took a few more strokes before Blaine's back was arching and he was shooting himself all over Kurt. Kurt closed his eyes, his mouth open as Blaine finished. Blaine sagged back against Christian, whining quietly as he watched his boyfriend get closer to the edge. Christian gave a few more slow thrusts before pulling out, still completely hard. "Let's see what you got Smythe."

 

Sebastian gripped Kurt's hair and skillfully flipped him over, keeping himself inside. He put Kurt's legs on his shoulders and leaned forward so much, Kurt's knees were almost touching his ears as he thrust. Kurt's head fell back as he screamed. He reached out for Blaine, lacing their fingers together. "Oh fuck! Fuck! I-I oh!"

 

"Fucking slut, screaming for me.." Sebastian growled.

 

Kurt's breathing was ragged as he looked up at Blaine. "T-Touch me baby.. Please.. Fuck.."

 

Blaine nodded, running his hands down to Kurt's chest and teasing his nipples.  
Kurt's body arched up. "BAS!"

 

"Come babe..Come for me.." Sebastian whispered, kissing Kurt softly.

 

Kurt's hands found Blaine's curls, pulling as his orgasm hit him hard. Sebastian broke the kiss as Kurt screamed, his entire body trembling.

 

When he came down, Kurt's eyes fluttered open. "Oh god.." he whispered, reaching for Blaine. Blaine leaned down, kissing Kurt softly as Sebastian pulled out, still very hard. Kurt hummed, pulling Blaine close as the two boys eyed each other. Sebastian walked over to Christian and smiled slyly.

 

"Didn't think you had it in you," Christian said, looking Sebastian up and down.

 

"Oh trust me..I can go for hours.." Sebastian said darkly.

 

"Oh yeah? I bet I could make you come in a matter of minutes," Christian challenged.

 

"Prove it.." Sebastian said, stepping closer. Christian spun Sebastian around, pressing their bodies together and running his hands down the Warbler's sides. Sebastian gasped before moaning softly, letting Christian's hands roam his body. Christian stepped back, walking around Sebastian, thinking of how he wanted him. Sebastian smiled cockily at Christian, biting his lip as he put his body on display for the other boy. Christian couldn't help but smiled. Sebastian had an amazing body. He brought Sebastian to the bed and laid him down next to the boys. Christian moaned as he lifted the Warbler's long legs and placed them on his shoulders. Sebastian whined lightly, arching his back as they got into position. Christian grinned as he pushed in very slowly. Sebastian whimpered, closing his eyes. The jock hummed as he pressed in the rest of the way. "Fuck you feel good.."

 

"Come on.." Sebastian groaned. Christian chuckled, thrusting slowly. He brushed against the bundle of nerves inside Sebastian, teasing him. Sebastian gasped, whimpering lightly.  
"You're so fucking hot.."

 

"Fuck me Christian.." Sebastian demanded. He leaned in, biting sebastians neck as he pulled out and thrust in as hard as he could. Sebastian cried out, arching his back. Christian kept up a fast pace, ramming into Sebastian. Sebastian calmed his moans before looking up at Christian. "Is that the best you can fucking do?..Ungh..I won't come for days if you keep that up.." He panted. Christian used a hand to hold sebastian's ankles above his head, making himself go deeper. Sebastian gasped harshly, biting his lip. "I might just have to get-ah! Blaine or Kurt to take o-over.." He said slyly. Christian growled, wrapping his free hand around Sebastian's throat to shut him up as he rammed into the panting boy's prostate. Sebastian's eyes went wide as Christian squeezed his throat, cutting off his air. His back arched and he writhed, making a deep raspy noise as he came instantly. Christian groaned as sebastians muscles tightened around him. He let go of his ankles and gripped the sheets, begging himself not to let go. Kurt and Blaine watched on, amazed at how easily Sebastian came from such a simple action. Sebastian cried out when Christian's grip eased on his throat. "Ohfuck!" He whined. Christian pulled out. Kurt and Blaine's eyes went wide to see that he was still hard as a rock. Sebastian's chest was heaving as he came down. "Ohmygod..."

 

The jock chuckled, leaning down to bite sebastians ear. "Looks like I won babe."

 

Sebastian couldn't speak. He could still hardly form a coherent sentence.

 

"You two want to finish me off?" Christian smirked. Kurt and Blaine nodded, climbing over to Christian. Blaine kissed him deeply while Kurt pulled the condom off and took him in his mouth. Christian moaned into the kiss, reaching around to grab Blaines ass. Kurt hummed around Christian's thick member as Blaine moaned deeply. Blaine kissed down to Christian's neck.  
"Fuck.." Christian breathed out.

 

"That was so hot..How you made him come like that,..." Blaine whispered, his hands roaming Christian's body.

 

"Mmm, maybe one day I'll do it to you," Christian said lowly.

 

"Maybe.." Blaine smiled as Kurt bobbed his head faster.

 

"He's so fucking good at that.." Christian moaned.

 

"Mmm..I know..He's amazing with his mouth.." Blaine grinned.

 

Kurt hummed, adding more pressure. Christian whined, pulling Blaine's hair as he crept closer. Blaine gasped, lowering himself and licking the defined lines of Christian's abs. Christian's stomach tightened and he let out another grunt as he came down Kurt's throat. Kurt bobbed his head, swallowing around Christian. Christian fell back, panting heavily. "Fuck.."

 

Kurt pulled off, smiling as he wiped the corners of his mouth.

 

"That was..So hot.." Christian smiled.

 

"It was," Blaine grinned. "So glad we stopped by."

 

"Me too.." Sebastian whispered, cuddling up to Christian's chest.

 

Christian couldn't help but chuckle. "You're so funny. Thinking you could keep up."

 

"Shut up.." Sebastian mumbled, pulling himself closer. "I could have.."

 

"Mhm.." Christian hummed doubtfully.

 

"Well if you hadn't.." Sebastian trailed off.

 

"Choked you?.." Kurt finished playfully, cuddling up to Christian as Blaine did with Sebastian.

 

"That was so sexy," Blaine whispered in Sebastian's ear.

 

Sebastian shivered, turning his head to kiss Blaine softly. "You liked that?.."

 

Blaine nodded. "Yeah.."

 

Sebastian grinned, cuddling back up to Christian.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This is a chapter dedicated to Sebastian and Christian. There is cross dressing. So if it's not you're think, I suggest you don't read. And please be respectful. I understand it's not for everyone. But respect others' views. Thank you to I hate mosquitos for the idea! 

 

Sebastian was laying in bed with Christian. The jock was talking about how he had 'won' their little bet. Sebastian sighed. "It wasn't really fair.."

 

"Why do you say that?" Christian said slyly.

 

"It just wasn't." Sebastian groaned. "I have a proposition."

 

"What's that?.." Christian asked, kissing Sebastian's neck softly.

 

"Another competition. We both have a vibrator. same position and size. See who can last longer."

 

"Hmmm...I might be interested."

 

"Might?"

 

"Persuade me.."

 

Sebastian rolled over onto Christian. "Well, I'm sure I'd win and make you fall apart..make you my slave.."

 

"Oh I don't think so.." Christian smiled, placing his hands on Sebastian's waist.

 

"Oh yeah? Why?"

 

"Because you fall apart so quickly when I fuck you.." Christian said.

 

"You wont be touching me." Sebastian said simply.

 

"At all?.." Christian pouted.

 

"Nope."

 

"Shame.." Christian said quietly.

 

"Well if you last longer, you can touch all you want." Sebastian grinned. Christian smiled, looking up at the cocky boy. He was so..Beautiful.. "You in? Winner gets to chose whatever the other has to do for one day."

 

"Sounds good.." Christian said, grinning.

 

"When? You want me to invite Kurt and Blaine?"

 

"No..I want this to be just us..And how about tomorrow, after school?

 

"Sounds good," Sebastian grinned.

 

Christian leaned up, kissing Sebastian softly and running a hand through his hair. Sebastian bit his lip as the recently familiar warm feeling spread through him. He looked into Christian's eyes and smiled. He couldn't help but think of how wonderful it would be to be able to call Christian his. Christian looked back into Sebastian's eyes and smiled lightly. "Do you wanna..spend the night?.."

 

Sebastian blushed lightly. "I'd like that.."

 

Christian leaned up, kissing Sebastian again before they curled up together, cuddling.

 

"I really like this.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"So do I.." Christian said softly, playing with Sebastian's hair. The warbler hummed happily. The lacrosse player kissed Sebastian's forehead softly and slowly drifted to sleep, Sebastian in his arms. Sebastian watched Christian sleep for a while. He loved how peaceful the jock looked. Then it hit him. They didn't have sex that night. They cuddled up and watched a movie, talked and went to bed.. Was it possible that Christian felt the same? Sebastian wasn't even sure what he was feeling, himself. But he did know he wanted more nights like tonight.

 

The next day at school Sebastian was walking down the hall when he saw a group of lacrosse players standing with Christian. They looked over and Sebastian swallowed loudly as he saw a spark in Christian's eyes. He knew that look well. He bit his lip, trying not to look at the jocks. He continued walking down the hall, past the group until he heard a quiet, "Watch this.."

 

He looked up and saw it was Christian holding and felt a surge of arousal as the taller smiled, tightening his fist. Sebastian couldn't stop the desperate moan that escaped him.

 

"You like this.." Christian whispered in his ear, squeezing a bit harder.

 

Sebastian whined and heard the other lacrosse players laughing. "Damn it, Christian! Let go!"

 

Christian smiled, chuckling along with the others as he released Sebastian. Sebastian was ready to slap Christian but the jock was faster and caught him by the wrist, pinning him against the cool metal. Sebastian gasped harshly, looking up at Christian. Christian grinned cockily. "See how easy it is to make you fall apart? You're so losing today."

 

Sebastian whined as Christian subtlety pressed his thigh to his crotch, unnoticed by the others, and felt his now straining member.

 

"Oohhh, why don't we sneak off for a bit..?"

 

"What about your friends?.." Sebastian growled, putting emphasis on the last word as he tried to push Christian away.

 

"They don't need to know. You could meet me in the locker room. Have a hot shower," Christian whispered in the Warbler's ear.

 

Sebastian wanted so badly to bead at Christian for the stunt he just pulled, but in the end he nodded before making a show of pushing the jock off of him, and strutting down the hall. Christian chuckled as he turned back to his teammates. Sebastian took it upon himself to keep Christian waiting. He went to the library and checked out a couple of books and even stopped to chat a few times before making his way to the locker rooms. Christian looked up. "About time.."

 

"I was busy before you attacked me.." Sebastian said evenly.

 

"You loved it," the jock said as he grinned.

 

"Shut up.." Sebastian said, setting his bag down and climbing into Christian's lap.

 

Christian kissed Sebastian deeply. "You're so hot when I choke you.."

 

Sebastian shivered at the words. "Oh god.." he moaned.

 

"You get turned on so quickly. What do you want babe?"

 

"F-Fuck me in the shower..Ch-..Choke me..." Sebastian whispered. Christian grinned as he stood and removed his uniform. Sebastian did the same before leaning in and clutching to Christian. The jock smacked sebastians ass before picking him up and heading to the shower. Sebastian wrapped himself around Christian whining desperately.  
"Such a slut for me.."

 

"Yes..Oh god, yes.."

 

Christian turned on the water and pressed Sebastian against the cold tile. Sebastian gasped at the feeling, looking up at Christian. The lacrosse player positioned himself and slowly pushed in. Sebastian cried out at the delicious sting, pushing his hips down for more. "Unnhh, so damn tight.." Christian groaned, pushing in to the hilt.

 

"Christian.." Sebastian whined, throwing his head back.

 

Christian ran his fingertips along the column of sebastians neck. "Yeah baby?"

 

Sebastian blushed at the name, deciding not to comment on it as the desperate whisper escaped his lips. "Please.."

 

Christian grinned as he wrapped his hands around the warbler's neck. Sebastian moaned loudly, arching his back as his member got harder. Christian gripped Sebastian's hips and tightened his hold on the Warbler's neck as he started to thrust. Sebastian closed his eyes, gasping roughly as his body bucked with Christian's. "Fuck.." Christian breathed out as he sped up.

 

"M-More.." Sebastian rasped, clutching to the taller's shoulders. Christian complied, ramming into the Warbler. Sebastian moaned loudly, echoing through the locker room as Christian drove his hips against him. The jock leaned in, biting at Sebastian's collar bone. Sebastian gasped harshly rolling his body faster. Christian moaned against Sebastian's skin and brushed against his bundle of nerves. Sebastian practically screamed, reaching up to pull Christian's hair. All it took was one more squeeze of Sebastian's throat and he was coming. Christian reveled in the moans and screams as he came deep inside Sebastian. Sebastian grabbed Christian's hand, gasping harshly until the taller released his neck. Christian nuzzled against sebastians neck. "You okay..?"

 

"More than okay.." Sebastian rasped.

 

The lacrosse player smiled, leaning in to kiss Sebastian. "I have to get to practice."

 

Sebastian pouted, running his hands up to the hair at the nape of Christian's neck. "Do you have to?.."

 

"Yeah. But you're coming over right?"

 

Sebastian nodded, leaning in to kiss Christian again. Christian hummed against the kiss swollen lips before saying bye and going to practice. Sebastian sighed softly, pulling his clothes back on and deciding to swing by the Lima Bean, knowing kurt and Blaine would be there. They were of course. Kurt smiled as Sebastian walked up. "Hey, Bas!"

 

"Hey." Sebastian said, sitting down with them and smiling back.

 

"What's up?" Blaine asked.

 

"Just waiting for Christian to get out of practice.." Sebastian sighed, making Blaine grin.

 

"Still going well?" Kurt asked softly.

 

"You could say that." Sebastian said.

 

"You don't sound too happy.." Blaine said.

 

"I don't know..It's not like we're dating.." Sebastian said dismissively.

 

"But you want to?"

 

"I don't know..." Sebastian shrugged, looking down.

 

"You can talk to us," Blaine said softly.

 

"Look, you guys know me.." Sebastian grinned, trying to laugh it off. "I don't date."

 

"People change when the right person comes along," Kurt said, holding back a smile. Sebastian shook his head taking a long sip of his coffee. "In the end it's up to you, Bas."

 

Sebastian looked between the both of them. "It's not like he would want to date me anyway..Even if I did like him..Which I don't.."

 

Blaine couldn't wipe the silly grin off his face. "You don't know that."

 

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Yes I do.."

 

"How?" Kurt asked.

 

Sebastian sighed deeply before explaining what happened in the hall.

 

"Do you think he was trying to make them laugh?" Blaine asked.

 

"I don't know.." Sebastian sighed.

 

"Maybe he was telling them about you?" Kurt asked as an uneasy feeling came over him.

 

"I doubt it.." Sebastian said quietly. He looked up at Kurt who had gotten paler. "Are you okay?.."

 

"Yeah. Why?" Kurt said evenly.

 

"You just look like something's wrong.."

 

"I just don't know his reasons behind that.."

 

"Neither do I..He gets all sweet..And then he does that.." Sebastian said quietly.

 

"Maybe he didn't mean it like that.. I would talk to him.." Kurt said.

 

"I will.." Sebastian said, resting his chin in his hand.

 

"Good." Kurt smiled.

 

"You said he gets all sweet. How?" Blaine asked.

 

"Last night..He invited me over and we just watched a movie and cuddled..And he called me baby today..Granted it was in the middle of sex.." Sebastian sighed.

 

"Well we know how much you hate that.. How did it make you feel when he said it?" Blaine asked.

 

"I don't know..I didn't say anything about it.." Sebastian shrugged.

 

"But did you like it?"

 

"Not sure.."

 

Kurt just nodded. "You'll figure it out.."

 

"Thanks.." Sebastian smiled.

 

Kurt smiled. "We're always here."

 

Sebastian nodded, sipping his coffee. He was quiet for a minute before speaking up. "I think I like him."

 

"Finally." Blaine giggled. "Talk to him. He let you stay the night."

 

"W-What do I say?" Sebastian asked, suddenly overwhelmed with the situation.

 

"Just tell him how you feel," Kurt said.

 

"What? No that's- I can't do that." Sebastian stammered.

 

"Why not?"

 

"I don't do that.." Sebastian said, looking down.

 

"But you could," Blaine said.

 

"I wouldn't even know what to say.." Sebastian sighed.

 

"Just as him if he likes you," Blaine said simply.

 

"It's not that simple with him, he'd run." Sebastian said, looking up at Blaine.

 

"Well wait until he's being sweet again. Lay your head against his chest when you ask. Listen to see if he gets nervous. You'll know. Or just start by asking why he did that in front of his friends."

 

Sebastian nodded, letting out a deep breath.

 

"You can do it, Bas," Kurt said softly.

 

"Thank you.."

 

Kurt nodded. "Anytime."

 

That night, Sebastian was nervous as he drove to Christian's house. How could he even bring up his feelings? He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel anxiously. He wasn't sure if he could do this. When he got there, Christian pulled him close. "I was thinking about you all through practice."

 

"Really?.." Sebastian asked, smiling lightly.

 

"Mhmm," Christian hummed as he leaned in to kiss Sebastian. Sebastian melted in Christian's arms and wrapped his own around the taller's neck. Christian pressed Sebastian against the wall as he deepened the kiss. Sebastian moaned, arching his back before pulling away. "I-I brought the stuff.."

 

The jock's face lit up. "Mmm, I'm so ready to watch you fall apart.."

 

Sebastian chuckled darkly. "And then you'll come first.."

 

"Not a chance. Just to be sure, loser has to do anything the winner says? No protests?"

 

"Exactly."

 

Christian growled deep in his throat. "You're going to look so fucking sexy.."

 

"So are you.." Sebastian smiled.

 

The lacrosse player laughed. "Oh baby, if you only knew what I was talking about."

 

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the name and the comment. "What?.."

 

"You'll see. After you lose."

 

Sebastian bit his lip. "All talk.." He said darkly.

 

"Care to put your theory to a test?" Christian grinned.

 

"Of course.." Sebastian smiled.

 

"After you," Christian said, waiting for Sebastian to lead the way before placing a harsh smack against his ass. Sebastian let out a squeak, turning to glare at Christian. Christian chuckled under his breath as they headed upstairs. Sebastian stripped as they walked upstairs, smiling to himself. Christian followed suit as they walked into his room. Sebastian pulled the two long, thick vibrators from his bag and laid back on the bed, smiling. Christian took a moment to admire the boy on the bed. "It's too bad I won't be inside you.."

 

"You won't be if I win either.."

 

"Why not?"

 

"You'll see.." Sebastian smiled.

 

"Not if I beat you," Christian said cockily as he climbed onto the bed.

 

"You won't.." Sebastian said, leaning over to kiss Christian softly.

 

Christian grinned. "Lets get started."

 

Sebastian nodded. They kissed for a few minutes, getting themselves ready before they both stretched each other slowly. Christian, of course, was teasing as he did this to Sebastian. When they were both done they laid back, side by side and slicked up the vibrators before pushing them in. Christian kept his eyes on sebastian as he sighed at the stretch. Sebastian whimpered, arching his back as he kept his eyes trained on the gorgeous blue.

 

"Fuck..

 

"Christian.." Sebastian gasped as he pushed it deeper. The jock pushed in all the way, letting his head fall back. "You like that inside of you?.." Sebastian grinned, biting his lip. "Filling you up.."

 

Christian moaned. "I do. Not as good as you would."

 

Sebastian whimpered at the words as he started to move the toy. He wanted nothing more than to reach over and claw down his abs. Christian mimicked sebastian's movements' his breathing becoming heavier. Sebastian moaned deeply, writhing against the bed, but trying to hold back.   
"So fucking hot.."

 

"Christiaann..." Sebastian moaned. Christian gasped at the sound. He tilted the toy to brush against his prostate and moaned loudly. Sebastian had never heard Christian moan like that. It shot straight through him and brought him that much closer. Christian kept it up, knowing how to get to Sebsatian. Sebastian growled, biting his lip. "Dammit.."

 

"You like that?" Christian grinned before moaning.

 

"Fuck, yes.." Sebastian whimpered, rolling his hips. Christian turned on his side, looking into Sebastian's eyes as he moaned his name. Sebastian shivered, doing the same and lifting one of his legs to maneuver the toy easily.

 

"Ooh fuck, Sebastian," Christian purred.

 

"So fucking good.." Sebastian whined.

 

"I want to touch you so fucking bad.."

 

"Oh god me too.." Sebastian groaned before closing his eyes and throwing his head back.

 

christian moaned loudly. "Come on, Bas.. Let go.."

 

"O-Only if you do..Come for me Christian.." Sebastian smiled.

 

"Not happening," Christian grinned. Sebastian whined. He was already so close and he knew Christian could tell. "Imagine me sucking you.. Taking you deep. You know you want to come babe."

 

"Ohmygod..Shut up!" Sebastian growled, panting harshly.

 

Christian's smile grew cocky. "Think of me fucking that tight ass. Rough and fast. Squeezing your neck.."

 

"O-Oh fuck! Christian..Christian!.." Sebastian moaned loudly, on edge.

 

"You look so fucking sexy like that. All flustered and panting.. Feeling my cock thrust deep inside you.."

 

Sebastian gave up, speeding up the toy and arching his back as he practically screamed.

 

"Fuck baby.. That's right. Scream for me," Christian growled.

 

Sebastian screamed Christian's name as his legs started to tremble. "Oh god..I-I'm gonna come!"

 

"Come Sebastian," the jock purred. Sebastian arched off of the bed as he plunged the toy deep inside of himself. His cock swelled before shooting up onto his chest and even up to his neck. "Finally!" Christian groaned, moving the vibrator just how he loved it and came between them. Sebastian rolled over on top of Christian, rolling their hips together as they both came down. Christian gasped at the sensation of finally feeling Sebastian. "Holy shit.." 

 

Sebastian leaned down, kissing Christian deeply as he clutched to him. Christian moaned into the kiss, continuing to rock his hips up. "Ugh..You won.." Sebastian sighed.

 

"And you get to do whatever I say for a full day."

 

"So what, I'm gonna be your slave?.." Sebastian said, raising an eyebrow.

 

"There will be more than sex. You have to do everything I say." Christian said, giving a mischievous grin.

 

"Like what?.." Sebastian asked.

 

"You'll see. Let me take you shopping tomorrow."

 

"Okay..So.. Is that when my day of servitude begins?.." Sebastian asked slyly.

 

"It is. And you cannot say no to anything." Christian said seriously. Sebastian sighed, rolling his eyes and resting his head on Christian's chest. Christian smiled, running a hand through sebastian's hair. Sebastian bit his lip, wondering if he should talk to Christian about earlier. What if it ruined what they had? Or if Christian kicked him out?   
"Christian?..."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Why did you do that today?.."

 

"Do what?" Christian asked.

 

"In the hall.." Sebastian said quietly.

 

"It was hot," Christian said simply.

 

"In front of all of your friends?.."

 

"Why not?"

 

"I dunno.." Sebastian shrugged.

 

"Should I not have said anything?" Christian asked.

 

"What did you tell them?.."

 

"I don't know.. They know we're fucking."

 

"I thought we weren't gonna tell anyone?" Sebastian said.

 

"What? Are you embarrassed for people to know? Because we can fucking end this now." Christian said, pulling away.

 

"No, Christian..That's not what I meant." Sebastian said quickly.

 

"Yeah." Christian rolled his eyes.

 

"Christian.." Sebastian said quietly.

 

"What?"

 

"I..Do..I..I have feelings for you.." Sebastian got out, looking down. "And I wasn't sure if you wanted people to know about us or not..And..I got scared.."

 

Christian's eyebrows knitted together. He knew he felt something for the Warbler. But he couldn't let himself explore those feelings..

 

Sebastian took Christian's silence as rejection and started to get off of the bed. "I-I'm sorry..I just..I shouldn't have said anything.."

 

Without hesitating, Christian reached out and grabbed Sebastian's hand. "Don't go.."

 

Sebastian looked over at Christian, eyes wide with surprise.

 

"Stay.." Christian said in barely a whisper. Sebastian nodded, climbing back into bed. "I'm not good at this.."

 

"Neither am I.." Sebastian said quietly.

 

"I-I don't know how I feel.. But I like when you stay.."

 

"Me too.." Sebastian said, giving a light smile as he leaned in to kiss the lacrosse player softly.

 

Christian sighed into the kiss. "What're you doing to me..?"

 

Sebastian gave a little sigh as well. "I was just about to ask you the same thing.."

 

Christian had to look away to hide his slight blush.

 

Sebastian smiled, playing with Christian's hands. "So I guess we're skipping school tomorrow?"

 

"We are. I already made an..appointment.." Christian said slyly.

 

"Oh god..Well I'm gonna try and get some sleep while I can.."

 

Christian nodded. "Goodnight Sebastian.."

 

"Night.." Sebastian smiled, cuddling up to the taller.

 

The next morning, Sebastian woke up to Christian tiptoeing into the room, his body soaking wet and a towel draped low around his hips. Sebastian hummed at the welcome sight, sitting up slowly. "Oh.. I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to wake you.."

 

"You didn't.." Sebastian smiled, stretching.

 

"Do you need clothes?" Christian asked.

 

"Yeah." Sebastian sighed, standing.

 

"I want you to wear these," Christian grinned, tossing a pair of hot pink boy shorts on the bed. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, picking them up. "What? They're comfortable.."

 

Sebastian sighed, doing as he was told and slipping them on. Christian grinned as he got an idea. "If you cook me breakfast in those, I'll let you choose what you wear."

 

Sebastian smiled. "Yes sir.." He said in a sultry voice before slowly walking out of the room.  
Christian gasped at how sexy that sounded and followed Sebastian to the kitchen. Sebastian got to work, making Christian an omelet and ham with toast and a bowl of cut fruit. Christian grinned as he sat down. "Damn, you're going all out for your master."

 

"Of course.." Sebastian said, pouring Christian a cup of coffee.

 

"Do you like shopping?"

 

"Yes, master.." Sebastian said softly, sitting next to Christian at the table.

 

Christian hummed as he took a bite. "I think 'sir' is sexier."

 

"Yes sir.." Sebastian smiled.

 

Christian bit his lip to hold back a moan. "Are you going to eat?"

 

"You haven't told me to, sir.." Sebastian said simply.

 

"Well I think you should eat," Christian said, holding out a bite for Sebastian. Sebastian slowly leaned in, taking the bite of food into his mouth and moaning softly. "Grab a fork. We can share.." Christian said softly. Sebastian nodded, doing as he was told and slowly eating the food, quite sensually at that. Christian tried to ignore it. But the way Sebastian maneuvered the fork and how he used his tongue was driving Christian crazy.  
"Can I go get dressed, sir?.." Sebastian asked.

 

"You can."

 

Sebastian nodded, walking back to his master's room and picking out some clothes. Christian cleaned up and met Sebastian upstairs. "You ready?"

 

Sebastian nodded, wondering If Christian had left these tight black pants out for him, considering they were basically the only ones on the shelf.

 

"Those are hot on you," Christian said as they walked out. He drove them to one of his favorite stores. Mostly because he never had to do the work. He had a personal shopper so Christian would sit in a private room and relax as he awaited his clothes. He called the morning before and told Amanda what he needed, of course he mentioned he'd leave a bigger tip if she got the clothes ready before and left them alone. When they got there, Christian got up grabbed the first outfit. "Remember, you have to. But no one will see but me." He said softly as he revealed a one sleeve metallic animal print draped mini dress.  
Sebastian's eyebrow quickly shot up. He couldn't be serious. Christian really wanted him to wear a dress?..Was he going to take pictures to show to his jock friends? Was this all to humiliate him and see if he would really do it just to have Christian laugh in his face? Christian bit his lip as he saw the doubt. "Please.. I know it's weird.. But trust me.."

 

Sebastian saw the sincerity in Christian's eyes and immediately relaxed. "Yes sir.." He purred before changing into the sleek form-fitting dress. It was an odd feeling wearing a dress. But it felt nice. Different, but nice. Christian couldn't stop the smile spreading across his features as he walked around Sebastian. Sebastian did feel a bit self conscious in this situation, but slowly relaxed. He never thought about wearing womens' clothes. But something about the way they fit his body made him feel sexy.. Christian ran his fingertips down sebastians sides and rested at his hips. "Turn sideways and look in the mirror." Sebastian did just that and bit his lip at his reflection. "See how sexy you look? How it emphasizes everything in the right places?"

 

"Yes sir.." Sebastian said darkly, running his hands up his sides.

 

Christian moaned at the side. "Let's get you into the next one." He had Sebastian try on a short black denim mini skirt with a white halter top and the same thigh high black boots. After admiring and teasing the Warbler for a few minutes, Christian helped him out of everything but the boots and helped him into a blue one shoulder tulip fitted mini dress with mesh detail. The next, Christian loved but it wasn't his favorite. The deep v-neck, elegant cocktail dress showed off his beautiful legs. He made Sebastian turn away from the mirror as he got dressed in a white lace casual dress that enhanced the Warbler's hips. It fell to just a few inches below the swells of Sebastian's glorious ass. It was very flattering. Christian stood behind Sebastian as they looked in the mirror and the jock expressed everything he loved about this, making Sebastian see things about himself that he had never noticed. When Christian helped Sebastian into the last dress, he couldn't hold back his moan. It was a chic but sexy, open back short dress. It had a long sleeve bodice and an unique sheer front detail. Sebastian looked absolutely perfect in this form fitting, peak-a-boo detail dress. Still standing behind the Warbler, Christian wrapped his arms around the slender waist, down to Sebastian's boot clad thighs. "God damn.."

 

Sebastian's erection was straining in his boy shorts by now and having Christian touch him made him tremble with need.

 

"You're so fucking sexy, Sebastian.." Christian growled in his ear.

 

Sebastian blushed deeply as the question escaped his lips before he could stop it. "Will you please buy me this one, sir?.."

 

Christian's eyes lit up. "I think you've earned it. Now come over here.." he said slyly, leading sebastian to a couch. Sebastian walked over with Christian, swinging his hips a bit more than he usually did. Christian sat down and leaned forward. He looked up at Sebastian as he kissed his inner thighs. Sebastian gasped softly, placing a hand on Christian's cheek as he spread his legs a bit. Christian inhaled, breathing in the masculine scent that was simply Sebastian. Sebastian shuddered, running his hands up to pull his own hair lightly. Christian pulled the dress up, resting the fabric at sebastian's waist. He leaned in, pressing open mouth kisses along the Warbler's boxer brief clad member. "Ch-Christian.." Sebastian gasped. He was so sensitive from being hard so long without any touch but the dresses. Christian breathed out heavily, spreading the warm sensation through Sebastian.  
"Sir...Please.." Sebastian whimpered. Christian grinned, pulling the hot pink briefs down. He gasped as sebastian's thick cock sprang free. Sebastian moaned, biting his lip as he reached down to touch himself. "Damn baby.. Let me watch.." Christian whispered as he sat back. Sebastian ran His free hand up his side and to his hair as he stroked himself. "So sexy.." Christian whispered as he palmed his clothed erection.

 

"Christian.." The shorter whined.

 

"Come here.." Christian breathed out. Sebastian walked closer to Christian and climbed into his lap. Christian moaned softly, tracing up his thighs.   
"Ohh..Sir..Feels good.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"So beautiful.."

 

"What does my master want?.." Sebastian whispered, wrapping his arms around Christian's neck.

 

"Ride me.." Christian moaned in sebastian's ear. Sebastian whimpered, quickly reaching down to pull Christian's member out and grabbing for the jock's wallet, knowing there was a condom inside. Christian grinned, leaning back and pulling his shirt off. Sebastian leaned down, kissing across Christian's perfectly sculpted chest hungrily. Christian sighed, his body arching up. "So fucking hot.." Sebastian whined, stroking Christian quickly.

 

Christian's head fell back. "Fuck.."

 

"Tell me what to do, sir.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"Stretch yourself."

 

Sebastian sucked his fingers into his mouth, getting them nice and wet before slipping one inside himself.

 

Christian groaned lowly. "That's right.. Get yourself ready for my cock baby.."

 

Sebastian whimpered lightly as he fingered himself slowly.

 

"How does it feel?"

 

"Not enough.." Sebastian gasped.

 

"Add another."

 

Sebastian did as he was told, squeaking lightly at the stretch. Christian gripped Sebastian's hips, thrusting up slowly. "Christian.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"Tell me when you're ready.."

 

Sebastian nodded, adding another finger and moaning deeply. Christian leaned in, nibbling at Sebastian's collar bone. "Oh fuck.." Sebastian panted.

 

Christian grinned, biting harder.

 

"Oh! Ah..Sir..I-I'm ready.." Sebastian whined, reaching for the condom. Christian moaned, kissing Sebastian deeply as the Warbler rolled the condom on. Sebastian positioned himself over Christian's throbbing member. Christian slowly helped Sebastian lower himself. Sebastian whined deeply, placing his hands on Christian's cheeks.

 

"You like feeling your master's cock stretching you?"

 

"Y-Yes."

 

"Talk to me, slut.."

 

"O-Oh shit..I-I love how my master's cock fills me, stretches me. So good.." Sebastian panted.

 

Christian gasped. "Fuck.. So tight.."

 

"Just for you, sir..I'm only for you.." Sebastian panted. Christian thrust up, making sure to hit that sweet spot. Sebastian threw his head back, crying out.   
"Unngh oh fuck.."

 

"Fuck me oh fuck me please.." Sebastian breathed out. Christian lifted them off the couch, holding Sebastian by his thighs as he rammed into him. Sebastian grabbed Christian's hair, practically screaming as the taller slammed into him.   
"Sebastian.." Christian moaned loudly.

 

"Oh god, say it again please.." Sebastian whimpered. Christian pressed his lips to Sebastian's ear and moaned his name. "Oh my god.." Sebastian whined.

 

"Sebastian.. Oh Sebastian!"

 

Sebastian looked into Christian's eyes, panting harshly as he ran his hands through the dark locks.

 

"I-I'm close.. Fuck.."

 

"So am I..Oh shit..Christian!"

 

Christian pulled the dress up higher, not wanting to damage it. "Come for me, Bas.."

 

Sebastian moaned deeply as the fabric slid over his skin. "Oh god!" he cried before he came. Christian felt sebastians muscles flutter around him. He breathed out sebastians name as he came hard inside him. Sebastian pressed their lips together, kissing languidly. Christian hummed into the kiss, slowly pulling out of sebastian. Sebastian whimpered, clutching to the jock. "Sebastian.." Christian sighed happily.

 

"Yes, sir?.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"So good.."

 

Sebastian nodded, biting his lip. Christian set sebastian down and kissed him again. Sebastian sighed softly, feeling emotion swell inside of himself. Christian smiled sweetly as he pulled back. The shorter blushed before they cleaned up and Sebastian began to change into his clothes. "Now let's go pick out an outfit you can really wear," Christian smiled. "Or we can have Amanda get them and we can relax."

 

Sebastian smiled. "It's up to you, sir.."

 

"I could use a little more time with you," Christian smiled, pressing a button on a table to tell Amanda they were ready for her.

 

Amanda quickly walked into the room. "Yes Mr. Stevens?"

 

"I'd like to get a few things for Sebastian." He said, giving her a smile. "Babe, tell her what you like."

 

Sebastian smiled before telling the blonde what he wanted; skinny jeans, some collared shirts, button ups and maybe a couple of blazers. Christian pulled Sebastian back to the couch and held him close. Sebastian blushed at the contact, nuzzling against Christian's neck and breathing in the scent of his cologne.

 

"So, I was thinking we'd go get some lunch after this and go back to my place. What do you think?"

 

Sebastian nodded, smiling. He wasn't used to this. He was always the one buying and in control. But he liked this. It felt..nice.. "Christian?.."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Why do you call me baby?.." He asked softly and not at all accusingly.

 

Christian thought for a moment. "Well, its normal for me to call people that. But I don't know... It feels..different with you."

 

"Really?...How?..." Sebastian whispered.

 

"Like I said, I haven't allowed myself to think about it. I don't know how to do this. But it's good.." christian admitted quietly.

 

"Good.." Sebastian smiled.

 

Christian leaned in, kissing Sebastian softly until Amanda came back in. Sebastian got up and looked through the clothes, smiling as he picked out a few things. He tried them on before they headed to the front to pay. Christian carried the bags to the car and they went out for an amazing lunch. After that Sebastian was feeling a bit overwhelmed at the treatment he was getting. Christian was being so sweet and it was nice. When he got back to the house, he removed his clothes, back down to the pink boxer briefs and laid on the couch with Christian. Christian chuckled. "You like those?"

 

"They're comfortable.." Sebastian smiled, laying on top of the jock.

 

"You can keep them if you want to."

 

"I'd like that.." Sebastian said, kissing along Christian's jaw. Christian hummed softly as he tilted his head back. Sebastian kissed down the taller's neck, humming softly. Christian looked up. "We should go swimming.."

 

"Where?.." Sebastian asked.

 

"My pool," Christian giggled.

 

"Oh.." Sebastian blushed. "But I don't have a bathing suit.."

 

"Then I won't wear mine," Christian said slyly, winking at the Warbler. Sebastian bit his lip, leaning in to kiss Christian before standing. Christian took his hand and lead him out to the back where the deep in ground pool was. Sebastian slowly pulled down his shorts and dove into the pool. Christian stood back and watched for a moment before stripping down and jumping in. Sebastian swam over to Christian, wrapping himself around him and kissing him deeply. Christian held Sebastian close, moaning against the soft lips. Sebastian ran his hands over the smooth skin and perfectly sculpted muscle, sighing softly as the kiss grew a bit sweeter. Christian pulled back, watching how the light hit sebastian. He was so gorgeous..   
"You're beautiful..." Sebastian whispered.

 

"I was about to say that.."

 

Sebastian blushed softly, looking down at the water before back up at Christian.

 

"I love when you blush.."

 

"Stop.." Sebastian said, giggling lightly as his cheeks grew even more pink.

 

Christian giggled. "It's cute."

 

Sebastian just buried his face in Christian's neck, making a pouty noise.

 

Christian kissed the side of sebastians neck. "Thanks for today.."

 

"Thank you.." Sebastian said softly.


	10. Chapter 10

Blaine was sitting at the foot of Kurt's bed when he received a text from Christian. He raised an eyebrow at the message and his lips quirked into a light smile.  
"What is it?" Kurt asked.

 

"Christian text..He wants to know if we're...busy.." Blaine said darkly, looking up at Kurt.

 

Kurt bit his lip. "We could be.."

 

Blaine smiled as he replied to the text. "We could be ; )"

 

"Kind of in the mood to tie one of you up. Decide who ; ) I'll be there soon."

 

"He wants to tie one of us up..." Blaine said, looking up at his boyfriend, the lust obvious in his honey-hazel eyes.

 

Kurt grinned, scooting closer to Blaine. He placed a hand on the back of his boyfriend's neck and leaned in teasingly close. "Which do you want to be?"

 

Blaine shivered, biting his lip as he fluttered his lashes. "I really want you two to tie me up..Tease me..You're both so hot.." Blaine whispered.

 

Kurt gave a quiet moan as he straddled Blaine. "We're going to tease you so much baby.. You'll need us and we'll keep teasing you until you can't handle it."

 

Blaine ran his hands up Kurt's thighs. "I can barely handle it now.."

 

"You'll have to," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear. Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's ass, pulling him close and making him gasp softly.

 

"Feel while you can," Kurt smiled, grinding down on his boyfriend. Blaine moaned softly, lifting Kurt's shirt and kissing across his chest. He licked over the taller's nipple and sucked on it lightly.  
"I love that.."

 

"Fuck, me too baby.." Blaine smiled, rubbing up and down Kurt's back.

 

"Hold on.." Kurt said. He reached for his phone and sent a text to Christian saying to just come in and go to the basement. He pushed Blaine onto the bed and kissed him deeply. Blaine gasped, rolling his hips up as he whined desperately.  
"We're going to make you fall apart.. Shaking and begging for us.."

 

"Ohgod.." Blaine panted, pulling at Kurt's shirt.

 

"I can't wait to show you what I have in mind.." Kurt whispered hotly.

 

"Fuck, he needs to hurry up.." Blaine got out.

 

"Should I start by tying you up?"

 

"Please.." Blaine said, giving a deep sigh of relief.

 

Kurt quickly undressed Blaine. "Cuffs or ties?"

 

"C-Cuffs.." Blaine whispered, his cock already hard and throbbing.

 

"That's my baby," Kurt grinned as he grabbed them from the closet. Blaine reached down and started to stroke himself, moaning quietly. Kurt strutted to the bed and swatted Blaine's hand away before handcuffing him. "You're being bad. That calls for punishment."

 

"I-I'm sorry.." Blaine said, biting his lip and looking up at Kurt innocently.

 

"You will be," Kurt chuckled before leaving the room. Blaine watched Kurt walk out, whimpering softly. Kurt went to the kitchen and got a bowl of ice. He was about to walk downstairs when he heard Christian open the door.

 

"Hey.." Christian grinned, walking inside. He was wearing a dark blue button up that clung to his body, with the first two unbuttoned and some black jeans.

 

Kurt licked his lips. "Hey.."

 

Christian walked over, placing his hands on Kurt's slim waist. Kurt gasped softly. He had never really been this close with Christian. But he had to admit. The boy was fucking hot.

 

"I-I have Blaine cuffed to my bed.." Kurt said, running a hand down Christian's chest.

 

Christian grinned. "What do you have in mind?.." He whispered, bringing his hand up to open a few more buttons, revealing the chiseled pecs and abs.

 

"I want to get Blaine all hot.. Touch me. Undress me. Make him watch us. He likes ice too.."

 

Christian looked down at the ice and pulled Kurt closer. He took a piece and placed it in his mouth, letting the tip poke out from between his lips and leaning in to run it up Kurt's clavicle.

 

Kurt shivered. "Oh god.."

 

Christian smiled, eating the ice and licking across Kurt's collarbone. "We should get down there.."

 

Kurt nodded, taking Christian's hand and leading him downstairs. Blaine was writhing against the bed, his back arched and chest heaving when he saw the two boys walk down the stairs. "Someone's excited," Christian laughed.

 

Blaine whimpered, blushing lightly as he looked up at Christian. His eyes trailed down to his muscular body, rolling his hips up at the sight. Kurt set the bowl down and turned to undo the rest of the buttons. Christian laced his fingers through Kurt's hair, looking down at Blaine.

 

"Hot.." Blaine whispered. Kurt smiled, leaning down to kiss, lick, and suck across Christian's perfect chest. Christian winked at Blaine as he started to lift Kurt's shirt. Blaine whined and Kurt lifted his arms, his eyes electric blue with excitement.

 

"Kiss him.." Blaine said, staring at the two boys. Kurt bit his lip, looking up at Christian. The taller grinned, leaning in and licking across Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt shivered, pulling Christian close and kissing him deeply. Christian moaned, letting his fingertips run down Kurt's body. Kurt let out a deep groan, scratching down Christian's chest to his abs.  
"Oh my god.. I want you two.." Blaine gasped.

 

Kurt pulled away from Christian, their lips making a smacking sound. "Oh we know, baby.." he smiled.

 

Christian pulled Kurt closer by the waistband of his jeans. "What do you want?"

 

Kurt gasped softly, looking down at Christian's crotch. "Hmm..I dunno.."!

 

"Hmm, I think you do," The lacrosse player grinned.

 

Blaine whined quietly, this was so hot. Kurt reached down, unzipping Christian's jeans and sinking to his knees as he looked over at Blaine. Blaine nodded, watching with lust filled eyes. Kurt pulled Christian's jeans and underwear down, gasping lightly as the long, thick member sprang free. "You like that?" Christian grinned.

 

Kurt nodded, licking his lips.

 

"Why don't you taste?"

 

Kurt smiled, licking lightly at the head before sucking it into his mouth, moaning softly. Blaine's breathing got heavier. "He's so good.."

 

"Fuck..He is.." Christian moaned, thrusting forward a bit. Kurt sputtered, closing his eyes and relaxing his throat. Christian smiled, grabbing Kurt's hair and starting to fuck his mouth. He looked over at Blaine. "You like that?..Watching me fuck your boyfriend's throat?..Ah.."

 

"Oh god yes.." Blaine breathed out. "So sexy.."

 

Kurt looked up at Christian, moaning loudly before he was released and pulled off with a pop. "Fuck.." He panted.

 

Christian grinned. "I'm not sure he can handle much more."

 

"He'll have to..He was being very bad before you came.." Kurt purred, standing.

 

"How should we punish him?" Christian asked with a Cheshire grin. "Should I make him watch me fuck you?"

 

"I think we should tease him a bit with the ice..And that sounds like an excellent idea.." Kurt smiled, looking down at Blaine. Blaine pulled at his restraints, wanting to reach out and touch the two. Kurt smiled, grabbing the bowl of semi melted ice and leaning down to kiss Blaine softly. "Just relax.."

 

Blaine sighed, falling back onto the bed. Kurt handed a piece of ice to Christian, winking at him and giving a sly smile. Christian sucked the ice into his mouth and leaned down, sliding it around Blaine's nipple. Blaine gasped harshly, letting out an obscenely loud moan. Kurt sucked one into his mouth and traced the defined lines of Blaine's abs.  
"K-Kurt..Ohmygod..."

 

Kurt moaned, continuing down to the light trail of hair. Blaine's hips rolled up as his head fell back. "You weren't kidding," Christian grinned, running a cube up Blaine's inner thigh.

 

Blaine trembled, gasping. "A-About what?.."

 

"Watch," Kurt whispered, crushing the ice between his teeth and sucking Blaine into his mouth.

 

Blaine cried out, thrusting up into Kurt's mouth. "Holyfuck!"

 

Christian watched with amazement. He was used to seeing guys grow smaller with cold. The ice seemed to have an opposite effect on Blaine. He was rock hard and writhing against the bed. "Jesus Christ, that's hot.."

 

Kurt smiled, pulling off and swallowing the crushed ice. "He loves it.." He whispered, flicking his tongue over the slit.

 

"Unhh.. Baby.." Blaine gasped, thrusting his hips up.

 

"No more..This is still your punishment.." Kurt said, looking over at Christian.

 

The jock grinned. "It's time to please your boyfriend."

 

Blaine bit his lip, moaning softly. "Fuck..Christian.."

 

Christian pulled Blaine's body over to make a little room. Kurt got on his hands and knees, his ass facing Blaine. The lacrosse player planted a loud slap against the pale behind. "Want to see me fuck that tight ass?" he whispered to Blaine.

 

"Fuck, yes..Yes..Ohmygod.." Blaine whined, trying to thrust up against Kurt.

 

Kurt leaned down, biting at Blaine's inner thigh. "Be good baby."

 

Blaine moaned, stilling his hips as a drop of precome dripped down onto his stomach.

 

Christian positioned himself behind Kurt so Blaine could see and slicked himself up. Blaine whined quietly as Kurt kissed along his thighs. Christian ran his nails down Kurt's back as he started to push in. Kurt gasped, throwing his head back. "Holy shit..Ah!"

 

"Tell me how it feels.." Blaine breathed out.

 

"So good, baby..Fuck..So th-thick.." Kurt panted.

 

Christian brought his hand down on the pink tinged cheek. "So tight, Kurt.."

 

Kurt cried out. "Christian..God.."

 

"Keep talking," The taller commanded as he sped up.

 

Kurt whined. "You're so good! Ah..Fuck me..Harder..oh god, harder, please!"

 

Christian grabbed Kurt's hips, starting to slam into him.

 

Kurt moaned louder, his eyes squeezing shut. "Christian.."

 

Blaine was writhing, "Baby..Christian..Please.."

 

Christian grinned, pulling out of Kurt. "I want you to straddle Blaine."

 

Kurt whined at the emptiness, but did as Christian said. Blaine moaned at the contact, struggling to keep his hips still. The taller positioned himself between Blaine's thighs and quickly thrust back into Kurt. Kurt gasped deeply, looking down at Blaine and letting out a high moan.Blaine wriggled under Kurt. "Baby.. Ohmyfuckinggod.."

 

"Blaine..Ah!" Kurt gasped, leaning down so his face was pressed to Blaine's chest. Christian gave a low growl as he slammed into Kurt's prostate. Kurt ran his hands up and down Blaine's sides as a cry shot out of him. "Oh god..I-I'm already c-close.." Kurt moaned, looking up at Blaine.

 

"Fuck.. Come baby.. Come on me.." Blaine whispered.

 

Kurt kissed across Blaine's chest, panting harshly. I-I love you.." He whined.

 

"I love you too baby.. So much.."

 

Kurt let out a sharp scream as Christian slammed into him once more and he tightened, shooting himself across Blaine's stomach. Blaine's body arched up as the warm sticky sensation landed on him. Christian groaned as he felt Kurt tighten and then relax, slowly pulling out. Kurt leaned down, licking his seed from Blaine's chest and stomach. Blaine shivered. "Baby..Please..I need it..I need to come..Please.."

 

Kurt kissed Blaine deeply before turning to Christian. "I want to watch you fuck him.."

 

Christian nodded, smiling darkly as he looked down at Blaine. Blaine panted desperately. "Please.."

 

Kurt moved off of Blaine and sat at the top of the bed, next to Blaine's head. He leaned down, kissing him softly as Christian positioned himself and sank into Blaine. Blaine's body arched as far as the restraints would let him. He cried out wildly as he finally got the amazing stretch he needed.

 

"Feel good baby?.." Kurt whispered against his jaw.

 

"Yes. Fuck oh god.. S-So good.."

 

Christian reached down, wrapping a hand around Blaine's member and stroking him quickly, giving him the friction he needed. 'Ohmygod! Christian!"

 

Christian grinned cockily, slamming into Blaine's prostate. Blaine's hips thrust into Christian's hand. "Baby! Fuck! I'm so close!"

 

Kurt kissed and nipped at Blaine's neck, sighing softly. "Come baby..Come..So sexy.."

 

With another sharp thrust against Blaine's prostate, the cuffed teenager arched his back further and released his load in a mind blowing orgasm. Christian thrust through Blaine's thrashing, letting him come down before pulling out and coming on Blaine's stomach. Blaine panted as his body sagged against the bed. Kurt reached up, unlocking Blaine's wrists as Christian unlocked his ankles. Blaine gave a sigh of relief. "Wow.."

 

"Agreed.." Kurt smiled. Christian chuckled, going to the bathroom and cleaning up before sitting on the bed. Kurt was cuddled up to Blaine, smiling at the lacrosse player. "Maybe next time you can bring Seb.."

 

"Sure," Christian smiled. Blaine patted a spot on the bed, looking up at Christian. Christian chuckled, laying down with them. Blaine cuddled up to the taller, sighing happily.

 

"Do you know how hot you two are?"

 

"Well I know Kurt is." Blaine chuckled.

 

"You are so sexy Blaine.."

 

Blaine shivered, biting his lip.

 

"Especially when you do that.." Kurt whispered.

 

Blaine gave a small smile, pushing his hips back against Kurt. Kurt nibbled at Blaine's neck. Blaine gave a small gasp, closing his eyes.

 

Christian licked his lips. "I could fuck you two all day.."

 

Kurt smiled, biting Blaine's ear softly. "We love it.." he whispered.

 

Blaine gasped, rolling over on top of Christian. "We do.."

 

Christian ran his strong hands down Blaine's sides. "I can tell.." He said, giving a cocky grin.

 

"You should call Bas," Blaine smiled.

 

"I would..But I have to be at Lacrosse practice in a bit.." Christian sighed.

 

"Oh.. Okay," Kurt said quietly.

 

"I wish I could stay..You two..Just..Damn.." Christian smiled.

 

Blaine rolled his hips down and grinned. "Another time."

 

Christian smiled, nodding. They laid for a while before Christian got up, thanking the both of them before leaving. Kurt curled up to Blaine. "I love you so much baby.."

 

"I love you too Kurt.." Blaine smiled, leaning in to kiss Kurt sweetly. Kurt hummed, nuzzling closer.

 

"You hungry?.." Blaine asked softly.

 

"Mm, yeah.."

 

"Whaddaya say we go to lunch?..We can call Seb and invite him.."

 

Kurt grinned, getting his phone and calling the Warbler.

 

"Hey Kurt.." Sebastian said, happy to hear from the blue eyed boy.

 

"Hey hottie. We're going for lunch. Wanna come?"

 

Sebastian grinned. "Sure, I'd love to.."

 

Kurt told him where before hanging up and going to get ready. Blaine got up and got dressed as well, deciding to leave his hair a little curly. Kurt pulled Blaine close and kissed him. "I love your hair like this."

 

Blaine smiled. "I know.."

 

Kurt kissed him again before finishing and meeting Sebastian. Sebastian was already at the cafe when they walked in, smiling at them brightly.   
"Hey!" they boys say together.

 

"Hey guys." He smiled, gesturing to the two coffees he'd bought them.

 

"Mmm thank you," Blaine grinned as they sat.

 

"So..I want to ask Christian to be my boyfriend..."

 

Kurt's mouth dropped as he looked to Blaine. "Really? that's amazing."

 

"Yeah..I mean..I did a lot of thinking..And..He's really special..I..I have a lot of..Feelings for him.." Sebastian smiled.

 

Blaine nodded, smiling back. "I think that's great Seb."

 

"And It really sucks..But..If I'm gonna be with him..I don't think we should mess around anymore.."

 

"That does suck." Kurt sighed before smiling. "But it's good for you."

 

Sebastian nodded, taking in a shaky breath. "I'm nervous.."

 

"Why?"

 

"What if..He doesn't want me?.."

 

"He will," Blaine said softly.

 

"You really think so?.." Sebastian asked. This was nearly the most vulnerable the boys had seen Sebastian.

 

Kurt nodded. "We do."

 

The taller smiled, giving a small sigh of relief. They ordered their food and chatted a while before Sebastian excused himself to the restroom.

 

"Should we tell him..?" Blaine asked.

 

"I don't know..I think it'll hurt him.." Kurt said quietly.

 

"But if he finds out.."

 

"I doubt Christian would say anything if Sebastian asks him out." Kurt said.

 

"Okay. We won't tell him," Blaine agreed as sebastian came back.

 

Sebastian sat and smiled at the two. "So..What'd you two do today?"

 

Kurt took Blaine's hand. "Spent the day together."

 

Sebastian smiled. He hoped he could have that with Christian.

 

"When are you asking him?" Blaine asked.

 

"I'm gonna go pick him up from practice.."

 

"Take him to dinner," Kurt suggested.

 

Sebastian smiled. "I will."

 

"Good."

 

They had a nice lunch before Sebastian drove to Dalton and out to the field where he knew Christian was practicing. He saw the muscular boy, shirtless and sweaty as he ran around the field. Sebastian bit his lip, deciding to sit and watch.

 

After practice, Christian glanced up and saw the warbler. He ran over to him, his abs glistening with sweat. "Enjoy the show?"

 

"Hmmm...Yeah.." Sebastian grinned, leaning in to kiss him softly.

 

Christian smiled. "What's up?"

 

"Just came to take you out on a date.." Sebastian said, letting his fingertips roam Christian's abs.

 

The jock hummed. "That sounds good."

 

Sebastian smiled. "How was practice?.."

 

Christian placed his hand on Sebastian's thigh. "Long.. Hard.. But so good now that you're here."

 

Sebastian gave a light blush. "Really?.."

 

"Yeah," Christian smiled. Sebastian looked down, giving a small grin as more color rushed to his cheeks. "I'm going to shower. Wait for me in the locker room?"

 

"Of course.." Sebastian smiled, getting up and walking with Christian. Christian kissed Sebastian, dropping his towel and showing off his ass as he walked away. Sebastian bit his lip, sitting on a bench and smiling to himself. Christian showered and got dressed in a pair of light blue jeans that showed off his ass and legs and his fitted shirt from earlier.

 

"Lookin good.." Sebastian hummed.

 

"Mmm, thanks. So, where are we going?"

 

"Wherever you want.." Sebastian said softly.

 

Christian wrapped his arm around Sebastian's waist. "I could really go for a steak and salad after that practice. What do you think?"

 

"Sounds good.." Sebastian smiled, placing his hand over Christian's. They drove to a nice restaurant and were seated.

 

"So how was your day?.." Sebastian asked, resting his chin in his hand.

 

"Pretty good. What about yours?"

 

"Missed you.."

 

"I'm here now," Christian smiled.

 

"I know..And I'm glad you are.." Sebastian said sweetly.

 

"Not that I'm complaining or anything.. But what brought this on..?"

 

"Oh..Well..I've just been thinking a lot lately.." Sebastian sighed.

 

"What about, babe?"

 

"Well..I-I was just thinking..Maybe..You..Might..Want to..Make..us...official?.." Sebastian said quietly.

 

"Like just us..? No one else?" Christian asked.

 

"Yeah.." Sebastian said, looking up. "Like..Boyfriends.."

 

"Bas.. I like you. A lot.." Christian started. "But I have to tell you something.."

 

Sebastian's face lost it's color. Oh god. He was being rejected. He should've known this would happen.

 

"I was with Kurt and Blaine today.."

 

Sebastian stared at Christian for a minute. "Oh.."

 

"Yeah.." Christian said quietly. "I mean.. I-If you still want to.. But you probably don't.."

 

"I do..Of course I do.." Sebastian said quietly.

 

Christian reached over and took Sebastian's hand. "I just didn't want to lie to you if I'm going to be with you."

 

"I understand..It's just..I saw them earlier..I can't believe they didn't say anything."

 

"Did you tell them about us? Maybe they were scared of hurting you.."

 

"Yeah.." Sebastian said quietly, looking up as Christian grabbed his hand.

 

"I promise you, it didn't mean anything. And I know I won't need to sneak around you. I'm with you now."

 

Sebastian gave a smile, lacing his fingers with Christian's. "Who would've thought we'd end up in a relationship?..With each other no less.." He giggled.

 

"I know," Christian laughed. "I never expected to want to be with someone for anything other than fucking.."

 

"Well the fucking is good too.." Sebastian chuckled before biting his lip.

 

"Very good," Christian grinned, giving a wink.

 

Sebastian giggled, blushing as he looked down. "I..I'm really happy.." He said, looking back up.

 

"Me too.." The jock said softly.

 

Sebastian bounced a bit, giddy with the Idea of Christian as his boyfriend.

 

"I've never seen you like this," Christian chuckled. "It's cute.."

 

"I know..Its weird.." Sebastian blushed, a bit embarrassed.

 

"I like it.."

 

"Really.," Sebastian giggled.

 

"Yeah," Christian grinned as their waitress appeared and took their order. They had a nice dinner, being sweet and sharing a few moments. It was different than what they were used to. When they went back to Sebastian's, Sebastian had one thing on his mind. He walked into the living room with Christian. "Hang on..I'll be right back."

 

Christian nodded and sat down, relaxing on the very expensive, comfortable couch. A bit later Sebastian sauntered in. Christian's jaw dropped as he saw his boyfriend. Sebastian was wearing a pair of six-inch black pumps along with a black and white skin-tight strapless dress. He put his hands on his hips and stood with his legs apart, giving a cocky smile. Christian's heart raced and his cock twitched as he stood. "Ho-ly shit.."

 

"Well?" Sebastian said, his voice dark as he looked up at Christian.

 

"You are so fucking sexy.." Christian whispered as he pulled Sebastian close.

 

Sebastian gasped. "No..Sit back down.."

 

Christian smiled, doing as he was told. Sebastian walked to the stereo and sauntered over to Christian, swinging his hips. Christian's eyes roamed Sebastian's amazing body in the dress. Sebastian's body swayed gracefully as he turned around. The dress was tantalizingly short coming only an inch below his ass.  
"Oh my god, Bas.."

 

Sebastian smiled, dropping down and slowly raising. Christian gasped, sitting up straighter. Sebastian turned around, bending over and kissing Christian's neck. Christian groaned, tilting his head to expose more of his neck. Sebastian bit down lightly before turning around and slowly bending over. The taller noticed the black lace panties Sebastian was wearing. Christian couldn't hold back any longer. He stood, pulling Sebastian close and thrusting against him. Sebastian gasped loudly. "Christian.."

 

"You're fucking hot," Christian growled.

 

"It's all for you.." Sebastian grinned. Christian ran his hand down Sebastian's ass, between his legs and stroked his growing member. "Oh god..Baby.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"So hot," Christian grinned, running his hand back to Sebastian's perineum and pressing lightly.

 

"A-Ah..Oh fuck, Christian.."

 

"You like that, babe?" Christian asked, pressing more.

 

"Oh god, yes..Fuck me.." Sebastian gasped. Christian ripped the lace panties from the Warbler's sexy body. He pulled a tiny bottle of lube out and slicked himself up before running the tip between Sebastian's cheeks. Sebastian spread his heel-clad legs, whimpering desperately. The taller used the head of his leaking cock to press against where his finger was. "Christian..Please.."

 

"Beg for me. Tell me how much you need me."

 

"So much..I need your thick cock..Thrusting..Deep..Oh god..I'm yours..I'm yours.."

 

Christian brought his hand down, giving a loud smack against Sebastian's ass. "That's right baby.. So desperate for me."

 

Sebastian cried out, pink high in his cheeks. "Table..Kitchen.."

 

Christian spun him around and picked him up, carrying him to the table. He laid his boyfriend down and quickly slammed into him. Sebastian put his ankles on Christian's shoulders as he moaned loudly. Christian pushed in to the hilt. "Holy fuck babe.."

 

"Oh god..Christian.." Sebastian moaned. The jock held onto Sebastian's thighs, thrusting in and out of him roughly. Sebastian arched his back, hitching up the dress. Christian sped up, loving the moans coming from his boyfriend. "Oh god..Fuck me! Oh.." Sebastian cried.

 

"Say my name," Christian breathed out, biting at Sebastian's thigh.

 

"Chr-Christian! Ah!" Sebastian whined loudly, arching his back off of the table Christian spread Sebastian, thrusting in deeper and ramming into his prostate.

 

"Oh god! Oh Christian..Oh fuuuuck!" Sebastian cried.

 

"Bas! So fucking hot.. Taking my cock like a whore.."

 

"Yes!..Ugh..I-I'm your whore..Fuck me harder..I'm your fucking slut!" Sebastian practically screamed. Christian growled, leaning in and wrapping a hand around Sebastian's throat. Sebastian gasped deeply, letting out a low grunt as his eyes squeezed shut.

 

"Fuck! You're such a slut for me," Christian moaned, continuing to slam into his boyfriend.

 

"Y-Yes..Yes..Oh fuck..I'm yours.." Sebastian rasped, gripping the edges of the table. Christian pressed his free hand against Sebastian's perineum again, keeping his speed. Sebastian arched his back, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream.

 

"Fuck babe.. I'm close.."

 

"Ohgodmetoo.." Sebastian whined. Christian gave a loud grunt, his thrusts becoming erratic. Sebastian's moans grew higher and closer together. "Christian!!"

 

Christian gave a particularly hard thrust against that bundle of nerves as he spilled his seed inside his lover. Sebastian pulled his own hair as he came hard, the warm seed splattering against the black dress. Christian breathed heavily as they came down. "Oh god.."

 

"Amazing.."

 

"Sexy.."

 

Sebastian smiled, biting his lip. Christian pulled out and picked Sebastian up, kissing him deeply. Sebastian moaned, wrapping his arms around Christian's neck.

 

"Want to take a bath?" Christian asked. "It's my guilty pleasure."

 

"I'd love to.." Sebastian smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

On a Friday night, Sebastian picked up his phone and dialed Blaine's number. Blaine was just coming out of the shower when his phone rang. "Hey Bas."

 

"Hey. What're you two doing tonight?"

 

"Not much. Kurt's at his house though. Something about reorganizing his sheet music." Blaine said.

 

"Fascinating." Sebastian chuckled. "Well, Christian is taking me to dinner. You two should come with us."

 

"A double date?.." Blaine smiled.

 

"Yes."

 

"That sounds great." Blaine said, ruffling the towel over his damp curls.

 

"We'll pick you up at eight."

 

"Alright..See you then." Blaine smiled before hanging up and calling Kurt.

 

"Hey baby." Kurt grinned.

 

"Hey. Get dressed." Blaine said as he walked Into his room.

 

"What? Why?"

 

"We're going out with Christian and Sebastian." Blaine grinned.

 

"Oh where?" Kurt asked.

 

"Just some restaurant. Come over. They're gonna pick us up." Blaine said. "But don't dress too sexy.." he chuckled.

 

"Okay." Kurt chuckled. "Ill be over soon."

 

"Alright, babe.." Blaine said before they said their goodbyes and Blaine went to get dressed. Kurt hurried in the shower and got ready before driving to his boyfriend's. Blaine opened the door, smiling at his boyfriend. He was wearing a tight, black, short sleeved button up with a crimson bow tie and matching capri pants. Kurt's favorite.

 

"And you said not to look sexy.."

 

Blaine rolled his eyes, pulling Kurt inside and kissing him deeply. Kurt gasped, moaning against Blaine's lips. Blaine smiled against Kurt before pulling back slightly. "Whoa there.." He giggled.

 

"You know what that outfit does to me." Kurt grinned.

 

Blaine smiled. "Well I could go change.."

 

"No." Kurt said quickly.

 

"Or you can just take it off of me, later.." Blaine said, looking at Kurt with those wide, bedroom eyes.

 

"I will do that." Kurt said lowly. Blaine shivered. He loved the high musical lilt of Kurt's voice, but there was something about when it went low and gravelly like that. It made all of the blood in his body flow south. Kurt was about to kiss Blaine again when Sebastian knocked at the door. Blaine giggled, giving Kurt a small peck before opening the door. "Hey Bas..Christian."

 

"Hey," Sebastian grinned, checking Blaine out. "You ready?"

 

"Yeah." He smiled, blushing lightly as he grabbed Kurt's hand and they walked out.

 

Kurt and Blaine climbed into the back seat. "So, where are we going?"

 

"Just this little place outside of Westerville." Christian said as he started to drive. They drove to the restaurant. It was a nice place with a lounge where they sat and drank after their meal. Kurt looked over at Blaine. "I really want to go dancing.."

 

"That sounds fun.." Sebastian said, leaning against Christian.

 

"You want to go babe?" Christian asked.

 

"Yeah..I really wanna dance with you.." He whispered.

 

Christian grinned. "You in, Blaine?"

 

"Sounds fun." Blaine smiled.

 

"Let's go!" Kurt grinned, standing and pulling Blaine up.

 

Blaine chuckled, following them out. Christian drove them to a club a few blocks away. It was a gay club by the look of the raibow flag sticker on the window. They walked in and the music was blasting. Everyone was body to body. Some of the guys were even shirtless. Kurt took Blaine's hand, pulling him to the dancefloor. Sebastian did the same, smiling at Kurt as they made their way to the middle of the dance floor. Kurt pressed his body to Blaine's and started grinding his hips back. Blaine pulled Kurt close, his lips to his ear while Sebastian leaned back against Christian, rolling his body. Christian bit as Sebastian's ear. "I know we said we should stop.. But they look so fucking good. What do you think?" he whispered.

 

Sebastian gasped, letting his eyes rake over Kurt and Blaine as they danced. "I want them.." he whispered back.

 

"Which do you want?" Christian asked, gripping Sebastian's hips.

 

Sebastian looked over them both. They both looked so fucking sexy. But his eyes came to rest on Blaine. The way he clutched to Kurt. How he rolled his hips. "Blaine.."

 

Christian grinned, slowly making their way over to the boys. They got so close, their bodies were pressed against each other. Sebastian leaned in to whisper in Kurt's ear. "My boyfriend wants you."

 

Kurt gasped softly, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck and looking up at Christian's flashing blue eyes. "Really?.."

 

Christian nodded. "You look so fucking good."

 

Kurt gasped softly, letting his head fall back onto Blaine's shoulder. "Blaine...They want us.."

 

Blaine growled, kissing Kurt's neck. "You want to?"

 

"Yes..God.." Kurt moaned, reaching around and touching Christian's neck. Sebastian leaned forward, past Kurt's shoulder and kissed Blaine. Blaine moaned deeply as Kurt leaned over Sebastian to kiss Christian. The couples kissed as they danced to the beat. They seperated, Kurt with Christian and Blaine with Sebastian. Chest to chest. Kurt ran his hands up under his shirt, feeling his abs. "You're so hot.." Kurt whispered.

 

"Mmm, that feels so good.." Christian said quietly. Kurt clawed down the muscles, kissing his neck. "Fuck.." Christian growled, pulling Kurt closer. Kurt smiled up at him, biting his lip.

 

Blaine looked over at his boyfriend. "I love watching him with you two.."

 

Sebastian smiled. "They're so hot together.." He said, swinging his hips to the beat.

 

Blaine pressed his ass back. "You want me?"

 

Sebastian smiled wide. "As much as I love being buried in that tight ass..I'd really rather you fill me with your cock.."

 

Blaine shivered. "Ohmygod.."

 

"Let's go to Christian's place.." Sebastian whispered.

 

Blaine nodded, pulling Sebastian over to the others. "We want to go to your place."

 

Christian grinned. "Let's go."

 

Christian got in the driver's seat as Blaine and Sebastian slid into the back. Blaine straddled Sebastian and kissed his neck. Kurt slid into the front and gave a devilish grin as he leaned over and unzipped Christian's pants. Christian gasped, smiling at Kurt as Blaine and Sebastian's moans filled the car. Kurt pulled Christian's long member out and stroked him. "Can't wait for you to stretch me..feel all of you inside of me."

 

Christian moaned, pushing down on the gas a bit more and making the engine hum a bit louder. "Fuck.."

 

Kurt grinned, leaning closer to suck at the head. Christian's hips rocked up as he let out a deep growl. Sebastian moaned at the sound, grinding against Blaine. Blaine smiled pulling the hair at the nape of Sebastian's neck. "God I can't wait to fuck you.."

 

Sebastian's eyes were dark as he licked his lips. "Tell me how you want me."

 

"I want you to ride me..But with your back towards me so I can watch myself slide in and out of that tight ass.." Blaine growled.

 

Sebastian moaned loudly. "Fuck Blaine."

 

Blaine smiled leaning over to watch Kurt suck Christian. "That's so good baby.." He whispered, carding his fingers through his hair. Kurt moaned, sinking down and taking all of him.

 

"Holy shit.." Christian panted.

 

Sebastian lifted Blaine's shirt and biting him. Blaine moaned, leaning back so that He was nearly doing a back bend.

 

"So damn sexy," Sebastian whispered. Blaine smiled lightly as he rolled his hips up. Christian groaned, speeding up and racing to his home. They pulled into the driveway and Kurt pulled off with a pop, smiling up at Christian. "Damn, Kurt.." Christian said breathlessly as he pulled his pants up and got out. Kurt chuckled as they all climbed out and went inside. Christian picked Kurt up, throwing him over his shoulder and sprinting upstairs. Kurt laughed loudly, "Christian!" He squealed.

 

Blaine chuckled as he and Sebastian followed. They made it to the room and Kurt giggled as Christian threw him on his giant bed. Blaine jumped onto the bed beside his boyfriend and kissed him deeply. Kurt hitched his leg over Blaine's waist as they tangled together. Sebastian undressed quickly as Christian watched. "What're you going to do to Kurt?"

 

"Fuck him however he wants me too.." He smiled, pulling his own clothes off. Sebastian stepped closer and nipped at Christian's chest. Christian leaned down, catching Sebastian's lips in a kiss.

 

"Bas.." Blaine moaned. Sebastian smiled, breaking the kiss and smiling over at Blaine. "Come here."

 

Sebastian walked over to Blaine and climbed on top of him.

 

Blaine ran his hands down the taller's sides. "So sexy.."

 

Sebastian moaned, rolling his body slowly.

 

"You too. Come here." Kurt grinned at Christian. Christian smiled, stroking himself slowly as he walked over to Kurt. Kurt reached up and pulled the jock down. He wrapped his arms around him and grinned. "I want you to fuck me hard, Christian."

 

"Mmm..That's my specialty.." He growled. Kurt scooted down and wrapped his ankles around Christian's neck. Christian smiled. "God..I'm gonna make you fucking scream.."

 

"Fuck yes." Kurt moaned.

 

Sebastian was kissing down Blaine's neck, moaning quietly. "Blaine.."

 

Blaine smiled. "You want my cock inside you?"

 

"Fuck yes.." Sebastian smiled.

 

"Turn around," Blaine said as he smacked Sebastian's ass. Sebastian gasped, doing as he was told and watching his boyfriend. Christian looked back at Sebastian and winked as he ground his hips down.

 

Kurt moaned. "Christian..Fuck me!"

 

"So greedy for me." Christian grinned before pressing the head in.

 

Kurt whined, reaching out for Blaine. "Please! "

 

Christian shook his head as he pulled out. "Beg for me."

 

Kurt clutched to Blaine's shoulder. "Christian, just fuck me!" He growled. Christian chuckled before slamming into Kurt. Kurt screamed, arching his back as he dug his nails into Blaine's skin. Blaine and Christian gave low grunts as the lacrosse player started to thrust. Sebastian finished slicking Blaine up and sank down over him, moaning deeply.

 

"Oh shit.." Blaine gasped, his hands exploring Sebastian's back. Sebastian leaned forward, working his hips so his ass bounced up and down on Blaine's cock. "Fucking ride me.."

 

"Fuck! Blaine!..So good!" He moaned as Kurt cried out.

 

"You like that?" Christian growled.

 

"Yes..Ohmygod..Oh fuck me!" Kurt whined.

 

Christian steadied himself and slammed into Kurt as hard as he could. Kurt began screaming and reached up, gripping Blaine's curls.

 

"Ah! Fuck yes!" Blaine cried out, bringing his hand down against Sebastian's ass again.

 

Sebastian gave a sharp cry. "Yes! Ah! Fuck me, Blaine!"

 

The room was filled with their moans and panting. Kurt's moans escalated before he came suddenly, his body shaking violently. Christian moaned loudly against Kurt's ear as he slowed his thrusts. Kurt panted heavily, the heels of his palms pressed to his eyes as he came down. "Oh..Ohmygod.."

 

Christian bit and kissed up Kurt's chest and neck. "Damn.."

 

Kurt's legs were still shaking slightly as he let his arms fall by his sides.

 

Christian pulled out and stood next to Sebastian. He kissed his boyfriend deeply. "I want you to suck me. Make Blaine and I come together."

 

Sebastian nodded quickly. "Please..A-Ah!"

 

Christian grabbed Sebastian by his hair and started thrusting into his mouth. Sebastian squeezed his eyes shut, moaning around Christian as Blaine fucked up into him. Kurt rolled to his side and captured Blaine's lips in a passionate kiss. Blaine moaned, bringing a hand up to cup Kurt's cheek. Sebastian bounced faster as he sucked his boyfriend. Christian thrust harder, moaning Sebastian's name. Sebastian's thighs were quivering as he tried to hold on to the tightening in his belly. "Fuck. .Christian. .I'm close.." Blaine moaned.

 

"Me too.. You ready baby? Ready to take all of our come?" Christian growled.

 

Sebastian nodded, making a desperate noise. Christian gave a loud grunt as he tensed and came inside Sebastian's mouth. Blaine gave two more harsh thrusts before he came, filling Sebastian's ass. Sebastian came as he felt the warm spurts of come enter him, his elbows shaking to support his weight. Christian pulled out. He leaned down and kissed his boyfriend deeply. Sebastian moaned, letting Christian taste himself before pulling off of Blaine. "Baby..Will you..Rim me?..Taste him.."

 

Christian growled as Sebastian turned his body. He knelt down, eagerly rimming his boyfriend. Sebastian moaned weakly, arching his back. "Yes.."

 

Christian moved his tongue faster, moaning at the taste. Blaine moaned at the sight. "Fuck, Christian.." He whispered, holding Kurt close.

 

"Wanna taste?" Christian grinned.

 

"Yeah..." Blaine smiled. He got up and stood by Christian, leaning down to lick Sebastian's hole. Christian smiled, leaning in and licking with Blaine. Sebastian moaned loudly as Kurt cupped his face and kissed him deeply. Blaine's tongue tangled with Christian's as they pressed inside. Sebastian cried out into Kurt's mouth, pushing his body back. Kurt moaned, kissing down Sebastian's back.   
Sebastian whimpered. "Fuck, I'm in heaven.."

 

Kurt leaned in from above the other two boys and added his tongue, moaning as he felt Blaine and Christian. Sebastian felt his cock start to harden again. "Holy shit!"

 

Christian moaned, spreading Sebastian wider.

 

Sebastian whimpered. "Baby..Ungh!"

 

"You like that, Bas?" Christian breathed out.

 

"Yes..Yes fuck..You all feel so good.."

 

Christian grinned, bringing a hand up and pressing at his perineum. Sebastian whimpered as he felt himself getting close fast. Christian teased him further as Kurt and Blaine pressed their tongues in deeper. Sebastian started to moan louder, his back arching. "Fuck I'm gonna come.."

 

Christian used his other hand to pump Sebastian quickly. Sebastian cried out, thrusting into his fist before coming hard. They boys all kissed and nipped at Sebastian's body as he came down. Sebastian collapsed on the bed, gasping and panting. Christian chuckled at his boyfriend. "Worn out?"

 

"Completely..."

 

Blaine stretched out on the bed and yawned. "Can we just sleep over?"

 

"Of course.." Christian smiled, pulling Sebastian up by the pillows and turning down the blankets. Kurt and Blaine got under with the other couple and cuddled up. Sebastian smiled as Christian wrapped his arms around him and held him close.

 

"Night baby.." Christian whispered.

 

Sebastian made a small noise, half asleep. "I love you.."

 

Christian gasped softly, kissing Sebastian's ear. "I love you too."

 

Sebastian smiled in his sleep as Christian whispered the words.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to AngelTalion for giving us some ideas

Kurt took the day off of school for some retail therapy. He walked around the mall, getting a few new outfits and a couple things for Blaine. He smiled wide as he saw his favorite brand of skinny jeans was on sale. He grabbed one of each color and rushed to the fitting room. He tried on a black pair. They clung to his legs like a second skin. He stepped out of the room to look in the mirror when he saw Puck over his shoulder. Kurt smiled, pretending to ignore him as he admired his ass in the mirror.

 

Puck bit his lip as he approached. "Damn, Hummel."

 

"Oh..Hello, Noah.." Kurt said indifferently.

 

"I've never seen your legs look that good."  
Puck said, running his fingertips along Kurt's side.

 

Kurt smiled. "Well that's saying something, considering you've seen them bare.."

 

"You know what I mean." Puckerman chucked. "So, what are you and Anderson up to tonight?"

 

"Well..We didn't have anything planned.." Kurt hummed, looking at Puck in the mirror before he saw a flash of blue and Christian was approaching them.  
"Kurt..Damn.."

 

"O-Oh. Hey, Christian.." Kurt said, looking between the two boys.

 

"I couldn't help but notice that ass.." He chuckled, grabbing it and squeezing lightly.

 

"And who the hell are you?" Puck asked.

 

"I could ask the same of you.."

 

"So, Christian.. What're you doing here?" Kurt asked, trying to change the subject.

 

"Just shopping around..It seems like I found what I was looking for.."

 

"What were you looking for?"

 

"Well I came for clothes..But I could leave with you.."

 

"We were just talking about leaving." Puck said possessively.

 

"Why would he be leaving with you?.."  
Christian asked, pulling Kurt close.

 

"Boys.." Kurt tried to soothe.

 

Puck glared at Christian. Who was this prick?

 

"Listen..Blaine and I have had...relations with both of you..Sebastian knows that we've slept with Noah.."

 

Something dark flashed in Christian's eyes. He turned to Kurt. "Bas and I were hoping you'd come to the game tonight. It's the biggest game of the year."

 

Kurt looked between Puck and Christian. "W-Well..I.."

 

Puck raised an eyebrow as he waited for an answer.

 

"Maybe we could make plans for another time, Puck?.." Kurt asked, linking arms with Christian.

 

"Fine." Noah sighed before walking off.

 

Kurt bit his lip and looking over at Christan.

 

Christian grinned. "Go get your clothes."

 

Kurt nodded, changing and deciding to buy the black jeans.

 

"What do you eant to do until Blaine gets out of school?" Christian asked.

 

"I dunno..Wait..Why aren't you at school? .." Kurt asked, smiling as they walked.

 

"There's less that two hours before you're supposed to be out of school. I thought I'd look around the mall before surprising you."

 

Kurt giggled biting his lip as Christian wrapped an arm around him. "Well..I am thoroughly surprised.."

 

"Good. So, was that a one time thing with that guy?"

 

"Why do you ask?"

 

"I don't know. I guess, the thought of you with someone besides Bas, Blaine and me makes me want to show you that you're ours." He said lowly.

 

"Yours?" Kurt practically purred, raising an eyebrow.

 

Christian licked his lips. "Yes."

 

Kurt chuckled darkly. "I don't know about that.."

 

"Oh really?"

 

"Really.."

 

Christian stopped and grasped Kurt by his hips. "I think you are."

 

Kurt gasped, chills rushing through him as a small moan slipped out.

 

"See?" Christian chuckled.

 

"That doesn't make me yours.." Kurt tried to defend, hiding his blush.

 

"Partly mine." Christian said cockily. "You going to wear those pants to the game?"

 

Kurt smiled. "Maybe."

 

"You're going to be such a distraction." christian giggled.

 

"Just keep your eye on the ball and off of my ass.." Kurt grinned.

 

"I don't know if I can do that."

 

Kurt blushed, looking down.

 

"So, what should we do to kill time?"

 

"You wanna go grab a bite?.."

 

"Sounds good."

 

They went to a little cafe and had lunch. Kurt smiled, looking Christian up and down as he drank his water.

 

"What're you thinking?" Christian asked.

 

"Don't take this the wrong way...But..You're just really hot.."

 

"How could I take that wrong?" The jock said as he laughed.

 

"I don't know.." Kurt chuckled, hiding his blush with his hand.

 

Christian grinned. "How about we finish up and go makeout in my car?"

 

Kurt gasped, looking up at Christian. "Sure.." he smiled.

 

They hurried up and headed to the car. Christian opened the door and Kurt climbed into the back seat, smiling at the jock.

 

"You are so fucking hot.."

 

"Get in here.." Kurt smiled, laying back. Christian climbed in and pressed his body to Kurt. Kurt moaned at the solid form above him, pressing him into the seat. Christian grinned as he leaned in for a kiss. Kurt turned his head. "Wait..Won't Seb and Blaine be upset about this?.."

 

"Not if we just makeout." Christian said.

 

Kurt nodded, letting out a slow breath. Okay.."

 

Christian leaned in slowly. Kurt leaned up, kissing Christian deeply. The jock moaned loudly, pressing their bodies together. Kurt pulled at Christan's shirt, breathing heavily as he opened his mouth for him. Christian delved in, moaning at the feel of Kurt's tongue against him. Kurt rolled his body as he ran his hands up to Christian's hair.

 

"Kurt.." The jock groaned, running his hands down Kurt's body. Kurt gasped, smiling and biting his lip as he arched into the touches. Christian growled, deepening the kiss as he gripped Kurt's ass. Kurt squeaked lightly pulling Christian's hair as he wrapped his legs around him. The jock ground his hips down and let out a low gutteral noise. Kurt whined, their lips parting with a smack. "Fuck..Do that again.." He demanded.

 

Christian made the noise again and grinned.

 

"Oh shit..Shit..We have to stop.." Kurt panted, continuing to kiss and suck at Christian's neck.

 

"Fuck. I don't want to."

 

"Neither do I.." Kurt whispered, brushing his nose along Christian's jaw before looking up at him with lust-blown eyes.

 

"I won't be able to stop if you keep looking at me like that." Christian whispered. "We should go get Blaine."

 

Kurt nodded, fluttering his lashes and pulling Christian down for another kiss.

 

"Fuck." The lacrosse player moaned, keeping his lips to Kurt's.

 

Kurt hummed and turned his head before gasping as Christian started to bite at his neck. "Ohmygod.."

 

"You're too hot to resist.." Christian whispered against the pale skin.

 

"Christian..Fuck.." Kurt gasped, feeling the straining in the lacrosse player's jeans. He rocked his hips down, letting out that noise again. Kurt released a harsh moan, throwing his head back. "Ah!"

 

"I want you so bad.."

 

"F-Fuck..I-I want you too..But..Oh god, Christian..We..We can't.."

 

"I know." The taller groaned, slowing down.

 

Kurt was panting harshly, his cheeks flushed as he kept his grip tight on Christian's shirt.

 

"Tonight. There's a huge party at my house. Come over."

 

"After the game?.." Kurt got out, licking his kiss-swollen lips.

 

"Yes." Christian breathed out.

 

Kurt smiled, nodding lightly. "We'll be there.."

 

"Good. Then we'll show you that you don't need that other guy." Christian grinned.

 

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully. "Let's go get Blaine.."

 

"Okay."

 

They drove to McKinley and Kurt smiled as he saw Blaine walking down the sidewalk.

 

"Hey baby." Kurt called from the car.

 

Blaine looked up and grinned, walking over to the window. "Hey.."

 

"Wanna go to the lacrosse game?"

 

"I would love to.." Blaine smiled, opening the door and climbing in.

 

Kurt told Blaine about his day and what the plans were for the night as they drove to Dalton. "Does Sebastian know we're coming?"

 

"I didn't say anything about it." Christian smiled.

 

"Good."

 

"Why?.."

 

"We can surprise him." Kurt said softly.

 

Blaine nodded, smiling. They pulled into Dalton and Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand before kissing him softly.

 

"I missed you today." Kurt smiled. "Oh, Christian? Can I change in your car? I want Blaine to see my pants."

 

"Of course." Christian smiled as he and Blaine got out.

 

Kurt got into the back and quickly changed. He grinned as he stepped out and twirled. "So?"

 

Blaine's jaw dropped. "W-wow..Kurt.."

 

"You like?" Kurt asked as Christian chuckled.

 

"You..You just look..Wow..Fuck.."

 

Kurt grinned, linking arms with Blaine. "Thank you."

 

Blaine shook his head, smiling as they walked out to the field. Sebastian was shirtless as he ran up and down the bleachers, preparing for the game. All three of the boys grinned as they saw him.   
"Hey babe!" Christian called.

 

Sebastian smiled as he ran down to them. "Well, this is a nice surprise." He said, looking Kurt and Blaine up and down. Kurt and Blaine grinned, blushing. "You coming for the party?"

 

"Totally." Kurt smiled.

 

Sebastian looked up as he heard their coach blow his whistle. "See you after the game."

 

Christian grinned, following his boyfriend while Kurt and Blaine walked to the bleachers.

 

"How'd you run into Christian?" Blaine asked.

 

"I was at the mall and Puck came up, flirting with me..Christian interrupted." Kurt chuckled.

 

"How did that go?"

 

"Puck seemed kind of pissed." Kurt giggled. "But Christian made it very clear that we belong to he and Sebastian."

 

Blaine bit back a smile. "We do."

 

Kurt chuckled. "True.."

 

Blaine laid on the bleachers and set his head in Kurt's lap.

 

"Boring." Blaine shrugged.

 

"Well it'll get better now.." Kurt smiled.

 

"It always is when I see you."

 

"You're so sweet.." Kurt smiled.

 

"Just honest."

 

Kurt looked up, watching as the Dalton team warmed up. Soon enough, the bleachers started to fill.

 

"Are you hungry baby?.." Kurt asked his boyfriend.

 

"Yeah. Are you?"

 

"Yeah. Ill go get us something." Kurt said. Blaine nodded and sat up, keeping their seats. Kurt walked to the concession and bought Blaine a hotdog and himself a bag of chips. He returned, handing Blaine his food. Blaine smiled. "Thanks baby."

 

Blaine opened his mouth, sliding the first few inches into his mouth and taking a big bite. A guy a couple rows up looked just in time to see Blaine take his second bite, the hot dog slowly going into his mouth. He smiled, his eyes going dark, not unnoticed by Blaine. Blaine raised and eyebrow as he bit. The guy above licked his lips before smiling wide. Blaine blushed deeply and looked away. Kurt looked at Blaine. "What's wrong?.."

 

"I-I think that guy is watching me eat.."

 

Kurt turned his attention upwards and found the eyes that were locked on Blaine. The boy chuckled as he licked his lips. Kurt's eyebrows shot up as he smiled devilishly. He got an idea and turned back to Blaine. "Can I have a bite?"

 

Blaine nodded, handing the hotdog to Kurt. Kurt shook his head and let Blaine hold it as he slowly leaned in. Blaine raised an eyebrow but smiled as he realized what Kurt was doing. The boy above them swallowed dryly as he watched. Blaine leaned in and they both took a slow bite at the same time. He stood, walking down the bleachers and sitting between them. "Hello boys.."

 

"Hi." Kurt chuckled.

 

"So what are the chances of the three of us sharing a hotdog?..Or you two sharing mine.." He grinned, his white teeth flashing.

 

"We're actually here for Sebastian and Christian." Blaine said.

 

"Please..Those two don't deserve two..Fine young men like yourselves.."

 

"And you do?" Kurt asked.

 

"I would like to say so.." He said, gabbing Kurt's hand and kissing it softly. "Joshua Worthington..."

 

The players were walking out to the field when Sebastian hit Christian's chest to get his attention and point to Kurt and Blaine.  
"Kurt Hummel. And this is my boyfriend, Blaine Anderson."

 

"Blaine Anderson.." He said, kissing Blaine's hand as well. "Charmed."

 

"What the fuck?.." Christan snapped. Blaine blushed as he looked to Kurt. Kurt looked out on the field and quirked an eyebrow as he saw Sebastian and Christian looking up at them. Kurt smiled, placing his hand on Joshua's thigh.

 

Sebastian shook his head as the coach blew his whistle and yelled at him to pay attention. Christian mumbled under his breath as he followed his boyfriend into the huddle.

 

Joshua grinned, placing his hand on Kurt's. "Why don't you two let me take you to a party after this. Make them jealous."

 

"We actually were already going to a party after this." Blaine said "Are you going to the same?.."

 

"If you mean Christian's, then yes."

 

"Well, then yes.." Kurt giggled.

 

Joshua placed a hand on Blaine's thigh. "Are you okay with that?"

 

Blaine bit his lip, looking to Kurt before nodding. Kurt grinned, leaning over Joshua to kiss Blaine. Blaine gasped softly, returning the kiss. Joshua's mouth dropped slightly. "Damn.."

 

Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips before pulling back to look at Joshua. "You could say..Our relationship is slightly..open.."

 

Joshua raised an eyebrow. "Want to sneak off for a bit?"

 

Kurt looked at Blaine, raising an eyebrow.

 

Blaine shrugged. "I-I don't know.."

 

"We don't have to baby..Sorry Joshua..We really don't know you that well..Maybe tonight?.." Kurt said softly.

 

"We kind of have an arrangement with Bas and Christian." Blaine said. "What if you took us, danced with us and stuff to make them jealous?"

 

Joshua sighed. "Alright..Its a shame though..I'd love to have a night with you two.."

 

"Sorry," Kurt said softly, rubbing Joshua's leg slowly.

 

"Well.." Blaine said quietly.

 

"Well?" Kurt asked.

 

"You know how jealous Bas gets. Remember Noah?" Blaine asked.

 

"Oh yeah..But that was pretty hot.." Kurt smiled.

 

Blaine chuckled, looking at Joshua. "How do you feel about watching and being teased?"

 

Joshua chewed on his bottom lip. "I don't have any objections.."

 

"Just follow our lead then." Blaine grinned. Josh smiled, nodding wide. Kurt and Blaine cuddled up to him, Kurt swinging his thigh over Joshua's leg.

 

After the first few plays, Sebastian couldn't stop staring at How Kurt and Blaine were all over that douchebag. Who did he think he was? And now they were losing because he and Christian, the best player on the team, couldn't focus.  
They were huddled up with their team. "What the fuck is up with you two?! Stop looking at the crowd and focus!"

 

"Shut it Daniels. Get the stick out of your ass and hustle up and maybe we wouldn't keep losing the ball!" Christian growled.

 

"You've got to be shitting me! You're too busy staring at those Lima twinks!"

 

"Hey! Watch your fucking mouth!" Christian snapped.

 

"Now we've got your attention." Another boy grinned. "Forget about them until your damn party. We can NOT lose this game."

 

Christian just shook his head, looking over at Sebastian. "We can do this, babe..Come on.."

 

"Think about how much those two will want you when we win."

 

Sebastian chuckled. "That's all the motivation I need."

 

"Alright. We can do this. Let's move!" Christian said energetically. They made it through the game with a major comeback. They won fifteen to seven and celebrated after. Kurt texted Christian, saying they'd meet at the party.

 

Christian didn't text back, scowling as he saw them leave with Josh.

 

Sebastian wrapped an arm around Christian. "Baby, what's wrong?"

 

"Why are they all over him?" Christian growled.

 

"They're probably just exploring their options. I don't like it either. But they'll come back. They did after that Puckerman guy."

 

"Puckerman..He was trying to get with Kurt at the mall earlier.." Christian said as he walked to the locker room.

 

"Hmm. He hasn't really tried since I fucked him. Oh, well. They'll be back to us by the end of the night." Sebastian said calmly.

 

"You what?" Christian asked, spinning on his heel. The sound echoed off of the linoleum in the empty room.

 

"I fucked him." Sebastian said simply. "It was before you."

 

Christian just shook his head, pulling his jersey off and walking to the showers.

 

"Are you seriously jealous right now?" Sebastian asked as he took his clothes off. "You've fucked so many people you couldn't name them all. So have I. But guess what?" He said, stepping into the shower with Christian. "No one has made me want just them. No one makes me feel this. No one can touch me or fuck me like you do."

 

Christian looked up at Sebastian from under wet lashes. "Really?.." He asked quietly. "No one?..

 

"No one. I've never wanted to go slow. But I like when we do. Tell anyone and I'll kill you." Sebastian laughed. He looked down and took a deep breath. "I think I really love you.."

 

Christian gasped, looking at Sebastian with wide eyes.

 

"I-I.. Oh god! I'm so sorry!" Sebastian said quickly before turning to leave.

 

Christian grabbed Sebastian' s wrist and stopped him. "I know..You said it the other night When you were falling asleep.." He whispered before capturing Sebastian's lips in a deep kiss. "I love you too.."

 

Sebastian's heart was racing. He wrapped his arms around Christian's neck and melted into the kiss. Christian pulled away, looking down at Sebastian. The Warbler batted his lashes. "Tomorrow.. Can we do something special..?"

 

"Like what?.." Christian asked rubbing up and down Sebastian's back.

 

"I don't know.. Like, you make dinner? We could hangout around your fireplace. Maybe.. Take things slower than we usually do.."

 

Christian smiled, kissing Sebastian softly. "I'd love that.."

 

Sebastian blushed as they cleaned up and headed to Christian's place. Most of the lacrosse team followed behind them. They ordered pizza and got the kegs and drinks ready before going upstairs to change and get the music. They came back down, Sebastian on Christian's arm as more people began to show up.

 

About an hour later, Kurt and Blaine showed up on either side of Joshua. Joshua smiled cockily as he made his way through the crowd, his arms wrapped around each boy's waist. They found a good place and started dancing. Kurt stood in front of the taller, grinding his ass back slowly. Joshua held Kurt by his hips as Blaine pressed his body to him.

 

"So hot.." Kurt smiled.

 

"Yes, you are." Joshua whispered, kissing Kurt's neck softly when he saw Christian looking over.

 

Christian huffed, taking a big sip of his drink. Blaine gave a flirty wave as he got closer to Kurt. Kurt kissed Blaine softly as they danced.

 

Sebastian had a few drinks in him when he walked up to the boys. "Hey. What're you up to?"

 

"Dancing." Kurt smiled. "You?.."

 

"Wondering why you're not with me."

 

"Oh! This is Josh..We met him at the game.." Kurt said as Josh gave a small wave.

 

"And?" Sebastian asked. "Why don't you come celebrate with us?"

 

"Good idea..Why don't you get us a couple of drinks?" Kurt smiled.

 

The Warbler nodded, turning to go to the kitchen.

 

Blaine grinned, grabbing Josh's hand. "Let's go upstairs.."

 

Joshua's eyes flashed with excitement as he followed. Kurt and Blaine walked to Christian's room, smiling back at Josh.  
"You two are so hot.."

 

Blaine chuckled, grabbing the hem of Josh's shirt. Josh lifted his arms and let Blaine pull the shirt off. Blaine hummed in approval, sliding his palms down the taller's abs.

 

"Like what you see?"

 

Blaine nodded, looking back at Kurt. Kurt dropped to his knees and unbuttoned Josh's pants. Josh smiled down at Kurt. "Fuck.."

 

Blaine went to Christian's closet and found a couple of ties before coming back. He took Josh's hands and tied them behind his back. Kurt licked his lips as he felt Josh grow under his hand. "I think someone wants to come play."

 

Josh looked back at Blaine before down at Kurt. "Yes.."

 

Kurt undressed Josh the rest of the way. He smiled down at him. "Impressive. Now sit. And don't move."

 

Josh nodded, sitting down on a comfy looking chair and licking his lips.

 

Kurt grabbed his phone and sent a text to Christian, telling him to get Sebastian and meet them upstairs. Kurt took Blaine's shirt off before his own and climbed on top of his boyfriend on Christian's giant bed. He moaned as Blaine wrapped his legs around him and kissed his boyfriend deeply. Kurt ground his hips down, smiling. "You like that?..Him watching us?.." he whispered.

 

"Yes.." Josh breathed out. Kurt chuckled, squeezing Blaine's ass before giving it a harsh smack.

 

"Ah! Oohhhh.." Blaine moaned, arching his back.

 

"So fucking sexy.." Kurt growled.  
The door open and Christian raised an eyebrow as he saw Josh, then looked over at the boys on his bed.

 

Kurt smiled as he laid next to Blaine. "Josh here is trying to take us away from you. We thought you might like to punish him."

 

Sebastian looked over at the bound boy. He was flushed, his blonde hair messy while his nicely sized cock lay hard against his defined stomach.

 

"You really thought we'd leave you?" Blaine asked with a smirk.

 

"I suppose this makes up for it.." Sebastian chuckled. He loved that Kurt and Blaine knew how much he loved to dominate guys like this.. Kurt and Blaine got up and closed the door. They both got on their knees, Blaine in front of Sebastian and Kurt in front of Christian. They unbuttoned and unzipped their pants, pulling their cocks out.

 

Josh hissed lightly, thrusting up. "Fuck.."

 

Christian grinned. "Wait your turn."

 

He gave a desperate grunt as Blaine licked and kissed along Sebastian's shaft eagerly. Kurt batted his lashes, looking up at the lacrosse player innocently as he took the head into his mouth. Christian moaned, smiling wide. "That's right..You like that cock?.."

 

Kurt nodded as he made his way down.

 

"Fucking suck me.." Christian moaned, rubbing up and down Sebastian's back to his ass.

 

Sebastian's mouth fell open slightly. "Shit, Blaine.."

 

Blaine smiled, flicking his tongue over the tip before licking a thick stripe up the underside. Christian ran his fingertips down Kurt's face. "Want me to fuck your mouth?"

 

Kurt moaned softly, giving a quick nod. The jock held Kurt by his hair and started to thrust. Kurt relaxed his throat, taking Christian easily. Christian thrust in, making Kurt take all of him and holding him there. Kurt's eyebrows kneaded together as a choking sound escaped him and he gagged around Christian's cock.

 

"Holy shit.." Josh panted, rolling his body.

 

Christian gave a low growl and let Kurt off to catch his breath. "Fuck, you're so good."

 

Kurt just moaned,, gripping Christian by the base and licking up his cock.  
Sebastian was pulling Blaine's hair as he bobbed up and down, hissing lightly. "Fucking sluts..So cock hungry.."

 

"Do it again. On your own." Christian said, looking down at Kurt. Kurt nodded, taking Christian into his mouth before forcing himself down, his nose pressing to Christian's lower stomach. "Mmm, shit.."

 

Kurt held himself there for as long as he could before choking lightly and pulling off.

 

"Oh my god.." Josh whined. Blaine looked over at Josh and smiled around Sebastian. Sebastian pulled out and slapped his wet cock against Blaine's cheek. "Don't look at him. Look at me."

 

"Y-Yes sir.." Blaine whispered, kissing the base softly. "I'm sorry.."

 

Sebastian looked Christian up and down, getting an idea. He walked him over so they were standing in front of Joshua. "Blaine, I want you and Kurt to suck my boyfriend."

 

Blaine nodded, crawling over to kneel next to Kurt in front of Christian. He smiled, licking up the shaft slowly along with Kurt.

 

Sebastian stood behind Christian and nipped at his ear. "How does it feel, baby?"

 

"Fuck..So fucking good.." Christian panted. Sebastian smiled, kissing down Christian's back. Christian gasped softly, looking back at his boyfriend. Sebastian winked at Josh as he spread his boyfriend and licked around his hole. Christian, spread his legs and bent over slightly, placing one hand on the wall for support. "Sh-Shit!"

 

Sebastian hummed, pressing his tongue past the the tight ring of muscle.

 

"Oh god..Fuck..Yes, baby..Yes.."

 

Kurt moved down to suck on Christian's balls as Blaine took his length. Christian threw his head back, groaning and whimpering as the pleaaure flew through him. Sebastian looked over at Josh and moaned as he licked deeper.  
Josh rolled his hips up, moaning softly as a drop of precome dripped down onto his stomach.  
Sebastian smiled as he pulled back and smacked his boyfriend's ass. Christian hissed, biting his lip and arching his back.  
"Like a Greek God," Sebastian whispered. Christian just chuckled, thrusting into Blaine's mouth. Blaine sucked eagerly, bobbing his head in time with Christian's thrusts.

 

Josh arched his back. "Fuck..Please.."

 

"Please what?" Sebastian asked.

 

"I just need something..Anything..Shit.." He panted, his head falling back as he fucked up into the air, desperate for friction.

 

"Hmm. Do you think he deserves it?" Sebastian asked Christian.

 

"I don't know.." Christian hummed, pulling Blaine off of his cock.

 

"Me neither." Sebastian chuckled.

 

"What did you plan on doing to our boys?.." Christian asked.

 

"Bending them over.. Fucking both of them.."

 

Kurt couldn't help the small moan that slipped out as he ran his hand up and down Christian's leg.

 

"You want him?" Christian asked. Kurt looked over at Blaine, who bit his lip and nodded.

 

"You want him more than us?" Sebastian asked.

 

"N-No sir." Kurt said quickly.

 

"Good." Sebastian grinned. He turned his head as he heard Blaine gasp then moan. Blaine looked up at Sebastian with innocent eyes.

 

"What was that?"

 

"I-I was just thinking.."

 

"About?.." Sebastian asked as Christian wrapped his arms around him from behind.

 

Blaine blushed deeply. "Y-You and Christian.. A-At the same time.."

 

"Christian and I doing what at the same time?.."

 

"Fucking me.."

 

Christian growled in Sebastian's ear, tightening his arms around him.

 

"Oh fuck.." Sebastian moaned. "What about you Kurt?"

 

"I-I don't know sir.." 

 

"Want to watch first?" Christian asked, running his fingers through Kurt's hair. Kurt leaned into the touch, humming and nodding softly. Christian smiled. "Want to keep him entertained?"

 

Kurt nodded again, biting his lip.

 

"Come here, Blaine." Christian purred. Blaine stood, blushing lightly. Christian smiled, pulling Blaine close and kissing him deeply. Blaine gasped harshly, wrapping his arms around the taller's neck.

 

Sebastian kissed Blaine's neck. "You want to feel both of us? Fucking into that tight little hole?"

 

"Oh yes..Fuck yes.." Blaine whimpered.

 

Christian moaned, reaching down to pull off Blaine's pants. "Gonna feel so good."

 

"I want you both so bad..Shit.."

 

They got undressed and Christian laid on the bed. "Sit on my lap, facing Sebastian."

 

Blaine did as he was told as Kurt sat on the arm of the chair Josh was writhing against.

 

Josh looked up at Kurt. "Fuck.. Give mew something. Please."

 

Kurt rubbed across his chest and down his abs. " I don't know.." he smiled.

 

"I want those lips wrapped around my cock.."

 

Kurt leaned down, pressing a feather-light kiss to his mouth.  
"These lips?.."

 

"Mmm, yes."

 

"You're gonna get me in touble.." Kurt whispered, kissing down Josh's neck.

 

"Nu uh. They said you could come to me. You know you want to suck me."

 

"I do?.." Kurt said innocently.

 

Josh nodded. "Kurt.."

 

"What makes you think that?.." Kurt whispered, sitting on his lap.

 

"Why else would you have brought me up here?" Josh smiled, leaning in to try and bite Kurt's neck.

 

Kurt placed his hand on Josh's chest, holding him down. "Well, mostly to get them riled up.." Kurt said, looking over his shoulder and watching as Blaine was being fingered by both of the other boys. The blue eyed boy looked back at Josh. "But you have been hard for a while.." he purred, pushing his clothed ass back against Josh's throbbing erection.

 

Josh gave a low growl. "Fuck.."

 

Kurt smiled, leaning down to kiss Josh deeply, pulling on the blond locks. Kurt hummed before pulling away and kissing down Josh's chest.  
Blaine looked over and watched. His back arched and he let out a long groan of pleasure. Sebastian smiled, slipping a third finger into Blaine as he looked back at Kurt and Josh. "You gonna suck him, babe?.."

 

"Do you want me to?" Kurt asked innocently, batting his lashes at the Warbler.

 

"If you think he deserves it.." Sebastian nodded. Kurt grinned, turning back to Josh.  
Blaine whined, watching his boyfriend with lust-filled eyes.

 

Josh licked his lips. "Come on.. I need it.."

 

"Someone's impatient.." Kurt hummed.

 

"Just want you.."

 

Kurt chuckled, gripping the base of Josh's leaking member.

 

Josh gasped harshly. "Fuck yes."

 

"Sensitive.." Kurt whispered, giving the head a small lick.

 

"O-Ohh.."

 

Kurt pumped Josh a few times before sucking him into his mouth.

 

Joshua's eyes rolled back as he moaned deeply. "Fuck.. Kurt.."

 

Kurt bobbed his head slowly, sucking and licking in all of the right ways. Josh struggled in his ties. He wanted so badly to reach out and pull Kurt's hair. Kurt smiled around him as he struggled, pulling off and pumping him slowly.  
"Oh shit.." Josh groaned. "D-Do what you did to Christian.."

 

Kurt nodded, sucking Josh deep into his throat, taking him to the base.

 

Josh thrust up, making Kurt sputter. "Fuck! Choke on my fucking dick.."

 

Kurt held himself down as long as he could. Before pulling off and gasping for air.

 

"Holy shit.." Josh panted. Kurt cleared his throat, humming softly.

 

"Oh my god.. Kurt.." Blaine moaned from the bed.

 

Kurt looked over at his boyfriend, who was already filled with Christian's cock. "Fuck, baby.."

 

Sebastian slowly slid two fingers inside Blaine. "You're gonna be so sore tomorrow..:

 

Blaine whined. "Oh fuck..I want it..I want it.."

 

"Have you done this before, baby?" Christian asked Sebastian.

 

Sebastian nodded, "Kurt and I did this to him."

 

Blaine gasped sharply as Sebastian added a third finger.

 

"So fucking tight.." Christian smiled.

 

Blaine blushed deeply. "Kurt.. Bring him to the bed.."

 

Kurt nodded, standing and pulling Josh up. They laid on the bed and Kurt climbed on top of Josh. Josh thrust up, panting softly.

 

"Tell us what to do, Blaine.."

 

"Sh-Shit..I..I want you to ride him.."

 

Kurt rolled his hips down. "I bet you like it fast. Don't you?"

 

Josh moaned deeply. "Fuck, yes.."

 

Kurt grinned as he took his pants off. Josh moaned at the sight of Kurt's naked body. "Kurt.."

 

"Yes?"

 

"You're so fucking hot.."

 

"Mmmm. Thank you." Kurt smiled, reaching behind him to pump his leaking cock. Josh gave an obscene moan, his back arching.  
Blaine reached over, pinching his boyfriend's nipple. Kurt gasped, his hips rolling forward before he leaned over to kiss Blaine deeply.  
"God damn.. You two are hot.."

 

Kurt chuckled as Sebastian pulled his fingers out of Blaine, making him gasp.

 

"I-I'm ready.."

 

Sebastian nodded, kneeling in front of Blaine before slowly pushing in.

 

"O-Oh!"

 

"Fuck..Oh god." Christian panted.

 

"How do you feel?" Kurt whispered in a low voice.

 

"Fucking..Full.." Blaine panted.

 

"Tell us when you're ready."

 

Blaine nodded, looking down as Kurt put a condom on Josh. He positioned himself and sank down. Josh growled, thrusting up into Kurt. "Ungh!"

 

"So tight. Fucking ride me.."

 

Kurt rolled his hips fast, his hands exploring his own chest.

 

Blaine whined. "Fuck me..Please.."

 

Sebastian groaned as he started to thrust. Blaine let his head fall back, moaning loudly.

 

"You love taking us like a fucking slut, don't you?" Christian growled.

 

"Yes..Ohmygod yes!"

 

"Touch me.." Kurt whispered, untying  
Josh's hands. Josh sat up, gripping Kurt's waist and kissing across his chest.

 

"Mmm, Josh.."

 

"Fucking sexy.." Josh panted, smacking Kurt's ass.

 

"Ah!" Kurt gasped.

 

Blaine wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck as he spread his thighs wide, holding them apart.

 

"Holy shit.." Sebastian moaned.

 

"S-So much.."

 

Josh brought a hand up and placed it around Kurt's neck. "Faster."

 

Kurt gasped, giving a loud moan as he bounced on Josh's cock faster. Josh moaned as his head fell back. "Slap me.. Please.."

 

"Slap you?.." Kurt grinned, clawing down Josh's chest. "Fuck, you're kinky.."

 

Josh nodded as he looked to the slender boy. Kurt ran his hand over Josh's cheek, moaning softly.

 

"Do it." Josh grinned. Kurt brought his hand down across Josh's face, growling lightly. Josh gasped before starting to pant. "Again."

 

Kurt growled, doing it again, a bit harder. "Fuck..You fucking like that?.."

 

"Fuckyes.." Josh moaned. Kurt placed his hand on Josh's neck, squeezing roughly. Josh let out a strangled growl as he fucked up into Kurt.

 

Blaine watched, moaning deeply. "S-Sebastian..."

 

"Fuck, you feel good," Sebastian breathed out. His eyes rolled back at the feel of himself sliding against Christian. Christian grabbed Blaine's hips, holding him still as he fucked into him.  
Kurt reached over and grabbed Blaine's hand. "Ungh! Oh, fuck!"

 

Blaine laced their fingers together, squeezing lightly as his moans started to get louder.

 

"Blaine.."

 

"Fuck..I'm so close.." the youngest boy moaned.

 

"Come babe." Christian groaned.

 

Blaine rocked his hips faster, before letting his head fall back on Christian's shoulder and coming hard. Sebastian slowed his thrusts as Blaine came down. Blaine melted between them, panting harshly.  
Chritsian and Sebastian slowly pulled out. "Baby.. I want you to fuck me.."

 

Christian nodded, gently laying Blaine down before pulling Sebastian into his lap. The Warbler smiled as he rolled his hips.  
"So fucking hot.." Christian whispered as Kurt's moans grew higher and louder.  
Blaine got on his knees and kissed Kurt's neck. "You're so sexy."

 

"Fuck!" Kurt whimpered, arching his back.

 

"Talk to me, Baby."

 

"So fucking good..Ungh! Josh!..Baby..Blaine..Spank me.."

 

Blaine moaned as he brought his hand down on Kurt's perfect ass.

 

"Ah!" Kurt cried, clawing down Josh's chest.

 

"Kurt..I'm close.."

 

"Come in me..Fucking come in my slutty little hole.." Kurt growled, bouncing faster. Blaine gasped at Kurt's words. He never thought something so dirty could be so damn sexy. Josh gripped Blaine's ass, pushing a finger into his open hole before he arched up, giving a pornographically obscene moan as he came, his legs twitching slightly. Blaine gave a low groan as he kissed Kurt. "Come baby.."

 

Kurt rocked his hips once more before coming across Josh's chest.

 

"Fuck.." Sebastian whispered as he let Christian slide into him. Christian wrapped his strong arms around Sebastian's waist with every intention of plowing into him until he looked up. Dear god..Sebastian looked so beautiful from this angle..So perfect.. He ran his palms up and down Sebastian's side as he gave slow, smooth thrusts into him. Sebastian fluttered his lashes as he looked at his boyfriend.  
"You're stunning.." Christian whispered.

 

Sebastian blushed lightly, forgetting about everyone else. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too.." Christian whispered, kissing Sebastian's chest.

 

Kurt and Blaine gasped, huge grins spreading across their faces. They held a finger to their lips and motioned for Josh to get his clothes and head back downstairs with them.

 

Christian laid them down and rolled over so he was on top of Sebastian, panting lightly. "I love you.." He whispered, loving how he felt as the words left his lips. His voice was weak and a bit teary as he pressed his forehead to his lover's.

 

"I love you so much," Sebastian said quietly, his eyes full of admiration. Christian tried to hold back, but finally let go, a tear slipping down his cheek as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian. The Warbler cupped Christian's cheek and wiped the tear away. "Make love to me.."

 

Christian nodded, pressing a gentle kiss to Sebastian's lips as he slowly rolled his body. Sebastian let out broken whimpers as he clutched to Christian. Christian breathed in Sebastian's ear. "Sebastian..You..Perfect..So..I love..love.." He whispered.

 

Sebastian's breathing hitched. "R-Really?.."

 

"So much.." Christian whimpered. "I love you..I love you so much..I love you.."

 

"Oh, Christian.." Sebastian whispered. "I-I love you too.."

 

Christian kissed Sebastian passionately as he thrust into him deeper. Sebastian held onto Christian's arms as his orgasm slowly started to build. Christian pulled back a bit, watching Sebastian as he sped up a bit more. Sebastian looked up with hooded eyes as his breathing increased.  
"So beautiful.." Christian panted.

 

"Christian.." Sebastian gasped. Christian ran his hands down Sebastian's sides to his thighs as he felt the heat pooling at the base if his spine.  
of** Sebastian cupped Christian's cheek. "I'm so close.."

 

"So am I..Come with me.." Christian whispered, pressing his lips to Sebastian's. He wanted to press his body to him. To touch every inch of his beautiful body. Sebastian moaned and whimpered as his muscles tightened and he spilled himself between them. Christian gave one more deep thrust into Sebastian, coming inside of him and panting lightly as he continued to press kisses to his lips.  
"I..love..you.." Sebastian breathed out between kisses.

 

"I love you too, Sebastian.." Christian whispered. Sebastian clutched to his boyfriend as he sighed happily. They laid like that for a while, Christian inside of Sebastian, wrapped around him while they exchanged lazy kisses.

 

Suddenly the door burst open and a couple came in, making out fiercely, the girl attempting to rip the guy's shirt off.

 

"Hey!" Christian yelled. "A little busy here!"

 

The guy looked up. "Oh, my bad, bro." He chuckled before pulling the girl, who looked rather pissed, out of the room.  
Sebastian giggled, cupping Christian' s face in his hands. "Do you even know that guy?.."

 

"No." Christian laughed. Sebastian just smiled, running his hands over Christian's jaw, cheeks and forehead. He brushed a few stray hairs away and sighed happily.

 

"I've never felt this before.." Christian whispered.

 

"Neither have I.." Sebastian said softly. Christian smiled as he laid down and pulled Sebastian close.


	13. Chapter 13

Kurt and Blaine were leaving glee rehearsal. "We should go over our duet one more time when we get home." Blaine said.

 

 

Kurt groaned. "But we already did it like five times, baby.."

 

 

"It has to be perfect." Blaine said seriously. "I don't want to screw up.."

 

 

"Blaine..It is going to be perfect." Kurt said softly, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Relax.."

 

 

Blaine took a deep breath. "Okay. You think Bas and Christian will come?"

 

 

"Of course..Maybe we should invite them to the party afterwards."

 

 

Blaine smiled. "That would be fun."

 

 

Kurt grinned. "Yes it would.." He said as they walked to the car.

 

 

"We'll call them when we get to your house."

 

 

Kurt nodded, smiling as an idea began working in his mind. He gave Blaine's ass a light smack before they climbed in the car. Blaine blushed, batting his long lashes at his boyfriend as he put his seat belt on. Kurt smiled, chuckling softly as he drove off.

 

 

When they got to Kurt's room, he pulled his phone out and called Sebastian.

 

 

"Hello, gorgeous." Sebastian answered as Kurt and Blaine climbed on the bed.

 

 

"Hey. So.. We have a competition coming up. Do you want to come? There's a party after."

 

 

"Umm, yeah, sounds great." Sebastian smiled. "I'll let Christian know."

 

 

Kurt grinned, kissing Blaine's neck softly. Blaine gave a low moan, making sure Sebsatian could hear.

 

 

Sebastian gasped softly. "Anderson..What are you doing right now?.."

 

 

Kurt sucked at Blaine's neck before unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt and kissing down his chest.

 

 

"Kurt's kissing my chest.. Ahh.."

 

 

Sebastian shifted in his desk chair. "Really now?.."

 

 

Kurt slowly worked on Blaine's belt before unzipping his jeans and pulling them down slightly.

 

 

Blaine laid back, taking the phone with him. "He's pulling my pants down."

 

 

"Fuck..You want him to suck you, don't you?.." Sebastian asked as Kurt pulled his length out, stroking him slowly.

 

 

"Yes.." Blaine breathed out. Kurt smiled, leaning down to lick at the head slowly. "Fuck.." Blaine moaned quietly.

 

 

"What's he doing?.." Sebastian whispered, stroking himself.

 

 

"Sucking the tip.." Blaine got out before moaning into the reciever. Sebastian gasped softly as Kurt sank down.

 

 

"Damn.. Kuurrtt.."

 

 

"Fuck I bet he looks so good.." Sebastian whispered.

 

 

"He does. So fucking good.."

 

 

Kurt smiled around Blaine as he bobbed his head.

 

 

"Ohmygod.."

 

 

"Talk to him, Blaine.."

 

 

"Feels so good.. Kurrtt..." Blaine moaned. Kurt hummed around him, taking him to the base. "Fuck.. I wish you were watching, Bas.."

 

 

"Me too..You're so hot..both of you.."

 

 

Blaine's breathing sped up. "I'm so close.."

 

 

"Come for him Blaine..Oh shit!"

 

 

Blaine arched his back and let out a long moan as he came. Kurt swallowed around him, humming softly.

 

 

"Talk to me, Bas.."

 

 

"Fuck..I-I'm gonna come.."

 

 

"Come for us." Blaine purred. Sebastian inhaled through his teeth before letting out a long grunt as he came.

"So hot.." Blaine whispered.

 

 

"God..I wish you two were here to lick this up.." Sebastian panted as Kurt climbed up Blaine's body and cuddled up to him.

 

 

"So do we.. Love it.."

 

 

Kurt giggled. "Hey bas.."

 

 

"Hey sexy." Sebastian grinned.

 

 

The blue eyed boy smiled. "So..You're coming to watch us sing?"

 

 

"Of course. Christian and I will be there. Do we need to have a party to celebrate?"

 

 

"We're having a party at Rachel's place. You in?" Kurt asked.

 

 

Sebastian smiled. "Sounds good."

 

 

"See you then.."

 

 

"Bye boys."

 

 

Blaine hung up and Kurt giggled lightly.

 

 

"How long have you been planning that?" Blaine chuckled.

 

 

"Since we got in the car.." Kurt smiled.

 

 

Blaine kissed his boyfriend. "You're so hot."

 

 

"So are you..I love you.."

 

 

"I love you too."

 

 

Regionals came before they knew it and soon, they were standing backstage, about to go on. Blaine was doing his breathing exercises when Kurt walked up to him.

 

 

"You nervous?.." Kurt smiled.

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

"Just think of tonight. Win or lose, We're still going to go have fun with our friends.." Kurt said softly.

 

 

Blaine chuckled lightly. "More than they'll want to see."

 

 

"What do you mean?" Kurt giggled.

 

 

"You, me.. Bas and Christian. Alcohol.. Dancing.." Blaine explained.

 

 

"Ooohh..You're right.." Kurt purred.

 

 

Blaine shivered at his boyfriend's voice. "Get in place.. We're on.."

 

 

Kurt nodded, hurrying over to his mark with Brittany while Blaine walked to Santana. The curtain opened and the music started. Kurt and Blaine pulled the girls close, dancing with them in sync and very smoothly. Kurt was the first to sing.

"You've been waiting so long

I'm here to answer your call

I know that I shouldn't have had you waiting at all

I've been so busy, but I've been thinking about what I wanna do with you.."

 

 

Blaine glanced at his boyfriend as he started to sing.

"I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do

They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true

They know you're the one I wanna give it to

I can see you want me too

Now, it's me and you

It's me and you, now

I've been waiting

Think I wanna make that move, now

Baby, tell me if you like it

It's me and you, now

I've been waiting

Think I wanna make that move, now

Baby, tell me how you like it."

 

 

Christian looked over at his boyfriend, who was shifting in his seat.

"You okay babe?.." He smiled.

 

 

"Yeah. Just, watching them.." Sebastian whispered, his eyes on Kurt's ass.

 

 

Christian reached over, gripping Sebastian's thigh as he looked back to the boys on stage.

"Baby, I'll love you all the way down

Get you right where you like it, I promise you'll like it

Just relax and let me make that move

Keep it between me and you

It's me and you, now

I've been waiting

Think I wanna make that move, now

Baby, tell me if you like

It's me and you, now

I've been waiting

Think I wanna make that move, now

Baby, tell me how you like it

It's me and you.." Kurt sang as he and Blaine seduced the girls in their dance. Santana and the other girls wrapped a leg around their partners and did a flirty number before the song ended.

 

 

Christian smiled wide as he applauded, looking over at his boyfriend. They stood up and cheered for their boys.

 

 

The New Directions did a couple more songs before hurrying off the stage while the judges deliberated.

 

 

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. "If we win, it's because of you."

 

 

"Nuh uh..You did just as great.."

 

 

"We all know I was the hottest one out there." Santana said.

 

 

"True." Brittany said, walking over.

 

 

"Too bad we couldn't have danced together." Santana sighed.

 

 

"There's only so much you can do in Ohio..And that song was already provocative enough.." Blaine said.

 

 

"Just wait until we get to Rachel's." Kurt grinned.

 

 

Blaine blushed. "Oh god.."

 

 

The lights flashed and the glee clubs headed back to the stage.

 

 

After heart-pounding suspence, the New Directions was announced as the winner. Everyone cheered and hugged. They accepted their award and had a little meeting in the back room before heading to get ready for the party. Kurt and Blaine met up with Christian and Sebastian so they could all walk in together. Kurt and Blaine changed their clothes before heading out. Kurt wore his favorite black skinny jeans, the tightest pair he owned with a button up red shirt an his black knee-high boots. Blaine went subtle with a red plaid shirt, grey sweater-vest and black capris. They piled into Christian's car and left for Rachel's.

 

 

The party had already started and the drinks were flowing by the time they arrived. Sebastian grabbed them each a cup and smiled. It wasn't like one of their parties. But it was nice. Everyone was gathered in a circle of chairs, talking and laughing. They seemed happy together. The four of them found seats and settled in, quickly joining the conversation.

As the conversations went on, more drinks were passed around. And the more drinks that were passed around, the more risqué the conversations became.

Rachel was leaning against Finn when she put her hands up to get everyone's attention. "Let's play spin the bottle!"

 

 

The teens cheered, sliding from their seats onto the floor and forming a circle.

"Me first!" Santana grinned, grabbing the empty bottle and spinning it. Everyone watched as the bottle spun before it landed on Kurt.

 

 

"Oh my god!" Sebastian laughed loudly.

 

 

"Fine. I've had enough to drink.." Kurt chuckled, sitting up. The Latina got on her knees and leaned forward. Kurt leaned in the rest of the way pressing their lips together in a sloppy kiss. Blaine took in a shaky breath, his back arching a bit at the sight. Santana grinned as they pulled apart. "Damn, Hummel."

 

 

Kurt just chuckled, winking at her before spinning the bottle. Tina's eyes went wide as the bottle pointed to her. Kurt grinned as the rest of the glee club let out a chorus of 'Ohmygod!''s and other calls.

 

 

"I-I've only kissed Mike.. Well, Artie too.."

 

"Tina, its all innocent! Come on.." Blaine chuckled. Honestly he just liked watching Kurt kiss people.

 

 

Tina sighed as she leaned in. Kurt grabbed her face a pressed a kiss to her lips, holding her there for a few seconds before releasing her. Tina was blushing as she spun the bottle.

Soon enough it was Puck's turn. He spun the bottle, his face flushing red as it landed on Christian. Christian groaned before grinning at the other jock. "Well?"

 

 

Puck rolled his eyes before sitting up. Christian grabbed Puck by his mohawk and kissed him. Puck gasped, gripping Christian's shoulders. The kiss lingered for a moment before Christian pulled back, smirking. Puck huffed, pulling a tough face as he sat back and the club laughed.

 

 

"My turn." Christian chuckled. The game kept going and more drinks circulated. Sebastian wound up kissing Brittany. The game kept going. Christian landed on Puck a second time and their kiss turned into a small makeout session, everyone giving catcalls and laughing around them. Christian smiled as Puck grabbed his hair this time and pulled him into a deeper kiss. Puck moaned quietly as his tongue explored the lacrosse player's mouth. Christian climbed into Puck's lap, moaning deeply.

 

 

"Oh god. That's hot." Kurt whispered as Sebastian bit his lip and grinned.

 

 

Christian was panting as he pulled back. Puck grinned. "How was that Stevens?.."

 

 

"Better than expected." Christian admitted.

 

 

Puck chuckled as Christian sat back by Sebastian. Christian spun next. It landed on Blaine and the bow tie clad boy bit his lip before sipping his beer. He simply grinned, crawling over to Christian. Christian grabbed Blaine by his hips and kissed him deeply. Blaine moaned, wrapping his arms around the jock's neck. Christian smiled against Blaine's lips as a low growl escaped him. Blaine gasped at the noise. Christian knew that was his weakness. Christian moved to Blaine's ear. "You and Kurt were so fucking hot on that stage."

 

 

"You thought so?.."

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

Blaine chuckled kissing him again.

 

 

"Wanna go someplace alone?" Christian whispered.

 

 

"Yeah.."

 

 

Christian stood and picked Blaine up. "Where to?"

 

 

The glee club cheered and gave catcalls as Kurt cuddled up with Sebastian and Blaine told Christian to take him to the bathroom.

 

 

Kurt looked up to Sebastian. "Does it bother you that he's going without you..?"

 

 

"No...Well..He's drunk..And its with Blaine so I'm not gonna freak out.." Sebastian sighed.

 

 

Kurt nodded and downed the rest of his drink.

 

 

"Does it bother you?.."

 

 

"I don't know." Kurt said honestly.

 

 

Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hand and led him to the couch while the rest continued their game. "What's on your mind?"

 

 

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know.."

 

 

"Talk to me.." He said, rubbing Kurt's thigh.

 

 

"I don't mind Blaine being with you or Christian. But we talked about it a while ago. We said we'd do these things together.." Kurt explained. "What if he starts to not want me..?"

 

 

"Kurt..I see how he looks at you and how he looks at us..It's completely different.." Sebastian said softly.

 

 

"Really..?" Kurt asked quietly.

 

 

"Really.." Sebastian said softly.

 

 

Kurt laid his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "Thank you."

 

 

"You're welcome babe..Let's go do some shots.." Sebastian said before giving Kurt a small chaste kiss.

 

 

Kurt smiled. "Body shots?"

 

 

"I like the way you think, Hummel.."

 

 

Kurt linked arms with the Warbler as they walked to the minibar. The party moved there as Kurt laid back on the table and Sebastian licked vodka from the dip of his hip bones. Kurt moaned as the warm, skillful tongue ran across his skin. Sebastian smiled wide at Kurt before nipping at his hipbone.

 

 

Kurt gasped. "Bas.."

 

 

Sebastian chuckled, kissing up Kurt's body to his lips.

 

 

"Mmm, take me upstairs..?"

 

 

Sebastian grinned, nodding. Kurt sat up and wrapped his arms and legs around the Warbler. "I love this position.. Being in your arms."

 

 

Sebastian carried Kurt upstairs. "You want me to fuck you like this?.."

 

 

Kurt rolled his body in Sebastian's arms. "Fuck yes."

 

 

Sebastian gasped, bursting through the nearest door and pushing Kurt against the wall, kissing him passionately. Kurt melted against Sebastian, kissing him eagerly. Sebastian thrust up against Kurt, kissing to his ear and moaning softly.

 

 

Kurt arched his body as his head fell back.

 

 

"Wanna fuck you so bad.." Sebastian panted, pulling Kurt's shirt off.

 

 

Kurt gasped as he pulled at Sebastian's shirt. "Make me scream.."

 

 

Sebastian ripped his shirt off before tossing Kurt on the bed and undressing him. Kurt writhed against the bed. "Sebastian.."

 

 

Sebastian leaned down, sucking Kurt's cock into his mouth and bobbing his head quickly. The muscles in Kurt's stomach tightened. "Ah!"

 

 

Sebastian hummed, looking up at Kurt with lust-filled eyes.

 

 

"So fucking good.."

 

 

Sebastian pulled off, gripping the base and licking at the head. "Your cock tastes so good..Fuck.."

 

 

"I love when you talk like that.." Kurt moaned, closing his eyes. "I could come from your words.."

 

 

"We'll have to test that one day.." Sebastian whispered, climbing up Kurt's body.

 

 

"We can make it a contest.." Kurt grinned.

 

 

"Oooh..I like contests.." Sebastian said, sitting up on his knees and unzipping his jeans.

 

 

"I know.. You'd have to get me to come before Christian gets Blaine to come. No touching."

 

 

Sebastian pulled his cock out, stroking it slowly. "Hmm..That'll be a challenge.."

 

 

"I can't wait.." Kurt said lowly. "But right now.. I want you to fuck me so damn hard I feel it tomorrow."

 

 

Sebastian's head fell back. "Oh fuck yes, Kurt.."

 

 

"I bet you want it. Fuck my tight ass. Slamming into me until I'm screaming your name.."

 

 

Sebastian squeezed his member, nodding quickly as a drop of pre come dripped onto Kurt's stomach. Kurt moaned. "I want you to mark me, Sebastian."

 

 

Sebastian growled, leaning down to kiss Kurt's neck. "Where?.."

 

 

"Everywhere."

 

 

Sebastian moaned, kissing down to Kurt's legs. He spread his thighs, licking along the inside to the soft, sensitive skin.

 

 

Kurt's body shook lightly. "I need you.."

 

 

"Shh..Let me take my time.." Sebastian breathed out before biting down and sucking hard.

 

 

"Ahh!" Kurt gasped harshly at the sweet pain. Sebastian gripped Kurt's thigh, sucking until he pulled away to see a dark, beautiful bruise. Kurt was panting below him. Sebastian moved around Kurt's body, marking along his ribs, chest, arms and neck. "Turn over.." He said to the trembling, whimpering boy. Kurt quickly did as he was told. Sebastian kissed to the dip of Kurt's back, sucking hard on the pale skin right above his ass. Kurt arched his body so his ass lifted towards Sebastian.

"O-Ohhh!"

 

 

Sebastian gripped one of Kurt's ass cheeks roughly before planting a harsh smack on the flesh.

 

 

"Ah! Fuck!"

 

 

Sebastian moved down, slowly dragging his tongue up the now red cheek.

 

 

"Bas, please!"

 

 

Sebastian chuckled. "Fuck I'm so hard for you babe.."

 

 

"I want to feel.."

 

 

Sebastian kneeled behind Kurt, rutting his length between Kurt's cheeks.

 

 

Kurt's stiff cock leaked onto the bed. "Bas.."

 

 

"Fuck, you feel so good.."

 

 

"Please.. I need you." Kurt whined.

 

 

Sebastian slicked his length up with precum and slowly pushed in.

 

 

"A-Ah! Yes!"

 

 

"Babe I'm not even in and you're already screaming.." Sebastian chuckled.

 

 

"Just.. Oh.. So good.." Kurt gasped. Sebastian grinned, pushing in the rest of the way. "S-So big.."

 

 

"I know, babe.."

 

 

Kurt pushed his ass back. "Fuck me."

 

 

"Wait, turn on your back..Wanna hold you.."

 

 

Kurt quickly did as he was told. Sebastian pushed back in, wrapping his arms around Kurt and kissing him softly. Kurt moaned quietly, wrapping his legs around Sebastian. Sebastian gave a harsh growl, tightening his hold on Kurt. Kurt whined at the intoxicating growl.

 

 

"Kurt..You're so beautiful.." Sebastian panted, thrusting into him.

 

 

"Sebastian.. S-So perfect.." He breathed out, leaning up to kiss the Warbler. Sebastian slowed down a bit as he kissed Kurt back. Kurt trailed his hands to Sebastian's neck, holding on like he couldn't let go. Sebastian smiled sweetly as he pulled away, giving quiet gasps and resting his forehead against Kurt's. Kurt bit his lip as he whimpered. He had never done this with someone other than Blaine. But it felt so good..Their movements were slow and passionate, yet still filled with the deep lust they displayed earlier. Their moans filled the room.

 

 

A few minutes later, Christian and Blaine walked in. Blaine's heart sank at the sight. "Kurt..?"

 

 

"Blaine..Come here..Come kiss me..Ah.."

 

 

Sebastian look up and nodded. "You too, Christian."

 

 

Christian gave a small smile, climbing on the bed and wrapping his arms around Sebastian from behind. Blaine crawled I'm beside Kurt and kissed him softly. Kurt moaned, revelling in the tender kisses. "I love you.." He whispered against Blaine's lips.

 

 

"I love you so much." Blaine said just as quietly. Christian rubbed across Sebastian's chest, kissing the back of his neck. Sebastian tilted his head back, sighing happily.

 

 

Christian kissed the side before moving up to his lips. "I love you, Sebastian.."

 

 

"I love you, Christian.."

 

 

Christian smiled as he watched Sebastian roll his hips.

 

 

Kurt whined. "He's so big, Blaine.."

 

 

Blaine gave a soft moan. "Feel good, baby?.."

 

 

"So good.."

 

 

Sebastian sped up a bit, resting his head back against Christian's shoulder.

 

 

"Blaine.." Kurt moaned. "Touch me.. I'm close.."

 

 

Blaine loved that Kurt wanted..Needed his touch to come..He reached out, rubbing over his chest and kissing him deeply. Kurt whined into the kiss, arching his back and leading Blaine's hand down to his throbbing cock. Blaine moaned, pumping him quickly, just how he knew his lover liked it. Kurt closed his eyes as his moans escalated. "Blaine!" he cried out as he came.

 

 

Blaine stroked Kurt through his orgasm, moaning softly as Sebastian came inside of Kurt.

 

 

"So good." Kurt whispered.

 

 

Sebastian kissed Christian languidly as he came down. Sebastian pulled out and laid next to Kurt. They all cuddled up to each other, too close and too warm, but none of them cared because it felt so nice to hold each other.

 

 

Kurt kissed Blaine's neck. "I love you."

 

 

"I love you too, beautiful.."


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you to AngelTalion for the ideas for this!!

 

Kurt was on his way home from school. He had to get ready and pack a bag. They had decided to have a couples party at Rachel's place. But that meant he needed to reschedule dinner with their Warbler boys. He pulled his phone out and called Christian.

 

 

"Hey." Christian grinned as he answered. "Ready for tonight?"

 

 

"Umm..Actually, we have to reschedule.."

 

 

"What? Why?" Christian asked, disappointed.

 

 

"My friend Rachel is having a little get together tonight.." Kurt said softly.

 

 

"So, you don't want to meet up at all?" Christian asked.

 

 

"If you want you guys could swing by." The shorter suggested.

 

 

"We'll see." Christian sighed.

 

 

"Okay..I'm sorry, but Blaine really wants to go." Kurt said sweetly.

 

 

"It's fine. Maybe we'll stop by."

 

 

"Okay. I hope you do."

 

 

"Yeah. Well, we'll talk later." Christian said before hanging up.

 

 

Kurt sighed softly before driving home to pack his things. When he finished, he called Blaine and told him to meet at his house.

A bit later, her heard the familiar sound of Blaine's laughter. He went downstairs and smiled. "Hey.."

 

 

"Hey baby. Ready?"

 

 

"I am." Kurt smiled.

 

 

"Let's go."

 

 

Kurt grabbed his bag and linked arms with Blaine. They drove to Rachel's hand-in-hand. Kurt brought Blaine's knuckles up and kissed them as they walked to the door.

 

 

"Hey guys!" Blaine grinned.

 

 

Everyone said hey as they walked in. "Blaine! Come play this game!" Sam said from a love seat in front of a flat screen. Blaine smiled, walking over to his best friend and plopping down on the couch. Sam handed him a controller and turned the volume up.

 

 

Kurt chuckled, sitting down with Puck.

 

 

Puck sighed. "Today sucked."

 

 

"Why?.." Kurt asked softly, taking a sip of Puck's beer.

 

 

Puck rolled his eyes. "Just stuff at home."

 

 

"Well..Let's just have a good time tonight.." Kurt smiled.

 

 

Puck pulled Kurt closer. "We pulled the extra tv down. Want to watch a movie?"

 

 

Kurt nodded, smiling wide. Puck got up to grab a couple of drinks and moved the big couch closer to the tv. He put on the remake of A Nightmare On Elm Street and settled back on the couch.

 

 

Rachel and Finn cuddled up on the armchair while Blaine and Sam continued their game, making the loser of each round take a shot.

 

 

Puck set their drinks aside and laid down, pulling Kurt to lay in front of him. Kurt smiled, looking back at him and fluttering his lashes. Puck's stress seemed to fade as he leaned in, lightly biting Kurt's neck. Kurt gave a quiet gasp, grabbing Puck's hand and squeezing lightly under the blanket.

 

 

"Watch the movie, babe." Puck grinned, moving his hand to Kurt's hips. Kurt looked back at the television, taking in a shaky breath.

 

 

"You're not stopping me." Puck whispered. "You don't 'belong' to them anymore?"

 

 

"I don't belong to anyone.." Kurt chuckled.

 

 

"They sure seem to think so." Puck said before sucking harshly on the pale skin. "I'm going to make sure they know you don't."

 

 

Kurt gasped quietly. "Puck.."

 

 

"You want me to?"

 

 

Kurt bit his lip. "Yeah.."

 

 

Puck chuckled as he held Kurt tightly. Kurt smiled, pushing his hips back. They continued to lightly tease each other until halfway through the movie. Puck was completely hard, pressing against Kurt's ass. Kurt moaned softly, rolling his hips slowly. Puck pulled Kurt on top of him. "You're such a tease."

 

 

Kurt gasped quietly, looking at the others before back at Puck. "Noah.."

 

 

Puck grinned. "I want to see how long we can tease each other. Will Blaine be mad if he isn't over here?"

 

 

"No..He knows that what we have is different and sex is sex.." Kurt smiled.

 

 

Puck pulled Kurt's hips down as he ground his hips up. "I want to see how much you can tease me before I have to take you."

 

 

Kurt grinned, leaning down to kiss Puck's neck softly and tracing his fingers down his thighs. Puck's head fell back as he gasped.

 

 

"You like that?" Kurt whispered, tracing back up to his sides.

 

 

Noah shivered. "Fuck, yes.."

 

 

Blaine had lost yet another round and threw back a shot. He giggled as he looked at his best friend.

 

 

"You're really bad at this.." Sam chuckled playfully.

 

 

"Maybe I just like the shots." Blaine said, noticing how Sam's eyes focused on his lips.

 

 

Sam licked his own, giving a small, nervous laugh. "Yeah.."

 

 

Blaine felt a surge of bravery. "You know, you can kiss me if you want."

 

 

Sam gave a small, odd noise from the back of his throat. "B-But. Dude..We're bros.." he stammered.

 

 

"So are they." Blaine shrugged, motioning to Kurt and Puck. "I'm not saying we have to sleep with each other. Just a little fun."

 

 

Sam swallowed roughly, before slowly leaning in. Blaine cupped Sam's cheek as he pressed their lips together. Sam inhaled sharply before melting into the kiss, grabbing Blaine's hand. Blaine moaned, quickly climbing into Sam's lap. Sam gasped, his hands quickly finding Blaine's hips. Blaine's breathing was ragged as he kissed Sam desperately.

 

 

"Fuck..Blaine.."Sam panted between kisses.

 

 

"Feel good?" Blaine whispered.

 

 

"Yes..So good.."

 

 

Blaine rolled his hips down. He leaned back in, sucking on Sam's tongue. Sam let out a breathy whine, gripping Blaine's ass.

 

 

"Sam.." Blaine moaned.

 

 

"I-I've always wanted you, Blaine.."

 

 

Blaine gasped. "Tell me about it.."

 

 

"You and Kurt..Just..Always so hot..I-I just..Could never admit it.."

 

 

"I can't wait to tell him. Kiss my neck."

 

 

Sam nodded quickly, doing as Blaine said.

 

 

Blaine whined. "Oh, Sam.. I've thought about your mouth so many times.."

 

 

"What about it?.." Sam panted.

 

 

"Feeling it all over me.." Blaine leaned in, biting Sam's ear. "Around my cock.."

 

 

Sam gasped. "I-I've never.."

 

 

"I know. You don't have to. I'm just saying I thought about it." Blaine whispered.

 

 

"No..I-I want to though.." Sam admitted quietly. Blaine grinned, rocking his hips slowly. Sam gasped deeply, looking over to see that Finn and Rachel had already retired to the bedroom, maybe to take care of some business themselves.

 

 

"Are you sure?" Blaine whispered.

 

 

Sam nodded, kissing up Blaine's neck. "I-I've never been..Attracted to guys before but..you..A-And Kurt.."

 

 

"That's so hot." Blaine breathed out. "Want me to go first?"

 

 

"O-Okay.."

 

 

Blaine laid Sam back, kissing down his neck when there was a knock on the door.

 

 

Kurt sighed climbing off of Puck and walking to open the door.

 

 

"Hey." Christian grinned.

 

 

"Hey!" Kurt smiled. "I didn't think you'd come."

 

 

"Neither did I. What's up?"

 

 

"Well..Um..Just come in." Kurt said, a bit nervously.

 

 

"Can we get a drink?" Sebastian asked.

 

 

Kurt nodded. "I'll grab you one." He smiled, strutting off to the kitchen.

 

 

Sebastian couldn't help but smile. "He's acting weird.."

 

 

"Why do you say that?.." Christian asked, looking over at his boyfriend.

 

 

"I don't know. Something just feels that way."

 

 

Kurt came back with their drinks. "Everyone's downstairs." He said.

 

 

They gladly took the drinks and followed the familiar hallway as Kurt grabbed some snacks.

 

 

Sebastian opened the door and walked down, freezing as he saw Blaine and Sam then looked over to see Puck.

 

 

Puck groaned. "What are you doing here?"

 

 

"Kurt invited us.." Christian said.

 

 

Puck just rolled his eyes as Kurt came back in. Blaine and Sam were still completely clueless that the Warbler boys had arrived. Kurt gave an awkward smile. "Take a seat boys."

 

 

Sebastian walked over to sit in a chair, watching Blaine and Sam as Christian sat next to him. Christian couldn't help the small growled that escaped him. He leaned over to his boyfriend. "We both know how to play this game. Let's give them a show."

 

 

Sebastian grinned, his eyes darting over to Puck momentarily before he nodded and turned to Christian. Christian leaned in, kissing his boyfriend deeply. Sebastian moaned softly, opening his eyes to look at Puck. Puck tried not to watch. These two irritated him. But he had been with Sebastian before. He knew how good the Warbler was. Sebastian smiled at the jock's attempts to stop looking at them he gasped softly as Christian kissed down to his neck.

"O-oh..."

 

 

Christian grinned, biting down harshly. Sebastian gave a soft cry, grabbing Blaine's attention. Blaine's head snapped up towards the Dalton boys. "Oh my god.."

 

 

Sebastian smiled, his eyes hooded. "Hey Blaine.."

 

 

"Hey.." Blaine slurred.

 

 

"Having fun?.."

 

 

Blaine nodded as Sam gave a low whine.

 

 

Sebastian bit his lip, looking to Sam. "He's kinda hot.." He whispered.

 

 

Christian nodded. "I don't think he's been with a guy before though."

 

 

"Have you?.." Sebastian asked softly. Sam's face turned a deep red as he shook his head. Sebastian purred, biting his lip. "Baby.." He whispered to Christian before leaning in so only he could hear him. "I want everyone in here to take turns fucking me..I want you to tie me up and put me on the floor and just..Fucking wreck me.."

 

 

Christian's head fell back as his cock twitched in his jeans. "Fuck.." He moaned as Kurt walked back in. "Hummel, we need to talk."

 

 

Kurt stiffened trying not to blush as he felt Christian' s dominance over him. "Y-Yes?.."

 

 

Christian stood up and walked over to Kurt. "I need a few things." He said before explaining what Sebastian wanted.

 

 

Kurt gasped gripping the hem of Christian's shirt. "I-I'll be right back."

 

 

Christian turned to Sam. "I'm going to show you things you never imagined before."

 

 

Sam blushed, looking up at Blaine as Sebastian walked over to puck, sitting in his lap.

 

 

"What're you doing?" Puck asked, trying to hide the straining in his pants.

 

 

"Do you want to fuck me?.." He asked bluntly, rubbing over Puck's muscular chest.

 

 

Puck was caught off guard. Had he really heard that right? He looked the Warbler up and down. "Yeah."

 

 

Sebastian chuckled deeply, "I thought you hated me.."

 

 

"Not you. The other one." Puck said simply.

 

 

"The other one has a name.." Sebastian said, leaning down to suck and kiss at his neck. "If you want to fuck me..I suggest playing nice..Because when it comes down to it..I'm still his."

 

 

"And he's just going to let me fuck you?"

 

 

"He let's me do what I want..But he still keeps me on a leash.." Sebastian said before sucking on Puck's ear.

 

 

Puck gasped. "I'm still not staying away from Kurt and Blaine."

 

 

"I don't blame you..Fuck..I get myself off thinking about the times I've been with them.."

 

 

Puck gripped Sebastian's hips as he rolled his hips up. Sebastian gasped, throwing his head back. He looked over at his boyfriend, who had that predatory look in his eyes. Christian grabbed Sebastian's hands, tying them in front of him. Sebastian gasped softly. "But baby..My shirt.."

 

 

Christian ripped the button up off and grinned. Sebastian gave a small moan, biting his lip. Puck leaned in, kissing down Sebastian's chest.

"Sam, come here." He said between kisses. "Watch."

 

 

Sebastian gave tiny gasps as Sam moved to the other side of the couch, watching with wide eyes. Blaine followed. He rubbed up and down Sam's sides as he kissed his neck. Sam gave quiet moans as Sebastian looped his bound hands around Puck's neck.

 

 

Christian grinned, pulling Kurt close. "This is so hot.."

 

 

"It is.." He whispered, rubbing under Christian's shirt.

 

 

"Have you kissed him before?" Christian asked, motioning to Sam. Kurt shook his head.

 

 

"I want to see you kiss him."

 

 

Kurt smiled, walking over to Sam and leaning down to kiss him deeply. Sam gasped, leaning into Kurt.

 

 

"Fuck.. Look at that mouth baby." Christian moaned. "I bet he could fit both of us in there."

 

 

Sebastian smiled wide. "Fuck..I bet he could.."

 

 

Sam whimpered at the boys' words, pulling Kurt closer. Kurt gripped Blaine's thigh as he deepened the kiss, pulling Sam's hair lightly. Blaine leaned in slowly, initiating a three way kiss. Sam trembled, grabbing Blaine's other thigh as Christian rubbed over Sebastian's chest.

"Tell Puck how you want him."

 

 

"I want to be on the floor..Whatever position you want..I want you all to fuck me.." Sebastian panted.

 

 

Puck bit Sebastian's nipple and moaned. "You're going to ride me. While your boyfriend fucks your mouth."

 

 

Sebastian whined loudly, his head falling back against Christian. Christian pulled Sebastian off of the couch before pulling Puck next to him. He undressed the McKinley bad boy slowly. Puck tried to keep his glare up, hiding how hot he thought the other boy was. Christian reached into Puck's back pocket. He squeezed his ass roughly before pulling out his wallet, knowing there would be a condom in it. Puck almost protested before he saw what he was doing.

Christian put the wallet back and dropped to his knees, pulling the football player's jeans down. Christian couldn't help but give a sly smile as Puck's hard cock bounced in front of him. He put the condom between his lips, gripping Puck's dick and using his mouth to roll the condom on.

Puck gasped softly. "Fuck.." he groaned.

 

 

Christian smiled as he took Puck to the hilt. Puck grabbed Christian's hair, giving shallow thrusts into his mouth.

 

 

"Baby.." Sebastian whimpered.

 

 

Christian glanced over at his boyfriend and winked as he sucked Noah expertly. Sebastian whined, bringing his bound hands down to rub over his crotch.

 

 

Christian pulled off. "Nu uh." He said, shaking his head. Puck sat down on the couch and Christian bent his boyfriend over. "Sam, I want you to watch this."

 

 

Sam nodded, watching with lust-blown eyes. Christian spread Sebastian's ass, leaning in to lick at his hole. Sebastian cried out, pushing his ass back and Sam let out a broken moan.

 

 

"That feels so good, Sam." Kurt whispered in his ear.

 

 

"R-Really?" Sam got out, unable to look away.

 

 

"I can show you, if you want." Blaine said lowly.

 

 

Sam turned to look at Blaine, the want in his eyes, but he was too shy to admit it.

 

 

Blaine kissed Sam sweetly. "You don't have to do anything."

 

 

Sam blushed lightly, nodding as Kurt kissed along his jaw.

 

 

"You want me to?" Blaine asked. Sam hesitated but gave a tiny, barely noticeable nod. Blaine stood them up and pulled Sam's shirt over his head. Sam looked down at Blaine, swallowing dryly. Blaine kissed down his sculpted chest and abs as he worked on Sam's pants.

 

 

Kurt turned Sam's head and kissed him softly. "He's so good at it.."

 

 

Sam licked his lips, looking at Kurt nervously.

 

 

"It's okay Sam..I promise.." He soothed.

 

 

Sam gasped as Blaine pulled his boxers down. Kust kissed along his neck and jaw soothingly, giving soft hums. Blaine stroked Sam softly. "Are you sure, Sam?"

 

 

He nodded, inhaling deeply. "Oh..Yeah.."

 

 

Blaine moved so he was behind Sam. He admired his friend's ass before spreading him and leaning in. Sam leaned against Kurt, gasping quietly. Blaine moaned as he tasted Sam, moving his tongue around before pressing in.

 

 

Sam gave a small grunt, melting against Kurt.

 

 

"How does it feel?" Puck breathed out, watching Kurt kiss Sam's neck.

 

 

"S-so good.." Sam gasped.

 

 

Christian pulled back and smack Sebastian's ass. "Ride Puck but face me."

 

 

Sebastian moaned, sitting on Puck's lap. Puck held onto Sebastian's hips, guiding him down slowly. Sebastian gasped, moaning softly. "Oh fuck, yes.."

 

 

Puck grinned, wrapping an arm around Sebastian's waist and thrusting up. Sebastian gave a loud whine, looking up at Christian. Christian stepped forward, stroking himself. Sebastian opened his mouth, giving his boyfriend pleading eyes.

 

 

"Such a slut." Christian grinned, pushing in. Sebastian moaned happily, bobbing his head as Puck fucked him.

 

 

"Shit.." Sam breathed out as he watched.

 

 

Kurt smiled. "Talk to me, Sam.."

 

 

"This is so hot.. Oh god, Blaine feels so good.."

 

 

Blaine stood and pressed himself against Sam's back. "What do you want, Sam?"

 

 

"I-I don't know.." Sam whispered.

 

 

"What're you thinking? Don't be scared."

 

 

"Just that..All of this is so hot..I just..I don't really know what I want.." He chuckled.

 

 

Kurt kissed and licked Sam's abs. "Do you..want to..fuck Blaine?" He asked between kisses.

 

 

Sam shivered at the idea. "Oh fuck.."

 

 

Kurt kissed the base of Sam's cock. "Feel how tight he is while he fucks me."

 

 

"Shit..Ohmygod..Yes..Yes.."

 

 

Kurt smiled before sucking Sam into his mouth.

 

 

Sam moaned loudly, leaning back against Blaine.

 

 

"I think someone's enjoying himself." Christian chuckled. "Fuck, Seb.."

 

 

Puck grinned, giving a hard thrust up into Sebastian. Sebastian whined for more as he eagerly sucked his boyfriend. Puck slapped the Warber's ass as he sped up.

 

 

Christian's head fell back as Sebastian sputtered around him.

 

 

Blaine stood in front of Sam and arched his back. "Wanna taste? Or watch Kurt?"

 

 

"I-I wanna taste.." Sam whispered.

 

 

Kurt spread Blaine wide. "Go slow. He likes to be teased."

 

 

Sam nodded, leaning down and licking the tight ring experimentally. Blaine moaned as he pushed his ass back. Sam let out a growl, pushing his tongue inside of Blaine eagerly.

 

 

"Oh! Sam!"

 

 

Sam moaned deeply as he felt the soft flesh of Blaine's ass.

 

 

Kurt kissed Blaine deeply. "You want Sam inside of you, baby?"

 

 

"Yes..Fuck..Yes, Kurt.." Blaine whined.

 

 

Kurt pressed against Blaine, reaching back to stroke his lover's leaking cock.

 

 

"Oh, Kurt.."

 

 

Blaine smiled as Sam pulled back. "I want you too.."

 

 

Blaine grinned. He gripped Kurt's hips and slid into him. He looked back at Sam. "I'm sure you have no trouble with this part."

 

 

"Not at all.." Sam grinned, pulling a condom from his jeans and sliding it on. Blaine kept his eyes on Sam. Sam stood behind Blaine, taking in a shaky breath.

 

 

"It's okay." Blaine said softly.

 

 

Sam nodded, lining himself up and slowly pushing in. Blaine let his head fall back. He felt so much with being inside of Kurt and pushing back into Sam. Sam moaned deeply. "Ohmygod.."

 

 

"Sam.. Talk to me."

 

 

"Fuck...You're so tight.."

 

 

Blaine moved his hips. Into Kurt, out and back onto Sam. "Oh, shit.."

 

 

"Feel good, baby?..." Kurt moaned.

 

 

"Oh my god, yes.."

 

 

Kurt groaned, looking at Sebastian. Christian winked at Kurt as he shoved into his boyfriend's throat. Sebastian gagged a bit, his eyes watering. Christian moaned loudly as he pulled out. "Who do you want next?"

 

 

"S-Sam.."

 

 

Christian looked at the blond. "You hear that, Sam?"

 

 

Sam looked up. "W-What?"

 

 

"Sebastian wants everyone to fuck him. He wants you next." Christian grinned.

 

 

Puck pulled out and tossed the condom aside. He pumped himself until his orgasm hit, spilling himself over Sebastian's back.

 

 

Sebastian smiled, moaning softly. "Fuck yes..come all over me..I want to be everyone's slut tonight.."

 

 

Sam gasped. He didn't think these things could ever really happen. "W-What do you think, Blaine..?"

 

 

"Go for it.." He smiled, letting Sam pull out before pulling out of Kurt as well. Sam walked over to Sebastian and ran his fingertips down his side. Sebastian smiled, looking up at Sam. "How do you want me?.."

 

 

Sam thought for a moment. "Bent over. Hands on the couch to hold yourself."

 

 

The Warbler nodded, doing as he was told. Sam took in Sebastian's appearance before quickly sliding into him.

 

 

Sebastian gasped loudly. "Fuck!"

 

 

"Come here.." Kurt smile at Puck. Puck grinned, walking over to Kurt. Kurt jumped up and wrapped his legs around him. "I wasn't done kissing you."

 

 

Puck smiled, sitting on the couch next to Sebastian and kissing Kurt deeply. Kurt moaned as he rolled his body. Puck reached between them, stroking Kurt slowly. Kurt gasped, reaching up to pull on Puck's mohawk. Puck growled, smacking Kurt's ass roughly.

 

 

"Ah! Noah!"

 

 

Blaine grinned as he kissed along Christian's neck.

 

 

"You're so bad." Christian whispered.

 

 

"Nuh uh..." Blaine chuckled.

 

 

"Yes you are."

 

 

"How so?.." Blaine hummed, rubbing across his chest.

 

 

"Trying to cancel on dinner to come seduce Sam."

 

 

"I didnt know this would happen..but I'm glad it did.."

 

 

"I wasn't going to come. I'm glad I did."

 

 

"Me too.." Blaine hummed as Sebastian let out a loud scream.

 

 

"Tell me how good he is." Christian moaned.

 

 

"S-So fucking good, baby! Ah!"

 

 

Sam scratched down Sebastian's back as he sped up his thrusts. Sebastian collapsed against the couch. "I cant! Im gonna fucking come!"

 

 

"No. Sam, pull out. He can't come yet." Christian said, grabbing Sebastian by his hair. "You said you want everyone. You've only had Sam and Puck.

 

 

Sam pulled out and Sebastian whimpered needily. "Fuck..Baby.."

 

 

"You still have Kurt and Blaine. Then me. You're not coming until I'm through with you." Christian said darkly.

 

 

Sebastian moaned, gasping as Christian gripped his throat roughly. "Y-Yes sir.."

 

 

Christian hummed. "That's more like it. Now, you better speak up if you get close again. No. You know what. I have a better idea. So you can't come until I make you."

 

 

"W-what?.."

 

 

Christian grabbed some tissues and cleaned Sebastian's back. "Lay on the floor."

 

 

Sebastian did as he was told, looking up at his boyfriend.

 

 

"Now, Sam, do you want to fuck Blaine again? Or have Blaine fuck you? Your choice."

 

 

"O-oh..I'd rather do the...fucking..If that's okay." Sam said.

 

 

Christian nodded. "Blaine, I want you on your hands and knees. I want your ass right above my baby's head. Sam, you get behind Blaine. I want Sebastian to watch."

 

 

Sebastian whimpered. "Christian..."

 

 

"And Sebastian, no touching. Not them or yourself. Got it?"

 

 

"B-But.."

 

 

"If you want to come, you will listen to your master. You're my slut. My filthy whore. You do what I say. Come on boys, I have plans for this little whore. Come tease him for me."

 

 

Sebastian gasped harshly at Christian's words. "Fuck.."

 

 

Sam and Blaine got into position and wasted no time. Sebastian whimpered as he watched Sam fuck into Blaine fast. The sound of skin slapping skin made his dick twitch. Sebastian rolled his body up. "Fuck.. Oh god. That's fucking hot.. I-I just want to taste.. So fucking hot.."

 

 

Kurt chuckled darkly. "You heard master.."

 

 

"Sebastian.. Fuck.. Sam feels soooo good.." Blaine moaned.

 

 

"Sh-Shit..I'm close.." Sam panted.

 

 

"Come on Sebastian. Both of you."

 

 

Sam pulled out and ripped off his condom before coming on Sebastian' s chest. Blaine whimpered at the emptiness as he turned around and came on the Warbler's face. Sebastian opened his mouth, whimpering. Christian chuckled. "Almost there baby. Look at Noah. He's half hard from watching you. I want you to suck him until he's hard. If you can do that, Kurt will make you come."

 

 

Sebastian quickly crawled over to Puck, not bothering to wipe the come from his face as he sucked him into his mouth. Puck set his hands behind his head and sighed. "Fuck, that's right. Suck my fucking dick."

 

 

Sebastian whined, taking him to the hilt and gagging.

 

 

A couple more chokes later, Puck was hard. He pulled out and stroked himself lazily. Kurt sat on the couch and grinned. "Ride me. Hard."

 

 

Sebastian nodded, clumsily sitting up, despite his bound hands, and sinking down on Kurt's cock.

 

 

Kurt gasped as he brought his hand down against Sebastian's ass. He reached up and yanked on his hair. "You like that, slut?"

 

 

"Ahyes!" Sebastian cried, bouncing quickly.

 

 

Christian whispered something to Noah before going to pump Sebastian. "You can come babe."

 

 

Sebastian gave a high cry before coming hard, screaming Kurt's name. Kurt slid out of Sebastian and let him rest on the couch. Kurt came all over Sebastian's chest as Puck slid a condom on. Sebastian hummed softly as Kurt came on him. "Shit.."

 

 

"We're not done, baby. You still have to get me off." Christian grinned, walking over to his boyfriend. "Puck is going to fuck me as hard as he can. And while he does, I'll be fucking that dirty mouth of yours. You think you can make me come?"

 

 

"Mmmm..Yes.." Sebastian smiled.

 

 

Christian moaned as he felt Puck behind him. "Don't be a pussy. Show me what you can do."

 

 

Puck growled, grabbing Christian's hips and slamming into him. Christian arched his entire body as he cried out. "Yes!"

 

 

Puck fucked into the jock quickly and roughly. Christian grabbed Sebastian by the hair and slid into his mouth. "Fuck! Baby! Make daddy come. Shit!"

 

 

Sebastian gasped harshly at the name his boyfrined called himself and bobbed his head quickly. Christian turned his head and kissed Noah desperately. Puck gasped, pushing his tongue into Christian's mouth. Christian whined as Sebastian choked on him. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. Sebastian knew the two were close as their thrusts grew sloppy and lost their rhythm. Christian pulled Sebastian off of him, groaning as he spilled his huge load on his boyfriend's face. Sebastian let his mouth hang open as the white come splattered across his face and Puck came inside of Christian.

Christian panted as he came down. They took turns in the shower. Christian washed Sebastian. Kurt and Blaine washed up. Next Sam then Puck.

 

"Still bros?" Blaine asked Sam.

 

"Always." Sam smiled.

 

 

"Damn. Rachel is meant for Finn. They can both sleep through anything." Kurt giggled as they cuddled thought the entertainment room.


	15. Chapter 15

Sebastian was laying against Christian on his couch. They were cuddled up and watching a movie. Sebastian turned to his boyfriend. "Christian..?"

 

 

"Yeah, Babe?.." Christian asked.

 

 

"When we crashed that glee club.. Sleepover thing.. You called yourself 'daddy'.. I-Is that something you like..?"

 

 

Christian's face turned red. "I-I did?.."

 

 

Sebastian nodded slowly.

 

 

"O-oh..Well um.." Honestly it was all he thought about. Every time he masturbated he thought about Sebastian, hands and knees, begging for him to come all over his boy and calling him daddy.

"I-I guess I could be into it.."

 

 

"I was just wondering." Sebastian said cooly. Christian nodded, looking back at the tv and letting out a slow breath. Sebastian cuddled back up to his boyfriend and turned to the movie.

 

 

Later that night while Sebastian slept next to him, Christian was stroking himself slowly. He tried to keep quiet as he did so, but his fantasy was too much for him to keep this slow pace. He closed his eyes, imagining Sebastian before him, needing his come. He sped up slightly. "Shit.." He whispered. He imagined Sebastian in the black lace panties, his body pink and hot with need as he moaned Christian's name. Christian imagined running his cock over the lace, feeling it against him. He sped up a bit more, his arm tightening around Sebastian.

In his mind Sebastian grew more desperate, palming over himself and whimpering. "Please..Please, Daddy..Come on me..I need my Daddy's come.."

Christian gave a loud whine as he spilled himself in his hand.

 

 

Sebastian inhaled softly, turning over and looking at Christian. "Baby?.."

 

 

"H-Hey.. Go back to sleep, Bas." Christian said, trying to hide his mess.

 

 

"Wass wrong?.." Sebastian mumbled, hitching his leg over Christian's hip. "I was dreamin bout you..."

 

 

"What about me?" Christian asked, grabbing his shirt and trying to clean himself before Sebastian noticed.

 

 

"You.." Sebastian smiled sleepily. "Rubbing over my asshole..And then licking your fingers..It was hot.."

 

 

Christian tossed his shirt aside and pulled Sebastian close. "Sounds like a good dream."

 

 

"Very good dream.." Sebastian sighed.

 

 

Christian chuckled. "Go to sleep, babe."

 

 

"Mmkay.." Sebastian whispered, his eyes already closed. Christian kissed Sebastian softly as he relaxed. Sebastian drifted to sleep, nuzzled under Christian's jaw.

 

 

The next day, Sebastian went home and showered. He had been planning all day how he could surprise Christian. When he thought of the perfect idea, he grinned, grabbing his phone and texting his boyfriend.

"Meet me at Red Dragon tonight. I want to dance."

 

 

"Sounds good. How about at 9?" Christian replied.

 

 

"That's perfect. See you there."

 

 

Christian smiled, jumping into the shower before getting ready. Christian arrived right at nine and grabbed a drink. He was about to text Sebastian when a tall redhead approached him. She wore a silk white shirt and a sexy plaid mini skirt, letting her long legs show. Christian had to admit she was kind of hot. He chuckled. Might as well entertain her until his boyfriend showed up.

 

 

"Well, hi..Wanna dance?.." Christian smiled.

 

 

The woman kept her head turned down slightly so he couldn't see her face as she nodded. Christian smiled as she grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor. She pressed against him, grinding her ass back. Christian raised an eyebrow but continued to dance behind her, chuckling lightly.

They danced through a couple songs. When Christian craned his neck to look for his boyfriend, the woman leaned in towards his ear. "Looking for someone?" A deep, familiar voice said before laughing.

 

 

Christian almost jumped back before looking down. "Sebastian?!"

 

 

"Hey baby." Sebastian grinned.

 

 

"Holy shit..Okay.." Christian smiled. Sebastian turned around so his back was to Christian before dropping down and popping his ass against him. Christian moaned deeply, biting back a growl. Sebastian lifted the skirt so only Christian could see the red lace boyshorts that covered his ass. Christian gripped Sebastian's ass roughly. Sebastian moaned, standing up and pressing his ass back.

 

 

"I want you.." Christian growled. Sebastian grabbed Christian's hand, leading him to a dark corner. He sucked two of his boyfriend's fingers into his mouth, eagerly sucking them before placing them against the lace covering his ass. He fluttered his lashes innocently. "Take me, Daddy.."

 

 

Christian shoved his fingers into his panties and teased Sebastian's hole. Sebastian wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, lifting a leg and whimpering against Christian's ear.

 

 

"You want Daddy's fingers?.."

 

 

"Y-Yes sir.."

 

 

"Mmm...Fuck.." Christian panted, pressing two fingers in.

 

 

"Oh fuck.. Daddy.." Sebastian whined. "Make me need you.. Don't let me come here.. I-I want you to tease me all the way home.. Then.. Fuck me so rough, Daddy.."

 

 

"Let's go..I want you.." Christian growled.

 

 

"Your car. I took a cab."

 

 

Christian smiled. "Did he stare at you?"

 

 

"Almost the whole time." Sebastian grinned.

 

 

"But you're mine.."

 

 

"I know. I just.. Love how they look at me, Daddy," Sebastian moaned. Christian smiled, grabbing Sebastian's hand. "Are you going to punish me?"

 

 

"I might..If you're bad.."

 

 

"Well.. I did do something.. I don't know if its a bad thing.."

 

 

"What is it, baby..?" Christian asked as they got in the car and Sebastian pulled the wig off.

 

 

"You'll see. When we get to your room, look under your bed."

 

 

Christian smiled, reaching over and feeling between Sebastian's legs. Sebastian spread his legs as he closed his eyes. "Ohh.."

 

 

Christian slowly rubbed over Sebastian's member through the lace. "So fucking sexy for Daddy.."

 

 

"Oh god.. Christian.."

 

 

Christian pulled his hand away. "What was that?.."

 

 

"D-Daddy.."

 

 

A growl rumbled low in Christian's throat. "When we get to my house..I want you in nothing but your panties..And I want you like that before I get to my room."

 

 

"Yes, Daddy." Sebastian replied, biting back a grin. Christian rubbed up and down Sebastian's thigh slowly until they pulled up to his house. Sebastian ran upstairs and undressed, getting down on his knees as he waited. Christian poured himself a glass of wine before starting upstairs. Sebastian grinned as he heard the footsteps. Christian walked in and smiled, leaning against the door frame. "Such a good boy.." He said softly as he sipped his wine.

 

 

"Only for you, Daddy."

 

 

"Get on the bed.."

 

 

Sebastian quickly did as he was told. Christian sipped his wine again before walking to the foot of the bed.

 

 

"I hope you like the present.."

 

 

Christian reached under the bed and pulled out a box. He smiled, setting it on the bed and opening it. "Oh..Baby.."

 

 

"You like it, Daddy?" Sebastian asked innocently.

 

 

"I love it.." Christian smiled pulling out the crop and nipple clamps.

 

 

"Good.."

 

 

"Lay back.."

 

 

Sebastian nodded as he did so. Christian grabbed the clamps and straddled his lover. Sebsatian gasped as he look up at Christian. Christian set them down before rubbing over Sebastian's nipples lightly. Sebastian closed his eyes as he sighed. "So sexy.." Christian smiled, pinching them lightly

 

 

"What're going to do, Daddy?"

 

 

"Shhh.." Christian hummed, grabbing the nipple clamps. Sebastian arched his back slightly. Christian smiled attatching one of the clamps to Sebastian's nipple.

 

 

"Oh!"

 

 

"You like that?.." Christian grinned.

 

 

"Y-Yes, Daddy.."

 

 

Christian attached the other and moaned at how his boyfriend looked. He flicked one of the clamps, biting his lip.

 

 

"Oh, fuck!"

 

 

Christian grabbed the crop and traced it down the center of Sebastian's chest.

 

 

"Daddy.. Mark me, please." Christian leaned down, biting his lover's neck Sebastian pulled Christian's hair roughly. "Daddy!"

 

 

Christian growled, sucking harder.. Sebastian whimpered as he writhed under his boyfriend. Christian smacked the leather tip of the crop against Sebastian's thigh, growling.

 

 

"Ah!"

 

 

"You like that?.." Christian smiled.

 

 

"Oh yes, daddy.."

 

 

"You're such a good boy for Daddy.."

 

 

"Do I get a reward, daddy?"

 

 

"Hmmm..Maybe.."

 

 

Sebastian pouted. "I need you.."

 

 

"I know beautiful.."

 

 

Sebastian whimpered quietly as he rolled his hips up.

 

 

"Stay still.." Christian snapped.

 

 

Sebastian quickly stopped moving. "B-But.."

 

 

"Listen to your daddy.."

 

 

"Yes, sir."

 

 

Christian kissed Sebastian softly before standing. Sebastian tried not to whine as he watched his boyfriend.

"Fuck you're so hot.." Christian whispered, palming over himself. Sebastian's breathing deepened at the sight. Christian pulled his long cock out, stroking himself over Sebastian. He ran the tip of the crop up and down his boyfriend's thighs and between his legs.

Sebastian's head fell back. "Oh my god.."

 

 

"So beautiful.."

 

 

"Daddy.."

 

 

"Yes baby?.."

 

 

"I want you inside of me.."

 

 

Christian brought the crop down on the bottom of Sebastian's thigh swiftly.

 

 

"Oh!" Sebastian whimpered as his back arched off the bed.

 

 

Christian did it again. "I said don't move!"

 

 

Sebastian balled his fists up as he tried to relax.

 

 

"That's better.."

 

 

Sebastian took a deep breath as he looked to Christian.

 

 

"Turn over..Ass in the air.."

 

 

Sebastian quickly did so, spreading his legs and lifting his ass. Christian moaned lowly at his boyfriend's perfect ass. He ran his hands over the lace, tracing his fingers down the center before spreading him. Sebastian bit his tongue as he tried not to move closer to his boyfriend.

"That tight little hole mine?.." Christian whispered.

 

 

"All yours, daddy."

 

 

Christian learned in, biting down on the cheek roughly.

 

 

"AH!" Sebastian cried out. Christian sucked on the flesh before pulling off with a pop. Sebastian was panting lightly as he gripped the sheets.

 

 

"Shhh.."

 

 

"I-I'm trying.."

 

 

"I know beautiful.." Christian smiled, cupping Sebastian's balls lightly.

 

 

Sebastian bit back a moan. He had been hard since before they left the club. He had never felt this sensitive.

 

 

"I love you.."

 

 

Sebastian shivered. No matter how many times Christian said it, it made Sebastian's heart flutter. "I love you too."

 

 

Christian smiled, rubbing over Sebastian's cock.

 

 

"D-Daddy.."

 

 

"So hard for me.."

 

 

"Please.."

 

 

"Take them off...Slowly.." Christian whispered. Sebastian lifted himself, carefully pulling the lace down.

 

 

"That's right.." Christian whispered, slicking himself up. Sebastian couldn't see his boyfriend but the sound made him moan.

 

 

"Such a perfect ass.."

 

 

"How do you want my ass, Daddy?"

 

 

"Just like this.."

 

 

Sebastian slipped the panties off and tosses them to Christian. Christian smiled, rubbing the lace over his cock.

 

 

"Daddy, you're so sexy," Sebastian whispered. Christian tapped the crop against Sebastian's hole and bit his lip. Sebastian arched his back. "Fuck, that's good."

 

 

"Yeah?" Christian smiled, doing it again. A long moan escaped Sebastian. Christian moaned deeply, tracing the tip of his member over Sebastian's asshole. "O-Oh.. Daddy, please.."

 

 

"Beg for it baby.."

 

 

"I want your cock.. Your baby needs Daddy's thick cock," Sebastian got out desperately. "Fuck me hard.. Fuck me, Daddy.."

 

 

Christian grimmed, slamming into Sebastian quickly. Sebastian screamed as the pleasure filled him. Christian worked his hips, fucking into Sebastian quickly. Sebastian's entire body felt like he was on fire. Every thrust sent him that much closer to his release. His top half of his body collapsed onto the bed as his thighs trembled uncontrollably. "FUCK! Y-Yes! Unff.. Daddy!"

 

 

"You like that?..You like Daddy's cock?" Christian grunted.

 

 

"Fuck yes!" Sebastian cried out, his body jerking back up as the clamps pulled on his nipples. Unsteadily, Sebastian got on his knees, pressing his back to Christian. "Fuck.. K-Kiss me, Daddy.."

 

 

Christian smiled, reaching around and pulling on the clamps lightly. "Tell me what you love about Daddy's cock..What else you want baby.."

 

 

Sebastian hissed as he looked to his lover. "S-So fucking big.. I-I want you to fuck me in every room.. Please.. Take me. Make me yours.. Don't let me come until you've had me every way.."

 

 

Christian gasped harshly, pulling out of Sebastian.

 

 

Sebastian whined at the empty feeling. "F-Fuck.. Baby.. Do you have a cock ring..?"

 

 

Christian grinned, nodding. "Of course."

 

 

"I'm gonna need it."

 

 

Christian chuckled, walking to his drawer, his cock thick and throbbing. It bounced slightly as he walked, but stayed stiff and firm, curving beautifully. Sebastian swallowed dryly as he saw the one Christian had in his hand as he walked back. He had almost bought one before. "T-That one vibrates.. Doesn't it?"

 

 

"It sure does.." Christian grinned, stepping in front of Sebastian and pulling his own shirt off.

 

 

"Fuck.." Sebastian whispered hotly. Christian chuckled, securing the ring around his boyfriend's member.

 

 

"Where to next, daddy?"

 

 

"The kitchen..Hurry up." Christian snapped. Sebastian jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs. Christian gave a satisfied chuckle, walking downstairs slowly and stroking himself. Sebastian was bent over the counter, his ass greeting his boyfriend as he walked in.

 

 

"Such a good boy.." Christian smiled, walking into the kitchen and sliding into his lover."Ready for me.."

 

 

"Ooohh.."

 

 

Christian slowly rolled his hips, grunting quietly as he ran his hands down Sebastian's back.

 

 

"Baby.." Sebastian whined.

 

 

Christian grabbed Sebastian's hair. "Baby?"

 

 

"Daddy, Daddy.."

 

 

"That's right..You're my baby.."

 

 

"Daddy.. Please turn the vibration on.."

 

 

"Okay baby..Since you asked so nicely.." Christian smiled, reaching around to turn it on. Sebastian's hips jerked back as the amazing feeling spread through him. Christian growled, thrusting faster.

"FUCKOHMYGOD!"

 

 

Christian moaned, spanking his boyfriend as he kept up the pace.

 

 

"DADDY!" Sebastian cried out.

 

 

"That's right..Fucking take Daddy.."

 

 

"Unnngg! D-Daddy.. Fuck.. Let me ride you.. Please.."

 

 

Christian pulled out and smiled, walking to the living room. "C'mon.."

 

 

Sebastian followed quickly. Christian sat on the couch and looked at Sebastian expectantly. Sebastian straddled his boyfriend. "You want to watch your baby boy fuck your cock, Daddy?"

 

 

"Mmm..Yes, baby.."

 

 

Sebastian stroked his boyfriend slowly before lowering himself.

 

 

"That's right, babe..Fuck my cock.."

 

 

Sebastian buried his face in Christian's neck as he rolled his body. "Daddy, talk to me."

 

 

"You ride Daddy's cock so good, baby..Ohh.." Christian panted.

 

 

"Call me your slut.." Sebastian whispered.

 

 

Christian spanked his lover. "Mmm..Such a good fucking slut for Daddy..Say it.."

 

 

Sebastian rode him faster. "I-I'm Daddy's slut.."

 

 

"Louder." Christian growled.

 

 

"I'm your slut!" Sebastian moaned loudly.

 

 

"That's fucking right.."

 

 

"Shit! Daddy.. I need to come.."

 

 

"Wait."

 

 

Sebastian slowed down as he clutched to his boyfriend.

 

 

"No..Speed up. You can do it.." Christian whispered. Sebastian did as he was told, reaching up to pull at his own hair. Christian grabbed Sebastian's hips, thrusting up into him.

"A-Ah! Fuuuuccckkk!"

 

 

"Fucking take me!" Christian moaned, pulling the cock ring off.

 

 

"Daddy! Please, let me come.. Please, Daddy.."

 

 

Christian bit his lip, thrusting up three more times before grunting, "Come.."

 

 

Sebastian screamed as he came in long hard ropes across Christian's chest. Christian cried out as he came inside of Sebastian, moaning loudly. Sebastian whimpered as he came down. "Take me to bed.. Daddy." He mumbled with a smile. Christian smiled back, picking Sebastian up and carrying him to bed.

 

 

"I really like that." Sebastian said sleepily.

 

 

"Like what love?.." Christian whispered, climbing into bed with Sebastian.

 

 

"You.. Being my Daddy.."

 

 

"I love being your Daddy.." Christian smiled. There was nothing sexual about the name in this moment. He was just Sebastian's rock. His source of comfort. Christian took great pride in that role considering he never could be that for anyone else... Sebastian curled up to Christian, humming happily before falling asleep. Christian sighed softly, kissing Sebastian's forehead before falling asleep as well.

 

 

A few weeks later, Christian was upstairs watching a movie with his boyfriend when he heard the front door open. His parents were at their beach house in Florida. Who else would just walk in? He told Sebastian to stay put as he went to check it out. He opened the door and there stood a man, a couple of inches taller than him. He had a cut jaw and short light brown hair. His crystal blue eyes matched Christian and he was just as, if not more, muscular.

"Alex!" Christian grinned. "What're you doing home?"

 

 

Alex grinned, pulling his brother in for a hug. "Good to see you too!" He laughed.

 

 

"I just wasn't expecting you." Christian chuckled.

 

 

"Baby..?"

 

 

Sebastian came to the top of the stairs and froze as he saw Alex. "Um...Hi..."

 

 

Alex looked him up and down. "Damn.. Is this a bad time? He's hot, bro."

 

 

Sebastian blushed fiercely, looking to his boyfriend. "Umm.."

 

 

Christian chuckled. "Alex, this is my boyfriend. Hands off. Bas, this is my brother.."

 

 

"Hi.." Sebastian smiled, buttoning Christian's dress shirt up, considering that's all he was wearing save for boxers.

 

 

"Hi," Alex grinned. "How about I order some pizza while you get dressed. Then we can catch up."

 

 

"Sounds good.." Christian nodded as Sebastian padded back to the bedroom.

 

 

When Christian came into the room, Sebastian was scurrying around, trying to find his pants. "I didn't know you had a brother."

 

 

"I never mentioned him." Christian said softly.

 

 

"Why?"

 

 

"I dunno. He lives in Florida, didn't seem like a priority.."

 

 

Sebastian simply nodded as he pulled his pants on.

 

 

"C'mere.." Christian said softly. Sebastian walked over to Christian and sat in his lap. Christian wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist. "Don't worry..Just be yourself..He'll love you.."

 

 

Sebastian nodded. "Okay.."

 

 

"Daddy loves you, baby.." Christian whispered lightly.

 

 

Sebastian smiled, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend. "I love you too, Daddy."

 

 

Christian smiled wide, kissing Sebastian again.

 

 

"Cool it, boys. You have company." Alex chuckled.

 

 

Christian looked up at his brother who was standing in the doorway. "You could knock.."

 

 

Alex shrugged as he walked in. "Hope you two like meat lovers." He said, winking at Sebastian. Sebastian blushed deeply as he climbed off of Christian's lap.

 

 

"What brought you back to Ohio?" Christian asked.

 

 

"Just thought i'd stop by since mom and dad were in Florida. Not really wanting to be by them. I know they wouldn't visit me anyway." Alex shrugged.

 

 

Christian nodded. "How long are you here?"

 

 

"As long as you'll have me." Alex grinned as Sebastian fiddled with his hair.

 

 

"So, Alex.. What do you do? In Florida?" Sebastian asked.

 

 

"Modeling." Alex grinned as Christian rolled his eyes.

 

 

"Oh wow.. Must be a pretty entertaining life.."

 

 

"It's actually really boring.." Alex chuckled.

 

 

"How so?"

 

 

"I go to events and stuff, sure. But the rest of it is sitting on my ass and going to the gym." Alex said.

 

 

"I like going to the gym. I haven't been in a while.." Sebastian said.

 

 

"Maybe we could all go together, huh bro?" Alex smiled.

 

 

Christian nodded. "We could do that."

 

 

Sebastian bit his lip. This could be fun for him.. The pizza came and they ate while getting to know each other. Sebastian couldn't help but notice how Alex was openly flirting with him and it made him grin and blush. Christian really wasn't having any of it. Sebastian could see the possesive glare in his boyfriend's eyes. That only made him love it more. He stepped it up a bit, placing his hand ovor Alex's for a coulple of seconds as they talked, or touching his shoulder. Alex would grin every time. He'd purposely find things to talk to Sebastian about that Christian didn't care for, just to keep it going. Sebastian was giggling and smiling when Christian sighed, giving a low growl.

 

 

"What's wrong, baby?" Sebastian asked.

 

 

"Nothing.." The lacrosse player mumbled.

 

 

"You always were the grouch." Alex chuckled.

 

 

"I am not!" Christian grunted.

 

 

"Calm down." Sebastian giggled, kissing his neck. Christian sighed softly, pulling his boyfriend"s chair closer.

 

 

"What're you in the mood to do today, little brother?"

 

 

"Whatever you two are up for. I have to go shopping for Bas's birthday present."

 

 

"Baby, you don't have to do that." Sebastian said sweetly.

 

 

"It's your birthday..Of course I do.." Christian smiled.

 

 

"I'll help you pick something out." Alex said. "It will be good to get out."

 

 

Christian squeezed Sebastian's thigh and smiled. "Yeah."

 

 

"Want me to go home?" Sebastian asked.

 

 

"I'll come get you tonight, baby.." Christian said softly.

 

 

Sebastian got up and smiled. He bent over so Alex could get a good view of his ass as he kissed his boyfriend. "See you tonight."

 

 

Christian kissed Sebastian again, smiling as he whispered. "Such a good boy.."

 

 

Sebastian bit his lip as he pulled back. "Bye, Alex."

 

 

"Bye, Sebastian.." Alex smiled, winking. Sebastian chuckled as he walked out. Alex grinned at his brother, laughing under his breath.

 

 

"What?" Christian asked.

 

 

"Dude. Your boyfriend so wants me."

 

 

"No he doesn't.." Christian sighed. "I know you're not 'completely straight'," he made air quotes, "But that doesn't mean you can fuck everything that likes dick."

 

 

"Calm down. I'm just fucking with you." Alex sighed. "You really are the grumpy one."

 

 

Christian rolled his eyes, sighing deeply. "I think he does though.."

 

 

"What?"

 

 

"I think he wants you.."

 

 

"Maybe it's just the fantasy of it. Straight guys dream of being with two hot sisters. Sebastian found you. Then saw you have a sexy ass older brother." Alex grinned. Christian raised an eyebrow as he pondered this.

"What? You're up to something.. I can tell.."

 

 

"I think I just figued out one of Sebastian's birthday presents.." Christian smiled.

 

 

"What is it?" Alex asked.

 

 

"If you're up for it..We both fuck Sebastian.."

 

 

Alex licked his lips. "When's his birthday?"

 

 

"Two days away.."

 

 

"If it's alright with you, I want to see how far I can push him. Not actually do anything until his birthday. But just keep flirting and teasing him."

 

 

Christian sighed, unable to hold back the low possessive growl. "Fine..Yeah."

 

 

Alex grinned. "This will be fun. Come on. Let's go get him a real present."

 

 

"Okay.." The younger brother sighed, standing. They spent the day shopping and planning everything. Christian picked his boyfriend up on the way home.

 

 

The next morning, the three boys decided to go to the gym. Sebastian wore a black undershirt and basketball shorts while the brothers opted for no shirts and shorts. Sebastian decided to start with running on the treadmill. He took pride in his slim form and didn't want to bulk up too much. He watched his boyfriend who was lifting weights at a station in front of him. He loved when Christian would bend over to pick up the weights. He had the perfect view of his ass. Sebastian turned up the music on his iPod as he watched. Alex came up next to his brother, picking up bigger weights and chuckling under his breath.

 

 

"Show off." Christian mumbled.

 

 

Alex winked. "Keep up little brother."

 

 

Christian set his set down and grabbed a bigger pair. Sebastian bit his lip, giggling lightly. Christian grunted as he lifted them.

 

 

"Careful baby.." Sebastian giggled.

 

 

"I'm fine." Christian said as Alex laughed. Sebastian grinned, winking at his boyfriend. Alex continued his workout. He faced Sebastian as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. Sebastian bit his lip, giving a flirty smile. Alex winked, running his hands down his abs. Sebastian almost tripped over his feet, letting out a yelp. Christian ran over. "Baby, you okay?"

 

 

"Yeah.." Sebastian chuckled, stepping off the treadmill. Alex laughed as he walked over to a bar to do pull ups. Sebastian couldn't help but stare as he ran his hands down Christian's abs. Alex licked his lips as he winked at his brother's boyfriend. Sebastian blushed, looking to his boyfriend.

"Why are you blushing?" Christian asked.

 

 

"I'm not!" Sebastian defended.

 

 

"Wanna sneak off to the locker room?"

 

 

"Oh dear god please, yes.." Sebastian breathed out.

 

 

Christian grabbed Sebastian's hand, leading him to the back of the locker room. They sat on a bench with Sebastian straddling his boyfriend. "Kiss me."

 

 

Sebastian grinned, kissing Christian deeply. Christian gripped Sebastian's hips as he growled.

 

 

"Fuck me..Please.."

 

 

Christian picked Sebastian up and carried him into a shower stall.

 

 

"Christian?" Alex called.

 

 

"I'm taking a shower!" Christian called back, putting a finger to his lips and signaling for Sebastian to be quiet. Sebastian nodded, quickly pulling off his clothes.

 

 

"Where's Sebastian?"

 

 

"He.. Uhh.. Wanted to do a few laps in the pool."

 

 

"Alright." Alex said, getting in the shower two stalls down.

 

 

Sebastian giggled lightly, burying his face in Christian's neck. Christian nipped at his boyfriend's ear. "I want you to fuck me.."

 

 

"Oh..God..I've been waiting for this.." Sebastian whispered.

 

 

"Gotta be quiet." Christian whispered, setting him down. Sebastian nodded, kissing down Christian's neck. Christian closed his eyes as he leaned against Sebastian.

 

 

"Turn around.."

 

 

Christian nodded, doing as he was told. Sebastian moaned quietly, pushing him against the wall and placing the tip of his cock at Christian's hole. Christian gasped, looking back at his lover.

"I love you.." Sebastian whispered before pushing in. Christian whimpered as he pressed back against Sebastian.

 

 

"Oh god, baby.." Sebastian got out.

 

 

"Bas.."

 

 

Sebastian slowly rolled his hips, kissing Christian's shoulder. Christian reached back, tangling his hands in his boyfriend's hair. Sebastian panted lightly as he held Christian close.

 

 

"So good.."

 

 

Sebastian sped up, trying to keep quiet.

 

 

"So when are we giving Sebastian his surprise, Christian? " Alex said.

 

 

"Ahh.. Umm.. T-Tomorrow.." Christian got out, hoping his brother didn't ruin it.

 

 

"What time? I wanna be ready.." Alex said, the sly smile in his voice.

 

 

"Around nine. I-I'm taking him to dinner first. Can we talk about this later?"

 

 

"Yeah sure.." Alex sighed, turning off the water. "I'm gonna go get a shake."

 

 

Christian moaned quietly. "O-Okay.."

 

 

They heard Alex walk out and Sebastian grinned. "Have something planned for me?.."

 

 

Christian nodded. "I have quite a bit planned. Now, shut up and fuck me."

 

 

Sebastian smiled before slamming into his boyfriend. Christian arched his back as he let out a whine. Sebastian clutched to Christian's chest as he thrusted harder."S-So tight.."

 

 

"Baby.. Oh god.."

 

 

"You feel so fucking good..Say my name baby..'

 

 

"Sebastian.. Fuck me, Bas.."

 

 

Sebastian gasped, speeding up. Christian grabbed Sebastian's hand, trailing it down to his throbbing member. Sebastian smiled gripping the base before stroking him in time with his thrusts.

"Oh!" Christian closed his eyes as he moaned deeply. "I'm close, baby.."

 

 

"Come for me baby..Come with me.."

 

 

Christian pulled his own hair as he let go, coming on the tiled floor. Sebastian came with Christian, cluching to his chest and groaning.

"Holy shit.." Christian breathed out.

 

 

"Fuck..You're amazing.."

 

 

Christian shook his head. "You're amazing."

 

 

Sebastian giggled, kissing Christian's neck.

 

 

"Let's get dressed before Alex comes back." Christian chuckled.

 

 

"Okay.." Sebastian smiled, turning off the water.

 

 

They cleaned up and met up with Alex.

"How was your swim?"

 

 

"Very refreshing.." Sebastian smiled.

 

 

"Good. Come on. I'll buy lunch." Alex grinned. Sebastian linked arms with his boyfriend as they all walked out together. Alex bought them lunch and went to the mall to hang out. Afterwards, they wet home to relax. Sebastian leaned down to kiss Christian softly. "I'm gonna go get changed okay Dad-Uh..B-Baby.." He stammered.

 

 

Christian couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, baby."

 

 

Alex raised an eyebrow as Sebastian hurried up the stairs.

 

 

"He uhh.. Calls me Daddy sometimes.."

 

 

"What?" Alex scoffed.

 

 

"You've never had someone call you Daddy? It's fucking hot."

 

 

"No. I haven't." Alex said thoughtfully. "How is it hot?"

 

 

"I can't explain it. He gets all innocent and does what I say. It's not like an actual dad type thing. It's just about him being mine." Christian explained.

 

 

"Maybe he could call me Daddy.." Alex winked, earning a glare from his brother.

 

 

"No."

 

 

"What're we talking about?" Sebastian asked as he came back.

 

 

"Nothing, baby boy.." Christian said sweetly.

 

 

Sebastian smiled as he sat in his boyfriend's lap. He stretched his legs out and rested them on Alex. "What're the plans for tomorrow?"

 

 

"I'm taking you out to dinner..Alex will be somewhere else by the time we get home and I'm gonna take care of you.." Christian smiled.

 

 

Sebastian bit back a smile as he blushed. "Okay.."

 

 

Christian smiled, "Beautiful."

 

 

"Stop it," Sebastian said, hiding against his boyfriend's neck.

 

 

"Never.." Christian whispered, kissing his temple.

 

 

"You two are sickening." Alex chuckled, placing his hands on Sebastian's legs. Sebastian gave a tiny gasp, looking down at Alex. Alex gave a sly smile as they locked eyes. Sebastian cleared his throat and nuzzled under Christian's jaw again.

 

 

"What do you want for dinner, babe?" Christian asked.

 

 

"Whatever you want, Daddy.." He whispered.

 

 

"I think my baby should cook for me," Christian smiled.

 

 

Sebastian gave a little giggle. "What do you want me to cook?.."

 

 

"I don't know. What can you cook?"

 

 

"Anything."

 

 

"Some kind of stir fry? We have steak and vegetables."

 

 

Sebastian nodded, leaning over to kiss Christian before getting up and walking to the kitchen.

 

 

"I'm going to get a beer." Alex said, getting up and following Sebastian. He found him bent over, searching the fridge. "Need some help?"

 

 

Sebastian shot up, blushing. "Um..I got it, thanks." He smiled.

 

 

"I'm just grabbing a drink." Alex chuckled. Sebastian bit his lip, staring at Alex before turning away. No. He couldn't do this. Alex was fucking hot but he was with Christian.. Alex pulled two beers out. "You want one?" He asked, moving closer to Sebastian and running his fingertips down his arm.

 

 

Sebastian swallowed. "Sure."

 

 

Alex twisted the top off and handed it to Sebastian. He did the same to his own, licking around the top before taking a sip. Sebastian whimpered but took a long swig before turning away. Alex went through the cabinets. "There's gotta be something in here to snack on while you cook. Ah! Yes!" He pulled out a can of cake frosting and hopped onto the counter. He opened it and stuck two fingers in to scoop some out before sucking them into his mouth and moaning. Sebastian moaned quietly. "U-um Alex?"

 

 

"Mhm?" Alex asked, opening his eyes. "You want some?"

 

 

"Sure." He said again.

 

 

Alex smiled, scooping some more of the chocolate and placing his fingers at Sebastian's lips. Sebastian opened his mouth slowly. Alex eased his fingers inside. Sebastian closed his lips around the digits and sucked lightly. Alex breathed out heavily as he watched. Sebastian licked and suckled the sweet topping off of Alex's fingers, whimpering lightly.

"Now, let me." Alex whispered, holding the container to Sebastian. Sebastian dipped two fingers in the frosting and stood between Alex's legs. Alex placed Sebastian's free hand on his thigh before eagerly sucking the chocolate covered digits into his mouth. Sebastian gasped harshly. "Oh fuck.."

 

 

Alex moaned as he sucked the fingers clean. Sebastian pulled his digits out of Alex's mouth, his chest heaving. Alex pulled Sebastian close and licked across his bottom lip. "You are so fucking hot."

 

 

"Alex.."

 

 

"Shh, don't tell." Alex winked before jumping off the counter and going back to the living room.

 

 

Sebastian swallowed dryly before returning to the food.

 

 

"I'll have to make a liquor run tonight. We're almost out. Want anything?"

 

 

"Vodka..Bas loves it." Christian said.

 

 

"Alright." Alex grinned before handing his beer to his brother and heading out. He returned a bit later and set a couple of brown bags on the kitchen counter. "A bottle of Grey Goose for the birthday boy. A bottle of Patron for me. And some random shit." Alex grinned.

 

 

"Jesus." Christian grinned.

 

 

"Don't act like you don't drink." Alex chuckled.

 

 

"I do, but it's just the three of us.. Well..Blaine and Kurt might stop by."

 

 

"Blaine and Kurt? Call them. Well, have a mini party tonight."

 

 

"Alright, souds good." Christian said. Sebastian turned the stove off and bit his lip when he saw Alex looking at him.

 

 

"Blaine and Kurt are coming over later..Gonna have a party." Alex smiled.

 

 

"I-I heard.." Sebastian stammered.

 

 

"You okay?.." Alex asked, standing in front of him.

 

 

"Yeah.. I just.. I need a drink."

 

 

"I'll make you one..What do you want?..A screaming orgasm?.." Alex whispered lowly.

 

 

"Alex.. W-We can't.." Sebastian said just as quietly.

 

 

"I know..But..You're just so sexy.."

 

 

Sebastian swallowed dryly as he stepped back.

 

 

"I'm not gonna make you do anything, babe." Alex said softly. "Promise."

 

 

"It's not you I'm worried about." Sebastian breathed out.

 

 

"What do you mean?"

 

 

Sebastian shook his head. "I want to.. But, I love Christian."

 

 

"Oh." Alex chuckled. "Got it."

 

 

Sebastian hurried out of the room and up the stairs. Christian saw his boyfriend and followed. "Baby?.."

 

 

"I-I'm fine.. Just.. I need a minute."

 

 

"C'mere..Tell Daddy what's wrong.."

 

 

"I'm fine." Sebastian said quickly.

 

 

"Okay.." Christian said, holding his hands up.

 

 

Sebastian sighed. "I'm sorry. I just need to relax.. Y-Your brother.. He just.. Never mind."

 

 

"Baby..He's a flirt..He doesn't mean anything by it.."

 

 

"Okay.." Sebastian sighed. "I-I just didn't know what to do.."

 

 

"Just relax. Flirt back, be playful. I don't care."

 

 

"You want me to flirt with your brother?" Sebastian asked slowly.

 

 

"No!" Christian laughed. "I mean. I just don't let it get to you.."

 

 

"So, if he tries to fuck with me, it's okay to mess with him. As long as its just a game..?"

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

"Okay." Sebastian nodded. "Let's get back downstairs."

 

 

Christian kissed Sebastian softly and they went downstairs. Sebastian walked over to the counter. "I'll take that drink now."

 

 

Alex grinned, pouring the drink. "Feeling better?"

 

 

"Much." Sebastian smiled. "Is anyone eating or can I clean this up?"

 

 

"We'll probably eat it later."

 

 

Sebastian nodded as he started to clean.

 

 

A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Alex went to answer it. He opened the door and grinned. "Well damn..It must be my birthday.."

 

 

"Who are you?" Kurt asked.

 

 

"Christian's brother..Alex."

 

 

"Oh god.. There's two of you?" Blaine asked.

 

 

"Double the pleasure double the fun." Alex winked. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand as they walked inside.

 

 

Christian smiled as he saw them. "Hey guys. This is Alex. My brother."

 

 

"We met," Blaine chuckled as he hugged Christian.

 

 

Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian and kissed him softly. "Happy birthday."

 

 

"That's not until tomorrow babe..But thanks." Sebastian said.

 

 

"Kissing?" Alex asked looking to Christian.

 

 

"It's a long story." Christian chuckled.

 

 

"I still think we should be able to spank you eighteen times." Kurt laughed.

 

 

"Fuck yeah! I'm in!" Alex grinned.

 

 

Sebastian grinned. "I'm finally legal at midnight so why not?"

 

 

Christian smiled as he sat down. "Come here, baby."

 

 

Sebastian smiled, walking over to Christian.

 

 

"Lay down. Ass up."

 

 

"Pants?"

 

 

"Pull 'em down." Christian grinned. "Kurt, you get four, then Blaine. Alex, you'll get five then I'll take the last five."

 

 

Sebastian laid down, his face against the cushion and his ass in the air, before pulling the back of his shorts down and revealing his perfect ass.

 

 

"Damn.." Alex sighed as he admired him.

 

 

"Kurt?..Ladies first.." Sebastian chuckled.

 

 

"You are such an ass." Kurt giggled, strutting over and smacking the tan flesh hard.

 

 

Sebastian cried out. "Ah!"

 

 

"At least I'm not a bitch." Kurt teased, giving him three more quick smacks. Sebastian moaned softly, his back arching as he stared at Blaine with dark eyes. Blaine rubbed over the pinkish skin before giving him his four licks. Sebastian bit down on a pillow, gasping and whimpering at the sting. He was already hard.

 

 

"You ready for me, babe?" Alex said lowly. Sebastian nodded, pushing his ass up. Alex caressed Sebastian's ass before spreading him and smacking his asshole lightly.

 

 

Sebastian gasped harshly. "F-Fuck!.."

 

 

"You like that?" Alex growled in Sebastian's ear, doing it harder.

 

 

"Yes!" Sebastian whined. Alex spread Sebastian's legs, spanking him over his perineum. Sebastian's body gave a slight convulsion. "Ah! Shit..More..Please.."

 

 

Alex grinned, giving his last two in the same spot. Sebastian was a panting mess, his ass in the air as he begged for Christian. "Daddy..Daddy.." He whined needily.

 

 

"Stay still, baby. I have a special surprise for you." Christian said, starting up the stairs. Sebastian buried his face in the cushion, whimpering.

 

 

Christian returned not a minute later. "Alex. Spread his ass for me."

 

 

Alex grinned, gladly doing as he was told. Christian made sure Sebastian couldn't see as he brought the crop down against his hole. Sebastian cried out at the sting."Ah!"

 

 

Christian did it again. "Baby, are you okay with turning over? If you're not comfortable, it's okay."

 

 

"Y-Yeah I can turn over.."

 

 

Christian pulled back and waited. Alex moaned as he saw Sebastian's cock. "Fuck, you really like this."

 

 

"I love it.." He blushed, looking over at Kurt and Blaine.

 

 

"You're so sexy, Bas.." Kurt whispered as Christian trialled the crop down Sebastian's shirt to his hard cock. Sebastian arched his hips up and whimpered. Christian smacked the leather against the base before moving to the tip. "One more."

 

 

"D-D...Christian..Feels so good.."

 

 

Christian smiled, bringing it down against his balls. Sebastian gasped, thrusting up.

 

 

"Should I take you upstairs and relieve you, baby?"

 

 

"Please.."

 

 

"Entertain them please." Christian said to his brother as he picked Sebastian up.

 

 

Sebastian wrapped his arms and legs around Christian, whimpering needily. "Daddy.."

 

 

"I know, baby boy."

 

 

"I love you.."

 

 

"I love you too. You want Daddy's mouth, baby?"

 

 

"Please, Daddy.."

 

 

Christian set Sebastian down and dropped to his knees.

"So, you're gay too?" Blaine asked Alex.

 

 

"Umm..Not exactly."

 

 

"But you like guys?"

 

 

"Depends on the guy. I'm straight. But I'll try anything one or twelve times." He chuckled.

 

 

"Gotcha.." Kurt nodded.

 

 

"You look a lot like your brother.." Blaine smiled, looking at Alex.

 

 

"From the look on your face, I'll take that as a complement. So, what's up with you four? You can just come in and kiss each other?"

 

 

"Um..Well." Blaine started, looking at his boyfriend.

 

 

Kurt sighed. "We asked Sebastian to have a threesome with us. Then we wound up hooking up quite often. Then Blaine got those two to go out on a date. And here we are."

 

 

"Fucking each other.." Alex smiled.

 

 

"Umm.. Yeah.."

 

 

Blaine just giggled. "To put it bluntly."

 

 

"Nothing wrong with that." Alex grinned.

 

 

Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine laughed lightly, kissing Kurt's neck. "Relax baby.."

 

 

"Want a drink?" Alex chuckled.

 

 

"Sure. I'll have a beer." Blaine said.

 

 

"And for you?"

 

 

"Something with vodka." Kurt said dryly. Alex smiled, getting up to do so..

 

 

"Why are you acting like that?" Blaine chuckled as Alex walked out.

 

 

"Just because he's hot doesnt mean he can get whoever he wants. It's annoying." Kurt sighed.

 

 

"Calm down babe..We're here to have fun with Sebastian for his birthday."

 

 

"You're right." Kurt said, taking a deep breath.

 

 

"So. Relax." Blaine smiled.

 

 

"I love you." Kurt smiled as he leaned in to kiss Blaine.

 

 

Blaine hummed softly. "I love you too.."

 

 

Kurt chuckled as Sebastian came back out with Christian. "Feeling better?"

 

 

"Much.." Sebastian smiled.

 

 

"Good."

 

 

Sebastian leaned down, giving Blaine a soft kiss. "Thank you for coming.."

 

 

"Thanks for inviting us." Blaine smiled. "What do you want to do tonight?"

 

 

"Umm..Drink and see what happens.." Sebastian smiled.

 

 

Kurt bit his lip. "Sounds good."

 

 

Alex came back with the drinks and handed them to Kurt and Blaine.

 

 

"Thanks.."

 

 

"No problem."

 

 

Sebastian wrapped an arm around Alex, resting his hand on the back of his neck. Alex looked at Sebastian and grinned.

 

 

"It's my birthday in two hours.." Sebastian smiled. "Shots!"

 

 

"One of us as to be the driver.. You can drink, Blaine." Kurt said softly.

 

 

"No..Stay the night." Sebastian smiled.

 

 

"Is that okay, Christian?" Blaine asked, leaning against him.

 

 

"Oh yeah..No problem." Christian grinned.

 

 

"You're drinking, Kurt." Sebastian giggled.

 

 

"Okay." Kurt chuckled.

 

 

"Shit. You have another friend you can invite? Don't want me to be all alone, do you?" Alex asked, playfully.

 

 

"You're not gonna be alone.." Sebastian grinned. "Unless..Santana?.."

 

 

Blaine giggled. "You want one or two girls?"

 

 

"The more the merrier." Alex smiled.

 

 

Blaine called Santana and Brittany. "They're on their way."

 

 

"Awesome." Christian smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

The boys did a few shots before the girls arrived. They wore short, tight dresses and heels. Santana grinned as they walked in and sat in Alex's lap.

"You must be the older brother."

 

 

"You must be my next girlfriend.." Alex smiled, admiring her body.

 

 

"Make me a drink first." Santana smiled, grabbing Brittany's hand.

 

 

Alex nodded. "What'll it be ladies?"

 

 

"Blowjob." Brittany smiled.

 

 

"Pop my cherry." Santana said slyly as she followed Alex. "Do you even know what that is?"

 

 

"Cherry vodka, triple sec and orange juice..." Alex grinned as he stepped behind his father's bar.

 

 

"Very good." Santana grinned, leaning against the bar to show off her rambunctious twins.

 

 

"Ooohh..I like you.." Alex smiled. "You too..What's your name sweetie?" He asked Brittany.

 

 

"Brittany." She said softly as Santana stepped behind her and bit her neck.

 

 

Brittany giggled, looking back at her girlfriend. "San.."

 

 

Alex smiled, biting his lip.

 

 

"You know I can't resist you. Especially in this dress." The Latina said, running her hand up Brittany's thigh.

 

 

Brittany smiled, giving a small moan as Alex poured their drinks.

 

 

"I think we should let him watch us later." Santana whispered.

 

 

Brittany looked over at Alex. He was cute..

 

 

"No joining in?.." Alex asked.

 

 

"I want you to watch first. Then you can join in. If Britt is okay with it." Santana said, taking her shot and tossing it back.

 

 

Brittany did the same, smiling. "Yeah. He's hot.."

 

 

"So are you two. Want to dance?" Alex asked as they went back to the other guys.

 

 

Sebastian walked over to Alex, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Not before you make me a special birthday drink..."

 

 

"And what can I make for the birthday boy?"

 

 

"Surprise me.." Sebastian giggled, kissing his cheek.

 

 

Alex led Sebastian to the bar and started mixing. He handed him the glass and grinned. "That screaming orgasm I promised you."

 

 

"Thanks.." Sebastian giggled. "Everyone in here! Shots!"

 

 

The group migrated to the bar and Christian turned some music on. Sebastian leaned back against Alex as he helped pour shots, earning an eyebrow raise from Kurt. Christian chuckled lightly, pulling Blaine close. "It's just a game."

 

 

"A game?" Kurt asked.

 

 

Christian nodded. "Can't explain yet."

 

 

Blaine just shook his head as Sebastian quickly took two shots.

 

 

"Careful. Don't want to do something you might regret." Alex said, rubbing Sebastian's sides.

 

 

"I won't regret it." Sebastian chuckled, biting his lip. "Kurt..Come kiss me, babe."

 

 

Kurt strutted over to Sebastian and kissed him deeply. Sebastian moaned, gripping Kurt's hips and pulling him closer. Kurt jumped into Sebastian's arms, wrapping his legs around him as he whimpered. Sebastian gripped Kurt's ass and pulled away before he stumbled a bit. "Damn, baby.." Sebastian grinned, laughing lightly.

 

 

"I can't help it." Kurt giggled. Sebastian chuckled, setting Kurt on the bar and handing him a shot. As Kurt took the shot, Santana pulled Sebastian away. "Sit in this chair. Birthday boys always get a lap dance."

 

 

Sebastian smiled wide. "Okay this is the best birthday ever.."

 

 

Santana pushed Sebastian onto a couch and turned on a provocative song. She straddled his lap and rolled her body, her chest rubbing against his face. Christian chuckled, watching and smiling with his hand covering half of his face.

 

 

"I'm next!" Alex grinned as Santana danced on Sebastian.

 

 

"Not a chance.." Sebastian grinned before gripping Santana's breasts and biting down on one of them. Santana moaned, pulling Sebastian's head back by his hair. She leaned down so their mouths were almost touching. "Birthday boy is very naughty."

Sebastian laughed, licking across his teeth. Santana turned around, grinding her ass onto Sebastian. Sebastian moaned softly, gripping her waist. "Are you sure you're gay?" She asked, continuing to work her hips.

 

 

"Not sure anymore." Sebastian chuckled breathily. Santana lowered herself to her knees on the floor. She spread Sebastian's legs and rolled her body over his clothed member. Sebastian's head fell back as he looked to his boyfriend. Christian just shook his head as he took another shot. When Santana finished, Sebastian took another shot and walked over to his lover. "Baby.."

 

 

"Yeah?" Christian said, turning to his boyfriend.

 

 

"I love you.." He whispered.

 

 

"I love you too."

 

 

The warbler grinned looking at the clock. "I'm legal!"

 

 

The room cheered as Alex poured more shots. Soon, most of the guests were drunk and Sebastian was in Kurt's lap. "I wanna blow you.." He slurred.

 

 

"Fuck.. I love your mouth.." Kurt moaned.

 

 

Sebastian grinned. "Can I?..Please?.."

 

 

"Yes.."

 

 

Sebastian smiled, sliding off of Kurt's lap and onto his knees.

 

 

"R-Right here? In front of everyone?"

 

 

"Yeah.." Sebastian slurred.

 

 

"O-Okay.." Kurt agreed quietly. Sebastian pulled Kurt's length out and immediately sucked it into his mouth.

 

 

"Oh!" Kurt gasped, falling back against the couch.

 

 

Blaine looked over at the two from Christian's lap and giggled. "Figures..It's bas' s birthday and he's the one giving the blowjobs."

 

 

"He would." Christian laughed, placing a hand on Blaine's thigh.

 

 

Blaine hummed, kissing Christian sweetly. Christian moaned, keeping his eyes on his boyfriend. Sebastian took all of Kurt down his throat, whimpering until he gagged. The sound caught Alex's attention. "Oh, shit.."

 

 

The two girls looked up as well and Brittany smiled. "Go Sebastian!"

 

 

Kurt covered his face. "Ohmygod.."

 

 

Sebastian pulled off, spitting on Kurt's dick. "You don't like it?.." He pouted, licking the head.

 

 

"Nononono.. Don't stop.."

 

 

Sebastian chuckled, taking Kurt into his mouth again, sucking sloppily.

 

 

Kurt arched off of the couch. "Fuck!"

 

 

Sebastian bobbed his head, moaning happily as he looked over at Alex. Alex couldn't stop staring at Sebastian as he imagined it was his cock in his mouth. Sebastian let Kurt slip out of his mouth before slowly licking up the shaft. "Tell us how he feels, Kurt." Alex said lowly.

 

 

"So fucking good..Perfect.." Kurt moaned.

 

 

Alex squeezed both girls' asses as he watched. Santana moaned softly, biting her lip.

 

 

"Let's go to my room." Alex whispered to the girls. Brittany nodded and Santana stood. Alex took their hands, leading them up the stairs. When they got to the room, Santana pulled Brittany close, kissing her deeply. Brittany pulled at her girlfriend's dress until it slid down her body and moved to her own. Alex sat back in a chair, smiling wide as the girls undressed. He'd have to come home more often. Santana kissed down Britt's chest, reaching around to unhook her bra. Brittany whimpered as her bra was removed. "Santana.." She moaned as the latina nipped across the skin.

"Lay down, baby." Santana said softly. Brittany did as she was told, looking over at Alex. Santana removed her bra, kneeling before Brittany in just her red lace thong and heels.

"You can come here." She said to Alex as she pulled Britt's hot pink lace boy shorts off. Alex didn't need to be told twice. He pulled his shirt off as he approached the bed. Santana spread her legs. "You can take it off for me." She smiled as she leaned down to lick around Brittany's perfectly waxed pussy. Brittany moaned and Alex reached out, palming over Santana's ass before slowly pulling her panties down and off. Santana spread her girlfriend's lips, licking at her clit just how she liked. Brittany arched her back off of the bed, letting out a long moan. "Santana!"

 

 

"Holy shit, that's hot.." Alex whispered, slowly moving his hands between Santana's legs. "Can I?"

 

 

Santana nodded, arching her back slightly. Alex got on his knees as he ate her out from behind. Santana moaned against Brittany. Fuck, he really knew what he was doing..

"S-San.." Brittany gasped, rolling her hips up. Santana pulled away, looking back at Alex. "W-Wait."

 

 

Alex pulled back, his mouth and chin wet from Santana. "What's wrong?"

 

 

"Nothing..Fuck.." She moaned as he licked his lips. She laid on her back next to Brittany and looked up at him with seductive eyes. Alex grinned as he delved back in, licking and sucking at her like no man had ever done to her. Santana cried out as she reached down, rubbing over Brittany's clit. Britt rocked her hips with Santana's movements. "Fuck.."

 

 

Santana grabbed a handfull of Alex's hair and pulled lightly, thrusting up against his mouth as she kissed Brittany. Alex moaned against her clit as he pressed two fingers inside of her. It didn't take long for him to find her g-spot and send her over the edge. Santana clutched to Britt as the amazing waves flew through her. Britt pulled Alex up and laid him on the bed, kissing down his chest. "I want to..take turns.. Riding him.. And riding his face.." She said between kisses until she reached his pants.

 

 

Alex moaned deeply. "Oh, fuck yes.." He panted. He was as hard as steel and he couldn't wait to feel these girls around him. Britt helped Santana remove Alex's clothes. The each wrapped a hand around him and still didn't quite cover his long cock. "Fuck, that's beautiful." Santana whispered.

 

 

Alex grinned, thrusting up into their hands. "All for you two.."

 

 

Brittany licked down the shaft to his balls, sucking one the the other into her mouth as Santana eased him into her mouth. Alex's head fell back and he let out a deep moan. "Holy shit.."

 

 

Santana moaned as she reached the hilt. She pulled we hair to one side as she bobbed her head. Alex looked down at her and thrust up lightly. Santana choked lightly and pulled off. "Britt, you ride him first."

 

 

Brittan nodded, straddling Alex before slowly sinking down. "A-Ah.."

 

 

"Fuck, Brittany.." Alex breathed out.

 

 

Brittany splayed her hands on his chest and rolled her hips slowly.

 

 

"Shit.. Santana, Come here."

 

 

Santana smiled, straddling Alex's chest. The sight of Santana lowering herself over his face was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen. Santana grabbed his hair and lifted his head. "Get to work, Stevens.."

 

 

Alex chuckled before sucking her clit into his mouth.

Santana gasped. "Oh god.."

 

 

"Santana.. Kiss me.." Brittany moaned. Santana bent beckwards and Brittany leaned in to kiss her girlfriend deeply. Alex moaned against Santana. Brittany started to bounce on Alex's member, whining loudly. Santana gripped the headboard as she rocked her hips in time with Alex's movements. Alex gripped Santana's ass as he thrust up into Brittany.

 

 

"Ohmygod!"

 

 

Brittany cried out, clawing down Alex's chest as she got closer. Alex thrust up into her as he moaned against Santana.

 

 

"H-Harder!" Brittany practically screamed. Alex grabbed her hips, slamming up into her. Brittany threw her head back, crying out as she came around him. Alex groaned, arching his back as he came inside of her. Brittany whined, closing her eyes. "Fuck.."

 

 

"Alex.. Alex!" Santana whimpered. Alex worked his tongue expertly, gripping her ass.

 

 

"Don't stop!" Santana almost yelled as she edged closer to her release. Alex flicked his tongue over her clit, growling deep in his throat. The Latina gripped the wooden headboard as her orgasm hit her, making her entire body shake with pleasure. Alex dragged his tongue along her slit as she came down, moaning deeply. Santana whimpered as she climbed off of him and laid down. "Damn.."

 

 

Brittany laid on the other side of him and smiled wide. "Wow.."

 

 

"You two are amazing." Alex sighed, looking at Santana and grinning. "Next time you can ride me."

 

 

Santana giggled, running her fingers over Alex's chest. "Or..You could bend me over and show me what you can really do.."

 

 

Alex rolled over on top of her. "Get me going again and I just might."

Downstairs, Blaine was leaning against Christian. "What do you have planned for tomorrow?"

 

 

"Well..I'm gonna take him to dinner..Give him his first present..A ring..Then I'm gonna bring him back here..And..Well, me and Alex are gonna fuck him."

 

 

Blaine chuckled before shaking his head. "Wait.. A ring?"

 

 

"Yeah.." Christian smiled.

 

 

"What kind of ring?"

 

 

"That..I haven't decided on yet.."

 

 

Blaine grinned. "I can't wait to find out."

 

 

Christian chuckled nervously as Sebastian stumbled over to him. "Baby.."

 

 

"Yeah beautiful?" Christian said softly.

 

 

"M'sleepy..Want Daddy to sing to me.." he smiled.

 

 

Christian chuckled. "Come on. Let's get to bed."

 

 

Kurt was laid back on the couch, smiling at his lover. "You too.."

 

 

Blaine cuddled up to Kurt. "Mmm, I love you."

 

 

"I love you too.." He smiled, kissing Blaine sweetly as Christian carried Sebastian upstairs.

 

 

"I had so much fuuunn...Thank you.." Sebastian smiled.

 

 

"You're welcome, baby. I can't wait for tomorrow. Hope you're not hung over." Christian teased.

 

 

Sebastian smiled, wrapping his arms around Christian's neck.

"If we had babies they'd be so gorgeous." He said seriously.

 

 

"Do you want babies?.." Christian asked nervously. "With me?"

 

 

"I'd love babies with you.." Sebastian said, running his hand down the side of Christian's face sweetly.

 

 

Christian's heart sped up. He really hoped Sebastian meant it. "You're perfect."

 

 

"So are you, Christian.." Sebastian whispered before kissing him softly.

 

 

Christian undressed them to their boxers and climbed into bed. He held his boyfriend tightly as he started to sing.

"I am finding out that maybe I was wrong

That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone

Stay with me, this is what I need, please?

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you

We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

I am nothing now and it's been so long

Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope

This time I will be listening.."

 

 

Sebastian cupped Christian's face in his hands, staring at him with admiring eyes.

 

 

"Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you

We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

This heart, it beats, beats for only you

This heart, it beats, beats for only you

This heart, it beats, beats for only you

My heart is yours

This heart, it beats, beats for only you

My heart is yours.." Christian finished his favorite Paramore song early with tears in his eyes.

 

 

Sebastian placed his hand over Christian's heart.

"I love you.."

 

 

"I love you so much, Bas.."

 

 

"Forever?.."

 

 

"Forever." Christian whispered. Sebastian smiled, wiping Christian's tears. Christian held him close, not wanting to ever let go.

 

 

Sebastian nuzzled under Christian's jaw. "I never thought I would ever feel this.."

 

 

"Neither did I.. But it scares me."

 

 

"It scares you?.."

 

 

Christian nodded. "One day.. If you ever just.. Didn't want me. It would kill me."

 

 

"I'll always want you Christian..I love you.."

 

 

"I love you too."

 

 

"I mean it when I say I always want to be with you.."

 

 

"Me too, Sebastian."

 

 

Sebastian smiled. "I'm old.."

 

 

"I'll still love you when you're eighty."

 

 

Sebastian's eyes filled with tears as he leaned in and kissed Christian deeply. Christian clutched to Sebastian, rolling over on top of him. Sebastian wrapped himself around Christian, moaning quietly.

"You're perfect." Christian whispered before making love to his boyfriend.

 

 

The next morning, Christian woke up to the sunbeams falling across Sebastian's perfect, pale skin. The covers slipped off of him in the night and he was laying on his stomach, sound asleep. Christian gasped softly. Sebastian was so breathtaking. The Warbler shifted in his sleep, sighing peacefully. Christian leaned over slowly, kissing his cheek. Sebastian inhaled softly, his eyes slowly opening. A warm smile stretched over his face. "Mmm..Hi.."

 

 

"Happy birthday, lover." Christian grinned. "How do you feel?"

 

 

"Old.." Sebastian giggled.

 

 

"Whatever." Christian laughed. "Do you remember last night..?"

 

 

Sebastian nodded, placing his hand over Christian's heart.

 

 

"Good." Christian said nervously.

 

 

"Why do you sound nervous?.."

 

 

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said quickly. "Come on. I'm making you breakfast."

 

 

"Babe..After this I have to get home..You too..We have this weird brunch thing with a bunch of snobs for my birthday.. I want you to be there.."

 

 

"What..? You didn't tell me before.."

 

 

"Surprise?."

 

 

"Oh god.. I'm meeting your family.."

 

 

"You are.."

 

 

"Can we skip breakfast? I have to get ready." Christian said, quickly sitting up.

 

 

"Baby..Relax.."

 

 

"I can't relax. This is important." Christian said, walking to the door. "Kurt! Kurt, I need you!"

 

 

Kurt groaned loudly. "What?!"

 

 

"Get up here!"

 

 

Kurt sighed trudging up the stairs.

 

 

"Christian..Baby, really.." Sebastian said seriously. Christian was already in his walk-in closet, picking outfits out before deciding against them and tossing them to the floor. "Christian!" Sebastian groaned as Kurt stumbled in.

 

 

"What?" Christian growled, picking up another shirt. "Kurt, help me!"

 

 

"Calm down!"

 

 

"I can't!"

 

 

"Why?!" Sebastian growled, getting out of bed.

 

 

"They have to like me. I have to look good. I-I just.. Ugh! I'm not prepared."

 

 

"They don't have to like anything..." Sebastian sighed.

 

 

"Yes,they do. I want them to.."

 

 

"They'll like you if you be yourself.." Sebastian said quietly.

 

 

Christian sighed. "I'm just nervous.."

 

 

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Christian. "Don't be..Just be yourself.."

 

 

"Alright.. I'm sorry."

 

 

"It's okay.." Sebastian said softly. Kurt mumbled under his breath, climbing into the bed.

 

 

"It's too early for fashion?" Christian chuckled.

 

 

"Too hung over for fashion.." Kurt sighed.

 

 

"Fine." Christian said, going back to his closet.

 

 

"I'll help you, baby." Sebastian chuckled.

 

 

"Thank you."

 

 

Sebastian got his boyfriend dressed in a casual suit and he pulled on some sweatpants and a t-shirt until he could change at home.

The smell of coffee was wafting up the stairs and Sebastian knew that was the scent of Blaine being everyone's hero for the morning. He padded to Alex's bedroom and poked his head inside, seeing him in the bed with the two girls wrapped around him. He couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Guys. Coffee. Up."

 

 

"Mmm, coffee." Alex moaned.

 

 

"That's right. Come on.." he chuckled, kissing Alex's forehead and walking out.

 

 

Santana and Brittany pulled on the bras and panties before walking downstairs with Alex.

 

 

Blaine was smiling as everyone walked into the kitchen. "Morning guys. Coffee?"

 

 

They all mumbled some form of 'yes'.

 

 

Blaine chuckled. "Happy birthday, Bas."

 

 

"Thanks, babe." Sebastian smiled.

 

 

Blaine gave him a soft kiss and handed him a cup of coffee.

"Christian..Wow." Blaine grinned.

 

 

"What..? Is it too much?" He asked, running his hand through his styled hair.

 

 

"No. You look great." He said, kissing him as well before handing him his coffee.

 

 

"Thank you." Christian smiled.

 

 

Blaine made Alex and the girls coffee, giggling at his offer for a kiss and telling him to go sit down as Kurt slumped down the stairs. Blaine welcomed him with coffee and wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"How about we go home, get into sweats and watch movies?"

 

 

"Quiet movies.." Kurt smiled, laying his head back on Blaine's shoulder.

 

 

"Sounds perfect."

 

 

Sebastian smiled at them, glad to have their little family together. These were the people he wanted to spend his birthday with. Not wasting time schmoozing his Dad's boss into giving him a letter of recommendation for Harvard..

 

 

"We're gonna get going soon. You all can stay and hang out if you want. We'll be home after dinner. I have something special planned for Bas." Christian said.

 

 

Sebastian smiled, linking arms with Christian. "Bye everyone."

 

 

They all said bye as the two walked out.

 

 

When they got to Sebastian's no one was there. They climbed the stairs and Sebastian walked to his closet, sighing softlly.

 

 

"Do they know about me?" Christian asked.

 

 

"Yes..They know I'm dating you. All my dad was worried about was who your father is." Sebastian chuckled.

 

 

"I'm guessing he's happy then?" Christian laughed lightly.

 

 

"He can't wait to meet the son of a CEO." Sebastian said, rolling his eyes.

 

 

"My dad is the same way."

 

 

"Really?" Sebastian chuckled.

 

 

"It's so annoying."

 

 

Sebastian walked over to Christian and wrapped his arms around his neck. "True. But you'll know just what to say won't you?"

 

 

"I am pretty good at getting my way. I got you, didn't I?" Christian grinned.

 

 

"Please..I let you have me.."

 

 

"So you were just playing hard to get in that bathroom?" Christian chuckled.

 

 

"Possibly.." Sebastian chuckled, pressing their chests together.

 

 

"I don't believe that for a second." Christian said, leaning in. "But I knew I had you after that."

 

 

"You looked so nervous asking me out on that date..You didn't know a thing.." Sebastian whispered, easing Christian back so he was sitting on the bed.

 

 

"And you completely melted when I did ask. It's so easy to do that to you." Christian bit his lip as he pulled Sebastian on top of him. "But I am really looking forward to the day you sweep me off my feet.."

 

 

"I haven't yet?..Please..You're smitten.." Sebastian smiled.

 

 

"Not what I meant." Christian chuckled. "But I can totally make you swoon so easily."

 

 

"Nuh uh.." Sebastian giggled.

 

 

"We'll see tonight." Christian grinned as Sebastian pushed him back. "What're you doing? Your dad could hear us.."

 

 

"I don't care.."

 

 

"Bas.."

 

 

Sebastian leaned down, kissing him softly. Christian moaned, rolling his hips up. "That suit is really hot on you.." Sebastian whispered.

 

 

"You think so?"

 

 

Sebastian nodded. "My Daddy looks so handsome.."

 

 

"I try very hard to please my boy."

 

 

"You succeed.." Sebastian giggled, kissing down his neck.

 

 

"Baby.." Christian moaned softly.

 

 

"Yes, Daddy?.."

 

 

"I love when you kiss me.."

 

 

"I love kissing you.." Sebastian said sweetly, pressing a soft kiss to Christian's lips.

 

 

"I hope I don't upset you by saying this.." Christian said quietly. "But I really want to wait until tonight before we do anything."

 

 

Sebastian pouted and sighed. "Okay.."

 

 

"It's just.. You'll understand later." Christian groaned as he sat up.

 

 

"Okay.." Sebastian said softly. "I should get dressed though."

 

 

"Okay."

 

 

Once both boys were perfectly styled, they started downstairs, where voices were humming. "You ready?" Sebastian smiled.

 

 

"I think so." Christian said nervously.

 

 

They walked into the den where everyone was. His mother turned to them and gasped. "Happy birthday, dear.." She grinned, her blonde curls bouncing as she practically ran over to him, hugging him tightly. "My little boy..All grown up."

 

 

"Thanks mom." Sebastian sighed, shaking his head. "This is my boyfriend, Christian."

 

 

"Oh my goodness, so handsome! " She smiled, shaking his hand with both of hers. "It's so wonderful to finally meet you.."

 

 

"Thank you, Mrs. Smythe. It's my pleasure." Christian smiled.

 

 

She went around the room, introducing him to various acquaintances while Sebastian made his way to his father, nodding politely as he received heavy pats on the back and 'happy birthay's.

"So Dad..That's him." Sebastian said, pointing to Christian who was smiling as a much older woman felt his arm.

 

 

"Is he good to you?" The older man asked.

 

 

"Yes..He's amazing to me." Sebastian smiled.

 

 

"Good. He seems like a nice kid. I'm happy for you, son."

 

 

"I'm happy too..Just..Don't drill him with questions about his dad or business.."

 

 

"I'm curious." Mr. Smythe said.

 

 

"Well, do it over dinner or something. Not tonight."

 

 

"Alright, kid."

 

 

"Thaks, Dad." Sebastian said as Christian and his mother finally made their way over to them.

 

 

"Darling, you have to meet Christian." Mrs. Smythe grinned.

 

 

"Christian." Mr. Smythe said, already using his 'father tone'. "Glad to meet you." He grinned, holding out his hand.

 

 

Christian shook it firmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

 

 

"Please, call me George.." He said, releasing Christian. "So my boy has told me a lot about you."

 

 

"Good things, I hope." Christian chuckled.

 

 

"Nothing but.." Sebastian smiled.

 

 

Christian smiled. "Your house is magnificent."

 

 

"Thank you. Owning a law firm'll do that." George chuckled and Sebastian rolled his eyes.

 

 

"Dad, I'm going out with Christian tonight."

 

 

"Where are you going?"

 

 

"Umm..Just to dinner..To talk." Christian said softly.

 

 

Sebastian's heart dropped at the way Christian said that. Was something wrong?

 

 

"Nothing major.." Christian said, shifting nervously.

 

 

"Alright. Have some fun. Not too much." Mr. Smythe said seriously.

 

 

"Of course, sir.." Christian chuckled.

 

 

They made their rounds and ate before excusing themselves. Sebastian looked up at Christian. "So..What do we need to talk about?.."

 

 

"You'll see." Christian said softly, kissing the top of his boyfriend's head. Sebastian nodded, biting the inside of his lip. "I didn't expect your parents to be so cool with us."

 

 

"They weren't as accepting as first, but apparently having a gay son gave my Dad something that he could use. He's great and supportive, but all he's worried about is looking like a supporyive father to the court and the people that he represents. I have no idea if he really accepts it or not.."

 

 

Christian nodded. "I'm sure he does. I feel like he'd show it when no one else was around."

 

 

Sebastian nodded, grabbing Christian's hand. "I'm glad he likes you.."

 

 

"Me too. Now you just have to meet mine."

 

 

Sebastian' s eyes went wide. Now he realized why Christian was scared.

 

 

Christian laughed. "Don't worry. They're in Florida for now."

 

 

"I know..It's just..Scary." Sebastian chuckled.

 

 

"I did it. You can too." Christian said softly.

 

 

Sebastian nodded as they walked out to Christian's car and Sebastian leaned against his boyfriend, pressing him against the car. Christian gasped before reaching out and gripping Sebastian's hips.

"I love you.." Sebastian whispered, his lips brushing over Christian's.

 

 

"I love you too," Christian said before pressing his lips to his boyfriend's. Sebastian moaned softly, his eyes fluttering closed.

 

 

Christian pulled back. "You have no idea how much I want to take you right here."

 

 

Sebastian gasped shakily. "Christian..."

 

 

Christian chuckled darkly. "But you're going to wait until tonight."

 

 

"I have to?..Because I just thought about us fucking on top of your car..And..Fuck.." Sebastian whispered, gripping Christian's hair lightly.

 

 

"Oh my god." Christian growled deep in his throat. "Maybe we should go somewhere."

 

 

Sebastian grinned. "Happy birthday to me.."

 

 

They got into the car and looked for a secluded area. "Tell me what you imagined."

 

 

"You..Just..Bending me over the hood..Rough..Dominant..Fuck.."

 

 

Christian grabbed Sebastian's hand and placed it in his lap. Sebastian rubbed over the top of Christian's thighs, biting his lip.

"You're so fucking hot." Christian moaned. Sebastian smiled, palming over his crotch. "I wonder what daddy would think if he knew about this." Christian chuckled. Sebastian blushed deeply, giving Christian an innocent look. Christian leaned back against his seat as he made a turn. "Come here. Suck me, get me ready baby."

 

 

Sebastian nodded, pulling Christian's member out and leaning down to lick lightly at the tip.

 

 

"Oh, Bas.."

 

 

Sebastian hummed softly, taking more of him. Christian made a couple more turns and drove until they were away from any houses. He put the car in park and turned it off. "Fuck.. You suck daddy so good."

 

 

Sebastian moaned, bobbing his head slowly.

 

 

"You want me to bend you over my car, babe?" Christian said lowly.

 

 

"Mhmm" Sebastian hummed around him.

 

 

"Fuck.. Come on. I want you."

 

 

Sebastian pulled off, licking his lips. They got out and Christian pressed Sebastian against the hood. Sebastian whimpered lightly.

"You're so bad, baby."

 

 

"I'm bad?.." Sebastian smiled.

 

 

"You are." Christian growled, turning him around and bending Sebastian over.

 

 

Sebastian gasped loudly "Ah!"

 

 

"You want me, babe? Say it."

 

 

"I want you.." Sebastian whispered. Christian pulled Sebastian's pants down and ground his hips forward. "Daddy!

 

 

Christian lined himself up and slowly pressed in. Sebastian gasped at the rough, dry stretch. He pressed the side of his face to the hood, whining helplessly.

 

 

"Oh shit." Christian breathed out.

 

 

"So hot..Oh my god.." Sebastian whimpered.

 

 

Christian thrust quickly. "So damn amazing."

 

 

Sebastian cried out. "Oh god yes, fuck me Christian!"

 

 

He sped up and clawed down Sebastian's back as he gave a low grunt. Sebastian looked back at his boyfriend, biting his lip.

"God damn, baby."

 

 

"Talk to me, Daddy.."

 

 

"This is so fucking sexy.. Every time I drive my car, I'll think about you bent over it."

 

 

"Ungh..God, yes.." Sebastian panted. Christian pulled his jacket off and tossed into the windshield as he slammed into Sebastian.

 

 

Sebastian thrust himself back, making Christian go impossibly deeper.

 

 

"Fuck! Keep doing that."

 

 

Sebastian nodded, fucking himself on his lover. Christian licked his lips. "I'm so close."

 

 

"Come in me..Finger me and shove it in my mouth.." Sebastian growled. With those words, Christian gasped and came hard inside of his boyfriend. He pulled out and quickly replaced his dick with three fingers.

 

 

Sebastian whined, rolling his hips. "F-fuck yes.."

 

 

Christian was breathing heavily. "What do you want baby? My dick or my fingers?"

 

 

"Fingers..Fuck..Both..Wanna taste it..Please.."

 

 

Christian moaned as he pulled his fingers out, some of his come dropping from them. Sebastian turned over, opening his mouth. Christian eased his fingers into Sebastian's mouth, moaning deeply. Sebastian moaned, licking and sucking eagerly.

"Holy fuck that's hot."

 

 

Sebastian smiled around his fingers. Christian's head fell back as he stepped forward. Sebastian bent down and licked at Christian's almost soft dick. "Mmm."

 

 

"Oh god.."

 

 

"Tastes so good.." Sebastian whispered, nuzzling against the base. Christian leaned down, placing his hands on the hood of his car as he moaned. Sebastian kissed up Christian's chest to his neck as he stroked himself. Christian shook his head. He picked Sebastian up and set him on the car before leaning down and sucking Sebastian into his mouth. Sebastian's back arched off of the hood before he came, whimpering softly. Christian swallowed all of him before pulling off with a loud pop. Sebastian smiled down at him.

"Let's go take a nap."

 

 

Christian chuckled, leaning in to kiss him. "Sounds perfect."

 

 

"I love you.."

 

 

"I love you too."

 

 

They drove to Christian's house and stripped down, climbing in the bed.

 

 

Christian held his boyfriend close before they fell asleep. It was twilight when Sebastian woke up. He kissed along Christian's jaw lightly, tracing over his shoulders. Christian hummed quietly as his eyes fluttered open. He gasped when he looked out of the window. "What time is it?"

 

 

"Almost six.." Sebastian said quietly, kissing Christian's collarbone.

 

 

"Oh god. Okay." Christian sighed. "Our reservation is at seven thirty."

 

 

Sebastian smiled, nodding. "Okay."

 

 

"I need to shower."

 

 

"No..Lay with me..Let me just..Let me.." Sebastian whispered, running his hands over Christian's shoulders.

 

 

"Are you okay?" Christian asked.

 

 

"Yeah.." Sebastian said, nuzzing under Christian's jaw and sighing shakily. "Just wanna..Feel you around me.."

 

 

"Okay." Christian said softly.

 

 

Sebastian closed his eyes, letting his hands glide over Christian's body slowly. "I love you.."

 

 

"Bas, you're scaring me. Are you sure you're okay?"

 

 

"I'm fine..Baby..I just..Wanna touch you.." Sebastian whispered brokenly. Christian had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach as he closed his eyes. Sebastian wrapped himself around Christian. He still had the gnawing in the back of his mind that tonight wouldn't be as happy as he hoped. Christian held Sebastian but felt distant. Maybe he shouldn't give Sebastian the ring. What if Sebastian wanted out? Sebastian shuddered at the cold feeling in his chest before he climbed out of bed to get dressed. Christian sighed heavily as he walked to the bathroom. When he finished getting ready, it was seven. He gave a shaky breath. "Are you ready?"

 

 

Sebastian nodded, spraying a good bit of hairspray in his hair.

 

 

"You look..perfect." Christian whispered.

 

 

Sebastian blushed. "Thank you.."

 

 

Christian held Sebastian's hand as he drove to the fancy restaurant. Sebastian smiled wide as they walked inside and were seated. "This is amazing..."

 

 

"You deserve it."

 

 

Sebastian smiled, placing his hand over Christian's.

 

 

"Happy birthday, beautiful." Christian said softly.

 

 

"Thank you.."

 

 

Christian swallowed dryly as he started to sweat. "Are you hot?"

 

 

"Umm..No..Baby are you okay?.."

 

 

"Y-Yeah." Christian stammered before drinking his entire glass of water.

 

 

"Christian..." Sebastian whispered. "What's wrong?.."

 

 

Christian was about to answer but the waiter interrupted. Sebastian sighed as they placed their orders. They ate in mostly silence. Towards the end of dinner, Christian was just pushing his food around his plate as he went back and forth in his head about giving Sebastian the ring.

 

 

"Can you just say it?...Just..Do it.." Sebastian whispered.

 

 

Christian looked up, confused. "Y-You know?.."

 

 

Sebastian's eyes welled up with tears. "I..I knew since this morning..I should've known..I'm never good enough..I-I won't ever really find love..All I'll ever have is a spark of happiness. Its just too good to be true. I'm never gonna be loved the way I love you." He got out. "I should've braced myself for goodbye..It's really nice that you..Gave me a..A-a nice dinner..Thank you.." He said, standing.

 

 

"What?" Christian asked, standing and grasping Sebastian's hand. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm not breaking up with you."

 

 

"Y-You aren't? .."

 

 

"God no. Sit down." Christian sighed. Sebastian wiped his eyes and sat down. "Wait.. You let me take you somewhere to do that on my car while thinking I was breaking up with you? What the hell is wrong with you?"

 

 

"N-Nothing's wrong with me..I just..Wanted to be with you as long as I could.." Sebastian whispered, staring at the floor.

 

 

"That's why you were being weird when we woke up." Christian said, shaking his head. "I'm nervous. I woke up nervous for this dinner. Then was told I had to meet your parents. This isn't just a dinner.. I have something for you."

 

 

"You do?.."

 

 

Christian took a deep breath and grabbed Sebastian's hand. "Sebastian, I love you more than anything. I never saw myself in a relationship before. But with you I don't need anyone else. I mean, when we're with Kurt and Blaine, it's fun. But I only need you. I love you so much." He said, tears in his eyes as he reached into his pocket.

 

 

Sebastian gasped quietly, tears in his own eyes. "Christian.."

 

 

Christian pulled the small velvet box out. "I'm not proposing." He said quickly. "But I want you to know how important you are. Every time you look at this, you'll you know you're mine and you're the one that has my heart. Always."

 

 

Sebastian was speechless as tears slipped down his cheeks and he nodded.

 

 

Christian slid the ring into Sebastian's finger. "Happy birthday, Bas.."

 

 

Sebastian threw his arms around Christian's neck, kissing him deeply.

 

 

"I love you. I love you so much." Christian whispered.

 

 

"I love you too..Ohmygod..Its beautiful.."

 

 

"You really like it?"

 

 

"I love it.." Sebastian whispered, admiring the ring. It was silver with diamonds in a wave pattern all the way around.

 

 

"Now you know why I've been so nervous."

 

 

Sebastian let out a teary laugh. "I'm sorry I thought you were breaking up with me."

 

 

Christian just shook his head. "I have one more thing for you. It's a little more..fun.."

 

 

Sebastian smiled. "Really?.."

 

 

"Mhmm. But remember its a one time thing." Christian said, drinking the last of his water.

 

 

"Okay.." Sebastian grinned. Christian paid and drove them home. Once they were inside, he pulled Sebastian close and grinned. Sebastian smiled. "What are you up to?.."

 

 

"You'll see."

 

 

Sebastian giggled, kissing him softly. Christian saw Alex from the corner of his eye. He kissed his boyfriend deeply to distract him.

Alex watched on for a couple of minutes he watched as Christian pulled Sebastian's shirt off and knew that was his cue. He slowly walked over, pressing his lips to Sebastian's shoulder and placing his hands on his hips. Sebastian gasped, looking over his shoulder.

 

 

"Surprise." Christian chuckled.

 

 

"Happy birthday, gorgeous." Alex said lowly. "How about a real screaming orgasm tonight?"

 

 

"Oh my god.." Sebastian smiled.

 

 

"You like?" Christian asked, running a hand down Sebastian's abs.

 

 

"Yeah..Oh god yes.."

 

 

"Kiss me." Alex smiled. Sebastian turned around, kissing him deeply. Alex let his hands explore Sebastian's body as they kissed. Sebastian pulled away, panting lightly. "Fuck.."

 

 

Alex chuckled. "What do you want?"

 

 

"I..I just want both of you..Oh god.." Sebastian whispered.

 

 

"How, baby?" Christian asked.

 

 

Sebastian tried to think straight as he was sandwiched between the two brothers. "I-I want you to take turns fucking me..A-And see how many times you can get me to come.."

 

 

"You're in for a long night." Alex grinned. Sebastian whimpered softly as Alex picked him up and carried him upstairs. Christian followed, pulling off his own shirt. Sebastian undressed when Alex set him down and laid in the bed. "Umm.." He blushed, looking at the two of them.

 

 

"What is it?"

 

 

"I was just wondering..If.." Sebastian started, biting the tip of his finger.

 

 

"If what?" Alex asked.

 

 

"If you two would..Kiss.."

 

 

"Oh.. Umm.." Alex said, unsure as he looked to Christian. Christian stared at his boyfriend before looking to his brother.

 

 

"I-I'm sorry.. It just.. I thought of it a-and it was just.. Oh god. Never mind.."

 

 

"No..No..Baby..We'll do it." Christian said. Alex bit his lips nervously as he looked between the two. Christian took a deep breath and sat on the edge of the bed. Alex sighed as he did the same.

 

 

"Y-you guys don't have to.." Sebastian said, biting his lip.

 

 

"We want to."

 

 

Alex sighed. "Fuck it." He said before pulling Christian close and kissing him deeply.

 

 

"Holy shit." Sebastian gasped, reaching out and running over their backs. Christian inhaled sharply before relaxing against his brother, giving a small moan.

 

 

Sebastian's cock twitched as he watched. "This is so sexy."

 

 

Alex chuckled against Christian's mouth as he bit the younger's lip and pulled back slowly. Sebastian was panting lightly as the brothers turned to him. Christian licked his lips as he grabbed his boyfriend by his hair and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Sebastian wrapped himself around his boyfriend.

 

 

"You like that?.." Christian growled.

 

 

"Fuck yes.."

 

 

Alex smiled, kissing down Sebastian's arm. "Who do you want first?.."

 

 

"You.." He said, looking to Alex.

 

 

Alex grinned. "Lay flat on your stomach.."

 

 

Sebastian nodded, doing just that. Alex and Christian kissed down Sebastian's back slowly. Sebastian whimpered, arching his back. Christian handed alex the lube and Alex slicked up his finger before slipping it between Sebastian's cheeks.

"Oh!" Sebastian gasped, spreading his legs.

 

 

Alex slowly eased it into him. "You like that?.." He whispered, kissing Sebastian's ear.

 

 

"Oh yes.."

 

 

Alex kissed Along Sebastian's neck, whispering in his ear and earning a possessive growl from his brother.

 

 

Sebastian rolled his body in time with Alex. "Fuck.. Baby.. Come here.."

 

 

Christian laid next to his boyfriend as Alex worked him open. Sebastian gripped his hand as he let out a long moan. Christian kissed long his boyfriend's lips, moaning softly. "I love you.."

 

 

"I love you so much."

 

 

Christian smiled lightly, rubbing up and down Sebastian's back.

 

 

"Alex.. More.."

 

 

Alex nodded, adding another finger and kissing the small of Sebastian's back. Sebastian whimpered below him.

 

 

"So sexy.." Alex smiled.

 

 

"Alex.."

 

 

Alex smiled, pushing deeper.

 

 

"I'm ready.. Please.."

 

 

Alex pulled out before looking down at Sebastian and hovering over him. Sebastin pulled Christian closer to kiss him deeply. Christian moaned softly, scratching down Sebastian's back as Alex pushed in.

 

 

"Oh! Holy shit!" Sebastian gasped, arching his body beautifully. Alax growled, pressing in all the way. "So big.."

 

 

"Tell me when you want more.."

 

 

"More.."

 

 

Alex started to thrust slowly.

 

 

"Alex.. Talk to me.."

 

 

"So fucking tight.." He whispered, kissing the center of Sebastian's back.

 

 

Sebastian moaned. "Fuck me.."

 

 

Alex gripped Sebastian's ass and spread him open before thrusting roughly.

 

 

"Ah! Fuckyes!"

 

 

Christian watched as Alex thrust into his boyfriend and bit his lip.

 

 

"Christian, baby.."

 

 

"Hmm?" He hummed, stroking himself.

 

 

"This is s-so hot.." Sebastian breathed out.

 

Christian grinned, sucking a bruise onto Sebastian's shoulder.

 

 

"Fuckfuckfuck! Baby.. I-I oh god!"

 

 

Alex pulled Sebastian's hips up so he was on his knees. "Fucking ngghh.."

 

 

"Alex.. I'm close.."

 

 

"Come..Come, babe.." Alex growled, thrusting faster and harder.

 

 

Sebastian arched his back beautifully as he came. "Alex!"

 

 

Alex thrust through Sebastian's orgasm before slowing down and stopping. Sebastian was panting heavily as Alex pulled out. Christian kissed along his jaw, smiling.

 

 

"Your turn." Sebastian rasped.

 

 

"Ride me babe.."

 

 

Sebastian straddled his boyfriend, gasping as he lowered himself.

 

 

Christian moaned quietly. "F-Fuck.."

 

 

Sebastian trembled lightly as he reached out to hold onto Alex. Alex smiled, kissing Sebastian deeply.

 

 

"Shit, Bas.."

 

 

Christian gripped his hips, thrusting up harder. Sebastian whimpered loudly. Alex reached down, stroking Sebastian's member as he started to harden again.

 

 

"Fuck.. Yes yes.."

 

 

"Shit..Happy birthday baby.." Christian smiled.

 

 

"D-Daddy!" Sebastian cried as Christian hit his prostate.

 

 

Christian growled, wrapping his hand around Sebastian's throat. "Who do you belong to?"

 

 

"Y-You!" Sebastian gasped.

 

 

"Who?" Christian demanded.

 

 

"Daddy! You, daddy!"

 

 

Christian grinned. "Say it all togetger.."

 

 

"I'm yours, Daddy." Sebastian moaned helplessly.

 

 

"That's fucking right..."

 

 

"That is hot.." Alex whispered. Sebastian smiled, looking over at Alex. Alex tightened his hand around Sebastian, pumping him faster. Sebastian cried out as Christian fucked up into him. "O-Ohmygod!"

 

 

"How does it feel, baby? Talk to us."

 

 

"S-so amazing! Christian...Oh god..You're so big..So good.."

 

 

"Fuck.." Alex whispered, leaning down to suck Sebastian into his mouth. Sebastian cried out, his body shaking as he suddenly came in Alex's mouth. Alex moaned around him, sucking him dry. Sebastian fell forward against Christian, panting harshly. "Need to rest?" Christian chuckled.

 

 

"I don't know.." Sebastian smiled, kissing his neck softly.

 

 

"Daddy hasn't come yet." Christian said lowly.

 

 

Sebastian nodded, slowly raising up and dropping back down. "A-ah.."

 

 

"You okay?"

 

 

"Yeah.." Sebastian whispered, rolling his hips.

 

 

"Baby.." Christian moaned.

 

 

"Fuck me..Use me..Alex..My mouth. Please.."

 

 

Alex growled at how desperate Sebastian sounded. He moved closer. "Come on, Bas."

 

 

Sebastian turned around, keeping Christian inside. He bent over a bit, opening his mouth. Alex gripped Sebastian's hair and thrust into his mouth. Sebastian gagged and choked for a moment but composed himself as he was fucked at both ends.

"God damn, that feels good." Alex groaned.

 

 

Christian smiled, thrusting harder before smacking Sebastian's ass. Sebastian breathed in sharply, sucking Alex hard as he moaned. Alex sped up, grunting as he got closer to the edge.

 

 

"Faster, babe." Christian growled. "Almost there."

 

 

Sebastian moved faster, loving the feeling of being used by the brothers. Alex thrust in, making Sebastian take all of him as he came. Sebastian choked around Alex, his come spilling down his chin. Christian thrust up roughly as he filled his boyfriend. Sebastian rolled his hips, tightning around Christian.

 

 

"Fucking sexy." Alex moaned, pulling out. Sebastian licked his lips, humming softly as Christian pulled out and a bit of his come trickled out of the red, abused hole.

 

 

Alex kissed Sebastian. "Happy birthday."

 

 

Sebastian smiled tiredly. "Thank you.."

 

 

"Come on, beautiful. I'll get you cleaned up."

 

 

Sebastian nodded, slowly standing up. Christian said goodnight to his brother before helping Sebastian to the bathroom. Sebastian leaned against his boyfriend, sighing happily. They cleaned up and crawled back into bed. Christian kissed the ring on Sebastian's finger. "I love you."

 

 

"I love you so much.." Sebastian whispered.

 

 

"You had a good birthday?"

 

 

"An amazing birthday.."

 

 

"Good."

 

 

Sebastian smiled. "So..What exactly does this ring mean?"

 

 

"That you're mine. And always will be."

 

 

"Forever?.."

 

 

"Forever."

 

 

Sebastian's eyes filled with tears as he looked down.

 

 

"What's wrong?" Christian asked softly.

 

 

"I'm just scared..That I'll screw this up.."

 

 

"How? You love me. I love you. That's all that matters."

 

 

"I know..I always mess everything up."

 

 

Christian held Sebastian close. "You won't."

 

 

Sebastian nuzzled under Christian's jaw. "So..Engaged to be engaged? .." He giggled.

 

 

"Only because we're too young to be engaged." Christian smiled.

 

 

Sebastian grinned. "Please..I'm an adult."

 

 

"Don't go getting cocky." Christian giggled. "Although.. I do miss your little bitchy attitude when you try to get your way and take control."

 

 

"Its still there.."

 

 

"You should show it more. I'm ready to give in and let you take charge."

 

 

"Really now.." Sebastian smiled. Christian bit his lip as he nodded. Sebastian's grin grew as he climbed on top of Christian. "You're so fucking lucky I can't come again.."

 

 

"What would you do if you could?"

 

 

"I'd fuck you into this mattress until you couldn't walk.." Sebastian said darkly. Christian moaned, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck. Sebastian growled. He missed this feeling of dominance. "Get your vibrator..Now."

 

 

Christian gasped, getting up and grabbing the toy.

 

 

"Lube it up.."

 

 

Christian did as he was told before getting back in bed. Sebastian sat back against the headboard. "Ride it.."

 

 

Christian sat on his knees, reaching back to slide the toy in.

 

 

"Wait.."

 

 

"What?"

 

 

"Tease yourself."

 

 

Christian rubbed over his hole, giving a low moan.

 

 

"Talk to me."

 

 

"Feels good.. I just want your cock."

 

 

Sebastian smiled. "Keep it up and you might get it.."

 

 

Christian rolled his hips. "Yes sir."

 

 

Sebastian nodded, rubbing over his chest. Christian tilted his head back as he teased himself. "Push it in..Slow.."

 

 

Christian pressed the tip in. "Ohhh.."

 

 

"That's it baby.." Sebastian whispered.

 

 

"Bas.."

 

 

"Yes, baby?"

 

 

"So good." Christian gasped.

 

 

"More.."

 

 

He pressed more in and whined lightly.

 

 

"Turn around...Bend over."

 

 

Christian quickly did as he was told.

 

 

"Take it out, baby..Spread that ass wide for me.." Sebastian whispered. Christian set the you aside and spread his cheeks as far as he could. Sebastian moaned softly. "Put some fingers in there.."

 

 

Christian reached around, slowly pushing two fingers in. Sebastian growled, stroking himself slowly.

 

 

"Fuck.."

 

 

"Pull them out and taste them baby..Lick them.." Christian sucked the digits eagerly for Sebastian. Sebastian moaned, his length almost completely hard.

 

 

"Fuck, I want you.." Christian whispered.

 

 

"Not yet baby.."

 

 

A long whimper escaped Christian.

 

 

Sebastian smiled. "Put the vibrator back in.."

 

 

Christian grabbed the toy and slowly pressed in. Sebastian moaned softly, getting on his knees behind Christian.

 

 

"Baby.."

 

 

"Faster.." He whispered, stroking himself. Christian turned the toy on and sped up. Sebastian moaned softly, rubbing over Christian's ass.

 

 

"Oh god.."

 

 

Sebastian slapped his hand away before grabbing the toy and moving it quickly. Christian had to hold onto his headboard to keep steady. "Fuck!"

 

 

Sebastian ripped the toy out before quickly shoving his cock into the slick hole.

 

 

"Ung! Bas!"

 

 

Sebastian grabbed Christian's hair and pushed his face against the mattress as he pounded into him. "Are you my slut?..My filfthy fucking whore?.."

 

 

"Yes! Fuck yes!"

 

 

"Say it."

 

 

"I'm your fucking slut!" Christian whimpered.

 

 

"That's right baby.." Sebastian moaned, smacking his ass. Christian arched his back as he whined. Sebastian smiled as he sped up, grunting deeply.

 

 

"Shit! Fuck me, baby.."

 

 

Sebastian angled his hips until he found that perfect spot. Christian gripped the sheets as he cried out. Sebastian moaned deeply as he set a brutal pace, pounding against Christian's prostate.

 

 

"Babe! Fuck! I'm gonna come!"

 

 

"M-me too!"

 

 

Christian thrust himself back, crying out as he came.

 

 

"Fuck!" Sebastian groaned as he thrust a few more times and came. Christian panted heavily as he came down.

 

 

"Baby.."

 

 

"Wow.."

 

 

Sebastian grinned, slowly pulling out.

 

 

"Come here.." Christian whispered as he laid on his back. Sebastian smiled, laying next to Christian. Christian snuggled up to his boyfriend. "I love you."

 

 

"I love you too."


	17. Chapter 17

After Alex left, things went back to normal for the couples. It was nearing the end of the school year and Kurt, Blaine, Christian and Sebastian were sitting in the Lima Bean, having a coffee.

 

 

"Do you two know where you're going to college yet?" Kurt asked the Dalton boys.

 

 

"Haven't gotten any letters yet.." Sebastian sighed. "But you and Blaine should be soon. Your auditions. Amazing."

 

 

"Thanks. I'm nervous that I haven't gotten it yet. Rachel got hers yesterday."

 

 

"Yeah. But her last name is Berry. Yours is Hummel. Maybe its alphabetical." Blaine suggested

 

 

"Then you should've already gotten yours.." Kurt said looking at his boyfriend.

 

 

"Well, I have other acceptances if not." Blaine sighed.

 

 

"You two are getting in." Christian smiled. "I know it."

 

 

"Thanks, Chris." Blaine grinned. The jock winked, smiling at him.

 

 

"Have you decide what state you want to be in at least?" Kurt asked.

 

 

"I applied to a few in New York. Seattle. Just threw a dart at a map and applied to as many as I could." Sebastian said. 

 

 

"We both applied to the same schools." Christian added.

 

 

"That's nice." Blaine said softly. "We're going to New York for spring break to look at apartments."

 

 

Christian smiled. "That sounds great."

 

 

"I'm excited." Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand.

 

 

"Maybe we could tag along with you guy. Look at some possibilities of our own?"

 

 

Kurt looked at Blaine. "That sounds fun, actually. What do you think, Blaine?"

 

 

Blaine grinned. "That sounds like a great idea."

 

 

"It's settled then. New York for spring break." Sebastian said happily.

 

 

"Perfect." Christian smiled.

 

 

"What're you two doing Friday night?"

 

 

"We were just gonna have a night in..You two wanna hang out?" Christian said.

 

 

"Sounds good to us."

 

 

That friday night, Sebastian was curled up to Christian on the couch, humming happily. "Daddy.." He sighed, smiling.

 

 

Christian bit his lip. "Yes?"

 

 

"I just love you..So much.."

 

 

"I love you too, babe."

 

 

Sebastian just smiled, kissing behind Christian's ear.

 

 

"My big game is coming up." Christian sighed.

 

 

"I know.." Sebastian said happily. "Are you excited?"

 

 

"Yeah. Just nervous. I can't fuck this up."

 

 

"You won't..You're the top ranked player in the state babe..Schools are gonna be fighting tooth and nail over you."

 

 

"I hope so. If you could go to any college, where would it be?"

 

 

"NYU.." Sebastian said.

 

 

"I really want to go to New York." Christian sighed.

 

 

"Me too.."

 

 

Christian held Sebastian tighter. "You still going to want a relationship?"

 

 

"What do you mean? I always want to be with you.."

 

 

"I don't know. People like to experiment in college."

 

 

"You're mine and I'm yours..We might find people we want to experiment with physically..But we do that together..And we always will..You're my heart. That will never change." Sebastian said softly.

 

 

"So, we'll just tell each other when there's someone we might want to bring in for some fun?"

 

 

Sebastian nodded, climbing into Christian's lap. "Good, wholesome, all American fun.." He chuckled.

 

 

"I think I just fell in love with you again." Christian smiled.

 

 

"And why is that?" Sebastian smiled.

 

 

"You're just perfect for me. We can have fun but at the end of the day, you just want me."

 

 

"I'll always want you.." Sebastian smiled as he heard a knock on the door. "Speaking of fun..That must be Kurt and Blaine.."

 

 

When Sebastian opened the door, he only saw Blaine.

"Hey.." Blaine said softly.

 

 

"Hey..Where's Kurt?.."

 

 

"Home. He said he's having a bad night and needs to be alone. He won't even see me. I-I hope it's okay that I still came.."

 

 

"It's perfectly okay that you came." Sebastian said, letting him in. "What happened?.."

 

 

"He wouldn't say. This isn't like him.." Blaine said quietly.

 

 

Sebastian chewed on his lip. "Come on..Come sit with us."

 

 

Blaine nodded as he followed. They walked into the den and Sebastian smiled. "Kurt doesn't feel well so it's just us three tonight."

 

 

"Is he okay?" Christian asked.

 

 

"Jut going through something.." Blaine sighed.

 

 

"Okay. Well, we're glad you still came."

 

 

Blaine smiled, sitting between them. "Me too.."

 

 

"What do you want to do, Blaine?"

 

 

"Whatever you guys want.." He said, resting his head on Christian's shoulder.

 

 

"Movie night?"

 

 

"Sounds good.." Blaine smiled. In the middle of the movie, Blaine was getting restless. He reached over, rubbing Christian's thigh under the blanket.

 

 

"You okay?" Christian asked. Blaine nodded, biting his lip and fluttering his lashes at him. "Are you cool with this, without Kurt?"

 

 

"He and I talked about it..He said if it's with you two it's okay..No one else."

 

 

Christian gave a low growl as he gripped Blaine's hips. Blaine whimpered, looking over at Sebastian. Sebastian grinned, moving closer and kissing Blaine's neck. "I love when you're like this."

 

 

"L-Like what?.."

 

 

"So fucking horny you'll let us do whatever we want as long as we're touching you." Sebastian whispered hotly in Blaine's ear.

 

 

Blaine let out a shaky moan. "O-Ohmygod..Yes."

 

 

Christian hooked Blaine's thigh around his hip. He thrust his hips onto Blaine as Sebastian rocked his hips against Blaine's ass. Blaine's cheeks flushed as he was used in such an amazing way. "A-Ah!"

 

 

"What should we do to him, Bas?"

 

 

Sebastian smiled. "I think we should fuck him..Pass him back and forth like our own little fucktoy.."

 

 

Blaine gave a needy whine. "Yes.. Oh, yes.."

 

 

"Undress.." Sebastian demanded, smacking his ass. Blaine gasped, doing as he was told.

 

 

Christian reached over, palming over Sebastian's jeans. "Come here, Blaine. Sit in my lap. Get me hard and ready for you."

 

 

Blaine walked over to Christian and climbed in his lap once he was naked. "Like this?.." he asked softly.

 

 

"Mmm, yes." Christian hummed, unzipping Sebastian's pants and playing with him. "You will call us either 'sir' or 'daddy'. Got that? Now, turn me on. Make Daddy want to give you his cock. Make me want you."

 

 

Blaine was already trembling with need, his cock stiff and leaking. "Daddy.." He whimpered, rolling his body before sucking two of Christian's fingers into his mouth.

 

 

"That's a good slut." Sebastian grinned.

 

 

Blaine bit his lip as he rocked down against Christian. He reached down and took the long, thick cock out and turned around. Blaine spread his cheeks and rubbed Christian against his asshole.

"That's so fucking good. Take my pants off." Christian ordered.

 

 

Blaine nodded, climbing off and pulling Christian's jeans off. He was kneeling in front of Christian, eyeing both of their cocks hungrily.

 

 

"I want you to ride me, Blaine. Hard and fast. But you better not come. Baby, stand up. I think he wants you to fuck his pretty mouth. Look at those lips. They were made for sucking."

 

 

Blaine bit his lip as Sebastian stood, stroking himself. "You want it, bitch?.."

 

 

Blaine nodded quickly as he straddled Christian, his back to the jock. "Yes, sir."

 

 

Christian spread his ass wide and rubbed over Blaine's hole. "Fuck..So tight for us, baby.."

 

 

Blaine rolled his body slowly. "Please."

 

 

"Please what?.." Christian growled as Sebastian traced the head of his leaking cock around Blaine's lips.

 

 

"I want you both.. Inside me.. Please. daddy.."

 

 

Christian grunted approvingly as he slowly brought Blaine down and sank into him.

 

 

"A-Ah.. So big.." Blaine panted. Sebastian pushed into Blaine's mouth, moaned deeply. Blaine closed his eyes and moaning as he rolled his body. Sebastian and Christian thrust into Blaine, fucking him hard and fast. Blaine whined, sending vibrations through Sebastian's cock.

Christian smacked Blaine's perfect ass, "Ride me.."

 

 

Blaine gasped, taking Sebastian deeper into his throat. He squeezed Christian's thighs as he bounced faster.

 

 

Sebastian moaned, pulling out of Blaine's mouth and rubbing his cock along his cheek. "Look at him..He fucking loves this..Such a cockslut.."

 

 

"Yes.." Blaine rasped. "Fuck.. Ohgod!"

 

 

Sebastian grabbed Blaine by his chin and shoved his length back into his mouth.

 

 

"Shit.. So fucking sexy, Blaine." Christian growled, smacking his ass hard. Blaine cried out around Sebastian, his eyebrows knitting together.

 

 

"Are you close, Blaine?" Sebastian asked as he pulled off.

 

 

Blaine nodded. "Y-Yes.."

 

 

Sebastian leaned down, kissing Blaine deeply. Blaine moaned into Sebastian's mouth as his body began to tremble.

 

 

"Come, Blaine.."

 

 

Blaine arched his back, letting out a cry as he came. Sebastian rubbed Blaine's back as he rode out his orgasm. Blaine came down, rolling his hips slowly. Sebastian got on his knees and kissed Christian. "I want you to fuck me."

 

 

Christian nodded, slowly helping Blaine up. Blaine laid on his side as he caught his breath. Sebastian climbed into Christian's lap, panting lightly. Christian gripped his boyfriend's hips as he grinned. Sebastian moaned softly as Blaine kissed his thigh. Christian grunted as he slid into his lover.

Sebastian cried out throwing his head back.

"God damn, baby." Christian moaned.

 

 

"Fuck me.."

 

 

Christian flipped them over and thrust into him roughly.

 

 

Sebastian moaned loudly. "Yes! Ah!"

 

 

Christian growled, biting Sebastian's neck.

 

 

"I love you.."

 

 

"I love you too."

 

 

Sebastian whimpered as he neared the edge.

 

 

"Fuck, Bas.."

 

 

"I'm so close.."

 

 

"Me too." Christian whispered.

 

 

"Come in me, baby..Please.."

 

 

Christian grunted as he thrust once more and came. Blaine smiled, rubbing his hands over them. Sebastian gasped as he came across his own stomach. Blaine leaned over, kissing Sebastian softly.

 

 

"Fuck.." Sebastian smiled against Blaine's lips.

 

 

"You two are so hot.."

 

 

"So are you." Christian grinned.

 

 

They went upstairs and Blaine and Sebastian laid on either side of Christian, their heads on his chest.

 

 

"Thanks for letting me come over." Blaine said quietly.

 

 

"No problem.." Christian said, playing with his curls. Blaine hummed happily as he relaxed against the jock's body.

 

 

The next day, Blaine called Kurt again and he didn't answer. The boys were starting to worry. He sighed as he sent another text.

"Baby, please tell me you're okay at least. I love you..."

 

 

A text quickly came in. "I'm fine. I love you too."

 

 

"Can I see you..?"

 

 

Kurt didn't respond and Sebastian sighed. "Maybe we should go check on him."

 

 

Blaine shook his head sadly. "If he wanted us to, he would say so."

 

 

Christian huffed. "Well. I'm going. You guys wanna come?"

 

 

"To his house?" Blaine asked.

 

 

"Yeah. I'm worried about him."

 

 

"What if he gets mad at me?"

 

 

"I'll take the blame." Christian said, pulling his shirt on.

 

 

Blaine nervously got dressed. "Okay.."

 

 

They got in Christian's car and drove to Finn and Kurt's house. Rachel's car was there which made Blaine raise an eyebrow. He was the first to do the door and knocked loudly. Finn opened the door, looking overwhelmed. "Thank god you guys are here.." he sighed.

 

 

"What's going on?" Blaine asked as they walked inside.

 

 

"Rachel and Kurt are downstairs fighting..Kurt got his NYADA letter yesterday.."

 

 

"He got in?" Sebastian asked. Finn shook his head, looking down.

 

 

"Oh god." Blaine said, quickly walking through the house. "Kurt?"

 

 

He heard yelling coming from Kurt's room and opened the door. "You choked on your audition! The only reason you got in is because you sucked up and wouldn't stop begging!" Kurt yelled at Rachel.

 

 

"I did not beg! I deserved this spot and you know it!" Rachel screamed.

 

 

"Oh please! You forgot the words to your favorite song! She said she loved me! You know why you got in? Because you're little miss perfect Rachel Berry who always gets what she wants! You're a spoiled brat!"

 

 

"Woah! Kurt, Kurt!" Blaine said in a hurry and standing in front of him. "Calm down."

 

 

Sebastian and Christian watched from the doorway as Kurt groaned, turning away. "Then tell Rachel that the proper way to console your best friend is not to tell him you'll get enough auditions for the both of us!"

 

 

"Rachel, go downstairs. Please." Blaine said pleadingly. "Let us talk."

 

 

Rachel had her arms crossed as she turned on her heel and stormed out of the room. Sebastian and Christian moved out of her way before closing the door.

 

 

"I'm so sorry, Kurt." Blaine said softly. Kurt wrapped himself around Blaine and finally broke down.

 

 

"Let it out." Blaine whispered, sitting them down on the bed. "I'm here."

 

 

Sebastian and Christian sat on the bed with him rubbing his back softly. "We're all here.." Sebastian said softly.

 

 

Kurt cried on Blaine's shoulder. "I-I.. I got..wait listed.."

 

 

"You didn't get denied.." Blaine offered. "Really..Baby..They'll call you.."

 

 

"It's rare that p-people get in that are wait listed.."

 

 

"Hey..They saw something special in you..They know you have what it takes.."

 

 

"I have to get in, Blaine. This isn't fair.."

 

 

The three boys held Kurt tight, trying to give him some comfort.

 

 

"I-I'm sorry.." Kurt whispered when he calmed down.

 

 

"Don't be.." Christian said softly.

 

 

"I don't know I'm going to do." Kurt whispered.

 

 

"It's gonna be okay..you have your backup schools.."

 

 

"I haven't heard from them."

 

 

"It's gonna be okay.." Christian repeated.

 

 

Kurt sighed heavily as he rested his head on Blaine's chest. Sebastian kissed Kurt's hair softly. "We're here for you.."

 

 

"Thank you.."

 

 

The boys smiled, hugging him close.

 

 

"I don't know what I would do without you three."

 

 

"I'm glad we can be there.." Christian grinned. Kurt smiled softly, kissing Blaine's cheek.

 

 

"I love you.." Blaine smiled.

 

 

"I love you so much." Kurt said softly before sighing. "I guess I should talk to Rachel.."

 

 

"Yeah.." Blaine chuckled.

 

 

Kurt groaned before walking downstairs. Rachel sat on the couch, her arms crossed.

 

 

"Rachel.." Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry. You know I worked my ass off for that spot. I-I just don't understand."

 

 

"Neither do I.." Rachel said.

 

 

Kurt sat next to her. "I don't really think those things I said. You just.. Made me feel like I'll only be good enough for the little parts you throw my way."

 

 

"Kurt..You are amazing..Just as amazing as me.."

 

 

"But why didn't I get in?"

 

 

"You got wait listed Kurt..If they hadn't accepted so many others you would be in.."

 

 

"So, others were just better."

 

 

"No..They just reviewed others before you.." Rachel said.

 

 

"I doubt I'll get it now."

 

 

"You will..And if not, there's bigger and better things for you out there."

 

 

"NYADA was supposed to be my thing though. I mean, it's NYADA, Rachel." Kurt said.

 

 

"And you're Kurt Hummel. In ten years when you're the heroic protagonist in an amazing Broadway musical, you'll laugh at yourself right now."

 

 

"I hope so." Kurt chuckled lightly. "I'm sorry."

 

 

"Me too.." Rachel said softly. Kurt leaned over to give his friend a hug.

 

 

"We're gonna get through this.."

 

 

Kurt nodded. "I know."

 

 

Rachel hugged him closer and smiled. "I love you Kurt.."

 

 

"I love you too, Rach."

 

 

The three boys came downstairs and smiled. "Everything better?" Sebastian asked.

 

 

"Much."

 

 

Christian grinned. "Good.."

 

 

"What're you two doing tonight?" Kurt asked Sebastian.

 

 

"Christian's big game is tonight." Sebastian said, smiling at his boyfriend.

 

 

"Oh my god! That's right. We're going, right?" Kurt asked Blaine.

 

 

"Of course." Blaine smiled.

 

 

Kurt got up and headed for the stairs. "What time is it at?"

 

 

"It starts at seven thirty." Christian said.

 

 

"I'm going to shower. See you there?"

 

 

"Possibly." Christian joked.

 

 

Kurt chuckled, hugging and thanking them. "See you tonight."

 

 

"Bye Kurt." Sebastian smiled as they left.

 

 

Kurt showered before fussing in his closet over what to wear.

 

 

"Babe, it's just a lacrosse game." Blaine chuckled.

 

 

"I know. But its his big game! He'll want to celebrate."

 

 

"True.." Blaine smiled.

 

 

Kurt pulled on a pair of red, skin tight skinny jeans and leaned against the door. "What shirt do you like best with these?"

 

 

Blaine bit his lip. "No shirt.." He grinned.

 

 

Kurt gave a sly smile as he strutted to his boyfriend and climbed into his lap. "You like this?"

 

 

"I love this.." Blaine said, rubbing over his chest.

 

 

"Tell me more." Kurt purred against Blaine's ear.

 

 

"So beautiful..Such gorgeous skin.." Blaine said, kissing his collarbone .

 

 

Kurt moaned quietly. "That feels good."

 

 

"We might be late, baby.."

 

 

Kurt pulled back, biting his lip. "I'm just showing you what to expect after the game."

 

 

Blaine gave a quiet moan. "Fuck, I love you.."

 

 

"I love you too," Kurt said before kissing Blaine deeply and thrusting his hips down. He grinned as he climbed off of the bed and grabbed a slim fit shirt. Blaine whined, looking up at Kurt.

 

 

"Now you'll think about it all night." Kurt chuckled.

 

 

"You're terrible." Blaine chuckled.

 

 

"You love me."

 

 

"I do.."

 

 

Kurt finished getting ready and they headed to Dalton.

 

 

Christian sat in the locker room. He felt like his heart was gonna explode. The recruiter from Columbia was here to look at him. He couldn't believe this. He had to be perfect tonight. He threaded his fingers through his hair as he pulled on his pads. It was almost time to go out. His head snapped up when he heard his teammates whistling. Christian raised an eyebrow and saw Sebastian walk in.

 

 

"Settle down, boys." Sebastian grinned as he walked over to his boyfriend. "Freaking out yet?"

 

 

"More than you know.." Christian breathed out, pulling him close.

 

 

"Take a few deep breaths. You'll nail this. I know it." Sebastian said against Christian's hair.

 

 

"The recruiter from Columbia is here.." He whispered.

 

 

"And you'll make him need you on his team."

 

 

"What if he doesn't?.."

 

 

"Then he's an idiot." Sebastian said seriously. "But I know he will."

 

 

"What if I fuck up?.."

 

 

"You won't, baby. What normally calms you and makes you focus?"

 

 

"You.."

 

 

Sebastian smiled sweetly. "Think about me then. No. Think about us."

 

 

Christian looked into Sebastian's eyes. "Us?.."

 

 

"Us. You and me." Sebastian said, wrapping his arms around Christian's neck. "Think about how much I love you."

 

 

Christian nodded, trying to calm down. "This..affects everything.." He said, resting his forehead against Sebastian's.

 

 

"It does." Sebastian agreed. "Your future.. Our..future.." He said slowly.

 

 

Christian nodded. "Our future.." He said quietly. "I don't want to be away from you.."

 

 

"New York?" Sebastian smiled. "We'll raise hell."

 

 

Christian couldn't help but smile back as he spoke without thinking. "I want to marry you.."

 

 

Sebastian gasped, his eyes going wide. His heart raced as he stared at Christian.

 

 

"Alright! Let's get out there and give it out all! Come on Stevens!" The coach yelled. Christian grabbed his stick and helmet, before looking down. How could he be so stupid? Sebastian didn't want to marry him..What was Sebastian thinking?..He didn't have time to talk. He turned, starting to follow his team.

 

 

"Wait!" Sebastian said before he could stop himself. He could feel his heartbeat throughout his body. "Y-Yes."

 

 

Christian turned around and stared at Sebastian with wide eyes.

 

 

Sebastian nodded as he swallowed dryly. "Yes."

 

 

"Christian come on!" One of his teammates called. Christian just swallowed roughly, sharing a fleeting glance with Sebastian before hurrying out. Sebastian stood frozen for a moment before going to find his friends. Kurt and Blaine were sitting in the stands when Sebastian came and sat between them.

 

 

"Hey." Sebastian said, keeping his eyes on the field.

 

 

"Hey." Kurt said through a mouthful of nachos. "What's wrong?"

 

 

"I.." Sebastian paused as his mind raced. "I think I just got engaged.."

 

 

Blaine gasped and Kurt nearly choked.

"What?!"

 

 

Sebastian nodded slowly. "Umm, yeah.."

 

 

"E-Engaged? What happened?" Kurt asked as the game started.

 

 

Sebastian explained to them what happened in the locker room. "He wasn't going to focus on the game. I-I had to say yes. But.. Not that I don't want to. It's just.. We're too young. I can't even think about this right now. Not until after college at least.."

 

 

"I think you should tell him that." Blaine said softly.

 

 

Sebastian nodded. "I just don't want to upset him."

 

 

They both nodded as well as they turned their attention to the game. After the first quarter Christian had the ball and was making his way down the field when he was quickly body checked by another player out of bounds. He fell into the grass but quickly got up and stormed over to the player, shoving him.

"Christian, no.." Kurt sighed.

 

 

The whistle blew but Christian was raged. This was his game. The other player shoved him back and Christian quickly pulled his helmet off and shoved him again, much harder this time.

"Oh my god.." Blaine groaned.

 

 

"Christian!" Sebastian yelled as loud as he could.

 

 

Christian looked up at Sebastian before quickly grabbing his helmet and storming off. This asshole wasn't worth his future. Sebastian sighed heavily. "Jesus. I hope they look past this."

 

 

"Me too..But he hasn't been doing so hot.." Kurt said.

 

 

"It's only the first quarter.." Blaine said softly.

 

 

Sebastian took Kurt's hand ad squeezed nervously. "He needs this."

 

 

The boys nodded as they looked down and saw Christian talking to his coach and looking distressed. 

"Coach, please don't take me out, I need this! You don't understand!"

 

 

"After you pulled a stunt like that?!"

 

 

"I'm sorry! I just..It won't happen again. Trust me. The recruiter from Columbia is here to look at me and I know I can't mess up again..Just please keep me in.."

 

 

"You have one more chance, Stevens. Don't make me regret this!"

 

 

Blaine sighed in relief as he saw Christian run back out on the field. It was his ball and the play went well, but he still seemed off.

 

 

When they had their half time break, Sebastian ran down to the locker rooms and found Christian.

"Baby, what was that?"

 

 

"I-I don't know..I'm just..freaking out.." Christian got out, pushing his sweaty hair away from his face.

 

 

"Is it because..what you said?"

 

 

Christian swallowed, nodding.

 

 

"Do you regret it?" Sebastian asked.

 

 

"No..Of course not..I love you and I do want to marry you..Just.." He sighed.

 

 

"Not right now." Sebastian finished. "Christian, you're amazing. But I don't want to think about that until after college. I just want to be with you and have fun now. Before things get that serious."

 

 

Christian let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Exactly.." He smiled.

 

 

"Stop worrying. We're on the same page. Now, go out there, kick their asses and we'll celebrate tonight." Sebastian grinned. "It's so hot watching you."

 

 

Christian grinned. "I miss you playing too..Watching you from behind was even hotter.."

 

 

Sebastian bit his lip. "I miss it too. But it interfered with the Warblers competitions. Coach made me choose."

 

 

Christian nodded, leaning in to kiss him softly. "Thank you.."

 

 

"I love you."

 

 

"I love you so much..I gotta go, babe.."

 

 

Sebastian smacked Christian's ass. "I'll be watching."

 

 

Christian winked as he walked off. Sebastian went back to the bleachers and sat with Kurt and Blaine.

"We got more food. You want nachos or hotdog?" Blaine grinned.

 

 

"Hmm..Hotdog." Sebastian smiled as Christian took the field again.

 

 

"Did you talk to him?" Kurt asked.

 

 

Sebastian nodded. "We're not getting married. At least not any time soon."

 

 

"Good." Kurt smiled.

 

 

Sebastian smiled back as he watched his boyfriend with admiring eyes. He was back on his game and doing amazingly, just like usual. Every time Christian scored, the three boys stood, cheering louder than everyone else. Christian smiled wide as he continued to blow past the other players, raking the ball every time it was dropped. They demolished the other team and Christian scored the winning goal. The lacrosse team lifted Christian as they walked back to their bench and cheered. Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian cheered as Christian grinned. His team set him down and patted him in the back as they walked into the locker room. He bit his lip as he saw a man standing beside his locker. He slowly walked over and took his pads off.

"Christian Stevens?"

 

 

"Yes sir." Christian smiled, shaking his hand.

 

 

The recruiter introduced himself and gave Christian his card. "I would like to schedule a time to meet and talk about a few opportunities."

 

 

"Any time is fine with me." Christian said, trying to contain his excitement.

 

 

"Take the night to celebrate. How about lunch tomorrow?"

 

 

"Sounds great, sir." Christian said, shaking his hand again.

 

 

They made the plans and Christian thanked him again. The man left and Christian grinned before going to shower. As everyone was leaving, Sebastian, Kurt and Blaine walked into the locker room. Christian bit his lip before looking disappointed. Sebastian's heart dropped as he rushed over to his boyfriend. "Oh god.. What happened?"

 

 

Christian looked at Sebastian with sad eyes. "I'm having lunch with him tomorrow.." He said quietly before grinning.

 

 

Sebastian's eyes went wide as he slapped Christian's chest. "Asshole! Congradulations!"

 

 

Christian picked Sebastian up and kissed him deeply. Sebastian grinned as he wrapped himself around Christian. Christian grinned over at Kurt and Blaine.

 

 

"We're so happy for you."

 

 

"Let's go to my place and celebrate." Christian grinned. Sebastian grabbed Christian's hand as they headed out. Christian's parents were away on business, as usual, so they had the house to themselves. They had a few glasses of wine and laid in Christian's bed, touching each other slowly but paying extra attention to Christian.

 

 

"You know.. It's kind of sexy when you're mad.." Blaine whispered.

 

 

"Really?.." Christian grinned.

 

 

Kurt nodded. "You have no idea."

 

 

"I was just pissed. I really wanted to beat the shit out of him.."

 

 

"I'm really glad you didn't." Sebastian said softly.

 

 

"Me too.." Christian said softly. Sebastian leaned in, kissing his boyfriend slowly. Christian hummed, toying with Blaine's curls as he kissed Sebastian. Blaine gasped softly as Kurt rolled on top of him. Kurt smiled wide, nipping at Blaine's neck and rubbing Christian's thigh. Sebastian kissed down Christian's neck. "I love you so much."

 

 

"I love you too.." Christian whispered, arching his back. Kurt looked over at them and moaned quietly. He sat up and pulled his shirt off. Blaine admired his boyfriend, running his hands up his stomach and whimpering softly.

 

 

Kurt turned them over. "Touch me, Blaine.."

 

 

Blaine licked and sucked at Kurt's neck, "Kurt.." he moaned between kisses.

 

 

Kurt wrapped his long legs around Blaine's waist. Sebastian kissed down Christian's body to his zipper. He pulled out his long, thick cock and admired him. Even when it wasn't hard his cock was amazing..He licked lightly at the tip as he looked over at Kurt.

 

 

"Fuck.." Christian grinned as Kurt whined. Sebastian smiled, sucking the head into his mouth and feeling it start to swell between his lips.

 

 

"Baby.." Christian whispered.

 

 

"Hmm?.." Sebastian hummed, pulling off slowly.

 

 

"Don't stop."

 

 

Sebastian smiled. "Yes, Daddy.." He purred, sucking him back into his mouth.

 

 

Blaine groaned as he rolled his hips down.

 

 

Kurt arched his body."Blaine..."

 

 

Blaine's eyes raked down Kurt's body. "So sexy.."

 

 

Kurt smiled. "Fuck me.."

 

 

Blaine stood and quickly removed his clothes. Kurt pulled his pants off and Sebastian watched on, bobbing his head slowly.

 

 

"Those legs.." Christian moaned. Kurt winked slyly as he set his legs on Blaine's shoulders. Blaine leaned down, kissing Kurt deeply as he slid in. Kurt whined, arching his back.

 

 

"Bas.. Baby, come here." Christian whispered hotly. Sebastian pulled off, climbing up Christian's body.

 

 

"I want you, Sebastian." Christian said, feeling vulnerable.

 

 

Sebastian smiled. "I'll take good care of you baby.."

 

 

Christian nodded as he felt up Sebastian's arms. Sebastian stripped them and sat up, admiring Christian. Christian smiled softly as he licked his lips. Sebastian positioned himself at Christian's hole.

 

 

"Please.."

 

 

Sebastian slowly pushed in, kissing his jaw softly.

 

 

"O-Oh.." Christian gasped.

 

 

"You're so beautiful.."

 

 

Christian leaned up, pressing his lips to Sebastian's.

Sebastian moaned softly as he thrust. Kurt reached over, grabbing Christian's hand. Christian leaned over, kissing Kurt with passion. Kurt moaned, cupping the jock's face. Blaine sped up, panting softly. Kurt broke the kiss, letting out a long whine. "Right there! Unghh!"

 

 

Blaine sped up, grunting deeply. Kurt squeezed Christian's hand as his moans grew louder. Christain clawed down Sebastian's back as he hit his prostate. "Ah!"

 

 

Sebastian growled deeply. "Fuck.."

 

 

"H-Harder!"

 

 

Sebastian pulled on Christian's hair as he thrust roughly.

 

 

"Y-Yes!"

 

 

Blaine kissed his boyfriend deeply as he edged closer. Kurt whimpered loudly as his orgasm built.

 

 

"I'm so close, Kurt."

 

 

"Me too.."

 

 

Blaine gave a low groan as he spilled himself inside of Kurt. Kurt came hard, his back arching off of the bed. Sebastian licked his lips as he watched. Christian moaned. "I-I'm gonna come!"

 

 

"I'm ready, babe." Sebastian panted. Christian screamed Sebastian's name as he came. Sebastian gasped as his boyfriend tightened around him, causing him to let go and come inside him. Christian rolled his body, panting softly.

 

 

"Damn baby.."

 

 

Christian kissed Sebastian softly before leaning over to kiss Kurt. Blaine bit his lip as he pulled out. Sebastian leaned over capturing Blaine's lips in a kiss. Blaine let out a small moan as he scooted closer to the Warbler. Sebastian smiled against his lips.

 

 

"Sebastian.." Blaine whispered.

 

 

"You're so hot.."

 

 

Blaine fluttered his lashes at the Warbler. "So are you.."

 

 

Sebastian gave a dark grin. Kurt chuckled, curling up with Christian. Christian pet Kurt's hair, humming happily. Sebastian pulled Blaine down, holding him from behind. Blaine giggled loudly, cuddling up to everyone.

 

 

"What if we're still doing this years from now?" Sebastian said quietly.

 

 

"Our kids will have four dads.." Christian laughed.

 

 

"Oh god." Kurt giggled. Blaine laughed, kissing his shoulder.


	18. Chapter 18

Spring break came before they knew it and Kurt and Blaine couldn't have been more excited as they packed for their trip to New York. Kurt was on the phone with his boyfriend. "Do you think two suitcases is enough?"

 

"I think it's more than enough.." Blaine chuckled.

 

"I can't believe Christian and Sebastian are going to be there too."

 

"Me either." Blaine saI'd happily.

 

"Now, I just need to find a college."

 

"NYADA still might call.."

 

Kurt sighed. "I hope so."

 

"Have faith baby.."

 

"Thank you, Blaine."

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too." Kurt smiled. "See you in the morning?"

 

"I'll come pick you up?"

 

"I can't wait."

 

"Night beautiful."

 

"Good night, my perfect prince." Kurt grinned.

 

"Kurt..You're making me blush.."

 

"You're so cute when you blush."

 

"Whatever.." Blaine giggled.

 

"Goodnight, Blaine." Kurt said softy.

 

"Night, babe."

 

The next morning, Blaine showed up to Kurt's for breakfast.  
Kurt had made enough for everyone and Sebastian and Christian were already there.

 

"Good morning." Blaine grinned as he sat down.

 

"Morning." The boys chimed happily.

 

"Smells delicious."

 

Kurt smiled, kissing him deeply. Blaine gasped. "K-Kurt.. Your dad could walk in."

 

"You're cute when you get flustered.." Kurt smiled against his lips.

 

Blaine gave a quiet whine. "I'm always being called cute."

 

"You are..But it's a.. Sexy cute." Sebastian smiled.

 

"Really..?" Blaine asked, biting his lip.

 

"Really.." Christian grinned.

 

Blaine fluttered his lashes. "Can you believe we're going to New York?"

 

"I'm so excited!" Kurt giggled, bouncing as he fixed Blaine a plate.

 

"We have so much to show you." Sebastian said.

 

Kurt smiled. "Let's eat, then head out."

 

"Sounds good!" Christian said with a mouthful. Sebastian chuckled, smiling lovingly at his boyfriend. They finished up before saying bye to Kurt's family.

 

"Be careful. Call me every time you can. Don't go out at night." Burt said.

 

Kurt chuckled. "Don't worry. They won't let anything happen to me or Blaine."

 

"We know the city well, Mr. Hummel." Christian nodded.

 

"So, if anything happens, you will be responsible for it." Burt said to the jock.

 

Christian swallowed. Burt was really intimidating. "Well of course nothing will happen, sir."

 

Burt nodded once before hugging Blaine then Kurt. "Call me."

 

"I will, dad." Kurt smiled. "Okay let's go!"

 

"Have fun!"

 

They all walked out and Blaine gasped as he saw the car they were going in. "Wow.."

 

"What?" Christian asked.

 

"I thought we'd just take Kurt's car." Blaine said as they loaded the bags into the back of the sports car.

 

"I feel like driving mine." Christian shrugged. Sebastian smiled, biting his lip as they climbed in. Kurt climbed into the back and cuddled up to Blaine. Christian pulled out of the driveway and made sure Burt couldn't see them anymore before he sped off. Blaine gasped.   
"Oh god."

 

"Christian!" Kurt squealed as Sebastian squeezed his hand.

 

"What?" Christian laughed. Sebastian giggled lightly, arching his back as the engine revved and Christian shifted gears.  
"You like that, babe?" Christian grinned.

 

Sebastian gave a tiny nod, smiling. Christian licked his lips as he sped up.

 

"Christian we're gonna be dead before we get there!" Kurt yelled.

 

"We'll be fine."

 

Sebastian just laughed, looking at Christian. The drive wasn't too bad except when Christian got a little daring. Then Kurt would let out a shrill insult and he'd slow down. They got to the hotel and Sebastian couldn't keep his eyes off of Christian. He wanted him so bad he could hardly take it.

 

Christian raised an eyebrow. "You okay?"

 

"Mhmm..." Sebastian hummed.

 

"Come here." Christian whispered.

 

Sebastian walked over to him, fluttering his lashes as Kurt and Blaine checked out the room. Christian pulled Sebastian into his lap. "Want to go for a ride? The two of us?"

 

Sebastian nodded. They excused himself from the boys and headed to the car. Christian found some old back roads and sped off, reving the engine a few times for Sebastian. Sebastian gave a small whimper, gripping the fabric of his jeans.  
"You want me to fuck you on my car, baby?" Christian grinned. "Suck me."

 

Sebastian whined, reaching over to pull Christian's cock out. Christian moaned quietly, moving one hand to the back of Sebastian's head. Sebastian licked at the head slowly before sucking the thick length into his mouth.  
"Ohh fuck..." Christian sighed. Sebastian sucked, moaning around Christian. Christian slowed to a stop and parked the car. He put the seat back and grabbed Sebastian's hair. "Baby.."

 

Sebastian whimpered as Christian started to fuck his mouth.

 

"I want to bend you over so fucking bad."

 

Sebastian sucked faster, gripping Christian's thighs. Christian groaned deeply. "Fuck! Stop.."

 

Sebastian pulled off, wiping his mouth.

 

"Over the hood or in the car?" Christian breathed out.

 

"O-Over the hood.." Sebastian panted, glad Christian parked behind some buildings. Christian took the keys out and opened the door. Sebastian got out as well and quickly bent over the hood.  
"You look so fucking sexy like this."

 

Sebastian wiggled his ass, smiling wide. Christian smacked his ass roughly. "You like that?"

 

"Ah! Yes!"

 

Christian reached under his boyfriend and unzipped his pants. Sebastian pressed his face to the warm hood, panting softly. Christian spread Sebastian and slowly eased in.  
"Ohhhh, Daddy..."

 

Christian bit his lip, letting Sebastian stretch before thrusting hard.  
"Ohmygod.." Sebastian gasped before moaning loudly.

 

"Your ass..so damn perfect." Christian panted.

 

"Grab it, baby..It's yours.." Sebastian breathed out. Christian gripped the soft flesh tightly in both hands. He growled as he fucked into Sebastian. Sebastian looked back at Christian. "God, you're so fucking good!"

 

Christian moaned Sebastian's name as he sped up. Sebastian let out short gasps, pushing hips back.

 

"Fuck, babe.."

 

"I-I'm so close.."

 

"Me too. Talk to me.."

 

"D-Daddy...Your cock..So fucking big!"

 

Christian growled as he thrust against Sebastian's prostate. Sebastian cried out, his back arching. Christian spread his boyfriend's legs as he edged closer. Sebastian threw his head back giving a deep grunt as he came. Christian buried himself in Sebastian as he let go.

 

"Oh god yes..Fucking fill me.." Sebastian growled, rolling his body. Christian slowed his thrusts as they rode out their orgasms.

 

"God, babe.." Sebastian breathed out.

 

"I fucking love you, Bas."

 

"I love you too." Sebastian smiled. Christian cleaned them up and they headed back to the hotel.

 

Kurt and Blaine smiled knowingly as they saw the two.

 

"Have fun?" Blaine giggled. Sebastian grinned, nodding as he sat on the bed.

 

"What are we doing tonight?" Kurt asked.

 

"Maybe since it's been a long day, I could run out and grab something to eat for everyone."

 

"That sounds good." Christian nodded.

 

"Then we could just chill here." Blaine added. "Try out that huge Jacuzzi tub."

 

Kurt grinned as he looked to his boyfriend. "That sounds amazing."

 

They lay around the hotel all day untill Sebastian left to.get food. It took forever for them to get his order right, but he wasn't upset. He walked by a gay bar and saw it was happy hour. He smiled and flashed his fake ID before walking in.  
A bit later, Christian was getting a little nervous. Sebastian should've been back by now.  
"Hey, you guys? Do you think I should call Sebastian?" He asked.

 

"I would." Kurt nodded.

 

Christian nodded back before calling his boyfriend.

 

Sebastian sipped his drink slowly when his phone rang. He smiled and picked it up. "Hello, gorgeous.."

 

"Hey. Where are you?"

 

"I stopped to get a drink. The food took forever." Sebastian said softly.

 

"Will you be back soon?" Christian asked.

 

"Of course.." Sebastian said softly."But..There are a lot of cute guys here."

 

Christian raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Now don't let anyone snatch up my future husband."

 

Sebastian chuckled lightly. "Don't get jealous..You know I'd ask you first."

 

"Not jealous. Just reminding you what you'll have some day." Christian smiled. "A lot of cute guys, huh?"

 

Sebastian nodded although Christian couldn't see. "Yup. One of them won't stop staring at me.."

 

Christian leaned against the headboard. "What's he look like?"

 

"Tall..Kinda skinny, but he has some muscle..Blond...He's wearing something Kurt would wear.." Sebastian laughed lightly. Sebastian locked eyes with the stranger as he dipped his finger in his drink and sucked on it slowly.

 

"And I bet you're sitting there teasing him. Aren't you?" Christian purred.

 

Sebastian hummed before giggling. "How did you know?.."

 

"Because I know you."

 

"What's going on?" Kurt asked.

 

"Sebastian stopped a bar and some guy is staring at him..He's cute." Christian chuckled.

 

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Where's the food?"

 

"He has it." Christian said.

 

"Is he bringing it back? I'm hungry."

 

"Yeah, babe, calm down." Christian laughed lightly.

 

Kurt leaned in close to Christian to whisper in his ear. "Why don't we surprise Bas? Tell him to being someone here. But when he walks in..we'll already have started."

 

Christian smiled, nipping at Kurt's bottom lip. "Babe...Bring him here.."

 

Sebastian grinned. "Give me fifteen minutes."

 

Christian nodded. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too.." Sebastian smiled, hanging up. He looked the guy across the bar and smiled at him, biting his lip.

 

The guy slowly walked over to him. "What's your name?"

 

"Who wants to know?.." Sebastian said, immediately turning on the sex. He sat back in his seat, hooded eyes, cocky smile, and that low, sexy voice.

 

"I'm Nathaniel." The guy grinned. "You're really fucking hot."

 

Sebastian chuckled. "I'm Sebastian.."

 

"What're you doing here alone?"

 

"Just having a drink.." Sebastian said, licking his lips.

 

"Mind if I join you?"

 

Sebastian smiled wide. "Sit.." He said softly, nodding towards the empty stool beside him. He did and bought another for Sebastian. Sebastian smiled, thanking him and placing a hand on his thigh.

 

"You want to dance with me?"

 

Sebastian finished his drink and smiled."Sure."

 

They went to the dance floor and Nathaniel pulled Sebastian close. Sebastian grinned grabbing his hands and placing them on his ass. Nathaniel moaned against Sebastian's ear as he ground his hips forward. Sebastian pulled himself close so their bodies were pressed together. Nathaniel leaned in, giving Sebastian his best bedroom eyes.

 

"Come home with me.." Sebastian whispered against his lips.

 

"Let's go."

 

Sebastian smiled, grabbing his hand and leading him out.

 

"Where do you live?" Nathaniel asked.

 

"I'm staying at a hotel.." Sebastian said.

 

Nathaniel nodded as he followed. Sebastian drove to the hotel and smiled as they stepped into the elevator. When they reached the door, Nathaniel gripped Sebastian's hips and kissed him deeply. Sebastian moaned deeply, arching his back.  
"Let's go inside." Nathaniel panted. Sebastian smiled wide, opening the door. Nathaniel walked in backwards, keeping his hands on Sebastian's waist until he heard a moan. Sebastian looked around him and gasped as he saw Kurt riding Christian on the sofa while Blaine sat, stroking himself on the bed. Nathaniel turned and his eyes went wide. "What the hell?"

 

"Well hey there.." Christian smiled.

 

"Nathaniel. This is my boyfriend..And my friends.." Sebastian said.

 

"You just..fuck each other..and are okay with it?"

 

"It's an open relationship.." Sebastian explained as Kurt let out an obscene moan.

 

"Holy shit.." Nathaniel whispered.

 

"So..Do you want in?" Sebastian smiled.

 

"Hell yeah." Nathaniel grinned, leaning back in. Sebastian moaned as he was pushed against the wall and Nathaniel kissed him fiercely. Christian looked over and growled. "He's so fucking hot like that."

 

Blaine nodded as he sucked on two of his fingers.

 

"Blaine.. Come here.." Kurt moaned. Blaine stood, walking closer to his boyfriend. Kurt kissed Blaine as he rode Christian harder.

 

Nathaniel took charge of Sebastian, pulling his clothes off and whispering in his ear. "I bet you love this..Your boyfriend watching me own you."

 

Sebastian whimpered. "Fuck yes.."

 

"Kurt, ride Blaine.." Christian said patting his ass. Kurt nodded, lifting himself off of Christian.

 

Christian walked over, trying to hold back the possessiveness he felt over Sebastian. He stood behind Nathaniel and kissed the back of his neck softly. "Sebastian didn't lie.."

 

"What?" Sebastian whispered.

 

"When you said he was hot.." Christian smiled, nipping at the new guy's ear.

 

"You don't think so?" Sebastian asked, leaning in to kiss Christian.

 

"No, I do..He's very hot.."

 

Nathaniel grinned, pressing his ass back. "You're not so bad yourself."  
Christian reached down, slipping his hand into the back of Nathaniel's jeans, and squeezed his ass slowly. Nathaniel moaned quietly, letting his eyes slip close.

 

Kurt moaned softly as he worked his hips over Blaine. "Fuck..Baby..I-If we don't stop..I-I'm gonna come early.."

 

"You want to watch them, Kurt?" Blaine asked as he kissed Kurt's neck. Kurt nodded, trying to still his hips, but Blaine just felt so good. Blaine moaned as they turned towards the boys.

 

Christian was kissing Sebastian while Nathaniel was working on his own clothes. He looked over to Kurt and Blaine and smiled, looking down at Kurt's untouched cock. He licked his lips slowly. Kurt gasped, reaching down to stroke himself. Nathaniel walked over, kneeling in front of him. "Can I?.."

 

Kurt smiled at Blaine before nodding. Nathaniel moaned, arching his back as he took Kurt into his mouth. Kurt let out a deep moan. "Damn.."

 

"He good, baby?.." Blaine smiled.

 

"Oh yes.."

 

Nathaniel took Kurt down his throat, gagging around him before pulling off and stroking him quickly. Kurt arched his back as his breathing sped up. Blaine thrust up into him faster, grinning at his boyfriend. Kurt let out a long whine. "Fuuuuckk! Oh god!"

 

"Talk to me, baby.." Blaine moaned.

 

"S-So much.. Feels sooo...good.."

 

Nathaniel smiled, looking back to Sebastian and Christian.

 

"I-I..harder!"

 

Blaine began to pound into Kurt as the other boy pumped him quickly. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a loud cry as he came. Nathaniel swallowed around him, moaning softly.  
"Ohmygod.." Kurt breathed out heavily. Nathaniel pulled off before kissing Blaine deeply. Christian moaned as he ran his hands up Sebastian's sides. Nathaniel got up and stood beside Sebastian biting his neck roughly. Sebastian gasped. "Fuck.."

 

"So fucking hot.." Nathaniel whispered.

 

"Feels good.."

 

Christian growled, pulling Sebastian closer. Sebastian moaned against Christian's neck. "I love when you're in charge."

 

Christian smiled, looking to Nathaniel.

 

"I want to fuck you so bad, Sebastian." Nathaniel grinned.

 

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Christian asked the blond.

 

Nathaniel's cock twitched as he eyed Christian up and down, nodding lightly. Nathaniel tried to pull Sebastian close nut Christian wouldn't let him budge.

 

"What're you doing?" Nathaniel asked.

 

"He's mine."

 

"And we just said I was going to fuck him."

 

"Either way, he's mine. You're fucking him because I'm letting you."

 

"I didn't say otherwise." Nathaniel sighed. "Are we going to do this or not?"

 

Christian stepped around Sebastian and grabbed Nathaniel, turning him around and pressing him against the wall.  
"What the fuck?!"

 

Christian smiled, slipping a finger between his cheeks and nipping at his ear. Nathaniel gasped harshly, tilting his head back.  
"So here's what gonna happen.." Christian smiled, pushing his finger in."I'm gonna fuck you until you can't walk..Then..I'm gonna finish fucking my boyfriend after I make you come.."

 

Nathaniel let out a small whine. "What?.."

 

"Just shut up and do what I say.."

 

Nathaniel gasped, giving in to Christian.

 

Christian smiled. "Good boy.."

 

Nathaniel closed his eyes and rested his head on Christian's shoulder.

 

"Talk to me.."

 

"More.."

 

Christian smiled, adding another finger. Nathaniel worked his hips back slowly. Sebastian walked over to Blaine and smiled, kissing his neck softly. Blaine moaned. "Touch me, please.."

 

Sebastian kissed down his chest, following the trail of hair down the base of his member. Blaine smiled as he watched Sebastian. Sebastian licked the tip of his cock as Nathaniel and Christian climbed on the bed.

 

"He's so irresistible when he's in charge." Kurt whispered.

 

Christian smiled, winking at Kurt and climbing on top of Nathaniel. He leamed over, kissing up Kurt's leg slowly.

 

Kurt licked his lips. "You might just get me going again."

 

"I hope so.."

 

Kurt fluttered his lashes as he reached over to Nathaniel's stomach.  
Nathaniel moaned softly, looking over at Kurt. "Fuck, I never thought this would be so hot.." He whispered as Blaine and Sebastian kissed passionately.

 

"Well.. Just so you know. We are moving here." Kurt grinned.

 

Nathaniel grinned. "We'll have to keep in touch."

 

Christian rocked his hips down roughly.

 

"A-Ah!"

 

"You want me to fuck you, don't you? Tear that ass up.."

 

"Yes...shit..You can watch me fuck your boyfriend..Make him come.."

 

"I'll make you both come so fucking hard." Christian growled.

 

Sebastian whined against Blaine's lips. "God.."

 

Blaine kissed along Sebastian's jaw.

 

Kurt smiled. "So hot.."

 

"Fuck me.." Nathaniel panted.

 

Christian smiled, standing and grabbing condoms from his bag along with lube. Nathaniel put his hands on the bed and spread his legs.  
Christian rolled the condom on before slowly pushing into him. Nathaniel gasped, tightening his hands in the sheets. He didn't bottom much.

 

"You okay?.." Christian whispered.

 

"Y-Yeah.." Nathaniel rasped. "Hold on."

 

Christian nodded while Kurt fingered Sebastian, opening him up slowly. Sebastian leaned over to kiss Nathaniel. Blaine smiled, sitting up and rubbing over Christian's chest, down to Nathaniel's back. "So hot.."

 

Nathaniel looked back. "Go.."

 

Christian set a slow pace, rolling his hips languidly. As Nathaniel got used to the stretch, his gasps turned into moans. Sebastian arched his back, whining softly. Kurt pulled out and He grabbed a condom, rolling it onto Nathaniel's member. Nathaniel bit his lip as he moved back to make room for Sebastian. Sebastian got on his elbows and knees, backing up until Nathaniel could push in. Nathaniel grabbed Sebastian's hips, slowly sliding in.

 

"Ohmygod..." Sebastian groaned. Kurt and Blaine smiled, kneeling in front of Sebastian, their hard cocks standing proudly in font of him.  
Sebastian took them in his hands and pumped slowly. They both moaned and Nathaniel slowly began to roll his hips between Sebastian and Christian. "Oh my god..Fuck!"

 

"How does it feel?" Blaine asked.

 

"So fucking A-Ah.."

 

 

"Fuck..Can we join in?" Blaine asked.

 

Christian nodded, "This is gonna be interesting.." he grinned.

 

They backed up and Sebastian slowly entered Blaine. Kurt got in front of his boyfriend and arched his back as Blaine slid into him.  
It took them a minute to get the rhythm right but soon they were all a panting, moaning mess.

 

"Shit! O-Ohh.." Blaine gasped.

 

"Blaine..Oh god..Fuck me so good, baby..."

 

Sebastian smacked Blaine's ass. "Im already close.."

 

"M-Me too.." Nathaniel whispered. Christian grinned, speeding up his hips and pounding into the blond's prostate.

 

Nathaniel cried out. "Right there! Don't stop!"

 

Christian held him still as he bit down on his neck. Nathaniel let out a high scream as he came. Christian smiled, rocking his hips and helping him come down.  
"Holy shit.."

 

"So hot.." He whispered as Blaine came with a cry of Sebastian's name. Blaine and Nathaniel got out of the line they had made and collapsed on the bed.

 

Blaine kissed him softly as Sebastian arched his back, looking back at Christian. "Daddy.."

 

Christian growled, ripping his condom off and thrusting into Sebastian. "Get inside of Kurt."

 

Kurt smiled, moaning as Sebastian pushed in.

 

"Fuck!" Sebastian moaned loudly. Christian thrust rough and quick, sending Sebastian in and out of Kurt.

 

"Daddy..Please t-talk to me.." Sebastian panted.

 

"You have no fucking idea how sexy you are, Bas. Fucking love dominating your ass."

 

Sebastian moaned deeply, clawing down Kurt's sides.

 

"Ah! Sebastian.." Kurt gasped.

 

"God, I'm so close!" Sebastian groaned. Christian kissed Sebastian's neck as he slammed into him. Sebastian moaned, pulling Kurt close and giving one more harsh thrust as he came. Kurt arched himself beautifully as he spilled himself.

 

"God.." Christian growled, slowly pulling out.

 

"Baby.."

 

Christian turned his head, kissing him slowly.

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too.." He whispered as Blaine crawled over, nuzzling against Christian's hard cock.

 

Christian smiled down at Blaine. "You want it?"

 

"Yeah.."He whispered, kissing the base. Christian ran his hand through Blaine's hair.

 

"Can I have it?.."

 

"Yes, gorgeous."

 

Blaine moaned, taking Christian into his mouth. Christian breathed out heavily as he thrust slowly. Blaine moaned around him, bobbing his head while Sebastian kissed across his hips.  
Kurt moaned. "I love how his lips look around you."

 

Christian moaned, reaching down to trace over Blaine's lips. Blaine smiled around him as he sped up. Christian painted harshly. "Gonna come..Gonna come all over you, babe.."

 

Blaine moaned loudly around Christian. Christian pulled out and pumped himself quickly. Kurt got on his knees next to Blaine. "Come on us."

 

Christian moaned, throwing his head back as he began to come. Kurt and Blaine closed their eyes and kept their mouths open.  
Christian came, all over their faces, moaning deeply.

 

"Damn.." Nathaniel sighed.

 

Christian smiled as Kurt and Blaine kissed, licking the come off of each other's face.

 

"I'm so glad I met you guys.."

 

Sebastian giggled, leaning over to kiss Nathaniel softly.


	19. Chapter 19

The next evening, Kurt and Blaine returned to the hotel. "I'm exhausted. I liked the first one but I'm not getting that feeling of 'this is it'." Kurt sighed.

 

"I don't know.." Blaine said. "We've looked at so many apartments..they're all kind of blurring together."

 

"I didn't think it would be this hard." Kurt said as Sebastian and Christian walked in.

 

"How's the apartment hunt?" Sebastian asked.

 

"Terrible." Blaine said as he sat on the couch. "What about you guys?"

 

"No luck.." Sebastian said, looking over to Christian.

 

"Well.. There's one more. But that's for tomorrow.. I have a good feeling about it." Christian said.

 

"Why don't you guys come with us?" Sebastian asked Kurt.

 

Kurt looked to his boyfriend. "We don't have anything else to do. We saw all of ours today. You want to go?"

 

Blaine smiled, nodding. "Sounds good."

 

Christian couldn't help but grin. "Great!"

 

"It's a date." Kurt winked.

 

Sebastian licked his lips and he eyed Kurt's long legs. "Well, we should probably get to bed. Big day tomorrow."

 

Kurt smiled as he and Sebastian locked eyes.  
"Well..I'm going to shower.."

 

Christian looked to Sebastian. "Babe, I really want some ice cream right now. You want to go? I'm not tired."

 

Sebastian nodded. "That sounds really good..Blaine? You wanna tag along?"

 

"Sure." Blaine said, grabbing his jacket and kissing Kurt.

 

"I love you.." Kurt said, slipping his fingers into Blaine's belt loops.

 

Blaine smiled sweetly. "I love you too, beautiful. I'll be home before you're asleep."

 

Kurt grinned, kissing him again.

 

"What's that look for?" Blaine chuckled.

 

"Nothing." He smiled. "I'll see you when you get back."

 

"Okay." Blaine said softly before they headed out.

 

Kurt smiled, undressing and taking a quick shower. He climbed out, not bothering with a towel as he walked back into the room. A few minutes later, he got a text from Blaine. "Sebastian made a comment about your legs and is eating his ice cream seductively.. Wish you were here."

 

Kurt smiled, crossing his legs and snapping a picture of them before sending it to Blaine.  
"These?"

 

Blaine gasped lightly.

 

"What's wrong?" Christian asked.

 

"Nothing." Blaine said before showing them the picture.

 

Sebastian bit his lip. "Oh my god.."

 

"We should go soon." Blaine said lowly.

 

"We should.." Sebastian nodded. They finished their treats and headed back to the hotel.

 

Kurt arched his back off of the bed as he stroked himself. "Fuck..Yes.." He whined running his free hand up and down his leg.

 

When the boys walked in, they saw Kurt with his legs spread on the bed. "Damn, baby.."

 

Kurt smiled, biting his lip. "Hey.." he giggled.

 

"What were you thinking about?" Christian asked.

 

"All of you.." Kurt said, squeezing the base of his cock. Sebastian slowly walked over and wrapped his hand around Kurt's leaking cock. Kurt spread his legs wider. "Ohhhh..Sebastian.."

 

"You like that, Kurt?"

 

"Fuck yes.."

 

Blaine followed and sank to his knees. "Sebastian.. Tell Kurt how much you love his legs." He said as he lowered his mouth over his boyfriend.

 

Kurt gasped, looking down at Sebastian. Sebastian smiled, kissing up Kurt's calf. "So long..Sexy.."

 

Christian rubbed himself over his jeans. "Lean.. Toned.."

 

Sebastian bit lightly at the skin on his thigh. "So hot.."

 

Kurt whimpered. "Christian.. Kiss me.."

 

Christian walked over, leaning down to brush his lips over Kurt's. Kurt moaned, lifting up to kiss the jock deeply. Christian grinned into the kiss. "Want those legs wrapped around me.."

 

"You want Christian to fuck you, baby?" Blaine whispered. Kurt nodded, moaning softly.  
"Fuck," Blaine grinned, reaching over and grabbing Sebastian by his hair. "Get your ass over here."

 

Sebastian grinned, biting Blaine's bottom lip. Blaine wrapped himself around Sebastian. "Pick me up."

 

Sebastian did as Blaine said, pushing him up against the wall.

 

Blaine gasped as Christian climbed on top of Kurt. "Bas.. Yes.."

 

Sebastian kissed Blaine deeply as Kurt pulled Christian's shirt off. Kurt wrapped his long legs around Christian. "You like that?"

 

"Fuck yes.." Christian smiled, rubbing up Kurt's thighs.

 

Kurt shivered. "I love that.."

 

"Talk dirty to me, babe.." Christian whispered.

 

Kurt bit at Christian's ear before whispering to him. "You want my ass? Feel your cock stretching me open? Oh, Christian.."

 

Christian couldn't help but growl. "You want my big dick, babe?.."

 

"Ungh! Yes!"

 

"Get on your hands and knees."

 

Kurt moaned, quickly doing so. Christian spread Kurt's ass, licking over his hole roughly. Blaine moaned as Kurt let out an obscene noise.

 

"Blaine..Bas..Come taste him.."

 

Sebastian set Blaine down and walked over. He smacked Kurt's ass before delving in with his tongue. Kurt moaned, rolling his hips. Blaine knelt down and positioned himself between Sebastian and Kurt. He bent backwards, resting his head between Kurt's thighs and sucked his length into his mouth.

 

Kurt moaned softly. "Oh god..You guys are gonna..Ah..Make me come.."

 

"Can't have that, can we?" Christian chuckled as Blaine pulled off.

 

Kurt whined as Sebastian pulled away as well. "Fuck.."

 

"We aren't even close," Sebastian smiled. Kurt whined, thrusting down and searching for friction. Christian smacked his ass. "Nu uh!"

 

Kurt gave a short cry, lifting his hips back up.

 

"Keep it up and you'll be restrained."

 

A moan escaped Kurt's lips at the suggestion.

 

“You want that?" Sebastian growled.

 

Kurt bit his lip and nodded as Blaine kissed up his spine.

 

"Babe, go get my ties." Sebastian grinned. Christian nodded, walking to Sebastian's bags and pulling out a few ties. Kurt whined softly as Blaine nipped at his shoulder blade. Christian grabbed Kurt's wrists and tied them together behind his back. He lifted Blaine off the floor and kissed his fiercely. "You want to make him watch?"

 

Blaine moaned deeply, wrapping himself around Christian and gripping his firm muscles. "Fuck..Yes.."

 

Sebastian undressed them and kissed down Christian's stomach. "I'll get you ready."

 

Christian smiled, nodding as Kurt writhed against the bed. Sebastian locked eyes with Kurt as he sank down on Christian's length. Christian moaned as he turned his head to kiss Blaine. Blaine ran his fingertips along the jock's abs and shivered.  
"God..Please..I-I need you.." Kurt whined.

 

"Not yet." Christian smiled. "Blaine, lay next to Kurt."

 

Blaine nodded, walking over to his boyfriend and climbing onto the bed. Sebastian took Christian to the base and gagged around him, holding himself there.  
"Oh, Bas.. Fucking choke on me."

 

Sebastian swallowed around Christian before pulling off with a harsh gasp, his cheeks and lips a sinful shade of red. He looked up at his boyfriend, a strand of saliva connecting his swollen lips to the tip of Christian's throbbing member.

 

Blaine whined as he took in the boys in front of him. "Christian.."

 

Sebastian smiled, licking the head of his member before standing to kiss him deeply. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too, Bas," Christian said softly before climbing on top of Blaine. He rolled his hips down roughly. Blaine arched his back, letting out a deep moan. Christian turned Blaine on his side so he was facing Kurt. He lifted one of Blaine's legs and positioned himself between them before slowly pushing in. Blaine inhaled sharply, looking into his boyfriend's eyes. "O-Oh..God.."

 

"Damn.. So good taking all of me." Christian moaned.

 

Sebastian positioned Kurt on his knees, his head resting against the pillow. The Warbler spread Kurt wide and licked at his hole. Kurt moaned loudly as he watched Christian fuck Blaine slowly. "Ohhhh..Fuck. Sebastian.."

 

"Talk to me." Blaine whimpered.

 

"Baby..You look so fucking good.."

 

Blaine leaned across the bed to kiss Kurt passionately. His breathing deepened as Christian sped up. Blaine's moans turned into loud whines against his lover's lips. Kurt swallowed Blaine's moans as Sebastian fingered him slowly. "Blaine.."

 

"Fuck.." Christian growled, raising Blaine's leg higher. Blaine cried out, reaching back and squeezing his own ass roughly.

 

Sebastian moaned at the sight. "What do you think, babe? You think Kurt's ready for me?"

 

"I am..I am.." Kurt whined.

 

Christian nodded. "I think he is."

 

Kurt moaned as Sebastian pulled out. "Baby.."

 

“What do you want from Sebastian?" Blaine asked lowly.

 

"I-I want him to fuck me.."

 

"How, baby?"

 

Kurt whined, closing his eyes. "However you want him to fuck me, baby.."

 

"Like this. Spread your legs. I love watching how you squirm when you can't move."

 

Kurt spread his legs a bit more, looking into Blaine's eyes. Sebastian spread Kurt wide. "So fucking hot. Say you want my cock."

 

"I want your cock, Bas..please..I'm open for you.."

 

Sebastian pressed in just an inch. "Kurt.. Love how fucking small you are."

 

Kurt whined before smiling a bit. "Small?.."

 

"So lithe.. Perfect body.. Tight ass.." Sebastian moaned. Kurt moaned softly and Christian pulled Blaine closer, slowing his hips a bit.

 

"Christian.. Fuck me.." Blaine whimpered as he pulled Christian closer. Christian nodded, kissing between Blaine's shoulder blades before thrusting hard. Blaine screamed as his body arched. He scooted up the bed with each thrust. " AHHH! Yes yes YES!"

 

Christian grit his teeth as he pounded into Blaine. "Fucking take me.."

 

Blaine started to quiver as his orgasm built. Kurt watched Blaine as his boyfriend's mouth hung open in a silent scream.

 

"You like that, Kurt? Watching me fuck your boyfriend.."

 

Kurt nodded, pushing his head back. "Yes..Ah!

 

"Kurt!" Blaine cried as he spilled himself. Christian growled as he slowed his hips.

 

Blaine collapsed against the bed. "Damn.."

 

Christian slowly pulled out, leaning down to kiss Blaine softly.

 

"That was..amazing.." Blaine said, breathless.

 

Christian grinned, nodding. "Yeah.."

 

Sebastian fucked Kurt fast and rough as he reached over to pump Christian. Kurt bit down on his pillow as Christian thrust into Sebastian's fist.  
"Ungh.. Babe.."

 

Sebastian ran his free hand up Kurt's back. "So fucking perfect.." he whispered.

 

"Bas.."

 

Christian closed his eyes as he came, grunting softly.

 

Kurt thrust his hips in time with Sebastian. Sebastian helped Christian come down, kissing his neck softly before placing both of his hands on Kurt's ass and pounding into him. Kurt wriggled his bound hands, desperately looking for anything to grab onto. He let out a loud cry of pleasure as his orgasm hit and he came in long ropes across the bed. Sebastian grunted softly as he pulled out, stroking himself. "Blaine..Come taste your boyfriend on my dick.." He panted. Blaine scurried over as Christian untied Kurt. He looked up at Sebastian with his innocent hazel eyes and took him to the hilt.

 

Sebastian moaned, his head falling back. "Fuck..So good.."

 

Blaine bobbed his head just how Sebastian liked it.

 

"Fuck..I'm gonna come.." Sebastian gasped. Blaine placed his hands on Sebastian's hips as he sucked harder. Sebastian gripped Blaine's hair as he came down his throat. Blaine closed his eyes and moaned as he swallowed all of Sebastian. Sebastian whined softly as he pulled out of Blaine's mouth. Blaine wiped the corners of his mouth and grinned. Sebastian leaned down to kiss Blaine deeply.

 

"Fuck.." Kurt moaned.

 

Sebastian grinned as he pulled away. "Okay, now I'm really exhausted.."

 

Christian cleaned them up before they all climbed into bed. Sebastian kissed Christian softly. "I love you.."

 

"Love you too.."

 

Sebastian nuzzled under the jock's jaw as he fell asleep.

 

The next morning, after breakfast, they boys headed to the apartment Christian had found. Kurt sighed when he saw the building. It was big and extravagant. "Wow..."

 

"This place is huge.." Blaine said.

 

"Wait until you see the inside." Christian grinned.

 

They went to the top floor and got a tour of the apartment. When the real estate worker gave them a few minutes alone, Kurt looked at the Lacrosse player. "This place is gorgeous. I can totally see you two living here. But.. Why the two rooms? Are you planning a family already?"

 

"Umm..Well..We were thinking.." Sebastian said, looking to Christian.

 

"What..?" Blaine asked nervously.

 

"Maybe we could all stay here.. There's plenty of room. Your dad would feel better with you staying with people you know, Kurt." Sebastian said quickly.

 

Kurt gasped softly. "Oh..Wow..I.."

 

"And it's equal distance between our schools..And we can pay the majority of the rent." Christian said.

 

"That's really nice of you.. I-I think Kurt and I should talk.." Blaine lead Kurt into the smaller bedroom. They stood in front of the large window overlooking the city. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "What do you think? Can you see us living like this?"

 

Kurt sighed softly. "It's perfect..But it's a big step.."

 

"I know.. Let’s tell them we need a couple of days to think.."

 

Kurt nodded, turning his head to kiss Blaine softly. Blaine gave a small smile. "Come on."

 

Christian smiled as Kurt and Blaine came out. "Well?"

 

"Can we have time to think about it?" Kurt asked timidly.

 

"Oh, yeah. Of course." Sebastian nodded.

 

"We should get back. I want to take Kurt to dinner.." Blaine said quietly.

 

Sebastian and Christian nodded. "Alright."

 

They went back to the apartment and Sebastian lay on the bed as Kurt and Blaine got ready. Sebastian's eyes were glued to Kurt's legs as he stepped out of the shower. Christian looked up from the book he was reading and looked up at his boyfriend. Sebastian licked his lips seductively as Kurt caught him. Kurt grinned, letting his towel fall as he bent over to get his clothes. Sebastian chuckled darkly as his eyes roamed to Kurt's ass. Christian couldn't help the pang of jealousy that hit him. Last night hearing Sebastian call Kurt perfect made him feel..weird.

 

Kurt shook his head and smiled as he pulled his pants on. "You're ridiculous."

 

Sebastian chuckled. "I just love those perfect legs of yours."

 

There was that word again. Christian sighed as he stood. "I'll be back. I'm going for a swim."

 

Sebastian looked up. "You want me to come with you, babe?.."

 

"I'm okay. I'm gonna do laps." Christian said as he grabbed his speedo.

 

Sebastian nodded. "Okay. I'll be here when you're done.."

 

"Okay." Christian walked out without another look.

 

"What's wrong with him?" Kurt asked softly.

 

"I don't know." Sebastian shrugged. "Probably over thinking the apartment thing."

 

Kurt frowned. "Well I hope he feels better soon."

 

"Me too. Have fun tonight." Sebastian sighed.

 

"We will." Kurt smiled as he finished getting dressed. "You ready, Blaine?"

 

"I am. Wow, you look amazing."

 

Kurt blushed as Blaine kissed him softly. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too."

 

Almost two hours later, Christian still hadn't returned. Sebastian was starting to get worried about his boyfriend. He slipped on his shoes and walked down to the pool. Christian was steadily swimming up and down the marked lanes. He stopped, completely out of breath, as he saw Sebastian.

 

"Hey baby..You okay?" Sebastian asked softly. It was dark so no one else was around. "You've been out here for hours.."

 

"Have I?" Christian asked. "I just wanted to clear my head."

 

Sebastian sat at the edge of the pool. "Clear it of what?.."

 

"Nothing. Just the usual. Finishing school and stuff." Christian shrugged.

 

"It seems like more than that.."

 

"I don't know if moving in together is the best thing now.." Christian sighed. "The four of us, I mean.."

 

"What?..Why?.." Sebastian asked softly.

 

Christian shook his head and looked down. "Because you want Kurt more than me.."

 

"What?..No I don't.."

 

"You keep telling him he's 'perfect'."

 

Sebastian sighed. "Baby..Kurt..He has an amazing body..But you're mine..You..You are the hottest guy I've ever seen.."

 

"But you call him perfect and I'm nothing like him. You're constantly looking at him."

 

"I like to see him squirm and get flustered. It's cute. You make me work to get that sweet ass of yours." Sebastian grinned cockily. "I love it. You challenge me. I love it. I love you, Christian."

 

Christian swam over to Sebastian and sighed softly. "Really?.."

 

Sebastian cupped Christian's cheek. "Yes. Now get out of there so I can touch your abs."

 

Christian stared at Sebastian as a wicked grin spread across his face.

 

"Oh no. No. Don't you dare! Chri-!" Sebastian screamed as Christian grabbed his hand and pulled him into the water. Sebastian gasped as he surfaced. "Oh my god! I'm gonna kill you!"" He laughed.

 

"If you can catch me!" Christian giggled before disappearing under the water. Sebastian grinned, looking for his boyfriend's body in the water. Christian let Sebastian chase him before dipping under the water again. He reappeared behind Sebastian and lifted him up onto his shoulders. Sebastian laughed loudly. "Ohmygod!"

 

Christian grinned, holding onto Sebastian's thighs tightly. Sebastian giggled, placing his hands over Christian's. "My strong man.."

 

Christian lifted Sebastian and turned him around. "I love holding you."

 

Sebastian smiled wide. "I love it when you hold me.."

 

Christian ran his hands along Sebastian's inner thighs. "These legs..are perfect."

 

Sebastian blushed lightly as the touch made him shiver. Christian gave a devious grin as he leaned in for a kiss. Sebastian moaned softly, pulling Christian's hair lightly.  
"Want to go back to the room?"

 

Sebastian nodded. "I don't want anyone to see you but me.."

 

"I'm all yours." Christian said softly as he carried Sebastian out of the pool.

 

Sebastian dried off as well as he could before he followed Christian inside, watching his ass as he walked.

 

"I want you, Bas.."

 

Sebastian smiled as Christian laid on the bed. "You look so good in that Speedo.."

 

"Oh yeah? Tell me about it."

 

Sebastian climbed on top of him, kissing up his neck. "The way it clings to your tight ass..shows off your thick cock.."

 

Christian moaned as he wrapped his legs around Sebastian. Sebastian moaned softly, biting at Christian's skin.

 

"O-Oh.."

 

"Gonna make me work for that ass, babe?.."

 

Christian grinned as he grabbed Sebastian's wrists. "Hell yeah."

 

Sebastian chuckled low in his throat. "Ohhhh..This is gonna be fun.." He said darkly.

 

Christian had to force his whine to stay in his throat at Sebastian's tone. "Oh yeah?"

 

Sebastian quickly pulled his hands away to grab Christian's wrists, pinning them above his head. "Yeah.." He whispered.

 

Christian rolled his body up, trying to buck Sebastian off. Sebastian pushed his hips down, keeping Christian pinned down before he bucked again, making Sebastian lose his balance and release his wrists. Christian laughed as he hooked Sebastian's wrists behind his back. "What now? Looks like you're my bitch!"

 

Sebastian chuckled under his breath. "Well.." he said, giving his boyfriend bedroom eyes, "Can I at least take off these wet clothes?.."

 

Christian eyed Sebastian suspiciously. He let go and sat back. "Go ahead."

 

Sebastian stood and slowly pulled off his shirt, watching his boyfriend. Christian leaned back and ran his hands over his speedo. Sebastian gave a mischievous smile as he worked on his shorts.

 

"What're you up to?" Christian chuckled, resting one hand behind his head.

 

"Nothing.." Sebastian smiled as he pushed his shorts down. "Please..Continue.."

 

Christian stretched his body out as he relaxed and grabbed his hard member over the fabric. Sebastian watched Christian with hooded eyes as he pushed the waistband on his boxer briefs down teasingly slow.

 

"Show me, baby. Show me what you want to pound me with."

 

Sebastian gave a low moan as he pulled it down more, revealing the base of his cock.

 

Christian smiled. "So sexy."

 

Sebastian pulled his boxers off and climbed on the bed, quickly sliding his arms under Christian's legs and hitching them over his shoulders.

 

Christian moaned deeply. "You gonna take me, baby?"

 

Sebastian nodded as he slowly pulled the Speedo off. Christian looked up at his fiancé and smiled lightly.

 

"You're perfect.." Sebastian said softly.

 

"You really think that..?" Christian whispered.

 

"I know that.." Sebastian said quietly.

 

"Kiss me.."

 

Sebastian leaned down, kissing Christian passionately. Christian whimpered as he melted from Sebastian's touch. Sebastian pulled back slightly, bringing his fingers to Christian's lips. Christian opened his mouth and slowly sucked Sebastian's digits.  
Sebastian moaned softly. "Baby.."

 

Christian tightened his legs around Sebastian as he sucked harder.

 

"You're so perfect.." Sebastian whispered, thrusting down.

 

Christian gasped harshly. "Ungh.."

 

Sebastian pulled out, reaching down and teasing Christian's hole.

 

"Bas, please.."

 

Sebastian pushed in slowly, smiling down at the jock. Christian's eyes fluttered close as he gasped at the full feeling inside of him. Sebastian fingered him slowly. "So tight.."

 

Christian pushed his hips down. "More.."

 

Sebastian moaned softly, adding another finger.

 

"Mmm.. Yes.."

 

"So good..I want you.."

 

"I want you too."

 

Sebastian pulled out and added a third finger. Christian bucked his hips down, moving with Sebastian's fingers.

 

"I love watching you.."

 

"I love you " Christian said sweetly.

 

"I love you so much.."

 

"I want you, Sebastian."

 

Sebastian pulled out, stroking himself a few times before slowly pushing into Christian. Christian moaned deeply as his back arched. Sebastian kissed Christian's leg softly as he slowly inserted himself inch by inch. "Oh, Sebastian.."

 

Sebastian filled Christian completely and bit his lip, holding himself there. Christian spread his legs and gripped the sheets. He felt so full and loved. The warbler panted lightly as he looked down at his boyfriend and began to roll his hips. Christian's mouth fell open as he moved with Sebastian.

 

"Oh, Christian.." Sebastian moaned.

 

Christian wrapped his arms around Sebastian's middle and scratched down his back. "Say my name again.."

 

A long moan tumbled from Sebastian's lips. "Fuck..Christian.." he panted, thrusting faster. Christian clutched to Sebastian. He squeezed his eyes shut as a tear slipped down his cheek. Sebastian pressed his lips to his lover's cheek. "I love you, Christian.."

 

"I love you..so much.." Christian breathed out slowly.

 

"I-I want..to spend the rest of..m-my life with you.."

 

Christian kissed along Sebastian's neck. "Always.."

 

Sebastian moaned deeply, gripping Christian's hips.

 

"Ungh.. So good.."

 

Sebastian never thought that love and talk of forever would make him feel so good. He rolled his hips faster, moaning Christian's name against his neck like a mantra. Christian arched his back as he neared his release. "Babe.. Oh my god.."

 

"Come with me..Please..Ungh.." Sebastian whispered against the warm skin.

 

"Yes.. Yes, baby.. Right there.."

 

Sebastian gripped Christian's sides as he sped up even more.

 

"Fuck..I'm gonna come, babe..Gonna fill you.." He gasped.

 

Christian whined as he tried to hold on for Sebastian. Sebastian thrust into Christian a few more times before grunting loudly and filling his boyfriend. Jet after jet of hot come coated him. Christian pulled Sebastian's hair roughly as he came with him, moaning his name against his ear. Sebastian sagged against Christian, gasping softly as they came down. Christian was panting as his hands roamed Sebastian's body. "Shit.."

 

Sebastian smiled. "Like I said..Perfect.."

 

Christian blushed lightly. "Thank you."

 

Sebastian grinned, rolling onto his side and pulling Christian close. Kurt and Blaine giggled as they walked in.

 

"Good night?" Christian smiled.

 

"Very good night.." Kurt smiled as Blaine kissed his neck.

 

"Good." Sebastian said softly.

 

"And it looks like you two had a good night as well?.." Blaine smiled.

 

Christian chuckled lightly as he scooted closer to Sebastian. "We did."

 

Sebastian smiled, kissing his neck.

 

Kurt started to change into his pajamas as he smiled at the two on the bed. He was happy for them.

 

"So..We talked about the apartment at dinner.." Blaine said.

 

"Oh yeah?.." Christian asked, looking up with hopeful eyes.

 

"We think it'd be a great idea.." Blaine grinned.

 

"Really?!" Sebastian asked excitedly.

 

Kurt grinned. "Really.."

 

"What're you waiting for? Undress and get your sweet asses in bed and be our little spoons." Christian said with a big goofy smile. The two laughed, pulling off their clothes and climbing into the bed. Kurt wrapped himself around Christian and kissed him softly.

 

"Are you ready to live in New York?" Christian asked.

 

"Oh my god, yes!" Kurt smiled. "I'm so in love with it.."

 

"It suits you. You'll fit in just fine here." Christian said softly. Kurt grinned as Blaine nuzzled under Sebastian's jaw.

 

"Thank you." Sebastian whispered.

 

"For what?" Blaine asked softly.

 

"Saying yes. You two keep us grounded. It's weird. I don't know how to explain it. But if it weren't for you.. Christian and I would probably still pretend to hate each other.." Sebastian said quietly.

 

"I knew you were faking." Christian chuckled.

 

"So were you..” Sebastian smiled.

 

"So." Christian laughed.

 

"You thought I was sexy.." Sebastian teased.

 

"I still do." Christian said lowly.

 

Sebastian giggled. "You're amazing."

 

"Love you." Christian grinned.

 

"I love you too.." "You two are too cute.." Kurt smiled.

 

"Maybe you two are just rubbing off on us." Sebastian giggled.

 

"I blame you two." Christian chuckled.

 

Kurt gave a gasp, pretending to be offended.

 

"Better watch out. We'll turn you into two big softies." Blaine joked.

 

Christian scoffed. "I doubt that."

 

"We'll see." Kurt smiled.

 

"Go to sleep, Hummel.." Christian teased.

 

Kurt wriggled his ass against Christian's hips. "Yes sir."

 

Christian's eyes rolled back as he grabbed Kurt's thighs. "Oh..I wouldn't recommend that.."

 

Kurt bit his lip and looked back at Christian with innocent eyes. "You don't like that, sir?"

 

Christian moaned softly. "I love that.."

 

"Oh yeah?" Kurt asked, doing it again.

 

Blaine giggled, rubbing Sebastian's chest. "Such a tease.."

 

"You're not?" Sebastian winked.

 

"I might be.." Blaine said, slipping his thigh between Sebastian's.

 

"Show me." Sebastian grinned. Blaine leaned in, nipping at Sebastian's lobe and giving a soft moan. Sebastian gripped Blaine's hips. "Is that it?"

 

Blaine giggled lightly as he reached between them to cup Sebastian's balls. Sebastian closed his eyes and spread his legs. "That's a good start." He said, reaching over to grab Christian's ass. Christian moaned softly, not sure whether to push forward against Kurt or to push back against Sebastian. Sebastian grinned as he bit Blaine's neck. Blaine moaned, reaching down more to tease Sebastian's hole.  
Sebastian's head fell back. "Mmm, Blaine.."

 

"So tight.."

 

Kurt rocked his hips onto Christian. "Touch me."

 

Christian chuckled. "Bossy, aren't you?.."

 

Kurt looked back at Christian. "You want me to show you bossy?"

 

"I think I do.."

 

Kurt rolled on top of Christian and pinned his arms above his head. "Don't move."

 

Christian grinned. "Sir yes sir.."

 

Kurt rocked his hips down and ran his hands up his own torso.

 

Christian moaned softly. "God, you're hot.."

 

Kurt grinned. "Sebastian, I want you to tease Christian while Blaine does the same to you."

 

Blaine grinned. "I love when you take charge baby.."

 

Sebastian turned his back to Blaine and ran his tongue over Christian's nipple. Christian moaned softly, gripping his pillow. "You like that, bitch?"

 

Sebastian shivered at the name. "Oh fuck yes...Ahh.."

 

Blaine slipped a finger between Sebastian's cheeks. Sebastian moaned softly, looking back at Blaine. Blaine smiled as he pushed the tip in. "More.."

 

Blaine only crooked his finger slightly. "Ask Kurt."

 

"Mph..Kurt..C-Can I have more, please?"

 

"Only a little." Kurt allowed as he scratched down Christian's chest to his cock.

 

Sebastian bucked his hips up as Blaine pushed in to the next knuckle.

 

Kurt smacked Sebastian's thigh. "Did I tell you to move?"

 

"N-No, sir.."

 

"Don't fucking move. Feel Blaine inside of you."

 

Sebastian moaned deeply. "So good.."

 

"Now, Christian, I want you to tease yourself. Touch your balls slowly for me."

 

Christian nodded, reaching down and doing as he was told.

 

"Damn.."

 

"Feels so good.."

 

"Get yourself ready for me. I'm gonna ride you so hard, Christian." Kurt whispered hotly.

 

Christian moaned deeply. "Mhmm..Tell me more.."

 

"Should I face you? Let you watch me? Or face the other way. Let you see me work my ass on you."

 

"I can't choose.."

 

"Face away from him." Blaine said as he pressed another finger into Sebastian.

 

Sebastian moaned, scratching down Christian's chest.

 

"Fuck.." Christian breathed out heavily. Kurt turned around and slowly sank down over Christian's cock.

 

"Fuck yes.." Christian breathed out.

 

"Keep those hands over your head Stevens.." Kurt moaned.

 

"Yes sir." Christian whispered as he set his hands behind his head. Kurt bit his lip as he raised up and dropped down.

 

"So sexy, baby." Blaine smiled as he crooked his fingers in Sebastian.

 

Sebastian whined against Christian's neck. "B-Blaine!"

 

Blaine leaned down and licked at Sebastian's perineum. Sebastian lifted his leg and moaned loudly. "Blaine..Fuck me.."

 

"What do you think, Kurt? Is he ready?"

 

Kurt rolled his hips slowly. "Hmm..I think so.."

 

Blaine positioned himself between Sebastian's thighs. "Put your legs on my shoulders."

 

Sebastian did as he was told. "Please.."

 

Blaine gave a low grunt as he pushed in. Sebastian gasped harshly as Kurt looked back at Christian.

 

"Can I touch you?" Christian asked quietly.

 

"Ah..N-Not yet.." Kurt panted, working his hips so his ass worked up and down Christian's cock beautifully.

 

"Oh my god.." Christian moaned.

 

"Fuck..your cock..So big.." Kurt whined.

 

"Kurt.."

 

"Touch me.."

 

Christian wasted no time as he reached out for his hips. Kurt smiled as Sebastian moaned deeply, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine thrust into Sebastian roughly. Kurt watched as Blaine's ass moved. So perky and full. He reached back, gripping his boyfriend's ass roughly as he rode Christian.

 

"Oh! Yes.." Blaine moaned.

 

"Fuck.." Kurt whined smacking the perfect flesh roughly. Blaine let out a loud yell of pleasure. "Fuck him baby..Ungh..I want him to be limping tomorrow.."

 

Blaine thrust harder as he spread Sebastian's cheeks. Sebastian cried out. "Fuck! Right there!"

 

"Scream baby. I want to hear:" Christian whispered. Sebastian threw his head back, releasing screams of pleasure as his orgasm rapidly built. Blaine bit Sebastian's neck roughly. "You like that, slut?"

 

"Fuck, yes..Blaine.."

 

Christian gripped Kurt's hips as he thrust into him. Kurt angled his hips just right and moaned loudly as Christian began to pound into his prostate.

 

"Fucking take me, Kurt." Christian growled.

 

Kurt whined softly. "I want you to come in me..And then I want Sebastian to lick it out.."

 

Sebastian moaned, eliciting a smile from Blaine. "Don't come yet, Bas. I want you to come as Kurt sits on your face."

 

Sebastian nodded, gripping the base of his own member to calm down a bit.

 

"Look at you. So ready to let go." Kurt chuckled breathlessly.

 

"B-Blaine's so good.."

 

"Oh I know he is." Kurt moaned. Christian sped up, his moans growing higher.

 

"Fuck! Fuck me, Christian.."

 

Christian slammed up into Kurt a few more times before he came. Kurt held on as Christian filled him. When he lifted off, Kurt straddled Sebastian's chest and reached back, gripping his hair. "Fucking eat my ass, bitch."

 

Sebastian moaned, dragging his tongue over Kurt's asshole. Kurt shivered. "Holy shit!"

 

Sebastian growled, pushing it in. Kurt ground his hips down as Blaine thrust into Sebastian harder. Sebastian whined, grabbing Kurt's thighs.  
"Sebastian.. Fuck.."

 

Blaine thrust up into Sebastian, making the warbler cry out as he came. Kurt kissed Blaine's neck. "Let me have your come, baby."

 

Sebastian whimpered as Blaine pulled out.

 

"How do you want it?.." Blaine asked.

 

"I want to swallow it." Kurt said lowly.

 

Blaine pulled Kurt down. "Suck me.."

 

Kurt moaned as he wrapped his lips around Blaine. Sebastian reached down, pumping Kurt slowly. Kurt gripped the sheets as he took Blaine to the base. Blaine thrust a bit, holding Kurt's head still. Kurt sputtered around Blaine as his orgasm hit.

 

"Oh god..K-Kurt.." Blaine moaned as he came as well. Kurt tried to swallow all of Blaine's salty seed but the pleasure was too much. He looked up at his boyfriend, warm come dripping down his face. Blaine gasped softly as he leaned down to lick his come off of his lover's face. Kurt kissed Blaine deeply. "Oh god.."

 

Sebastian cuddled up to Christian, smiling lightly. The jock hummed happily as they all settled in for the night. "You guys are gonna be the death of me.." Christian said.

 

"You love us." Blaine chuckled.

 

"I do.." The jock hummed.

 

Kurt cuddled up to Blaine and kissed his neck. "Good night."

 

"Night.." Sebastian smiled as they all drifted to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

The next few months flew by. It took some convincing but Kurt got his dad to agree to the apartment the boys had picked out. The day of graduation was filled with happy tears and hugs, but that night, the party of the year was taking place at Christian's house.

 

Kurt walked out of his bathroom and looked to Blaine. "How do I look?"

Blaine's jaw dropped at the skin tight jeans and shirt that clutched to his chest perfectly. "Gorgeous.." Blaine whispered.

 

"Thank you." Kurt blushed.

 

"You ready?.." Blaine smiled.

 

Kurt nodded. "I am."

 

Blaine grabbed his hand, smiling. Kurt grabbed their overnight bag before they left. When they got to Christian's there were already a few cars there. Kurt shook his head. "His parties are so crazy.. You ready to go in?"

 

"Yeah." Blaine smiled. They walked in to the loud living room and found Sebastian.

 

Sebastian grinned, hugging them both. "Hey guys!"

 

"Hey." Blaine smiled.

 

"You guys want a drink?" Sebastian asked, walking to the kitchen with them.

 

"Sure." Kurt answered.

 

Christian was in the kitchen, pouring drinks when he saw Kurt and Blaine. He grinned. "Damn boys.."

 

"Like the outfits?" Kurt smiled as he turned for Christian.

 

"I do.." Christian grinned, running his hands up both of their sides.

 

Blaine blushed as he took a drink. "Thanks.."

 

Christian chuckled, kissing their foreheads.

 

"Oh! I love this song! Who wants to dance?" Kurt asked. Christian grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room and Blaine giggled, leaning against Sebastian.

 

Sebastian chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist. "Want to join them?"

 

"Sure."

 

Sebastian smiled as they followed.

 

Kurt smiled at them. "How long has everyone been here?" He asked Christian.

 

"About a half hour." Christian said.

 

"So we're fashionably late?" Kurt giggled.

 

"As always." Christian smiled, placing his hands on Kurt's hips. Kurt smiled wide as he danced closer to Christian. "Have you guys decided when you're moving out?"

 

"A couple of weeks. When are you joining us?" Christian asked.

 

"Kurt's already packing." Blaine giggled.

 

"I'm sure he is." Sebastian laughed.

 

"We're really glad you asked us to move in.." Blaine smiled.

 

"So are we." Sebastian said softly. Blaine leaned up, kissing Sebastian softly. Sebastian smiled against Blaine's lips as they danced. The night flew by and the drinks flowed. The boys sat on the couch when Santana strutted over and sat on Blaine's lap.

 

"What are you doing?" Blaine chuckled.

 

"God, you guys are all just so hot." She laughed drunkenly. "And there's no other chair."

 

Blaine shook his head. "And you sit in a gay guy's lap."

 

"An extremely hot gay guy.." She smiled. "But if you're gonna complain," she grunted before standing. "I'll find another one." She smiled before sitting on Sebastian.

 

"I won't complain if my boyfriend doesn't." Sebastian grinned. Christian smiled and Santana wiggled her hips a bit to get comfortable. Sebastian went grew quiet as he felt something strange in the pit of his belly. Kurt and Blaine chatted with Santana, laughing happily as she wrapped an arm around Sebastian's shoulder. 

Sebastian sighed. "Baby.. I need a drink.."

 

Santana pouted, standing and helping Sebastian up. "You're comfy Smythe." She giggled.

 

"Don't worry baby, I've got it." Christian smiled, getting up. "You get to keep your seat Santana."

"Good. Now sit back down, Smythe."

 

Sebastian gave a weak smile and sat back down before downing the last bit of his drink.

 

"You okay, Bas?" Kurt asked.

 

"Oh, yeah." He nodded as Santana sat back down.

 

"So, you're moving in with Hummel and Anderson?" Santana asked.

 

"Yup. We have a gorgeous apartment in New York.." Sebastian said, swallowing as he shifted a bit.

 

"Stop moving." Santana groaned. She wiggled around until she was comfortable again. "Room for one more?" She joked.

 

Sebastian bit his lip as he felt himself starting to get hard under the Latina. "I dunno.." he laughed nervously.

 

Santana narrowed her eyes at the Warbler as she felt Sebastian under her. She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Are you sure you're gay? Does your boyfriend know about this?" Santana chuckled.

 

Sebastian swallowed as he whispered back. "Santana, this has never happened..Just..don't say anything.."

 

The Latina bit his ear lobe. "I'll keep your secret."

 

Sebastian shivered. "Fuck."

 

"If you ever want to try, you know how to find me." Santana whispered before standing and strutting over to Brittany.

 

Sebastian watched her walk away and quickly crossed his legs. He didn't like girls..He'd had girls all over him for years and he'd never felt that.. What the hell was that?

 

Christian came back and handed Sebastian a drink. "You want to go upstairs?"

 

"Yeah.." Sebastian nodded as he watched Kurt and Blaine walk off to dance.

 

Christian took Sebastian's hand and led him upstairs. "You look tense."

 

"Yeah..I just..You know how were always honest with each other right?" He asked, sipping his drink.

 

“Of course. What's wrong..?"

 

"Just..I dunno." He said, stepping into Christian's room.

 

"What is it, baby?" Christian asked. He sat on the bed and motioned for Sebastian to do the same. "Come here. Talk to me."

 

Sebastian sat down and leaned against Christian. He nuzzled under his jaw and sighed. "When Santana sat on my lap..I-I got hard.."

 

“Oh wow.." Christian said quietly. "Have you ever tried with a girl?"

 

Sebastian shook his head, sitting back. "I never..thought about it..I never wanted to."

 

"Maybe there's just something about her.. She does like to challenge you.."

 

"I-I don't know..I feel weird about this..And I don't want you to be uncomfortable either.."

 

"It is what it is, Sebastian. I can't give you what she can." Christian said. "You should figure it out before New York."

 

Christian searched his lover's eyes. "Are you mad at me?"

 

"No. Why would I be mad?" Christian asked, not meeting Sebastian's gaze.

 

"Christian..I'm being honest with you so I need you to be honest with me.."

 

"I'm not mad." Christian said seriously.

 

"Well, something's wrong.."

 

"I-I'm worried.."

 

"About?"

 

"We're about to move in together. What if I can't give you what you want?" Christian said quietly.

 

"Babe..I love you..You're perfect and amazing..I love fucking you and..Love when you fuck me even more..Just because I might be..bi..That doesn't change what we have.."

 

"I know. But you'll have that urge once in a while. That's not something I think I can do. I-I just have no interest." Christian said. "I think you should try."

 

"Try..S-sleeping with a girl?.." Sebastian asked.

 

Christian nodded. "Or fooling around. Just to see.."

 

Sebastian nodded. "Okay..And then what happens if I do like it?..What happens with our relationship?"

 

“I don't know. We talk about it." Christian said. "I won't leave you for that. Maybe we can work something out. Maybe you won't even like it."

 

Sebastian nodded again. "Okay..I love you, Christian.."

 

"I love you too."

 

Sebastian pulled Christian close and kissed him deeply. Christian gripped Sebastian's hips. Sebastian gave a quiet moan, wrapping his arms around Christian's neck.

 

"Are you sure..?" Christian whispered.

 

"Why wouldn't I be?.." Sebastian asked just as quietly.

 

"I don't know." Christian said.

 

"No matter what happens," Sebastian said softly before kissing Christian passionately, "I belong to you, Daddy.."

 

Christian couldn't stop the animalistic growl that escaped him. "I fucking love you."

 

Sebastian whined at the sound. "I love you too.."

 

"Kiss me."

 

Sebastian kissed Christian deeply, his body warm and his head spinning from the alcohol.

 

The next day, he was relieved not to have a hangover. Christian had to go meet his parents earlier that morning so he wasn't surprised to find the empty bed. Maybe while Christian was out, he should try his experiment today.. He sighed as he picked up his phone. He dialed Santana's number nervously.

 

"Hey Smythe." She answered. "Finally calling to tap this?.." she giggled.

 

"Were you serious last night?" Sebastian asked.

 

"About what?" Santana asked.

 

"That you'd... Experiment with me..?"

 

Sebastian could practically hear her smile. "When and where?.."

 

“Today. I don't really care where." Sebastian sighed.

 

"Why don't you come to my house now? I just got out of the shower.."

 

"Text me your address. I'll be there soon."

 

They hung up and Santana sent him directions. Sebastian took a quick shower and drove to her house. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. Part of him was nervous, but a little excited at the idea of trying something new. More of him was worried about how this would change he and Christian's relationship. But he couldn't repress his curiosity. That wouldn't end well for anyone. Santana opened the door in her bra and a thong. "I've been waiting."

 

Sebastian swallowed, his eyes roaming her amazing body. She was gorgeous. "Hey." He got out.

 

"Come in." She grinned. Sebastian nodded, walking into the house and following her. 

 

Santana led him to her room. "So, what're you into?"

 

"Well..I don't know. I've never done anything with a girl before, so.."

 

Santana took ahold of Sebastian's shirt and pulled it off. "Let me show you."

 

Sebastian swallowed. All he really felt right now was nervousness. Santana leaned in and kissed him softly. "Don't be scared."

 

Sebastian nodded. Her lips were soft and the touch relaxed him. Santana set his hands on her hips. "We can go slow."

 

"Okay." He said, running his hands down the curves of her sides.

 

"That feels good." Santana said softly. She leaned in, kissing his neck.

 

Sebastian closed his eyes as his heart sped up slightly, he ran his hands around to her back and down to her ass. Santana moaned, pressing back against his hands. Sebastian felt something, but it wasn't the same arousal he felt when he was with men. It wasn't as strong. Santana grabbed his hair in her fist and pressed her lips to his. Sebastian gave a muffled groan as they kissed heatedly. Santana trailed her other hand down to his pants and palmed his dick. Sebastian placed his hand over hers, moving with her. Her hand was smaller, her fingers more long and elegant than he was used to.  
She squeezed lightly. "You're not hard."

 

"H-Hang on.." Sebastian whispered, "I will.." he sighed. Why wasn't he hard? It never took him this long.

 

"What if I.." Santana started as she got on her knees.

 

Sebastian swallowed. "Santana..I-I don't know about this."

 

"What the hell? All I had to do was sit on you last night." She sighed.

 

Sebastian took her hand and helped her up. "I know..I'm sorry..After last night, I thought I wanted to..Fool around with you..I'm pretty sure it was just because I was drunk..And..Your ass is really amazing.." He said, rubbing down her back to squeeze it lightly.

 

"Have you ever fucked a girl?" Santana asked.

 

"No, I haven't." Sebastian said.

 

Santana shrugged. "I knew it wasn't me. If I can't get you up, no girl can."

 

Sebastian couldn't help but laugh. "I think I just like cock too much. But, if I didn't, you'd be my first choice. Maybe if I get drunk enough."

 

"Don't tempt me, Smythe. I don't think your hunky boyfriend would like that." Santana grinned.

 

Sebastian chuckled, pulling his shirt on, and giving her a light kiss. "Thank you, Santana."

 

"If you have any more doubts.." She chuckled. "Bye, Sebastian."

 

"Bye." He smiled before walking out.

 

Sebastian felt a weight lifted off of him. Relief came over him as he drove back to Westerville. Christian was probably home by now. The last of the stragglers from the party had left and Sebastian smiled as he heard Christian's music playing upstairs. He climbed the stairs and slowly opened the door to his boyfriend's bedroom. To Sebastian's surprise, he saw Christian was strumming a guitar and singing softly. He tried to be silent as he leaned against the wall and listened.

 

"If you'll be my star I'll be your sky You can hide underneath me and come out at night When I turn jet black And you show off your light I live to let you shine I live to let you shine  
But you can skyrocket away from me And never come back if you find another galaxy Far from here with more room to fly Just leave me your stardust to remember you by.."

 

Sebastian felt so much in this moment. He was mad at himself for hurting Christian. Giving him this worry. But at the same time, Sebastian felt so loved. In this moment, he knew how lucky he was to be with Christian.

 

"If you'll be my boat I'll be your sea A depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity Ebbing and flowing And pushed by a breeze I live to make you free I live to make you free  
But you can set sail to the west if you want to And pass the horizon, 'til I can't even see you Far from here Where the beaches are wide Just leave me your wake to remember you by..  
To remember you by.." he finished strumming the last few chords and sighed softly.

 

"Baby.." Sebastian whispered.

 

Christian looked up with tears in his eyes. "Oh..I-I didn't see you.." He said, setting the guitar down and wiping his eyes.

 

Sebastian walked over and straddled Christian. He cupped his boyfriend's cheek and wiped his tears away. "I only need you. I don't want anyone else."

 

Christian nodded, his eyebrows kneading together as more tears came.

 

"Why are you crying?" Sebastian whispered.

 

"I'm sorry..I just..I got so scared..I don't ever want to lose you..That song..Just means a lot to me.."

 

"Shh. You have no reason to be sorry. I'm the asshole that got drunk and let that happen." Sebastian said seriously. "Santana has a nice ass. You know that. I was just drunk. It meant nothing. You are all I want."

 

"No..you're not an asshole.." Christian said seriously. "And I know sex is just sex..But..I don't know..I felt like if you ended up being bi and we couldn't share that together..You would find someone that you could share that with..A-And..I'm sorry.."

 

"I was scared too. I'm gay, baby. I promise. Well, I might wind up making out with Santana if I'm drunk enough." Sebastian laughed. "But you're the only one fucking me. We could even end our thing with Blaine and Kurt and I would still just want you."

 

Christian gave a teary laugh at the mention of Santana. "We don't have to end anything..I love you, Sebastian.."

 

"I love you too. I never meant to make you feel this way."

 

"It's not your fault..I'm glad you were honest with me..I just..I thought about it too much..So you..tried?"

 

"It was so awkward." Sebastian said quietly.

 

Christian couldn't help but laugh. "What happened?"

 

"We kissed. I grabbed her ass. She felt me over my pants. Nothing happened."

 

"Oh god.." Christian chuckled. "Well..I know I won't have a problem getting you hard.."

 

Sebastian bit back a smile. "I don't know. Maybe it's broken."

 

"Hmmm.." Christian hummed. "Let's take a look.." He said, unzipping Sebastian's jeans.

 

"Yes sir." Sebastian's said. Christian pulled Sebastian's member out and began to stroke him slowly. Sebastian gasped as he looked into Christian's eyes.

 

"You'll get hard for Daddy, won't you?.." Christian whispered.

 

Sebastian moaned as his cock twitched. "Yes.. Yes, Daddy."

Christian grinned, squeezing lightly and rubbing over the head with his thumb. "You're such a good boy..Daddy's good boy.."

 

Sebastian shivered, tightening his arms around Christian's neck.

 

"Talk to me, baby.."

 

"Even a simple touch from you.. Feels so amazing."

 

Christian smiled, going a bit faster.

 

Sebastian moaned. "Daddy.."

 

"Nice and hard for me.." Christian chuckled darkly. "That thick cock..all mine.."

 

"J-Just for you.. Oh fuck.."

 

Christian sped up, looking into Sebastian's eyes. "Tell me when you're close.."

 

Sebastian arched his back. "I am close already.."

 

Christian smiled, stroking him until he knew Sebastian was about to let go. He waited until Sebastian's eyes squeezed shut before removing his hand.

 

Sebastian gasped before letting out a loud whine. "Baby.."

 

Christian chuckled, biting his lip.

 

"Why?" Sebastian pouted.

 

"Cause I love seeing you like this.."

 

Sebastian kissed along Christian's neck. "Please.. I need you, daddy."

 

"I know you do.." Christian smiled. "Undress for me, beautiful.."

 

Sebastian quickly stood up and took off his clothes.

 

"You're such a good boy.." Christian said softly.

 

"Because I love you, Daddy." Sebastian said with dark eyes.

 

"I love you too baby..Do you wanna play with your toy?.."

 

Sebastian nodded. "Yes."

 

"Go grab it for me.." Christian said.

 

Sebastian walked to the closet and looked through the bottom drawer. Hmm.. Which did he want to play with? He pulled out a long, thick, purple vibrator and smiled. Sebastian stroked it slowly as he walked out. 

 

Christian grinned. "Is that the one you want?"

 

"Yes sir."

 

"Bring it here."

 

Sebastian did as he was told and stood in front of Christian.

 

"Lay back on the bed..I'm gonna go to the kitchen and leave this next to the bed..If you don't be a good boy, Daddy will have to punish you.."

 

"You want me to wait? That's what a good boy does, right, daddy?" Sebastian asked innocently.

 

Christian smiled, standing and placing the toy on the bedside table. "That's exactly what a good boy does.."

 

"And if I'm good, I get a reward?"

 

Christian leaned down to kiss him. "Maybe.."

 

Sebastian kissed Christian again. "I do like your punishments.."

 

"We'll see if you choose to be good or bad.."

 

Sebastian bit his hip. "Okay.."

 

Christian kissed him once more before walking out of the room. Sebastian sighed and laid back against the bed. He tried staring at the ceiling but his eyes kept drifting back to the vibrator. He was so hard. He needed something..He shifted a bit as he stared at the long toy. Sebastian groaned. Fuck it. He'd go through any teasing Christian gave him. He needed to feel anything. He grabbed the vibrator and coated it with lube before spreading his legs and pushing the tip in. Sebastian moaned. It wasn't anything near what Christian made him feel. But it felt good. He tried to keep his voice down, but it was too much after he turned it on.

 

"Unh.." Sebastian gasped, arching his back.

 

"What do you think you're doing?" Christian said seriously.

 

"It feels so good.."

 

"Take it out. Now."

 

Sebastian pulled the vibrator out and turned it off. Christian walked over and sat in the chair. "Get up."

 

Sebastian listened. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

 

"Why did you not listen to me?"

 

"I thought you liked to punish me."

 

Christian chuckled darkly. "Bend over my lap."

 

Sebastian shivered. He loved when Christian spanked him. "Yes sir."

 

Christian watched as Sebastian did as he was told. "Why didn't you listen to Daddy?.."

 

"I like when you punish me.."

 

"Well, you're just a little slut aren't you?.." 

 

"Daddy's slut." Sebastian whispered. Christian growled, bringing his hand down against Sebastian's ass. "Ah!" Sebastian cried out. His breathing picked up as he felt the sting settle. "Shit.."

 

Christian rubbed over Sebastian's ass slowly. "Count for me baby..to ten."

 

"One.."

 

Christian did it again, a bit harder.

 

"Two!" Sebastian got out after a long moan.

 

Christian grinned,"Good, baby.." he said before doing three quick swats. Sebastian counted to five as the rounds of his ass turned a bright red. Christian spread Sebastian's cheeks and smacked over his hole. 

 

"Ungh! Yes!" Sebastian panted. "Six.."

 

Christian pushed two fingers into Sebastian, biting his lip. Sebastian lifted his ass for more. "Daddy.. Yes.."

 

Christian fingered him slowly, watching as his fingers went in and out. Sebastian squirmed in Christian's lap. "Baby.."

 

Christian pulled out and smacked his ass again. "Baby?"

 

"D-Daddy!"

 

"Count.." Christian said.

 

"Seven.."

 

"Good boy.."

 

Sebastian took a deep breath as he awaited the next smack. Christian reared his hand back before smacking hard. Sebastian had tears in his eyes. "E-Eight.."

 

"You okay, baby?" Christian whispered softly.

 

"Yeah.."

 

Christian gave Sebastian two more quick smacks. Sebastian counted the rest for his boyfriend. He wriggled in his lap. He'd for sure have bruises tomorrow. Christian rubbed over Sebastian softly. "That's good, baby.."

 

"Fuck.."

 

"Such a good boy..what do you want?"

 

"You're tongue.." Sebastian whispered.

 

"Go bend over the bed.."

 

Sebastian carefully got up and did what he was told to do. Christian got on his knees behind Sebastian and kissed along the bruising skin. Sebastian gasped softly. He spread Sebastian and licked over him slowly.

 

"Daddy.. Oh yes.." Sebastian arched into the touch. Christian moaned softly, pressing his tongue inside. Sebastian let out an obscene groan. Christian knew just how to drive him crazy. Christian gripped Sebastian 's thighs, growling as he fucked him with his tongue.

 

"Ah.. Oh, Daddy!"

 

Christian pulled out. "Oh, baby..I need to fuck you.."

 

"Fucking fill me. I need your cock."

 

Christian pulled his shirt and pants off. "Climb on the bed..On your back.."

 

Sebastian carefully laid on his back. "Come here."

 

Christian climbed on top of him. "You're so beautiful.."

 

"Thank you."

 

Christian kissed Sebastian deeply, thrusting down. Sebastian whimpered as he wrapped his long legs around Christian. "Fuck me.."

 

Christian lubed up his cock before pressing into Sebastian slowly.

 

"Ungh, yes!"

 

"God..Baby.."

 

"Fuck me."

 

Christian gripped the sheets before slamming into Sebastian. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Christian. "Shit!"

 

"God..You take me so good, baby..So tight.."

 

Sebastian whined at Christian's words. Christian ran his hand up Sebastian's thigh to his ass, gripping it tight. Sebastian moved his body in time with his boyfriend's. "Christian.."

 

"I-I'm close, baby.." Christian whispered against Sebastian's jaw.

 

"Me too.. I need it.."

 

Christian moaned at his words, reaching between them to pump him quickly. Sebastian pulled Christian's hair. His back arched wildly as the touch sent him over the edge, eliciting a delicious moan from Sebastian's lips. Christian watched Sebastian's face, grunting deeply as he filled his lover. "Fuck!..Ah.."

 

"Oh my..god.." Sebastian panted.

 

Christian kissed along Sebastian's jaw, his breathing heavy. "Amazing.."

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too.." Christian smiled. "So..Gay it is?" He chuckled.

 

Sebastian blushed as he laughed. "Yes."

 

Christian laughed lightly, pulling Sebastian in for a deep kiss. Sebastian smiled as they pulled away and cuddled against Christian's chest.

 

"We leave for New York soon.."

 

"A week from Monday.."

 

"You excited?.."

 

"Are you kidding?" Sebastian grinned. "I can't wait to wake up next to you every day."

 

Christian smiled as he rolled onto his side. "You're perfect.."

 

"You're perfect."

 

Christian kissed Sebastian softly. "I hear Kurt's pretty excited too.."

 

Sebastian nodded. "He packed already."

"I can't wait to live with you.."

 

"I feel the same way." Sebastian said softly.

 

Christian smiled wide. This would be perfect. 

 

The rest of the week was hectic and filled with packing. They got everything into the movers' truck before they had to catch their flight. They said bye to their parents and let Kurt and Blaine take them to the airport. "We're really doing this." Sebastian said quietly.

 

"We are.." Christian said, holding his hand.

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too.." Christian said softly. 

 

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend. "You're ready for this, right?.."

 

"If we could go today, I would." Kurt said.

 

"It's a big step.." Blaine said softly.

 

"Are you having doubts?"

 

"No! No, not at all..Its just kind of scary." Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand.

 

Kurt nodded. "I know."

 

"All four of us living together should be fun.." Christian chuckled.

 

"Can't wait." Blaine smiled. They got to the airport quickly and Kurt could hardly contain himself.

 

"You better start packing, Blaine. I don't think Kurt can wait." Sebastian laughed.

 

Blaine laughed lightly. "I will.." 

 

"When are you guys coming?" Christian asked.

 

"End of next week!" Kurt grinned.

 

"Can't wait. We should have some of the furniture moved in by then." Sebastian said.

 

"I'll miss you two.." Blaine smiled.

 

Sebastian pulled Blaine in for a hug. "I'll miss you guy too."

 

Kurt hugged Christian. "Go before you're late."

 

Christian nodded, kissing Kurt's forehead before he hugged Blaine. "Bye guys.."

 

"Bye.."

 

Sebastian hugged Kurt before they grabbed their carry ons and walked away.

 

Kurt sighed. "We'll be there soon."

 

"It's weird..How close we've gotten to them.." Blaine said.

 

"It is." Kurt said as they left. "I don't mind it."

 

"Neither do I. I like it." Blaine smiled. "I always think about what Christian said that night..That our kids will have four dads." He giggled.

 

"I hope so." Kurt chuckled. "Well.. Two dads and two like uncles. Four dads will be confusing."

 

Blaine laughed lightly. "True.."

 

"You should stay for dinner tonight." Kurt smiled.

 

"I'd love to.." Blaine said softly.


	21. Chapter 21

The boys had settled in at their new apartment in New York. They were all set to start college in a few weeks. A fellow Warbler had called Sebastian a week before. They wanted to plan a trip to see the new place and celebrate. Kurt insisted it be a costume party, being as theatrical as he was. The party was the upcoming Saturday. The boys had all of the alcohol and food bought. They sat in the living room, watching a movie. "What are you two dressing as?" Kurt asked.

 

"Greek gods." Christian grinned.

 

Blaine laughed. "You would."

 

"You guys always say it." Sebastian chuckled.

 

"It's true." Kurt smiled. "Can't wait to stare at you all night."

 

"What are you two going as?.." Christian asked.

 

"That's a surprise." Kurt said, giving a wicked grin.

 

"I'm excited to see your reaction." Blaine grinned

 

Sebastian shook his head. "Oh lord. Can't wait to see this."

 

Kurt grinned, kissing Christian softly.

 

The night of the party was upon them. Kurt and Blaine were still getting ready as people started to show up. Sebastian and Christian were in their costumes, showing off plenty of body. David shook his head playfully. "Your outfits fit your egos."

 

"Don't they?" Sebastian giggled.

 

"It's great to see you. Love the place." Wes added.

 

"Thank you." Christian grinned.

 

Two other guys walked past the group. Christian overheard them talking about wanting to hook up with some couple that was there. Word had got around as the party was planned. The Warblers brought friends and significant others. The friends they had already made in the city had shown up as well. Christian shrugged it off until he heard someone else make a similar comment.

 

"Who are these people everyone is talking about?" Christian asked his boyfriend.

 

"I don't know. They keep talking about some cheerleader." Sebastian said. "Do you know her?"

 

Christian shrugged. "No.."

 

"Oh well. I want another drink." Sebastian said as they headed to the kitchen. Christian walked with his boyfriend before Kurt and Blaine walked into the kitchen. Christian's mouth dropped as he looked to them. Blaine was wearing blue and white football attire. Kurt wore a matching cheerleader uniform. The short skirt, matching top, down to the knee high socks and white and blue wedged sneakers. Sebastian looked over, his eyes going wide. "Oh my god."

 

They finally made their way to the boys. "Love the costumes. Or.. Lack thereof." Kurt grinned.

 

Sebastian took in both of them. "Holy shit.."

 

Kurt turned his back to them, arching his back and wrapping his arms around Blaine. The skirt lay just below his ass. "You like?"

 

"Fuck yes.." Christian whispered, reaching down to trace his fingers along the hem. "Everyone is talking about you two.."

 

"What're they saying?" Blaine asked as he rubbed over Kurt's ass.

 

"How much they all want to hook up with you.."

 

"I guess that's too bad that we already found who we want." Kurt said coyly. He stepped over and ran his hands down the other boys' abs. "I bet you'd love to see me like this on my knees."

 

Blaine grinned, watching his boyfriend. 

 

"We will see it.."

 

Blaine kissed Sebastian's neck. "We'll see who gets to bend him over."

 

Kurt bit his lip as he leaned in to whisper to Blaine. "Or I could be a slutty cheerleader for the three of you. Let you all take me."

 

Blaine moaned quietly. "I bet you'd like that."

 

"Like what?" Christian asked as Kurt nodded.

 

"Can I tell them?" Kurt asked innocently.

 

"Hmm..I dunno.."

 

Kurt pressed his ass back against Blaine. "You know you get to call the shots. You're the first and last."

 

Blaine smiled. "Okay.."

 

Kurt put an arm around Sebastian and Christian, pulling them in close. "Tonight, you all get your way with me. I want a cock in my ass and mouth. I want you all. But remember, Blaine is my hunky football star. He's calling the shots tonight."

 

Blaine winked.

 

"Sounds good." Christian grinned.

 

Sebastian nipped at Kurt's earlobe. "I can't wait to see that dirty mouth wrapped around me."

 

"Not without Blaine's permission.." Kurt giggled.

 

"Better be good." Blaine grinned.

 

Sebastian chuckled, smacking Kurt's ass. Blaine took Kurt's hand. "Let's go dance." When they were out of Sebastian's sight, he leaned in to Kurt. "I want to push their buttons. Let them see us flirting with the people that want us."

 

Kurt smiled wide. "I love that.."

 

"Good. Who's first?"

 

Kurt looked over and saw a couple of guys dressed as baseball players. "They're staring pretty hard.."

 

"Let's go." Blaine grinned. Kurt walked over, swinging his hips. 

 

"Hi there." One of them said with a grin.

 

"Hi.." Kurt smiled, his hands on his hips. "I've seen you boys watching.."

 

"Do you blame us?" He asked. 

 

"You two are the hottest costumes in here. You'd have our vote." The other smiled, looking Blaine up and down.

 

Kurt smiled. "Well thank you..You two wanna dance?"

 

"Yes. I'm Travis by the way." One of them said, taking Kurt's hand. 

 

The other grabbed Blaine. "I'm Grant."

 

Blaine grinned, spinning Grant around. "You two look great.."

 

"Thank you." Grant smiled, pressing his body against Blaine. Blaine spun him around and thrust against his ass. "You're strong.. I like it."  
Kurt placed his hands on Travis' shoulders. He positioned his legs so one of the other guy's thighs were between his as he rocked his hips down.

 

Travis grinned. "Fuck, you guys are hot.."

 

"Is that what you were whispering to him before we walked over?" Kurt asked as he bit his bottom lip.

 

"That..And how much I wanted to bend you over.."

 

"Like this?" Kurt asked. He turned and bent over before shaking his ass against Travis.

 

Travis smiled. "Just like that.."

 

Kurt rocked his ass back as he slowly stood.

 

"Babe..You're gonna start something you can't finish."

 

"We'll finish. We just finish each other."

 

Travis was half hard against Kurt. "Fuck.."

 

Kurt pulled Blaine and Grant closer. He kissed his boyfriend deeply as he danced between them. Blaine groaned, grabbing Kurt's hair. Kurt pressed his body to Blaine's and moaned against his lips.

 

"I can't wait to fuck you.." Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips. "Are they watching?.."

 

Kurt glanced over and grinned. "They are. I want you so bad, Blaine."

 

Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips.

 

"You think they've had enough?" Kurt chuckled.

 

"I think so.."

 

Kurt turned to Travis. "Sorry boys. We have something to take care of."

 

Grant pouted, but smiled. "Shame..We could both take care of you.."

 

"I'm sure you could." Blaine smiled. "But we're taken care of by those insane Greek Gods over there."

 

Travis bit his lip. "They're lucky..Bye boys.."

 

They said bye before walking to get a drink. "Why the long faces?" Blaine asked, smiling at Sebastian.

 

Sebastian glared at Blaine. "Like we didn't just see you.."

 

"Oh that?" Blaine asked. "It was just dancing."

 

He pulled Blaine close. "It looked like Travis was fucking Kurt.."

 

"He wasn't." Blaine chuckled.

 

"I know he wasn't..” Sebastian growled playfully, biting at Blaine's neck. Blaine moaned softly, leaning in to the touch.

 

Kurt grinned, leaning against Christian. "We were just having some fun.."

 

"I know what you were doing." Christian said as he grabbed Kurt's ass.

 

Kurt moaned softly. "And what is that?.."

 

"Make us want you even more."

 

Kurt grinned, leaning up to kiss Christian softly.

 

"You'll be so fucking sore tomorrow." Christian growled.

 

Kurt moaned. "Let's say we..ditch our guests?.."

 

"Blaine? Kurt did say you were in charge."

 

"Well..I did plan on teasing you two a bit more..But okay.."

 

Sebastian grinned. "Let's go."

 

Blaine grabbed Sebastian's hand and led them all to the bedroom.

 

"So, you liked the costumes?" Kurt giggled.

 

"Love 'em.." Christian grinned.

 

"Good."

 

Sebastian kissed Blaine softly. "How do you want me?.."

 

"We'll take turns with Kurt. He can suck one of you while he rides me. Then we can switch. But I get to finish him." Blaine said against Sebastian's lips.

 

Sebastian moaned softly. "Yes, sir.." he whispered.

 

Blaine grinned as he stood behind Kurt. He dropped to his knees and raised the skirt. "Fuck, baby." 

 

Kurt arched his back, smiling.

 

"You look so good." Blaine whispered, kissing over his briefs.

 

Kurt moaned softly. "Baby.."

 

Blaine slowly pulled them off, leaving the skirt. "You want to ride me?"

 

"Yes..I want it.." Kurt moaned. Blaine spread Kurt and licked at him softly. Kurt gasped harshly, looking at Sebastian.

 

"Tell us how naughty you are." Sebastian said.

 

Kurt giggled lightly before moaning as Blaine pushed deeper. "I've been so naughty Bas..Ungh..I let Travis rub his hard cock against my ass.."

 

Christian growled. "He looked like he was going to lose it right there."

 

"He wanted me so bad..And..A-Ah..I know Grant wanted Blaine to fuck him.."

 

Blaine moaned, pressing deeper. 

 

"You liked that, Blaine?" Sebastian asked lowly.

 

Blaine pulled out, panting lightly. "I fucking loved it.."

 

"Why'd you stop?"

 

"I didn't want to make you guys too jealous.." Blaine chuckled.

 

"You got pretty damn close."

 

Blaine smiled as Kurt gave a needy whimper. "Baby.. I want you.."

 

Blaine climbed on the bed. "Straddle me.."

 

Kurt did as he was told and faced Sebastian and Christian. Blaine pulled his pants down and pulled out his member before stroking himself slowly. Kurt ground his hips down. "Blaine.. Give me your thick cock."

 

Blaine lined himself up with Kurt's hole. "Sit.."

 

Kurt's mouth dropped as he lowered himself. "Fuck!"

 

"That's right, baby.."

 

"Sebastian, let him suck you first." Christian said softly. Sebastian stepped forward, removing the sheet that his costume consisted of. Kurt looked up at Sebastian as he slowly took his length into his mouth. 

 

Christian stood behind Kurt and grinned. "You look so good like this." He said, smacking Kurt's ass. "Look at that fucking ass. Ride Blaine. Now."

 

Kurt whined, bouncing up and down on Blaine's dick.

 

"That's right. Fuck yourself on that cock." Christian growled.

 

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips, stilling him. "Christian..On your knees. Now."

 

"Why?"

 

"You seem to have forgotten who's in charge here..You don't tell Kurt what to do..All of you are mine tonight..So you are going to get on your knees, be quiet, and watch like a good boy.."

 

Christian had never seen Blaine so in charge. He loved it. He listened and got on his knees.

 

"Now..Ride me..Slow.." Blaine whispered.

 

Kurt moaned around Sebastian as he moved his hips just how Blaine wanted. Blaine moaned softly as Christian watched, wanting to reach out and touch as Blaine lifted the back of the skirt.

 

"Talk to us, Blaine.. Please." Sebastian gasped as Kurt choked around him.

 

Blaine spread Kurt wide. "I love watching him move like this..Seeing him take you..Ah..Such a good slut.."

 

Kurt whimpered at Blaine's words. Blaine smacked Kurt's ass, smiling at Christian. Christian bit his lip to hold back a moan.

 

“Wanna touch?.."

 

"Yes.."

 

"One hand.."

 

Christian reached out, slowly touching Blaine's abs. Blaine moaned, tightening his stomach as he thrust up.

 

"Blaine.." Christian sighed.

 

"Kiss me.."

 

Christian stood up and kissed Blaine deeply. Blaine moaned, speeding up his hips. Kurt gave a loud whimper as he forced himself to take all of Sebastian. Sebastian groaned, pulling Kurt's hair. Kurt pulled off, sputtering between his moans. Sebastian traced the tip of his member around Kurt's lips. "Such a cock hungry little slut.."

 

Kurt moaned, eagerly taking him again.

 

"Ohhh..That's right, baby.." Sebastian gasped. 

 

Christian watched, his eyes full of want as he kissed down Blaine's chest.

 

"Kurt, babe, who do you want next?" Blaine asked.

 

"Ch-Christian.." Kurt moaned after he pulled off.

 

Christian sighed heavily. "Yes."

 

"I-Is that okay, baby?.." Kurt asked, looking back.

 

Blaine ran his hand up Kurt's side. "Anything for you, baby."

 

Kurt hummed happily, leaning into the touch.

 

"How do you want him?"

 

"I want him to fuck me..Please.."

 

Blaine lifted Kurt and scooted over. "You heard him."

 

Christian sat back on his knees and pulled Kurt into his lap.

 

"Christian.." Kurt whispered.

 

Christian smiled, leaning up to nip at Kurt's lip as Sebastian crawled on the bed next to Blaine.

 

"How do you want to fuck me?" Kurt whispered.

 

"Just like this.."

 

Kurt wrapped his arms around Christian's neck. "Fuck me.."

 

Christian moaned, pushing up into Kurt as Sebastian gently pressed kisses to Blaine's neck and shoulders. Blaine bit his lip as his boyfriend whimpered.

 

"Can I suck you while you watch?.."

 

Blaine grinned. "You may. See, Christian? Good boys get rewarded."

 

Christian chuckled. "Yes, sir.." He moaned, kissing up Kurt's neck.

 

"Oh Christian.."

 

Sebastian sucked Blaine into his mouth and bobbed his head slowly.

 

"So good.."

 

Kurt moaned deeply as he rocked his hips. "Christian..Talk dirty to me, baby.."

 

Christian gripped Kurt's hips. "Love filling your tight ass. Fuck you so good."

 

Kurt gasped. "Oh yes..Christian!"

 

"Get loud for me." Christian growled as he looked to Blaine.

 

Blaine had his hand on the back of Sebastian's neck. "You'd better not come, Kurt.."

 

"I-I'm not, Blaine.. Oh god.."

 

Christian moaned, fucking up into Kurt even harder.

 

"Sebastian.. You're so good." Blaine gasped lightly.

 

Sebastian smiled around Blaine, looking up at him.

 

"Fuck yes.."

 

Sebastian pulled out, licking over the head. Kurt moaned as he looked at Blaine.

 

"How do you feel, baby?.." Blaine whispered.

 

"S-So good.."

 

Christian gasped. "Oh fuck, Kurt.."

 

"Faster.."

 

Christian moaned deeply, biting Kurt's neck as he did just that. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut as a loud whimper escaped him.

 

"Fuck, I'm gonna come.." Christian painted.

 

"Let him come." Sebastian gasped. "Please. I want to see."

 

Blaine nodded, kissing Sebastian softly. Kurt nipped at Christian's neck. "Fill me."

 

Christian pulled Kurt's hair as he thrust up once more, coming hard. Kurt shuddered. He scratched down Christian's back and gave a quiet moan.

 

"O-Oh my god..Fuck..I wanna make you come, Kurt.." Christian whined as he came down.

 

"Ask Blaine." Kurt whispered. "You've been good. Maybe you can help him."

 

"Blaine?..Please.." Christian whispered as Kurt slowly climbed off of him.

 

"You and Bas can touch and suck him when I fuck him again." Blaine said simply. Christian gave a small whimper but nodded.

 

"Bas, your turn." Kurt breathed out. Sebastian smiled as Christian took his place, wrapping his arms around Blaine. "How do you want me..?"

 

"Hands and knees." Sebastian said softly. Kurt nodded as he did just that. Sebastian kneeled behind Kurt and spread him before pushing in.

 

"A-Ah!"

 

Christian nipped at Blaine's ear. "Tell me what you like about this..Watching Kurt get fucked."

 

"Only by you two. I trust you." Blaine said, pressing back against him. "It's knowing he can fuck with you two and still only want me. It's sexy."

 

Kurt smiled, looking over at Blaine as a moan escaped.

 

"You're so fucking beautiful, Kurt."

 

Kurt blushed. "I-I love you.."

 

"I love you too." Blaine smiled.

 

"Sebastian.." Kurt moaned. "You're gonna have to slow down.." he chuckled.

 

"It feels so fucking good." Sebastian growled.

 

Kurt cried out, pressing himself back. "Fuck, I know.."

 

"Don't come." Blaine said, rubbing Kurt's back.

 

Kurt nodded, biting his lip. "I-I'm trying.."

 

"Fuck!" Sebastian growled as he slowed down. Kurt moaned in relief, rolling his hips.

 

"Does he feel good, Kurt?" Christian smiled.

 

"Ohhhh, Yes.."

 

"I'm so fucking ready for you." Blaine groaned.

 

"I want you, baby..Ah!"

 

"Baby, will you finish me?" Sebastian asked Christian.

 

Christian nodded, smiling. "Come here baby..Come let me suck you..

 

Sebastian kissed the dip in Kurt's back before pulling out.

 

Kurt whined quietly. "Shit.."

 

Blaine scooted closer. "What do you want, gorgeous?"

 

"You..You..A-Anything..Please.."

 

Blaine sat up. "Come ride me. I need to kiss you."

 

Kurt quickly climbed into Blaine's lap, kissing him desperately. Blaine moaned into the kiss. He lifted Kurt and slid into him. Kurt whined loudly as Christian sucked Sebastian quickly.

 

"Fuck yes! Fucking take my dick." Sebastian moaned. Christian looked up at Sebastian, smiling around him.

 

Blaine kept his lips moving with Kurt's as he smacked his ass roughly. Kurt cried out as he broke the kiss. "A-Ah! Yes!"

 

"Ride me faster.."

 

Kurt sped up, rolling his body as he bounced. 

 

"Fuck yes!" Blaine groaned.

 

Kurt grabbed Blaine by his hair. "Fuck me harder, Blaine..Oh, shit.."

 

Blaine leaned back against the headboard. He gripped Kurt's hips and thrust into him. Kurt threw his head back. "I-I'm so close!"

 

"Me too.. Come for me, Kurt.. Say my name."

 

"Blaine..Ungh..Blaine, I want you to come in me..And I want a-all of you to lick the come out.."

 

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt tightly as he gave one last thrust and came. Kurt's body trembled as he followed, coming across his and Blaine's chests.

 

"Holy shit.." Blaine whispered. 

 

Sebastian moaned, thrusting into Christian's mouth and coming hard. Christian relaxed his throat before swallowing all of him. Sebastian pushed Christian's hair out of his face. "Fuck, baby.."

 

"You taste so good.."

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too."

 

Kurt slowly climbed off of Blaine, wincing slightly.

 

"Turn around. Let Bas and Christian taste you now."

 

Kurt did as he was told, arching his back and pressing his face into the mattress. Sebastian leaned forward and licked at Kurt slowly. Kurt moaned, giving a quiet hum. 

 

Blaine rubbed over Kurt's back. "Feel good, baby?"

 

“Yes.."

 

Blaine smiled. "You want him, Christian?"

 

"Fuck, yes.."

 

"Ungh!" Kurt moaned, pressing his ass back. Christian leaned in, his tongue joining Sebastian's. Kurt arched his back as he gripped the sheets. Christian grinned as they both pulled away.

 

"Fuck.."

 

"So hot.." Blaine smiled.

 

"I must..look like a mess.." Kurt sighed as he laid down.

 

"You look amazing.." Christian whispered as Blaine unzipped Kurt's costume.

 

Kurt winced as he moved to take it off. "We still have guests."

 

"Don't worry about it baby." Blaine said. "We'll go downstairs and hang out a bit longer before asking them to go.."

 

Kurt kissed Blaine softly before nodding. "Okay."

 

"Just relax.." He smiled.

 

"I love you." Kurt whispered.

 

"I love you too, baby.."


	22. Chapter 22

The boys started college. Sebastian had his hands full with his art classes, choir and his course load. Christian was busy with lacrosse and school. In his free time, he tried being with Sebastian as much as possible. Between their schedules, they hardly ever saw their roommates.   
Kurt was juggling choir, which he shared with Sebastian, dance and his classes. While Blaine studied every chance he got and took a few electives so he wouldn't stress too much.   
Blaine felt lucky. He got to share every night with his boyfriend and be there for him. When he did get stressed, Kurt was always there. They'd each go out with friends. But got to be together most nights unlike the other boys.   
With their time alone, Kurt and Blaine started to get a little more adventurous with each other. With Kurt's stressful days, it felt nice to have Blaine take control of him. It started with tying him to the bed with his ties, then Blaine bought a riding crop and after that a ball gag. They experimented with leather bounds and ropes. Blaine loved how the leather ties felt around him. He had recently bought a whip without telling Kurt. He couldn't wait to try that out. Kurt came in from school to see Blaine standing as if he was waiting for him. His back straight and chest pushed out. He was definitely in his dom mode tonight. Kurt knew just what to do. He took off his coat and got on his knees, looking up at Blaine.

 

"You're such a good boy." Blaine said, his voice a bit deeper than normal.

 

Kurt smiled at the praise. "Thank you, sir.."

 

"I have a new toy for us tonight."

 

"Can I see it?.." Kurt asked softly, his eyes wide with excitement.

 

"Yes, you can. Follow me to our room."

 

Kurt stood, following Blaine slowly.

 

"Sit on the bed." Blaine instructed as he went into the closet. Kurt did as he was told, and began to unbutton his shirt. Blaine reappeared with the bounds and a whip. He snapped it against his hand. "What do you think?"

 

Kurt gasped, his eyes sparking. "I want you to use it on me."

 

Blaine hummed. "That's my eager boy. I'm going to tie you up so good. I love how your ass looks in my bounds."

 

Kurt whimpered softly, biting his lip. "Please, sir.."

 

"Undress. Now."

 

Kurt stood, quickly pulling off the many layers of his outfit, down to his black boxer-briefs. They looked so good against the pale skin. "Damn, babe."

 

Kurt smiled, blushing lightly as he looked at his own body, seeing the bruises left from their previous scenes. Some almost healed and others new. They knew each other's limits. The boys knew exactly how far they could go without hurting each other.

 

"What now, Sir?.." Kurt asked softly.

 

Blaine stepped forward and started to bound Kurt. "Are you comfortable?"

 

Kurt nodded lightly. "Yes, Sir.."

 

Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt deeply. Kurt moaned softly as Blaine helped him lay down. His hands behind his back and his ankles strapped together. Blaine rubbed Kurt's ass before bringing the whip down against him. Kurt gasped sharply as he wiggled a bit to get on his knees with his face in the pillow.

 

"How does my slut like that?"

 

"I-I love it, Sir..More..Please.."

 

Blaine smiled, doing it again. Kurt let out a high moan. "Fuck!"

 

Blaine moved down to his thighs and brought the whip down.

 

"Blaine!" Kurt cried.

 

Blaine pulled back. "What was that?"

 

"Shit..Sir..I meant Sir.." Kurt whispered.

 

"That's more like it, slut."

 

"I'm sorry, Sir.." Kurt said, looking back at him. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips and pulled his head towards the edge of the bed. He rubbed over the front of his jeans in front of his boyfriend's face.

 

"Oh god.." Kurt whispered.

 

"You want this?"

 

"Yes..I want you, Sir.."

 

Blaine squeezed lightly. "Oh Kurt.."

 

"Can I see it?"

 

"You can do more than that." Blaine said as he slowly pulled his jeans off. "I'll let you suck me."

 

"Ohhhh..Really, Sir?" He whispered.

 

Blaine nodded as he pulled his boxers off and stroked himself. "My slut is so good at sucking cock."

 

Kurt sat up carefully. "Please..Oh my god.."

 

"Come here." Blaine smiled. Kurt leaned down, licking at the head. Blaine stepped forward. "Show me how much you love it."

 

Kurt moaned, taking Blaine down his throat.

 

"Fuck." Blaine breathed out as he brought the whip down onto Kurt's ass. Kurt whined around Blaine, arching his back. "That's so good, slut."

 

Kurt smiled around Blaine as he bobbed his head. Blaine grabbed a handful of Kurt's hair and started to thrust. "Fucking take my cock."

 

Kurt moaned loudly, closing his eyes. Blaine held Kurt at the hilt, making him take it all. Kurt gagged, choking around him. Blaine waited a moment before pulled back. "Fuck yes."

 

Kurt panted harshly. "Fuck.." 

 

"You want me to fuck that tight ass of yours?"

 

"Please..I need you.."

 

"Get on your knees."

 

Kurt did as he was told, his ass facing Blaine. Blaine smiled as he slicked up two fingers and pressed them into Kurt. Kurt cried out at the stretch, arching his back.

 

"Damn, baby.."

 

"Sir..I want your big cock in me..Whip me more, please.."

 

"Such a fucking dirty whore." Blaine growled as he pulled out and lined himself up.

 

"Your whore, Sir..Please..I need your thick dick stretching me..B-But first..C-Can you put the gag and collar on me?.." 

 

Blaine chuckled darkly. He loved how open they had become. He went to the closet to get the collar and gag. Kurt writhed against the bed, whimpering softly. Blaine came back and put them onto Kurt. Kurt moaned around the gag, looking back at Blaine.

 

"So sexy." Blaine whispered. He lined himself up and pulled on the collar before thrusting in. Kurt inhaled sharply, pushing his hips back. Blaine thrust quickly. "That's right, bitch."

 

Kurt gave a long muffled moan as Blaine pulled on his collar harder.

 

"Fucking take me."

 

This felt so amazing. He loved giving himself up to Blaine like this. Being his completely. Blaine grabbed the whip and brought it down against his back. Kurt cried out, trembling under Blaine. Blaine smiled, doing it again. His back arched as angry red marks appeared across the porcelain skin. 

 

"God damn.. I'm gonna come.."

 

Kurt nodded, whining needily. Blaine set the whip down and stroked Kurt in time with his thrusts. Kurt's rocked his hips in rhythm with Blaine before he screamed, coming across the sheets. Blaine gasped as Kurt tightened around him and let go. Kurt collapsed, whimpering lightly as he worked his hips, keeping Blaine's cock sliding in and out.

 

Blaine rubbed Kurt's back soothingly. "You're so amazing."

 

Kurt gave a tiny whine, looking back at his lover.

 

"Was it too much? Your back is so red.."

 

Kurt flexed his jaw as Blaine removed the gag. "No, baby..I loved it..Thank you.."

 

Blaine rubbed Kurt's back as he undid the ties. He kissed Kurt softly. "I love you."

 

Kurt hummed softly. "I love you too.."

 

Blaine cleaned up and climbed into bed.

 

"I love this.."

 

"Me too baby."

 

"I hope Sebastian and Christian don't see my bruises.." Kurt giggled.

 

"Right?" Blaine laughed. "They're never home anyways."

 

Kurt smiled as Blaine took the toys back to the closet.

 

"What do you think they'd say?"

 

"I actually don't know. I know they're into tying up and stuff, but I'm not sure."

 

"Me neither.." Blaine sighed. Kurt pulled Blaine down and kissed him softly. "Want to take a night off of studying and watch movies?"

 

"I'd love that.."

 

Blaine smacked Kurt's ass before getting up. "Get your comfy clothes on. I'll grab some movies."

 

Kurt gasped. "Don't get me started again.." he smiled.

 

"I'll save that for later." Blaine winked. Kurt giggled and got dressed into an oversized sweater and pajama pants before they heard the front door open.

 

"Oh wow. They actually have free time." Blaine smiled.

 

Kurt grinned, walking out to welcome them home.

 

"Hey!" Sebastian smiled.

 

Kurt grinned, wrapping his arms around his neck. "You guys are home early."

 

"We are. Where's Blaine?" Christian asked.

 

"In the room." He said before hugging Christian.

 

"You have plans tonight?" Christian asked.

 

"We were just gonna hang out and watch movies."

 

"Sounds relaxing. Can we join?"

 

"Of course." Kurt grinned, trying to hide his limp as he led them to the room.

 

"Hey boys." Blaine grinned.

 

"Hey.." Christian smiled.

 

"We missed you."

 

"We missed you too. Been too long since we've had time to just hang out.." Sebastian sighed, plopping on the bed.

 

"I agree." Kurt said.

 

They all cuddled up together, watching whatever random movies came on the movie channel. Sebastian held Kurt's hand, playing with his fingers. Kurt smiled at him. "What're you doing?"

 

"Nothing.." Sebastian shrugged. "I just missed being close to you guys.."

 

"Me too." Kurt said quietly. "You're always so busy."

 

"We can't help it.." Christian sighed, petting Blaine's curls.

 

"We know." Blaine said softly. "I just miss this. When we can just cuddle."

 

Christian smiled as Kurt kissed Sebastian's hand softly.

 

"Any big games coming up?"

 

"Not for me..Since I'm new the frat jerks are making me bench until I prove myself." Christian mumbled.

 

"You'll do it in no time." Blaine smiled.

 

"I feel like I'll end up kicking their asses first. They think they're so funny with their stupid pranks."

 

"What pranks?" Kurt asked.

 

"They're not even good! They threw my mask in the port-a-potty..Filled my locker with tampons covered with ketchup..It's stupid."

 

Sebastian sat up. "Why haven't you told me any of this?"

 

"I never thought to, babe..I mean it's harmless. Just really annoying." Christian sighed.

 

"It's fucking stupid." Sebastian said angrily. "You shouldn't let them get away with it!"

 

"Baby..They do it to all of the new guys." Christian said softly. "They'll stop by next semester. Just relax." He chuckled lightly.

 

Sebastian groaned. "How am I supposed to relax when they're treating you like shit? You got a scholarship for a reason."

 

Christian leaned up and kissed him softly. "You remember how when you were new in the Warblers they hid all of your uniforms in the greenhouse while you were sleeping?..It's kinda like that."

 

"Yeah.. I guess.." Sebastian sighed.

 

"You're sexy when you get all worked up.." Christian smiled.

 

Sebastian bit his lip. "You like that?"

 

"Mmm..I do.." 

 

Kurt giggled lightly. "Whoa, guys.."

 

"What? You don't want to play?" Sebastian asked, leaning down to kiss behind Kurt's ear. Kurt gasped quietly, leaning toward the touch. Sebastian knew all of his most sensitive places. He ran his hand down to Kurt's hip and squeezed roughly. "You don't want us?"

 

Kurt whined. "I-I do..I always do.."

 

Sebastian chuckled darkly. "What about you Blaine?"

 

Blaine bit his lip. He didn't want them to see Kurt's bruises or the whip-marks on his back and ass. "I dunno.." He chuckled.

 

"Why's that?" Christian asked as he scooted closer to Blaine.

 

"I could use some persuasion.."

 

Christian grinned as he ran his hand up Blaine's shirt and pinched his nipple. He nipped at Blaine's ear. "How good are you at playing hard to get?"

 

Blaine gave a low hum. "Very good when I want to be.."

 

"We'll see about that." Christian said as he moved to touch Blaine's abs. Blaine's stomach tightened as he looked over to his boyfriend. Kurt's eyes were wide. He wanted this so badly but he wasn't ready to tell them about what they had been up to.

 

"Sebastian..I-I want to watch you two..With Blaine.."

 

"Why not with you?" Sebastian asked.

 

"I just love watching how you two work with him..It’s so hot.."

 

Blaine bit his lip. "Are you sure, baby?"

 

Kurt nodded, leaning over to kiss him softly.

 

Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. "I'll take care of you after."

 

Kurt nodded, kissing each of them before sitting in the chair next to the bed. Blaine looked up at Christian. "What do you want to do to me?"

 

Christian smiled. "No more hard to get..Good..I want you to ride me..Then let Bas fuck you..You're not allowed to come, slut..Is that understood?.."

 

Blaine moaned. "Yes sir.."

 

Christian kissed him fiercely before beginning to undress him. Blaine reached out to pull Sebastian close. Sebastian moaned, kissing up his neck. Kurt crossed his legs, whimpering softly.

 

"Oh god.." Blaine gasped.

 

Christian pulled his shirt and pants off before lifting Blaine and sitting him in his lap, his back to him. Blaine rocked his hips down.

 

"That ass is so fucking perfect.." Christian whispered.

 

Sebastian smacked Blaine's ass. "It really is."

 

Blaine moaned, blushing deeply. "I want your cock.."

 

"Give it to him." Kurt said as he watched. "Show him how much of a slut he is."

 

Christian smiled as Blaine quickly pulled the lube out of the drawer and handed it to him. "Please, Daddy.."

 

Sebastian growled. "Fuck.."

 

Christian quickly slicked up his throbbing member. "Shit..You want Daddy's dick?.."

 

"Yes.. I want your dick, Daddy, please.."

 

Christian pushed Blaine forward a bit before sinking into him.

 

Blaine's head fell back. "Ohh yes!"

 

Christian pounded into him, watching how his ass jiggled with each thrust. "Fuck..Gorgeous.."

 

"Holy fuck, Blaine.." Kurt whined.

 

Blaine moaned loudly, looking at Kurt as Christian fucked him. "A-Ah!" Christian was slamming right into his prostate with each thrust and it was driving him crazy.

 

Sebastian got on his knees and stroked Blaine quickly. "Hold it in, babe. Don't fucking come."

 

Blaine cried out. "Ohmygod! I-I can't!" He panted.

 

"Yes you can." Sebastian said, kissing up his neck.

 

Blaine moaned desperately, thrusting into Sebastian's hand. "Fuck! S-Sebastian.." he whimpered.

 

"Christian.. He's so fucking close. I know that face." Kurt breathed out.

 

Christian chuckled as he stopped his hips. "Bas..give him a minute.."

 

Sebastian nodded as he stopped. Blaine gave a sob as he sagged against Sebastian, his hips still working forward into what wasn't there. 

 

"Fuck.. You really like this, don't you?" Sebastian grinned.

 

"Yes..Yes, Yes.." Blaine got out.

 

"We're not done with you yet." Christian growled.

 

"God.." Blaine whispered.

 

"You think you're good?" Sebastian asked as he rubbed over Blaine's hole.

 

Blaine nodded quickly. "Please.."

 

"You have no idea how badly I want to fuck you with my tongue right now." Sebastian said against Blaine's ear.

 

"Oh, Sebastian..Please.." 

 

"After I come in that slutty hole.." Christian growled, pushing back in.

 

Sebastian grinned as Blaine cried out. "We have a little problem. I think I've forgotten how.." He said innocently. "Maybe.. If you show me..?"

 

"Sh-Show you?.." Blaine whined. 

 

Kurt moaned softly as he squeezed himself through his pants.

 

"Eat my ass." Sebastian whispered against Blaine's neck. "Fucking eat me so good as my baby fucks you. Show me how you want to be licked."

 

"O-Oh fuck, please..Please..I..Ah! I want it.."

 

Sebastian grinned as he undressed. He knelt in front of Blaine with his ass in the air. Blaine gripped Sebastian's cheeks and spread him wide, eagerly licking over his hole.

 

"Mmm, yes.."

 

Blaine moaned, swirling his tongue around before pushing in and whining loudly. Sebastian gasped as he pushed his ass back. Christian growled. "Sh-Shit..I'm gonna come..Gonna fill that ass.."

 

Kurt rubbed himself as he watched. "You're such a good whore, Blaine."

 

Blaine looked over at Kurt, his eyes dark as he fucked Sebastian with his tongue.

 

Sebastian gripped the sheets. "Ungh!!"

 

Christian sped up even more before going one more deep thrust and coming. Blaine whined into Sebastian's ass as he did everything he could to hold on. Christian panted harshly as he pulled out. "Shit.."

 

"You ready for me, Blaine?" Sebastian asked hotly.

 

"Yes.." Blaine gasped.

 

Sebastian whined softly as he pulled away from Blaine. "Turn around." 

 

Blaine did as he was told, getting on his hands and knees before looking back at Kurt.

 

"You want his tongue, baby?" Kurt said lowly.

 

"Yes..I want it so bad.." Blaine whimpered.

 

"Fuck, Blaine.. I want to be sucked.."

 

“Mmm..Kurt..I'm gonna suck that cock so good..So fucking good.."

 

Kurt pulled his dick out and stroked himself. "Blaine.."

 

Blaine moaned softly as Sebastian licked at his red, stretched hole. "Sebastian!"

 

Christian leaned down to bite Blaine's ass. "Fuck.. Eat my come, baby."

 

Blaine moaned, his back arching as Sebastian licked deep into Blaine.

 

Christian moved and straddled Kurt. "Kiss me."

 

Kurt pulled Christian down, kissing him passionately as he stroked himself. Christian removed Kurt's hand and replaced it with his own. "Let me suck you. Then if you want, Blaine can finish you off."

 

Kurt nodded. "Yes..Fuck, yes.."

 

Christian grinned as he got on his knees. He firmly licked up his length and swirled his tongue around the head. Kurt ran his hand through Christian's hair and pulled him closer to it. "You said you were gonna suck it. Not lick it. Get to it.." he growled.

 

Christian moaned deeply at Kurt's forcefulness. He leaned in and took all of him into his mouth. Kurt let out a long moan, his head falling back against the chair. 

 

Sebastian spread Blaine wide as he licked him deeply. He pulled back and was panting. "You ready for my dick, bitch?"

 

"Oh god, yes..Please give me your fucking cock.."

 

Sebastian positioned himself behind Blaine and slammed into him. Blaine let out a broken cry as he reached back to spread his cheeks, taking Sebastian deeper.

 

"Fucking slut!" Sebastian moaned deeply.

 

"God! Yes..Fuck my dirty hole, Bas..Ungh!.."

 

Kurt gave a low growl. "Christian.. That's so good.."

 

Christian smiled around Kurt before taking him down his throat.

 

"Shit! Hold it right there.."

 

Christian held himself at the base, trying not to gag as Kurt worked his hips up.

 

"Fuck yes! Bas.. He's so fucking good at taking me."

 

"I know.." Sebastian smiled, looking back.

 

Blaine whined into the mattress. "Fuuuucckkk!"

 

"Oooh...You wanna come Blaine?" Sebastian grinned, pulling his body upright and stoking him quickly as he found the perfect angle inside of him.

 

Blaine screamed with pleasure. "Yes! Please, Bas!"

 

"Nuh uh..Be a good boy for me and hold on.."

 

Blaine whined as he reached back to wrap his arms around Sebastian. Sebastian fucked him harder, giving a deep grunt. "Shit, I'm close.."

 

"Bas..."

 

Sebastian gave a few more powerful thrusts before beginning to fill Blaine with his come. "Fucking come!"

 

Blaine yelled Kurt's name as he came hard. Kurt gasped, having to pull Christian away to hold off. Christian grinned. "Couldn't take it?"

 

Kurt chuckled. "Too good.."

 

Blaine sagged against Sebastian. "Holy shit."

 

Sebastian chuckled, slowly pulling out. 

 

Blaine made his way over to Kurt. "Did you like that?"

 

"Yes.." Kurt breathed out. Blaine wrapped his lips around Kurt and moaned. Kurt gasped softly. "Baby..This won't take long.."

 

Blaine smiled as he sped up. Kurt's back arched off of the chair as his breathing sped up. Blaine rubbed over Kurt's thighs as he sucked harder.

 

"Oh, shit babe..I-I'm gonna..Ah!" Kurt groaned as he came down Blaine's throat. Blaine moaned as he swallowed around him. Kurt moaned softly before Blaine pulled off.

 

"We need to come home more." Christian chuckled.

 

"You do.." Kurt smiled, leaning down to kiss Blaine.

 

"I love you." Blaine said, his voice hoarse.

 

Kurt giggled softly. "I love you too.." He smiled as they climbed into bed with the boys.


	23. Chapter 23

Sebastian and Kurt were off for the week while their boyfriends went to school. Kurt brought Sebastian some eggs and sat next to him on the couch.

 

"Mmm, thanks." Sebastian grinned.

 

Kurt smiled, kissing his cheek softly. "You're welcome."

 

"Wanna shower with me after this?"

 

Kurt adjusted the collar of his sweater. "I already took a shower this morning.."

 

"Oh. Well, we can still mess around." Sebastian chuckled.

 

"I don't really want to get my hair wet." Kurt said, biting his lip.

 

"We don’t have to be in the shower." 

 

Kurt looked down. He still had bruises on his thighs, ass and torso from he and Blaine's dom-sub time.

 

"What's wrong? If you're not into us anymore, you can just say it." Sebastian said, setting his eggs down.

 

"No, that's not it at all." Kurt said, placing his hand on Sebastian's thigh.

 

"Well, what is it? You never want to mess around. Last time, you wouldn't even take your clothes off." Sebastian said.

 

"It's nothing." Kurt said softly. He leaned in, kissing his neck lightly. "You're thinking much.."

 

"Alright.." Sebastian finished his eggs and took a shower. As he was getting dressed, he sent a text to his boyfriend. "We need to talk.."

 

"What's going on?" Christian replied.

 

"It's about Kurt.. Talk when you get home?"

"Okay." 

 

Kurt came in and held him from behind. "You seem upset.."

 

Sebastian sighed softly. "I'm okay."

 

"You sure..I mean, I want to fool around with you..I do.."

 

"What's stopping you?"

 

"Nothing.." Kurt said softly, kissing the back of his neck.

 

Sebastian leaned back against Kurt. "You know how gorgeous you are, right?"

 

Kurt smiled. "I know you think that.." he said, rubbing across Sebastian's hips.

 

Sebastian moaned softly. "But you don't see it?"

 

Kurt gave a light chuckle as he nibbled at his ear. "I don't think I'm gorgeous.."

 

"You're crazy." Sebastian whispered.

 

Kurt walked in front of Sebastian and kissed across his collarbones. "You're gorgeous.."

 

"What do you want to do?"

 

Kurt smiled as he dropped to his knees and palmed over his jeans. Sebastian bit his lip as he watched Kurt.

 

"I wanna suck you.."

 

"It's all yours, beautiful."

 

Kurt smiled, unzipping Sebastian's jeans and pulling his length out. He grabbed the base before stroking him slowly. Sebastian's breathing deepened. Kurt licked the tip before taking the head into his mouth.

 

"Kurt.."

 

Kurt moaned softly, sucking Sebastian's cock deeper into his throat.

 

Sebastian moaned. "You're so good."

 

Kurt pulled off and looked up at him. "Fuck my mouth.."

 

Sebastian grabbed his hair and started to thrust. Kurt gagged around him before trying to relax his throat.

 

"Fuck yes.."

 

Kurt looked up at him, his eyebrows kneading together.

 

"Slower?" Sebastian asked. Kurt shook his head quickly as he scratched down Sebastian's abs. Sebastian growled lowly as he kept going. Kurt pulled his own member out and began to stroke himself.

 

"Oh god, that's so hot."

 

Kurt moaned softly, looking at Sebastian with those gorgeous blue eyes. Sebastian pulled Kurt's hair roughly. Kurt whimpered, speeding up his hand.

 

"You like that, Kurt?"

 

Kurt nodded, moaning deeply. Sebastian clenched the muscles in his lower stomach. "Fuck.."

 

Kurt rubbed over his stomach as Sebastian thrust deeper into his throat.

 

"I'm close, Kurt.."

 

Kurt nodded, bobbing his head faster. Sebastian groaned as he came. Kurt swallowed around him before speeding up his hand and coming as well. Sebastian ran his hand down Kurt's cheek. "Damn.."

 

Kurt pulled off stroking himself as he came down. "Ohhhh...Fuck.."

 

Sebastian smiled. "Come here.."

 

Kurt stood, kissing Sebastian deeply.

 

"You're beautiful." Sebastian said seriously. "Don't ever think anything else."

 

Kurt gave him a confused look, but nodded.

 

"Okay.” he smiled. He gasped softly as he saw his sleeve rode up a bit, revealing a bruise around his wrist. He pulled it down quickly before kissing Sebastian. "I'm gonna go get the mail."

 

Sebastian stared after Kurt as he walked away.

 

Later that day, Kurt sighed as he got off of the phone. "Blaine forgot to get money for a cab this morning so I have to pick him up."

 

"Okay. I'll see you when you get back."

 

Kurt nodded, opening the door to Christian coming up the stairs. "Hey, I'm going to pick up Blaine. Seb's inside." He smiled, kissing his cheek. "I'll be back."

 

"Sounds good." Christian said before walking in.

 

He smiled as he saw his boyfriend. "Hey..What'd you need to talk about?.."

 

"Umm, Kurt's just been acting weird. I think.. I think he's having body issues. Like he's not happy with his own.."

 

"What? He knows how gorgeous he is.."

 

"Last time we all messed around, he wouldn't take his clothes off." Sebastian said. "I tried with him today and he kept pushing me away. Then he came into our room and said he wanted to suck me off. But still, he wouldn't take his clothes off. I think I saw a bruise or something on his arm but he pulled his sleeve down too quick."

 

Christian's eyebrows knit together. "Why would he have a bruise? Do you think he's hiding bruises?.."

 

"I don't know. I'm just worried about him."

 

"Me too.." Christian looked towards their room. "I don't know..But I think I'm gonna look around.."

 

"How long do you think they'll be gone?"

 

"With traffic, it'll be a while.."

 

Sebastian nodded, following Christian.

 

Christian walked into Blaine and Kurt's room. "Maybe he's been trying to lose weight or something.. Or They're fighting, which I hope isn't the case.." He said, looking around.

 

"I hope not. I don't even know where to look."

 

Christian sighed, "Me either.." he said, walking into the closet.

 

Sebastian walked in with him and started going through the various drawers. They were so organized. His eyes went wide as he pulled open a drawer filled with bondage toys. "Babe.. You think this is what they're hiding?"

 

Christian looked over and gasped. "Oh wow.."

 

"You think the bruises are from these?" Sebastian asked, holding a pair of handcuffs.

 

Christian bit his lip. "I think so.."

 

"What are you two doing?.." Blaine asked from the doorway.

 

Sebastian jumped. "Blaine! Umm.."

 

Kurt walked in after him. "Oh god.."

 

"We were worried about you.." Christian tried to explain.

 

"Why?" Kurt asked.

 

"You've been acting weird. You used to love being with us and showing off your body. Today you said you don't see yourself as gorgeous. You're always in sweaters and making sure you're completely covered. We thought maybe you were going through some body type issues.." Sebastian said, looking down.

 

"Oh.." Kurt gave a light giggle. "No..That's not it at all.."

 

"So, you're into bondage?" Christian asked.

 

"Um..A little.."Kurt blushed, looking to Blaine.

 

"Do you think they should get away with snooping?" Blaine asked Kurt.

 

Kurt gave a mischievous grin. "They have been very bad boys.."

 

Sebastian couldn't help but smile. "Fuck yes."

 

Christian bit his lip. "What are you gonna do to us?.."

 

"You're both going to strip. Right now." Blaine instructed. "Then we will show you."

 

Sebastian and Christian quickly pulled off their clothes, smiling in anticipation.

 

"Get on the bed. Hands and knees. Ass towards us."

 

The boys did as they were told, looking back at their masters.

 

"Kurt, grab the handcuffs. Good thing I bought a second pair last week."

 

Kurt grinned, grabbing the cuffs from the drawer. They cuffed the boys' wrists. Blaine ran his hands along their asses. "Damn.."

 

Kurt smiled, smacking Sebastian's ass roughly.

 

"Ah!" Sebastian gasped.

 

"Did I tell you that you could make noise, slut?.."

 

"No.."

 

"Then stay quiet."

 

"Yes sir." Sebastian breathed out. 

 

Blaine went into the closet and came back with a whip. "You want to punish them, baby?"

 

Kurt nodded lightly. "So much.."

 

"Should we put on a show for them after?" Blaine asked. "Or should we each take one and show them how sexy this is?"

 

"I think we should take one of them."

 

Blaine grinned. "Good. But you both get a good spanking before."

 

Christian moaned, arching his back.

 

"Looks like someone is eager." Kurt said before bringing the whip down against his ass.

 

Christian cried out. "Yes!"

 

Kurt moaned as he did it again.

 

"Kurt!" Christian growled.

 

"Yes, bitch?"

 

The jock whimpered under Kurt. "Please..More.."

 

"I can't leave out Sebastian." Kurt said sweetly before bringing the whip down against him. Sebastian yelled into the fabric, his hips rolling up. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. "Damn. I like you in charge."

 

Kurt smiled, leaning back against him. "Me too..But you're my master, baby.."

 

"Oh, I know." Blaine grinned. "But tonight, we'll share the title."

 

Kurt leaned back, kissing him deeply before whipping Sebastian's ass again.

 

"Fuck!" Sebastian whined.

 

"Look how red it is.." Kurt whispered.

 

"I know. I fucking love it."

 

Kurt leaned down, licking over the red lines. Sebastian shivered as he gripped the covers.

 

"Kurt.." Christian panted.

 

"Yes?"

 

"I want you.."

 

"What do you want, slut?"

 

"A-Anything..Please.."

 

Kurt brought the whip between Christian's legs and smacked his dick lightly. Christian let out a deep grunt, pushing his body down against the mattress. Kurt smiled at Blaine. "See how easy they fall apart at this? What should we do to them?"

 

Blaine grinned. “I did buy a plug the other day..You can decide who gets that.." 

 

"Hmm.." Kurt hummed. "I think Christian. Something tells me he's the one that started the snooping. Let's tease him some more."

 

Christian gasped softly. "Fuck..You two are gonna kill me.."

 

"It's what you get for snooping." Blaine chuckled as he got the toy out. Sebastian smiled, looking over at his boyfriend. Blaine rubbed over Sebastian's ass. "You look so good, Bas."

 

Sebastian moaned deeply. "I want you inside of me.."

 

"I know. You'll get me. We're just getting Christian started."

 

"So I just have to sit here while he gets you two touching him?"

 

"I'm touching you." Blaine corrected. "If you keep talking back, you'll wait longer."

 

Sebastian bit his lip, "Yes, Sir.."

 

Blaine smacked his ass before rubbing the red mark. Sebastian cried out before moaning softly. Kurt slicked the plug with lube and slowly pushed into Christian. Christian moaned deeply. "K-Kurt.."

 

"Feel good?" Kurt asked.

 

"Yes.."

 

"Good. Because now, you're going to watch Blaine fuck your boyfriend."

 

Christian whined. "Fuck..I-I want to.."

 

"Want to what?" Kurt asked lowly.

 

"Watch him fuck Sebastian.."

 

Blaine grinned as he spread Sebastian and rubbed over his waiting hole. "You want me to fuck you?"

 

Sebastian whined loudly. "Yes, master."

 

"I just want to grab one thing and you'll have me, slut." Blaine said before walking to the closet. He came back with a collar. "You want to wear this?"

 

"Yes..Yes.."

 

Blaine wrapped the collar around Sebastian's neck and took the chain connected to it. "Tell me if it gets to be too much." He said softly before whipping him again.

 

Sebastian gasped harshly. "Fuck!"

 

Blaine pumped himself slowly before pushing the tip into Sebastian. Sebastian looked back at Blaine, moaning softly.

 

"Look at him." Blaine grinned. "Beg for me, slut."

 

"Please..Please fuck me, master..Fuck.."

 

Blaine spread Sebastian wide and thrust in quickly.

 

"A-Ah!"

 

Blaine moaned as the tight heat of Sebastian ass surrounded him.

 

"P-Pull the chain.." Sebastian panted.

 

Blaine did as he was asked and grinned. He grabbed Sebastian's ass with his free hand and started to fuck him. "You like that, bitch?"

 

"Yes! Fuck!" Sebastian cried, rolling his hips quickly.

 

"Kurt, get me the cock ring. I want to make sure he holds off."

 

Kurt nodded, walking to the closet and retrieving it for his boyfriend. Blaine thrust into Sebastian and held him there. "Put it on for me?"

 

Sebastian whined as Kurt reached between his legs and put the ring on him. Blaine reached over and brought the whip down against Christian, just over where the plug was sticking out. Christian groaned through his teeth. "Shit.."

 

Blaine moaned. "Kurt, you want Bas to suck you while I fuck him?"

 

Kurt pushed on Christian's plug. "I don't know if he deserves it.."

 

Christian moaned deeply. "Please.. Fuck.."

 

"You want to watch Sebastian suck my cock?.." Kurt smiled.

 

"Yes.."

 

Kurt twisted the plug slowly. "I don't know..You were both very bad boys.."

 

Christian whimpered. "I fucking want you so bad, Kurt.."

 

"You want me?.." Kurt grinned, nipping at his ass cheek.

 

"Ungh.. Yes.."

 

"How?.." He said as Blaine began to pound into Sebastian.

 

"Fucking take me.. Any way you want.. Show me what you love Blaine to do to you.."

 

Kurt moaned, biting down on the perfect, pale cheek.

 

Christian arched his back. "Oh fuck.."

 

He pulled off before walking to the closet. Christian gave a shaky breath. He couldn't wait to have Kurt. Kurt came and put a ball gag into Christian's mouth before securing it. Christian moaned as he pressed back to Kurt. Kurt thrust against him, rubbing his hard bulge against Christian's ass.

 

Sebastian panted heavily. "That's so..Ah! So sexy.,"

 

Kurt smiled. "You look so good being fucked by him."

 

Sebastian let his head fall back. "Blaine!"

 

Blaine pulled the chain hard enough so Sebastian was sitting up on his knees, his back to Blaine's chest. Sebastian gasped as it pulled against his throat. "Ah!"

 

"I wanna come all over you.." Blaine growled in his ear.

 

"Yes.. Please, Blaine. Make me your whore.."

 

"You're such a fucking dirty bitch.."

 

"Fuck.. Yes.. I'm your bitch.." Sebastian whined.

 

Blaine looked over at Kurt, biting his lip.

 

Kurt couldn't help but smile. "You look so good, Christian." Kurt slowly undressed for Christian, revealing his bruises for the first time. He placed himself against the jock's ass. "You need it?"

 

"I need it!" Christian growled around the ball gag. Kurt grinned and thrust into him. Christian pressed his face into the mattress, moaning deeply.

 

"Shit.. I can't say I haven't missed you two." Kurt moaned.

 

Sebastian moaned, looking at Kurt. "P-Please..I need to come.."

 

Kurt looked at Blaine. "You think he's had enough?"

 

Blaine smiled as he slowed his hips. "Fuck..I don't know.."

 

"I don't think they've learned yet."

 

"Neither do I.." Blaine said as he pulled out. "Come here, babe..I want to see how your bruises are doing.."

 

Kurt slowly pulled out and turned his back to Blaine. "How are they?"

 

Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's back to his ass. "Beautiful.." he whispered. "Can you get on the bed in front of them baby?..I want them to see.."

 

Kurt walked around and climbed onto the bed. Sebastian moaned deeply as he saw the dark bruises on Kurt's ass and the back of his thighs.

 

"See why I haven't gotten naked?" Kurt chuckled.

 

"You..You like it that rough?.." Sebastian asked as Christian wiggled his hips helplessly. Blaine smiled, pushing the plug back into him. Christian groaned as he put his head down. 

 

"I do.. Blaine knows my limits. We've tested them together." Kurt explained. "There's something about the way he takes control of me.. I love it."

 

Blaine walked over, rubbing over Kurt's thighs. "He bruises beautifully don't you think, Bas?.."

 

Sebastian nodded. "Can we watch sometime? Just watch how you two are?"

 

Blaine looked to Kurt. "Would you be okay with that baby?.."

 

"Mmm, yes.."

 

Blaine smiled, kissing over the fading bruises on his back. "But for right now..I think they need to come.."

 

"Yes." Kurt said as he got off of the bed. Christian gave a moan of relief as he looked up at Kurt. Kurt took the ball gag out. "I won't torture you that bad." He chuckled. "You ready to come?"

 

"God, yes.."

 

Kurt rubbed up Christian's back as he pulled the plug out and replaced it with his dick. Christian moaned loudly. "Fuck me..Fuck me, please.."

 

Kurt gripped his hips and thrust quickly. Sebastian whimpered at sight before turning to Blaine.

 

"I didn't forget about you." Blaine said, licking his lips.

 

Sebastian smiled, biting his lip and wiggling his ass slightly. "I can't wait to see the bruises, Master.."

 

Blaine growled as he grabbed the whip and smacked Sebastian's thighs. Sebastian gave a high moan, biting his lip. Blaine pulled Sebastian closer and thrust into him. Sebastian moaned deeply, pushing his body back as Christian cried out. "I'm gonna come!"

 

Kurt and Blaine sped up. Blaine reached down and removed the cock ring. Sebastian nearly screamed as it was pulled off, coming almost instantly across the sheets. "Fuck! Don't stop! Fucking fill my ass with your come..Ah!"

 

Blaine groaned as Sebastian tightened around him. Christian rolled his body, looking back at Kurt.

 

"You gonna come, bitch?" Kurt growled.

 

"Y-Yes!"

 

"Me too.."

 

"K-Kurt!" Christian moaned as he came. Kurt continued to thrust as he let go. Christian worked his muscles around Kurt, milking him for all of his come.

 

"Fuck.."

 

"Blaine.." Sebastian whimpered. Blaine gave a low grunt as he filled Sebastian. Sebastian smiled as he hummed, working his hips slowly.

 

"So.. You guys like it?" Kurt asked nervously.

 

"Love it.." Christian whispered, panting.

 

"Good." Blaine grinned. "You'll see how much we really get into it next time."

 

They removed all of the restraints before cleaning them up. This was the part Kurt loved the most. After their scenes, Blaine would hold him and kiss over his bruises. Letting him know how loved he was.   
They laid with the boys, rubbing over their backs and thighs slowly.


	24. Chapter 24

Christian paced the floor of the living room while Blaine watched him over the edge of his book. He knew why the jock was so stressed. He had a big lacrosse game coming up and he always got way too worked up about them.

 

"Christian?" Blaine asked.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Is there anything I can do to help you relax?"

 

"I don't know if I can.." Christian sighed. "We aren't ready. Everyone is too sloppy..They don't take this seriously.."

 

"What about the coach?"

 

Christian plopped down on the couch next to Blaine. "He tries..I mean last year they were one of the top teams in the state..And we've been winning, but we've been lucky.."

 

"I'm sorry. I wish I could help."

 

Christian let his head fall back. "No..I'm sorry..I shouldn't be complaining. I need to go, run or work out or something..But I'm already so sore.."

 

"Take a hot bath." Blaine suggested.

 

Christian sighed, looking over at Blaine. "Join me?"

 

"Sure."

 

Christian stood before walking to the bathroom. Blaine set his book down and followed. Christian filled up the huge tub before undressing and sinking into the warm water, looking up at Blaine as he undressed. Blaine gave a soft smile before sitting in front of him. Christian sighed softly as he let his head fall back and Blaine leaned back against him. Blaine rubbed his thighs. "It's going to work out."

 

"I hope..I just get so stressed.."

 

"I know.."

 

Christian wrapped his arms around Blaine and smiled. "Thank you.."

 

"You're welcome." Blaine said softly.

 

Christian kissed the back of Blaine's neck softly. "You know I can't remember the last time I had a bath that wasn't full of ice.."

 

"It's nice, isn't it?" Blaine chuckled.

 

"Very.." Christian smiled, pulling Blaine closer. Blaine hummed as he leaned back. Christian turned his head, kissing Blaine's neck languidly. "I don't think we've ever really had alone time like this before.."

 

"Nope." Blaine said before giving a small sigh. 

 

"You okay?" Christian asked sweetly.

 

"That feels good."

 

Christian smiled, running his hand down Blaine's stomach. Blaine swallowed loudly as he leaned back.

 

"I miss you guys..Just being able to do this.." Christian said softly, resting his hand on Blaine's hip.

 

"Me too. You're so strong.. I miss those hands.."

 

Christian squeezed lightly. "Yeah?..What do you miss about them?" He whispered.

 

"The way they feel on me." Blaine turned and sat in Christian's lap. "I love your muscles.."

 

Christian smiled up at Blaine, rubbing his thighs slowly. "I know you do..I see how you look at me when I come in from the gym.."

 

"When you've been sweating and they glisten.. I love it.."

 

Christian flexed his biceps, watching how Blaine's eyes lit up. Blaine ran his hands up Christian's arms. Christian moaned softly, closing his eyes. Blaine leaned in to kiss Christian's neck. Christian brought a hand up, holding the back of Blaine's neck while the other squeezed his thigh. Blaine moaned as he bit the jock. "You like that?"

 

"Yes.." Christian gasped, thrusting up against Blaine.

 

"Do you want to go to the room?"

 

Christian nodded before turning his head to capture Blaine's mouth in a kiss. Blaine reached up to pull Christian's hair. Christian growled lowly as he sat up.

 

"Fuck.. Let's get out of here.."

 

Christian carefully stood, lifting Blaine with him. He set him down before they started drying themselves off, if they tracked water through the house, Kurt would flip. Christian led Blaine to the bedroom and picked him up again, kissing him deeply. Blaine wrapped his arms around Christian's neck and moaned into his mouth. Christian smacked Blaine's ass roughly before throwing him on the bed. Blaine panted as he looked at the jock. Christian climbed on the bed and spread Blaine's legs, biting at his inner thighs.

 

"Ungh.."

 

Christian smiled at the noise as he stroked Blaine to full hardness.

 

"Christian.."

 

Christian licked up the shaft slowly. Blaine gasped as he arched his back. Christian looked up at Blaine. "What do you want?"

 

"Anything.."

 

Christian sucked Blaine's length into his mouth. Blaine gasped harshly as he pulled his own hair. Christian moaned deeply as he took him to the hilt.

 

"Christian.."

 

Christian smiled around him, bobbing his head slowly.

 

"You're so good.."

 

Christian pulled off, stroking him as he sucked two fingers into his mouth.

 

"Fuck.. I want you.."

 

Christian pulled his fingers out and traced his hole. "How do you want me, Blaine?.."

 

Blaine moaned as he was teased. "On my knees. I want your hands all over me."

 

Christian growled before pushing both digits into Blaine. Blaine bit his lip as he moved with Christian.

 

"So tight.." Christian whispered before sucking him into his mouth again.

 

"Christian!"

 

Christian fingered him slowly, using his free hand to push on Blaine's hip.

 

"Oh my God.."

 

Christian pulled off, adding another finger. Blaine moaned loudly as he arched off of the bed.

 

"Talk to me, gorgeous.."

 

"Feels so good.. I-I need you.."

 

Christian smiled as he climbed up Blaine's body. Blaine panted as he looked up at Christian. Christian kissed his neck softly as he lined up with Blaine's hole.

 

"Please.."

 

Christian pushed in quickly. Blaine cried out at the stretch.

 

"Fucking take me.."

 

"Christian.."

 

Christian thrust quickly, hitching Blaine's legs over his shoulders.

 

"Ah!" Blaine gasped harshly.

 

"You like that?..Like getting fucked?" Christian growled.

 

"Yes!"

 

"Say it.." Christian said against his ear.

 

"I-I love you fucking me.."

 

Christian moaned deeply, smacking Blaine's ass. Blaine whimpered as he squeezed his eyes shut. Christian bit down on Blaine's neck, pounding into him.

 

"Ungh.."

 

Christian leaned back, looking down at Blaine as he sped up. Blaine arched his back perfectly. "I-I'm close.."

 

"Come for me, babe.."

 

Blaine gripped the sheets as he let go. Christian slowed a bit, helping Blaine come down.

 

"Oh my god.."

 

Christian smiled, kissing his neck softly.

 

"What do you want?" Blaine asked lowly.

 

Christian pulled out slowly. "Come use that perfect mouth on me.."

 

Blaine turned around and quickly sucked Christian's length into his mouth. Christian moaned deeply, the muscles in his stomach tightening. Blaine smiled around him.

 

"Fuck you're gorgeous.." Christian got out, his legs trembling a bit. Blaine took Christian to the base and held himself there. Christian held his head, thrusting in a bit before pulling out and stroking himself quickly. "Fuck, I'm gonna come.."

 

"Come on my face."

 

Christian gripped Blaine's curls in his hand, tilting his head back a bit. "Keep talking."

 

"I want your fucking come." Blaine panted. "Make me look like your slut."

 

Christian let out a long groan as his stomach tightened and he came across Blaine's beautiful features. Blaine grinned as he caught some in his mouth. Christian leaned down, kissing Blaine passionately. Blaine moaned deeply. Christian pulled back. "Fuck.."

Blaine giggled lightly. Christian wiped Blaine's face with a tissue and lay back on the bed. "I needed that.."

 

"Feel more relaxed?"

 

"Oh yeah.."

 

"Good."

 

Christian sighed softly, looking up at Blaine. "Thank you."

 

"For letting you fuck me?" Blaine laughed.

 

"No.." Christian chuckled. "I don't know. Just for calming me down."

 

"You're welcome." Blaine said softly.

 

Christian's phone buzzed and he rolled over to read the text. "The boys are on their way home.." he sat up and stretched. "I wanna cook for you guys."

 

"That's sweet of you."

 

Christian pulled on his boxers before kissing Blaine's forehead. "Let's hope I don't burn anything. I've never really cooked before."

 

Blaine giggled as he got up as well. Christian got to work in the kitchen while Blaine got dressed. Not long after that, Kurt and Sebastian came home. Christian poked his head out of the kitchen and smiled nervously as he saw them. "Um..Hey guys.." 

 

"What is burning?" Kurt asked, setting his bag down.

 

"Christian is trying to cook." Blaine chuckled.

 

"It's not that bad!" The jock called.

 

"Do you want some help, babe?" Sebastian asked.

 

"Uhhh..How does pizza sound, guys?"

 

"Good!" Blaine giggled.

 

Christian blushed. "I thought breakfast for dinner would be a good idea..But I wasn't sure how hot the stove needed to be..Long story short. Pizza it is."

 

Sebastian kissed Christian's cheek. "It's okay, baby."

 

Christian smiled.

 

"I'll order the pizza."

 

"So I heard you have a big game coming up." Kurt smiled. 

 

"Yeah.." Christian said, sighing as he remembered.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing. I'm just kind of stressed about it."

 

"You'll be amazing." Kurt said softy.

 

"Thank you.." Christian smiled.

 

"You're welcome," Kurt said before kissing his cheek.

 

"I have practice tomorrow morning. You guys wanna come?"

 

"I would love to." Blaine grinned.

 

"I actually have all day off tomorrow." Sebastian smiled. "Kurt?"

 

"Sounds good to me."

 

Christian nodded as he started to clean up the kitchen. The pizza came and they watched a movie in the living room. Christian leaned against Sebastian, playing with his hands.

 

"I love you.." Christian sighed happily.

 

"I love you too, beautiful.." Sebastian whispered, smiling. Christian smiled as he pulled Sebastian closer. 

 

The next morning Christian woke up and made himself a shake while the rest of the boys got ready. When they finished, they headed to the field. Christian kissed Sebastian's cheek softly before jogging out to go run with his team. Kurt Blaine and Sebastian walked up to the bleachers. 

 

Kurt looked around, noticing a few of the girls sitting with them to watch their boyfriends. "Does this make us Christian's groupies?" He giggled.

 

"I guess so." Blaine laughed.

 

Sebastian smiled as he watched Christian run. He was so proud of him.. About an hour in they were running a few plays when Christian got body-checked onto the ground, which was normal. But what wasn't normal was that he wasn't getting up. Sebastian's heart stopped as he waited. Christian groaned loudly as his team took a knee. 

 

"What's wrong?" His coach asked quickly. 

 

"My leg.." Christian growled, sitting up a bit.

 

Sebastian ran down. "Christian?!"

 

"Babe..I-I'm fine." Christian breathed out as he tried to stand. He let out a yell as he collapsed onto the grass again, gripping his shin. 

 

"Stay down, Stevens!" His coach commanded.

 

"W-What is it? Will he be okay?"

 

"I'm fine, really. I can just go home. Walk it off.." 

 

"No.." his coach sighed, examining his leg and looking up at Sebastian. "He needs to go to the emergency room. Get an x-Ray."

 

"Kurt! Get the car!" Sebastian yelled. "I'll carry him."

 

Kurt went to get the car and Blaine rushed down to help Sebastian. "I don't need to be carried.." Christian sighed.

 

"Let them help you." His coach said. Blaine lifted Christian, letting him wrap his arms around their shoulders. Sebastian held onto him tightly as they headed to the car. Christian bit down on his lip. He hoped it wasn't too serious.

 

"Is he okay?" Kurt asked as he drove.

 

"I'm fine.." Christian got out.

 

"You don't have to hide it from us." Sebastian said.

 

"I know..I-I..It hurts but..I’m sure it's fine..It's fine.." 

 

Sebastian sighed as he rubbed Christian's thigh. They got to the ER and Blaine jumped out of the car, grabbing a wheelchair for Christian. They got him checked in and waited. Christian buried his face in his hands. He didn't know what he was going to do if he couldn't play tomorrow. Sebastian rubbed his back. "You'll be okay.."

 

"What if I can't run on it?.."

 

"Let's see what the doctor says."

 

After a couple of hours, Christian got called back and Sebastian insisted on going back with him. After a couple of x-rays, the doctor returned. "Well..It's broken.."

 

Christian's eyes went wide at the news. 

 

"It's a clean break. So with a cast, you should be all better in a couple of months."

 

"A couple of months?!"

 

"That’s how long it takes for a fracture to heal, Mr. Stevens."

 

"I have a game tomorrow." He said seriously.

 

"Well there's no way you'll be able to play until that leg is healed."

 

Christian shook his head. "This is ridiculous."

 

Sebastian grabbed his hand. "Christian, calm down.."

 

"How am I supposed to calm down? I'm the one working my ass off for tomorrow. They couldn't care less. And I'm the one that gets hurt?!”

 

Sebastian sighed., pitching the bridge of his nose. 

 

"I'll go get what I need for your cast.." The doctor said softly before walking out. 

 

Christian just shook his head, staying quiet. He was so angry. 

 

"Baby..I know you're upset..But there will be other games.."

 

"I can't miss them."

 

"Christian you can't play. There's nothing anyone can do about it. All you can do is relax and heal."

 

"I sure as hell won't be relaxing."

 

"Well that will keep your leg from healing. And that will be more games you have to sit out of.."

 

"I could lose my scholarship." Christian said.

 

"But it's not your fault you can't play..You're the best one on that team."

 

Christian just shrugged. "It's not like I can't afford it. But I earned it. This just hurts.."

 

Sebastian sat next to him and kissed him softly. "It's gonna be okay.."

 

"I hope so.."

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too."

 

The doctor came back in and applied Christian's cast before giving him some crutches and discharging him.

 

"Oh my God.." Kurt gasped when he saw Christian.

 

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked quickly as they hurried over.

 

"No."

 

Kurt's eyebrows knit together. "What did they say?.."

 

"It'll be a few months." He said.

 

"Three at the most.." Sebastian added softly.

 

"That's not too bad." Blaine said.

 

"That's a lot of games.." Christian mumbled, starting out to the car. 

 

"You said they aren't really caring lately anyways. Maybe things will be better when you're healed." Blaine said.

 

"And until then, we'll lose." Christian sighed.

 

"Then other people will see how it's you that's so amazing."

 

Christian looked over and nodded. "Thanks guys..I just..I'm kinda bummed about this. I love playing."

 

"I know baby." Sebastian said softly. "You'll get through this."

 

Christian nodded, sighing as he was helped into the car. They headed home and helped him into bed.

 

"God, can't they just cut it off and give me a prosthetic? How am I supposed to exercise?"

 

"You need to rest." Sebastian said.

 

"But..What about tomorrow?"

 

"We can go if you want. But you can't play.."

 

Christian nodded, quickly. "Okay.."

 

"I'm really sorry.." Kurt said quietly.

 

"It's not your fault..It's not even the guy that checked me is to blame. My footing was sloppy..I just..Ugh. Idiot." He groaned.

 

"You're not an idiot.."

 

Christian sighed deeply, looking down. "I'm sorry.."

 

"Don't be." Sebastian smiled.

 

"I don't like feeling helpless.."

 

"You're not."

 

"Laying in bed, not being able to do anything. Seems pretty helpless..",

 

"We don't see you that way."

 

He gave a light smile. "Thanks.."

 

"You're welcome, beautiful," Sebastian smiled.

 

Kurt and Blaine kissed him softly before walking into the living room. Sebastian laid on the bed and Christian smiled at him.

 

"I'm going to be here through all of this, okay?" Sebastian said.

 

"Thank you..I'm just gonna go crazy.."

 

"We'll help you out."

 

Christian leaned over, kissing him softly. Sebastian laid his head on his boyfriend's chest. Christian played with his hair and grinned. "I love you so much, Sebastian."

 

"I love you too, babe."

 

Christian smiled again as Sebastian sat up and looked down at him. 

 

"You're so perfect.." Sebastian whispered, cupping his cheek.

 

"Even like this?" Christian whispered.

 

"Always.." Sebastian said, looking down into his eyes. "You..I love just seeing you..I feel like my heart skips a beat each time.."

 

Christian cupped Sebastian's cheek as tears filled his eyes. Sebastian wiped Christian's face as a tear escaped. "Don't cry.."

 

"I just.. I can't believe I have you.."

 

"Why?..I think we were meant for each other." Sebastian smiled.

 

"I never thought I would have it. It feels like a dream. But I wouldn't change any of it. Well.. Except the cast."

 

"Well. I get to take care of you..And you'll get plenty of get-well-soon blowjobs from all of us.." Sebastian winked.

 

Christian chuckled. "That sounds great."

 

Sebastian laughed lightly. "It does.."

 

Christian leaned in for a kiss. "Thank you."

 

"For?"

 

"Being here and loving me."

 

"You don't have to thank me for loving you.."

 

Christian gave a small smile.

 

"Thank you for grabbing me in that restaurant bathroom.."

 

Christian giggled. "It was hard to pretend I didn't want you."

"How long did you want me?.."

 

"I don't know. A while. At first, I knew who you were. But didn't know much about you. Then I started hearing people talking about wanting to get with you. It really irritated me that they weren't talking about me." Christian said. "I mean, I had plenty to myself. But I knew I had competition. Then I started paying attention. I thought about how great it would be to be the one you wanted instead of everyone chasing you. The thought of you chasing me drove me insane. But then we kind of did compete with who could get with certain people. It was fun so I hid it."

 

Sebastian grinned. "That's actually..Exactly how I felt about you.."

 

"Fucker." Christian teased. "Why didn't you try to get me to want you?"

 

"I was waiting on you to give in on your own." Sebastian smiled.

 

"I had to try when I thought I was going to lose the chance."

 

Sebastian grinned, leaning in to kiss him softly. Christian sighed as he pulled back. "It all worked out."

 

"It did..And now you have a perfect boyfriend and two amazingly hot roommates." Sebastian giggled.

 

Christian chuckled. "True."

 

"You're happy though..Right?.."

 

"Why wouldn't I be?" Christian asked softly.

 

"I just want to make sure..We don't get to see each other a lot during the day..And it's been different. But I am. And I just want to make sure."

 

"It's going to be tough through college and getting that balance between everything. But I'm with you. That makes me happy."

 

Sebastian stroked his hair slowly. "Me too.."

 

Christian smiled. "We'll get through it together."

 

"We will.." he said as there was a small knock on the door.

 

"Come in." Christian called.

 

Kurt poked his head in and held out a couple of DVD's. "Movie night?"

 

"I'm in." Christian smiled. Kurt grinned as they put in a movie and climbed onto the bed. Blaine held Kurt from behind as Kurt rested his head on Christian's chest. Christian played with Kurt's hair as they watched the movie. He loved this. The closeness.

 

Near the end of the movie, Kurt was so relaxed that he fell asleep against Christian. Christian couldn't help but smile. "I guess we're all sharing tonight.."

 

Blaine giggled as Kurt started to snore lightly. "Are you okay with that? I can carry him to our room."

 

"It's fine.." Christian chuckled. "Bas is out cold too.."

 

Blaine looked over and smiled. "Do you need anything? Anything for the pain?"

 

"It hurts..But I'm okay.."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

Christian nodded. "I'm more pissed than in pain." He sighed.

 

"I know.. I'm sorry."

 

"Don't be. I'll just be spending more time at home."

 

"With us." Blaine smiled.

 

"Yes." Christian smiled back.

 

"Get some sleep.."

 

Christian nodded, leaning over to kiss him sweetly.

 

"Goodnight.."

 

Christian smiled, turning to snuggle up to Sebastian. "Night."


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry we have not updated in so long. Both of our computers crashed last year and its taken a while to get everything up and running again. We are continuing We've got forever (continuation for We've Got Five Years) and Experimenting. For our other stories, we have ran out of ideas. If there is anything anyone wants to see, send me a private message and I'll talk to my partner and see if we can make it work. Thank you for your patience.


End file.
